New American Classic
by CGarman
Summary: When Edward gets word of his ex girlfriends death he also learns about his three year old daughter he never knew about. Unsure of how to proceed he talks to a lawyer, Isabella Swan. How will his life change now that he can call himself a dad? All Human
1. Divine Intervention

**(A.N. This is a new story but I was thinking that you all might like to have a play list with it. I am making one. I will add new songs to it with each new chapter. So, I hope you enjoy my new story and review the hell out of it. The link is on my profile****. Thanks. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

* * *

**Tanya's POV-**

He left two weeks ago. It was the right thing for both of us. I knew he wanted something more than to live here with me his whole life. I respected that about him. He had dreams, aspirations, that he had to follow through with. I couldn't blame him for that. He asked if I would go with him, but I knew it didn't matter if I went. We weren't meant to work out. We loved each other, but we played friends better. I would let him live his life without interferences from me. I wouldn't let this new occurrence change that. Edward would get to live his life. He would get the chance to succeed in what he wanted to do, without me calling him with news that would make him move back here and forget his plans. I couldn't do that to him. He deserved to live his life how he wanted to. It would be better if he didn't know. I could handle this on my own, and Rose would help out when I couldn't.

I placed a hand gingerly on my stomach and leaned against the bathroom wall. My life just changed more than I could have ever imagined in a matter of minutes. I stared at the two pink lines and smiled. This would work out. I had to believe that.

_(9 Months Later)_

The sound of that sudden screech of crying was one of the most wonderful things I have ever heard in my twenty-four years of living, making the pain of labor worth it. Rosalie squeezed my hand she had been holding for the duration of the labor.

The tears streamed down my face as I stared down at the little girl in my arms and smiled at the familiarity I gazed upon. The soft light brown-red color of her hair reflected the perfect combination of both of her parents. My heart fluttered rapidly as the soft little hand brushed against my own. She was perfect. When the doctor came in asking the name all I had to do was look at her to know.

I smiled down at the beautiful baby cradled in my arms. "Isadora Esme Masen."

"Masen?" Rosalie asked incredulous.

"Without a doubt." I said confidently, smiling up at her. "I want her to be named after her father. He deserves that much."

"Esme?" Rosalie asked again, this time in confusion.

"She was the closest thing I ever had to a real doting, loving mom. She deserves it more than the alternative. I wish you could have met her Rose. She is one of the kindest people I have ever met." I smiled down at the beautiful little creature cradled in my arms. "Isadora Esme Masen." I cooed gently to her. "My sweet little daughter."

The months went by quickly turning into years. I had a baby book full of firsts fully documented, just incase he ever called or found out about Isadora. I wanted to make sure that even though he wouldn't get to be there for any of these things, that he would at least get a good glimpse of the experience. I wrote down in detail everything I could about each little thing. When, where, how. No detail was left out. First tooth, first time she crawled, first time she sat herself up, first time she wrapped her little hand around my finger, her first word, her first sentence. Nothing would be left out. He would appreciate that.

I had a photo album that fully documented her first few years of life, from her smiling to her crying. If she did something I found a way to get a picture of it. At the front of the photo album was a picture of him and I together, with the words Mom and Dad written under it. I showed her the photo album often and she always got the biggest grin when she saw his picture. She knew who her father was and even took to calling him 'daddy' when she would look at the picture of him. My heart ached and soared simultaneously every time she would do that.

Isadora was my world now. Her presence in my life made everything better. I couldn't help but smile at the strange and unexpected turns my life had taken over the last couple of years. Her eyes turned into a vibrant green a couple months after her birth. Every time I stared into the eyes of my little girl it was like seeing him. She was the spitting image of her father.

Rose has been there for me the whole time. Helping me with late night changing, babysitting whenever she could, helping feed Isadora. She was the perfect doting aunt, making me all but forget our parents' obvious lack of interest in any of us, other than throwing money our way when ever I asked them to come visit their grandchild. I was used to it by now.

My parents never were ones to show much emotion or love towards us. Instead they replaced all affection towards us with money. Rose and I accepted their way of showing affection long ago and instead formed a bond with each other. We are best friends. I don't know what I would do without her.

The drive home was taking longer than usual as I drove slowly through the rain. I smiled brightly at the thought of getting home to put my daughter to bed. Her smile always made the long days worth it. My mind drifted to distant memories sealed away, until a bright, blinding light pulled me from my thoughts.

**Rose's POV:**

Isadora was getting fussy as I tried putting her down for the night. The rain slapping down on the roof and against the windows was only making her more restless, though I knew she was tired. I glanced at the clock, it was later than I thought. Usually Tanya was home by now. I seldom had to put Isadora down for the night, Tanya made sure of it. The little girl loved her mom, and found it incredibly hard to sleep when it wasn't her mother who put her to bed.

I heard a knock at the door. Isadora looked at me questionably as I stared back down at her. "I'll be right back, sweetie." I cooed sweetly, trying to overcome the feeling of dread forming in my gut. "Try to sleep."

I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead as another round of knocks broke the silence. I turned away from my niece and jogged towards the door, wrenching it open. Two men loomed in the doorway, dressed in blue, with solemn looks on their faces. My heart sank into my stomach as I shook my head back and forth in disbelief. My voice came out in nothing more than a whisper.

"No."

* * *

**(A.N. I hope you liked the first chapter. Oh, and don't forget to review!)**


	2. Set Phasers to Stun

**(A.N. So since the first chapter is more along the lines of a prologue I thought I would be nice and post chapter 2. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

"Edward Masen please." A woman's voice rang through the receiver. I didn't recognize the number, or the voice. Whoever it was didn't sound as though she was having a good day.

"Speaking." I said as I began crossing the road, trying to use the same formal tone.

"Oh, Edward." The woman sighed out, her voice thick with relief. All formalities seemed to drop. "I have been trying to get a hold of you for almost a week."

My eyebrows drew together in confusion. A week? "May I ask who's calling?" I asked politely trying to keep the confusion out of my voice.

"I'm sorry. Yes." The woman said with a single unhappy chuckle, "It's Rosalie Hale. I'm Tanya's sister. We met a few times a couple of years ago." Her voice cracked slightly mid sentence but I didn't know what to say. Why would she be calling me? I must have been silent for longer than I thought. "Edward? Are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry." I said quickly, shaking my head trying to clear it. "Of course I remember you Rose. How is everything?"

"Well that's actually why I'm calling you." She said in almost a whisper. "Edward, Tanya was in an accident."

"My god!" I said, though I still didn't quite understand the point of her call. Tanya is my ex. We dated for a little under a year, but were extremely serious for the short time we were together. I hadn't even spoken to her for almost three years now, when we broke it off and I moved back here to Seattle. "Is she alright?"

"She died, Edward." Rosalie whispered, barely audible. My breathing hitched and I stopped, frozen in place. Tanya was dead? I never ever wished anything bad on her, certainly not her death. She was a good person. Sweet, and caring. The split was amicable, and we left each other on good terms. How could this happen to someone like her?

"What?!" I asked astonished. When my head finally cleared I realized I was talking to Tanya's sister. If this was shocking for me, Rose must be completely crushed. "Rose I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"I was getting to that part." She said, seeming to find it hard to say what she was trying to tell me. "You see Edward, after you left, Tanya found out that she was pregnant. The baby is yours." Now my breathing stopped all together. How could this be. That was nearly three years ago. There was no way, I would never have left had I known. How could she have not told me? After three years, how could she not pick up the phone and tell me. My heart sped to an uncomfortably fast rate while I stayed frozen in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Please get to the point Rose." I finally said when my breath caught up with my mind. My voice came out low, almost in whisper form, but held an edge to that I didn't mean to add. It wasn't Rosalie's fault, nor was it her responsibility to inform me of such a thing. She was already going through a hard time losing her sister, and I was just adding to her pain. Before I could apologize for my tone she spoke again, her tone taking on a kind, almost pleading edge as though she hadn't heard the rudeness in my own.

"Edward, you are the father of a beautiful, amazing little girl, and you are her next of kin." She said each word slowly as if she was willing me to understand. She sighed when I said nothing. "Edward, you have the choice to raise your daughter. If you would rather stay out of her life, as you have been, I am her next choice. I am calling to give you the choice." I still didn't respond, still standing frozen, eyes wide in the middle of the busy sidewalk, occasionally getting shoved out of the way by impatient pedestrians walking by. I didn't notice much of it though, nor did I care if I was upsetting the people around me. Rose sighed again. "Listen Edward, if you would rather stay out of her life it is fine, I was just giving you the option. I know you had no idea about this before now, I just wanted to be sure."

"Wait! I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in, is all." I said suddenly. I wasn't handling this very well, and my brain blocked off all of my sense. I hadn't the slightest idea how I was suppose to proceed.

"I understand." Rose said compassionately. "I can give you time to think about it, I can even fly down to where ever you are so you can meet her before you make your decision. Please make the right choice, whatever it may be."

"What's her name?" I asked without really thinking. I still hadn't moved from my spot on the sidewalk. My throat was closing off, causing my voice to come out in a crackled mess. "What's my child's name?"

"Isadora Esme Masen." Rosalie said the name with love. My breath caught yet again when I heard the name. She kept my last name, and used my adopted mother's name. My heart clenched in the sorrow of the world losing someone like Tanya and swelled with pride at the name she gave the daughter I didn't know about. In a way it felt as I though it made it so I was almost there as my daughter grew. Rosalie broke me from my thoughts again. "Edward, Tanya had it in her will that she hoped for Isadora to go to you if anything happened to her. Please think about everything I told you." I said a quiet 'uh, huh' unable to produce more than the two syllables. My mind was flooding with so many different and conflicting thoughts that I couldn't form a complete or coherent sentence. I couldn't speak. "I will call you in the next couple of days to see what you decide. It was nice speaking with you again, Edward."

"You too." I said lamely to a dead phone. I let out a heavy breath as I slowly lowered the phone from my ear. I swallowed hard and shoved my phone into my pocket, turning around and walking back the direction I came. I ran into the gym and straight up to the counter.

"Is he in his office?" I asked in a rush.

"Edward, what are you doing back already?" Jessica asked, batting her eyelashes at me. I didn't respond. I was in no mood to deal with her unwanted flirting. "Yes, he is in his office," She finally said after she didn't get the response she was hoping for. I didn't let her finish her sentence so she started yelling it. "but he is talking to customers. EDWARD! Just sit and wait! It will only be a few more minutes!"

I ignored her and grabbed the doorknob to his little office, knocking once before I let myself in. "Emmett!" I said, walking in mid-sentence of his sales pitch. A man and woman sat in chairs across from his desk listening intently, startled at my arrival, while Emmett jumped up giving me a death glare.

"Edward, I'm busy." He said overly politely through his teeth. "Please wait outside." He looked down at the couple and nodded his apology at them, while making his way over to help me out of his office.

"Emmett, Tanya died and has been raising my child for the last few years. A child I only found out about less than an hour ago. I have a daughter!"

Emmett's eyes grew wide as he spun around to look at me again. He looked back down at the couple who were also staring at me in shock. "I'm sorry, but I have to see to this. If you go speak with Jessica she can get you a tour of the gym started and a membership going." He ushered the people out of the cramped office and shut the door quickly. "Start over. What in the hell happened!?"

"Tanya died." I said quietly, sitting in one of the now free chairs. I ran my hand through my hair and back down over my face. "Her sister, Rose, called and told me." Emmett sat in his chair behind the desk with a sigh. "Apparently after I left she found out she was pregnant. It's a little girl. Isadora Esme Masen. She used not only my last name for the baby but Esme as the middle name. She wrote me into her will. She wants me to take the child. What the hell am I suppose to do?"

"Wow." Emmett said lamely. Well that was helpful. "I don't know. Are you ready for that kind of responsibility? Can't her sister take the kid?"

"Yeah, that's why she called." I said, leaning back in my chair. "If I don't take her than Rose will, but I just found out I have a child. I have had a child for close to three years. I feel like I should be in her life. Isn't that the right thing to do?"

"So you want to take the kid?" Emmett asked, a little confused.

"I don't know. I guess. I want to meet her." I said looking up at him. "Rose said she can bring her here so I can meet her before I make my decision."

"Good." He said, cutting me off. "Do that. Are you going to the funeral?"

"I didn't even think of that." I said shocked at my own careless behavior. How did I not think to ask that. "Yes of course I need to go to the funeral. Maybe I can just meet the kid there. My daughter. Holy crap I have a daughter."

"Dude, that makes me, like, an uncle." Emmett brushed his hands over his forehead. "You are gonna need to tell mom and dad."

"Yeah, I know. And I will have to call _my_ mom." I gulped at the thought. Carlisle and Esme raised me after my dad left when I was ten, and my mom didn't feel like she could give me a good enough life. She said when she looked at me all she saw was him. She didn't think it was fair to me. She had been friends with Esme since high school, so she asked her to take me. She called no less than once a week my whole life and spent every holiday with us. She tried very hard to show me that she cared with every conversation and every meeting, but I could always tell it hurt her to be around me. I didn't blame her. I loved my mom and respected her for making the decisions she did regarding me. I saw how much it hurt her and the guilt it caused. Carlisle and Esme are amazing and always looked at me as if I was their own son, never treating me any differently than they treated Emmett. I would be lying if I said that I didn't think my mother did the right thing sending me to live with them. "Will you go with me to the funeral?"

"Yeah, sure man." Emmett said, standing up from his seat. "Find out all the information and I will make sure everything is in order here."

"Alright, thanks." I said, standing and making my way to the door.

"Edward," Emmett said as I opened the door to leave. He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "Everything will work out. I've got your back on whatever you choose. I'm sure you will make a great father if that's what you choose."

I nodded and gave a weak smile before leaving. Jessica was walking back from the tour with the couple that were in Emmett's office when I barged in. She smiled brightly at me and started to say something, but I wasn't in the mood to pretend to be interested in her right now.

"I'm very sorry for barging in like that." I said to the couple as I walked by. "That was rude of me."

"It's all right." The woman smiled kindly at me and gave my arm a reassuring squeeze. "Good luck with your daughter."

Jessica's eyes grew huge, but I just smiled tightly at them and walked out of the gym for the second time that day. I had a lot to do, and think about. I had to call Rose back first thing when I got back to the office and see about the funeral. I wasn't compassionate enough about Tanya's death. Rose lost a sister and I wasn't kind enough to her. I was too distracted by my new knowledge that I was a father. That was no excuse. I acted selfishly. Rosalie was going through a hard time, and being very collected about it. I know she must be completely torn up inside though, regardless of her tough exterior. Her and Tanya were very close. Best friend close.

When I got back to the music store, I asked Tyler to man the front for me while I took care of things in my office. He knew me well enough to know something was up, so he didn't argue or ask questions. When I got to my office I sat back in my chair and stared at the phone on my desk. Now or never. I pulled my cell out and dialed the number that called me over an hour ago.

"Hello." She definitely sounded more distraught than earlier. She must have been putting on quite the act to speak with me.

"Rose? It's Edward Masen." I said formally, but let my voice and tone convey my condolences.

"Edward?" Rose said, surprised, then cleared her throat. She was trying to put the act on again. "Did you already make your decision?"

"Not quite, but I know I would like to meet her. My daughter that is. I would also like to attend the funeral if that would be alright with you and your family. I wouldn't want to intrude, but I would truly appreciate if you allowed me to attend."

"Yes, of course!" Rose said. I could hear the sound of papers crumpling and being pushed aside and pens clicking in the background. She must be busy with planning the funeral and taking care of everything. I know Rose would take it all onto herself. She loved Tanya dearly, as Tanya loved her. They always looked after each other since their parents where practically non existent through their lives. Always trying to replace love with money. "The funeral is going to be a week from tomorrow. Can you make that?"

"Yes, that's fine. I will make time." I said while writing down the date on a note pad in front of me. "Rose, how are you holding up? I know you and Tanya were close. This must be devastating for you."

"Yes well, it is difficult of course." She said, clearing her throat again, but she couldn't quite hide the pain that rang through when she spoke. "I am handling it though. Tanya wouldn't want me wallowing in grief, now would she? Isadora is staying with me right now and she is brightening my days."

"Would you tell me about her? About Isadora." I asked cautiously. I didn't know if it would offend her that I was asking about Isadora rather than Tanya, but I wanted so badly to know more about this little person I helped create.

"Edward, she looks so much like both of you." Her voice took on a more pleasant, adoring tone. The love she felt for the little girl was obvious. "Tanya always said she had your eyes. Bright green. And her hair is this beautiful light brownish red. I have never seen anything like it. She is truly a gorgeous child. She is friendly, and sweet and so smart. It's impossible to not fall in love with her." She spoke with true adoring love about the child. She sounded so attached to her, and I was growing to feel the same. I had never met the child, but already I longed to hold her.

"She sounds amazing, Rose." I said quietly. "I suppose I will meet her at the funeral." I thought for a second about that. Meeting my daughter for the first time ideally wouldn't be at her mothers funeral. "Or, would you mind terribly if I came a day early so I could meet her under a less depressing setting?"

"That would be fine Edward." Rose said sounding relieved. "Thank you for caring about this Edward. I was so afraid you would try to disown her before you got the chance to meet her."

"I'm sorry you thought that." I said, a little taken back by why she would think that. "Rose? Why didn't she tell me about her. Why am I just now finding out? I would have moved back, helped take care of her."

"That's why." Rose said sweetly. That made no sense. "Tanya didn't want you to not go through with your dreams, the career you chose. She always loved you Edward. She wanted you to have the life you wanted. I tried convincing her that you would want to know, but she thought it would be selfish of her to do that. She meant well by it Edward, she was trying to help you, really."

"Wow." I said with a sigh. "You must think I am such a shmuck."

"No." Rosalie said with a single hard laugh. "At first you weren't my favorite person, but you can't be faulted for Tanya's stubbornness. When she decides something there is no swaying her." Rose went quiet quickly as I heard a little voice speaking in the background. Isadora. My breath caught as I listened intently to the little girl. My little girl. "I'm sorry Edward but I have to go. Isadora just woke from her nap."

"Of course." I breathed out still taken back by the sweet voice still chatting away in the background. I cleared my throat and shook my head trying to clear my head. "I will probably speak to you again before the funeral. Please call if you need anything at all."

"Of course. Thank you for being kind about this." She said and hung up. I held the phone in my hands for a moment longer before hanging up.

I always knew Tanya was kind, and selfless, but never had I realized how much. It broke my heart that I never picked up the phone to call her, just to check up. Our separation was the right thing for both of us, but I still wish I didn't miss those last few years. My heart pounded in anxiety at the, now full, list of things I need to do in a short time. First things first though. I had to get things finished here at the store, then head home and call around. I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

I finished up at the store quickly and headed home early. I explained the just of what was going on to Tyler and explained that I wouldn't be here for a couple days in the following week. Everyone else seemed to be just as surprised by everything as I was. Now, on to the task of telling all of my parents, adoptive and otherwise, about this new occurrence that would dramatically change my life.

"Esme!" I said into the phone when she picked up. Calling Esme and Carlisle first just seemed right. I told them everything, and since Esme was my daughter's namesake I felt it was only right to tell her first.

"Edward!? Sweetie what are you doing?" She asked happily. I tried to call once a week and I had already called this week. She was a little surprised to hear from me this soon.

"I needed to speak with you and Carlisle about something." I said, trying to keep my voice normal.

"Is everything alright dear?" Esme asked concerned. I heard as she moved through the house and up the stairs to Carlisle's office. "You sound off." I heard the door open and shut to Carlisle's study. "Carlisle, Edward needs to speak with both of us. Edward let me put you on speaker phone." I waited until they both confirmed they were there and listening. "Alright, we're both here."

"Hello Edward. Is everything ok?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Well, I found out some things today. Some are bad, some I think are good. It's rather confusing really." I said nervously.

"Go ahead Edward. What's going on?" Esme said anxiously.

"Do you remember Tanya?" I asked trying to break into the news slowly.

"Of course. She is such a sweet girl. Did she contact you again?" Esme asked sweetly. "I always liked her."

"Her sister contacted me, actually." I said quietly. "It seems Tanya was in an accident. She didn't make it."

"Oh no!" Esme breathed loudly. I heard Carlisle take a deep breath before he began to speak. He always seemed to be the best at keeping his cool in tough situations.

"Son, are you alright?" Carlisle asked sadly.

"Yes, I suppose I am. I am sad of course, she was an amazing person but then again I hadn't spoken to her in many years. It seems almost unreal to me still. But there's more." I said, again stalling the conversation. I took a deep breath and Carlisle and Esme stayed quiet. "Apparently Tanya has a daughter, she's almost three now. I was never told before today, but it's my child." I heard both Carlisle and Esme gasp but otherwise stayed quiet. Speaking to them about this would be easier if I could only see the expressions on their faces. The thought of them being disappointed in me tore me apart. "She wrote in her will that she wanted me to take the child if anything should happen to her. I don't have too. If I don't Tanya's sister Rosalie will take her. Emmett and I are going to be attending the funeral in about a week, and I will meet her then." I paused again to take another breath. "I was hoping for a little advise on the matter."

"Do you intend on raising the child, Edward?" Carlisle asked. He was using his professional tone, getting straight to business.

"I am not sure what I'm going to do Carlisle. I feel like I need to be in the child's life even if I choose not to take her. I don't know what the right thing to do is. I am already feeling this attachment to her and I haven't even met her. I doubt I will be able to not see her, especially after I actually meet her."

"A little girl. What's her name?" Esme asked right after, ignoring Carlisle's question.

"Isadora Esme Masen." I said fondly. "She looked at you as her adopted mother. Rose said she was adamant about using the name."

"Oh my!" Esme said again. "My little namesake. What a sweet gesture." I smiled fondly as Esme spoke. "Isadora. What a beautiful name." Esme sighed, going from happy to sad in seconds. "When exactly is the funeral. We would like to be there."

"Are you sure?" I asked. They loved Tanya, but didn't know her very well. They had only met her a handful of times, though in those times they had become closer than I ever could have imagined. "I mean I would love it if you would come along. It would be very nice for you to be there. Can you take the time away from work?"

"Of course, besides we will need to meet our granddaughter." Esme said sternly with a hint of excitement. My throat closed at that.

"Edward, this isn't something I can really help you with. I understand your stance on everything, but I think as long as you realize that regardless of if you take in this young girl, your daughter, you will have a responsibility to be present in her life."

"I understand." I said with a sigh. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready for the responsibility that will come with raising her. I'm rather scared actually."

"I would imagine, but I'm sure you will do fine."

"Oh, Edward, you would make a fantastic father." Esme said sweetly, cutting Carlisle off. "You will do the right thing, Edward. I know you will."

Esme's confidence in me made me feel better, but I knew it was up to me to make this decision. A decision that would shape another living things life, as well as my own. I had to quit dragging myself down into my own self doubts though. I had a lot to think about, people to call, arrangements to be made. As much as I wanted to go curl up and let the guilt for not being there take me under, I had to get things done. At the moment, time wasn't a luxury I had. My next task was calling my own mother.

I wasn't sure how she would react, but I knew I had to tell her. It would hurt her when she found out if I didn't tell her before all the decisions were made and final. When she found out the child had Esme's name and not hers I knew she might take it personally. It would hurt her, and probably make her feel guilty. I stared at my phone and reluctantly dialed the number I so seldom used.

* * *

**(Don't forget to REVIEW!)**


	3. Spin

**(****A.N. Well, everyone. I am getting pretty good feedback from this story. Thanks so much. I have chapters more of this story already written just needing a few final touches. Thanks for the reviews so far, and please, keep them coming. Oh and I wanted to remind you that I do have a link to the play list I created for this story on my profile so go check that out. I put new songs up with each new chapter so theres always something new to listen to. Okay, Thanks Everyone. Review, Review, Review!)**

**Disclaimer: These aren't my characters. I merely use them because of my total lack of creativity.**

* * *

I walked into the firm, as I came back from lunch, straight to the secretary at the front desk.

"How was your lunch, Miss. Swan?" Katie asked with a smile. She was good at her job, but even better at brown nosing. I wasn't sure what my stance on that was but I couldn't find it in me to be rude to her when she tried so hard to stay on my good side.

"It was alright." I smiled back as enthusiastically as possible. "Do I have any messages?"

"A few." She handed me three pieces of paper before continuing. She leaned in closer to me and whispered. "This gentlemen over here came in without an appointment, but you were clear the rest of the afternoon so I asked him to wait. I wasn't sure if you minded talking to him or not, so I thought I would ask. I will of course tell him no if you would like."

I turned to see the hunched over form of a man in a chair off in the corner. He was leaning over, hands folded tightly in front of him, staring intently at nothing but the floor, while his leg jumped up and down nervously. His messy bronze hair looked as though he had ran his hands through it one too many times, but his attire was nice. His long sleeved light blue button up shirt fit nicely, as did his black slacks. The outfit looked expensive and was tied together nicely by the pricey looking loafers he wore. The slight glimpse I got of the side of his face was enough to show that he was an attractive man. I could only imagine what a man like him might possibly need. Money issues most likely, maybe a pricey divorce. I sighed and looked back at Katie.

"How long has he been sitting there." I whispered staring at three wadded up paper cups sitting next to him.

"He came in right after you left, so about an hour." She said eyeing the man. "He is very attractive, and polite, though he seems rather anxious."

I smiled at the girl as she fawned over the man. "What's his need for a lawyer?"

"He wouldn't tell me." She said, smiling timidly back at me when she noticed me watching her. "He said that it was 'rather complicated' and that he would rather speak to either 'Miss. Swan or Mr. Whitlock if I didn't mind.' He really was polite."

"Alright. Tell Mr. Whitlock to stop by my office when he gets back from lunch." She nodded her answer and continued her work on the computer. I took a deep breath and walked towards the man. The noise of my heals hitting the wood floor must have warned him of my approach because right before I made it to him his head shot up. Katie didn't exaggerate. He was gorgeous. Perfect bone structure, strong and masculine, while retaining the slender look. He stared up at me expectantly. "Hello. I'm Isabella Swan. I hear you need to speak with me."

He stood swiftly and swallowed once. "Yes." He said, extending his hand to meet mine. "My name is Edward Masen."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Masen."

"Edward, please." His smile was small, not reaching his eyes. He seemed stressed about something, probably why he was here. I looked him over as discreetly as possible trying to size up what the problem could possibly be, but got distracted by the way the fabric of his shirt clung to his apparently well defined muscles. I broke my lingering gaze as quickly as possible and stared back up at him.

"Alright Edward. Follow me back to my office and we can talk." I turned with a smile and walked by the receptionist giving her a wink when she looked back at me after fawning over Edward again. Edward followed directly behind me taking in the building as we went. I opened the door to my office and ushered him in, pulling the chair out for him in invitation, setting my purse on my desk and taking a seat. He sat in the seat on the opposite side, fidgeting nervously. "So what is it I can help you with today Edward?"

"Well, I recently found out that I have a child." He started. I nodded my head knowingly. I knew there had to be something wrong with him. Attractive, well off, and polite didn't come in the same package unless there was something seriously wrong. Afraid of commitment, and a good for nothing father. Lovely. Maybe I would let Jasper handle this one.

"What is your date of birth?"

"June 20th 1981."

"Alright. What do you do for a living?" I asked, grabbing my note pad and a pen.

"I own an underground music store in the west side of town."

"How old is the child?"

"Three." He said in a tone I couldn't quite place. Usually in these situations men practically spit out the information about the child in question, and even more so about the woman claiming them as the father. Edward sounded almost loving, caring if not slightly distraught, as he gazed off as if picturing the child.

"Alright, and the mother is trying to get child support."

"No." He said suddenly, sitting up straighter. I looked up at him confused. "The mother died recently and she put it in her will that I take the child."

"Ok, and you don't want the child." Of course a man as attractive as him wouldn't want a child holding him back from whatever he did, like date and bed numerous women.

"No, that's not it." I looked at him still confused. He straightened and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I'm not being very clear. I need to know, legally speaking, what steps I have to take to get everything in motion. I would like to take the child and raise her. I would have to move her here from LA, and get any papers needed. I just want everything in order. You know, one less thing to worry about."

I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms cocking my head to one side while staring at him in wonder. "Well, this doesn't happen very often at all." I said with a small smile. He smiled back, but his eyebrows were knitted together as though he didn't quite understand what I meant. "Most men come to a lawyer to keep the children out of their lives. Very few come here to keep them in their lives. Especially in a situation like yours. It's very noble of you to take responsibility the way you are."

"Thank you." He said, averting his gaze like he was almost shy or embarrassed about my view. "The thing is, I literally just found out that I was a father a few days ago. I am going to the funeral in the next couple of days, and also meeting my daughter for the first time there. I just wanted to make sure everything was in order first."

"Alright, well I will have to do a little research, but that really shouldn't take too long. Do you have a time you can come in before the funeral?"

"Yeah, I can come in whenever really." He said, sitting up straighter looking more hopeful than before.

"Alright well if you leave your name and number with my receptionist I can contact you sometime tomorrow with more information. Now this will take longer than just two visits, but that will be mostly paper work and things like that. Nothing to worry about." I stood up and extended my hand to him as he did the same. "I look forward to seeing you again, Edward."

"Thank you Miss. Swan."

"Bella." I said with a smile. "Just Bella."

"Alright, thank you again Bella." He grabbed his coat off the back of his seat and turned towards the door.

Just as Edward was leaving, the door to my office opened, revealing a surprised Jasper. He smiled at Edward politely and held the door for him, cocking his blonde eyebrow and staring at me with a gaze full of implications. He finally came fully into my office and took the now unoccupied seat across from my desk.

"Finally decided to go on a date?" He asked as he adjusted his tie and swiped some of his wavy blonde hair away from his blue eyes.

He was such a pretty man. Well kept, but messy. His jaw line with the rest of his strong features made a face that could be written about for any romance novel. And that slight southern twang of his made most women swoon. There was no doubt the man was good looking, but never once had I looked at him in any way other then a friend and collogue. The first time I met him in college and felt no actual attraction to this man, who could probably be a model and was smart on top of that, was the day I realized I was doomed to be the way too picky spinster living alone with dozens of cats.

"No." I said proudly, as I sorted through the papers on my desk. "He is a client actually. How was your lunch date with what's her name?"

He shrugged indifferently. "She was about as smart as my pinky. Cute though. She tried kissing me, but I dodged it. Oh, and she was a gum chewer."

"Oh no!" I said sarcastically. "Not a gum chewer! Damn her and her incessant gum chewing. She was probably minty fresh too."

"Ha ha. It was annoying. She would pop her bubbles, and her jaw went all crooked as she chewed, open mouthed, might I add. It reminded me of a horse."

"Yeah, I suppose that is annoying." I said, leaning back in my chair. "Maybe you should go out with women you don't just find walking down the street."

"Hey!" Jasper said defensively. "I don't find them, they find me."

"Just because a girl asks you out doesn't mean you have to date them."

"Yeah, I know." He said with a sigh. "I just can't turn people down. It makes me feel bad." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Not everyone can be as ruthless and mean as you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. "I let people down easily."

"Please. You tell guys that you have an incurable disease and that they shouldn't get involved with you because it would never work out past whenever you are set to be dead by."

"Well, it gets me out of the dates doesn't it?" I said confidently.

"Because they think you're crazy." He countered. "Why did you want me?"

"I thought I might want you to take this man's case, but turns out I don't." I said with a smile while Jasper stared at me amused.

"You know you can't have relationships with a client?" He said with a smirk.

"Give it a rest." I said acidly. "I thought he was going to be some dead beat who got himself in loads of financial trouble by being stupid. Then after speaking with him, I thought he would be a dead beat father trying to stay out of his child's life, but instead he was the exact opposite. It will be nice to have a case like this. He actually seems like a nice guy."

"Again, you really can't have relationships with your clients. No matter how dreamy they are."

"Thank you for the warning. Wait, I'm sorry, but wasn't your last client also the last girl you slept with?" I put my hand on my chin and looked at the ceiling as though deep in thought, while trying not to let my smirk shine through.

"Point taken. Still, we really shouldn't do that. We made that rule for a reason." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah so you would have a good excuse to turn clients down when they ask you out." I said accusingly. "You still date a huge margin of your clients."

"Just because I do something doesn't mean you should sink to my level. Have some class woman!"

I rolled my eyes as I returned my gaze to the pretty blond boy sitting across from me. "I can't help it. All of your horror stories about bad dates, and failed relationships really make me want to get out there and try finding the right guy." The sarcasm was etched in my voice, but I held my smile. "I have no intentions of taking Mr. Masen's and my relationship past our current, and very non-existing one. Thank you for your concern."

"Yes, well, I have to look out for you." He said as he leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Now, how about you hook me up with one of your friends. I can't imagine someone like you having crazy, gum chewing friends. You are much too responsible for all that nonsense."

"I don't have any friends Jasper, other than you, that is." I said as I began typing a report. "Don't you have work to do."

"Yes I do." He said quickly before delving further into getting him a decent date. "What about that little brunette that takes you to lunch sometimes? That quirky one with the short hair."

"Alice isn't interested in a fickle womanizer such as yourself." I said without so much as glancing his way. "Really Jasper. How many times are you going to try to get me to hook you up with her? It will never happen. I like her, she is my personal shopper. She shops so I don't have to and I actually like her. I am not wasting my only girl friend on you."

"Please. Just talk to her." He said, attempting to give me puppy dog eyes.

"If you are so interested than why don't you talk to her yourself?"

"I'm too shy for that." He answered quietly. I stared at him incredulously. "It's true. Sure I go on a lot of dates, but only because I don't know how to let girls down when they ask me out. Honestly if I had to ask girls out I would be seeing as much action as you."

"What a lovely sentiment." I mused. "The answer is still no. I like Alice. She is too nice for you to just date and dump."

"I wouldn't do that to her." He said quietly, almost to himself. He sounded almost sincere. "At least introduce us. I don't think she has ever even noticed me when she comes to pick you up."

I stared at him dumbfounded. "What is with you?" I asked trying to figure out his scheme. He cocked his head and stared at me pleadingly. "Jasper, Alice isn't one of those ditsy bimbos you normally date. She is smart and very self assured. She would chew you up and spit you out without a second thought if you did to her what you do to these other girls."

"I will take my chances." He said with a smile.

I sighed and looked away from my computer. "She is also very high maintenance. I love her to death, but that girl has a shopping problem not to mention her inability to sit still for any extended period of time. She is a hand full. I don't know if you could handle her."

"Please." One word. That's all he said, but it worked. He looked so sure about it that I couldn't help but cave.

"Fine, I will introduce you two next time she takes me to lunch, but that's all. The rest is up to you." He smiled broadly and stood to leave. "And I won't go looking for you either. If you want to meet her then you better be somewhere close."

"Thanks." He said shyly, looking down at his tie as he strode out of my office.

I heard a giggle coming from the reception area and rolled my eyes. Jasper must have gone out there to fluster Katie again before heading back to work. It was one of his favorite pastimes. I laughed to myself as I began my research. If nothing else, Alice might at least teach him a lesson on how women are supposed to be treated.

--

"Edward?" I asked into the phone. I knew it was him from the silky texture in his voice.

"Yes?" He asked sounding slightly confused. I smiled to myself before I continued.

"This is Isabella Swan. I spoke with you yesterday." I busied myself by gathering and organizing all the papers I needed for the next time he came into the office. As much as I didn't need to be distracted by a man, and as seldom as I actually had a problem with it, Edward I found distracting. Not in any way other than curiosity about his unusual behavior in this case and of course in person he is very physically distracting.

"Oh, yes hi." I heard him whisper that he was taking the call in the other room to someone. "How is everything going with…uh…everything."

I laughed lightly, attempting to lighten his mood. "Everything is going well." I stared down at the papers as I continued. "I have a few papers for you to look at, and some legal advice I thought you should take into consideration. Mostly though, all you need to do is baby proof your house and get your daughter here to Seattle." I heard him sigh with relief at my words. "I will need to come into the office a couple more times as I get things going, but I only need to see you once before you leave for the funeral. So if you tell me what a good time for you will be I can try to be as accommodating as possible."

**Edwards POV-**

"I appreciate your flexibility Ms. Swan." I cringed at my own words. Something about Isabella Swan made me go scatterbrained. She didn't seem to notice. Instead she went ahead setting up a time for me to make it into her office and bid me farewell.

I wasn't sure what to think about her. When I first met her, though strikingly beautiful, she also came off as though she was scrutinizing my every movement. Though I suppose lawyers get a lot of clients who probably weren't what someone would call wholesome. Still, I didn't like the feeling of being constantly watched as though she was seeing what I would do next. She loosened up later on in our first meeting, but only after I told her the full situation. I guess I couldn't fault her for being cautious. Still I couldn't quite pinpoint why she had the weird affect on me.

My thoughts quickly switched from thoughts of Miss. Swan, or Bella as she apparently preferred, to thoughts of the daughter I never knew I had. I would get to meet her in a matter of days and I was getting anxious. When I spoke to her on the phone, she sounded so intelligent and well, cute. My mind swirled with images of what she might look like and how she acts. I thought constantly about getting to meet her. I hoped she wouldn't have too hard of a time warming up to me. I would understand if it took some time though. Her life, as short lived as it was so far, still was void of my presence, the presence of her own father. At her young age I doubted that there would be any resentment towards me, but the thought of her seeing me as a stranger broke my heart.

Rosalie and I had spoken numerous times since the day I found out about the everything. When I had asked if it was alright for my family, or more, adoptive family, attended the funeral with me she sounded more than pleased. Esme had asked that I give Rose her number in case she needed any help with anything. I had never heard Rose get choked up before, even as we spoke of Tanya, until then.

My family would be flying down with me a day early, but wouldn't meet Isadora until the next day for the funeral. Esme, though saddened by the death of someone she once thought of as almost a daughter, was also excited about meeting her first grandchild, even if the relation wasn't through actual blood.

The day I got to meet my daughter couldn't come fast enough. The excitement to meet Isadora took over us all, Carlisle was the calmest about it, but his eyes lit up at the mention of meeting the little girl that would call him grandpa. Esme of course could barely contain herself, and even started assembling a room for Isadora at their house. Even Emmett was getting worked up over the coming week. Emmett just seemed excited to get a play buddy. But we all had that cloud hanging over our head, stifling our excitement. We were going to the funeral of someone who was young and kind, taken from the world too early. Someone we all knew, and cared about at some point in our lives. Even if Tanya wasn't present in our lives the last three, almost four years, the concept of her being gone was staggering. Isadora, though, was the silver lining.


	4. Little Devotional

**(A.N. Hello all. Well, the time has come. You all get to meet Isadora today! Exciting right? Well I just wanted to warn you that she has a problem with her 'R's among other things, though she tends to change it up a bit, so spelling will be different and well, wrong when she speaks but please be aware it is just the way she speaks. Well, I hope you like her. I hope you like the chapter and I really hope you review to tell me about how much you like the chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and taken an interest in this story so far. The play list link is on my profile and there will be new songs on there for this chapter so check that out if you like. Review, Review, Review!)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. Duh…**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV-**

Losing Tanya was like losing my sister and best friend all in one. The last few weeks have been so full with the funeral arrangements and phone calls to inform people about Tanya's sudden death, that it was impossible not to think about it. Our parents didn't even show enough concern to ask when the funeral was, or offer to help with anything other than offering money. But that's all they have ever been in our lives. A constant source of money. We always accepted it, but only because it was the only form of love we could get from them. Then there was Isadora.

If she wasn't there with me everyday I don't know that I would be able to handle any of this. Looking at her was like looking at Tanya in a way, which hurt to an extent, but was more comforting than anything else. Giving Isadora up to her father, Edward, was probably going to kill me. Isadora helps me not feel so alone. Her constant presence is my security blanket and as happy as I was when Edward accepted everything like he did, so well, I was also a little saddened by it. Part of me, the very selfish part, hoped he would want to stay out of her life so I wouldn't have to give her up.

Edward called me a few times since our first conversation to make sure I was still okay and to see if there was anything he could do. His 'parents' and 'brother' were coming to the funeral too. At first I thought it was a polite and kind gesture for them to show there condolences in such a way, but what truly shocked me was that they truly wanted to help. Esme, Edward's adoptive mother, Isadora's namesake, called to make sure I didn't need any help or someone to speak with. Never, before that moment, had I ever really known how a mother acted, at least not through personal experience. Of course I watched Tanya with Isadora, and had watched kids I grew up with as their mothers fawned over them, but never had I actually experienced it. The single conversation with Esme made me understand Tanya's love for the woman.

Edward spoke to Isadora on the phone once. Granted she just thought she was talking to a friend of mine, not her father. She would know, though, when she saw him. She asked to look at the picture of 'mommy and daddy' every night before bed. She knew Edward's face as the face of her father. When I told her that her daddy was coming to visit she lit up. I hadn't seen her smile so big since before the night we found out about Tanya. She didn't quite grasp what happened to Tanya. I told her that her mommy went to live in the sky, and that we wouldn't get to see her again for a long time. She cried and got a little angry at that but after awhile she just kind of acted normal except for a few little things. She didn't smile nearly as much, and she had a harder time getting to sleep. I was just happy that she was handling it that well. Hearing that she was going to meet her daddy brightened her up so much more. Everyday she asks if she gets to see daddy today, and today I get to tell her yes.

"Isadora." I whispered as I leaned over to wake her. She was lying sprawled out with her curly hair fanned out around her. She had her favorite stuffed animal, a small yellow giraffe she named Princess Cootie, in a choke hold. She was already half awake, I could see her little eyes moving behind her eyelids, but she was pretending she was still asleep. I brushed some of the hair out of her face and watched as her lips twitched as she tried to hold back her smile. "Today's the big day."

Her tiny fists came up and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. She looked up at me through sleepy squinted eyes and graced me with her little smile.

"Guess what today is." I cooed to her excitedly. "Guess who is coming to see you."

She scrunched her face together in thought for a second before opening her eyes wide and looking at me hopefully. "Daddy?" I smiled at her and nodded.

She scrambled out of her bed, holding Princess Cootie by the neck and did her ritual shake off to wake herself up fully, then held up the giraffe and shook her awake. Tanya had taught her that to make waking up more fun. Watching her wiggle her arms and legs around in the morning was one of the highlights of my day.

"So I think we should dress you up really pretty to see your dad." I said kneeling down in front of her. "What do you think?"

She nodded excitedly. One thing this little girl couldn't say no to was a good game of dress up. "Can I help pick my clothes?"

"Of course!" I said happily as I smoothed down her wild curls that were sticking up at weird angles from sleeping. She squealed excitedly and ran towards her closet, where she stood waiting for me to assist her.

I walked over to her, opened the doors to the closet and lifted her onto my hip so she could get a closer look at her selections. I sorted through the clothes while she shook her head at all the ones she didn't want until we got to her pink flowered dress. She stopped my hand as I reached up to push the dress aside and looked at me.

"I want to wear that one, Aunty Rose." She looked at me with big pleading eyes. "Pwease."

"This one?" I said, pointing to the pretty little pink dress. She nodded excitedly. I cocked my head to the side and pretended to inspect the dress. She stared at me with wide eyes, but kept the dress closed tightly in one of her fists. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sir of it." She said quickly and looked up at me from under her long eyelashes. She definitely knew how to work her charms.

"Well alright, but if you wear this dress we are going to have to tie your hair back with pink ribbon and I think that you will have to wear your fancy white shoes too." She clapped her hands wildly together and reached out with her other hand to grab the dress down.

Isadora busied herself with putting her shoes on while I went and made a few last minute phone calls to make sure everything was in order for the funeral tomorrow. Just as I hung up the phone Isadora came out with a hair brush and Princess Cootie with a long pink ribbon trailing behind her. She had her dress on with white tights under it that I helped her put on earlier. She had her fancy white shoes on the wrong feet, making her walk slightly bo-legged. Kind of like a penguin. Her hair was a crazy mess and curls pointed every which way. She smiled widely at me when she looked up and saw me watching her.

"Where did this little princess come from?" I asked her as I stood up and walked towards her. She squinched her face up at me. "Lets see you spin." She giggled as she spun around, making her dress float out around her. Then she stopped and pinned her hands down at her side as she faced me again, bending towards me slightly at the waist.

"I'm a pwincess!" She said happily.

"You sure are, but I think we should do your hair and put your shoes on the right feet before we present you to the public." She looked down to her shoes and sighed. She tried really hard to get them on correctly, but seldom got it right. "It's alright honey. I put my shoes on the wrong feet all the time."

She looked up at me skeptically while I nodded at her. She shrugged deciding that I must be telling the truth. "I will put them on wight." She said, flopping on the floor and taking her shoes off.

As she did that I grabbed the hairbrush. I combed out the tangles from her hair then tied half of it back with the thin pink ribbon she brought out. She waited patiently for me to comb down the bumps until I patted her on the shoulder, "All done, princess." She hopped up and looked at me expectantly. "You are the prettiest princess in all the LAND!" I fanned my hands out around me and swept them out in an exaggerated motion. I heard her giggle, so I stopped and looked at her. "And just what is so funny little miss?" I asked. She pinched her lips together trying to stifle her giggle. I reached out to her and tickled her sides, unleashing her trapped giggles. I pulled her down into my lap and lifted her legs up to inspect her shoes, making sure she put them on correctly this time. "Perfect!" I said and kissed her on the side of the head. Just then, the door bell rang.

We both looked up towards the door and then back at each other, before glancing back at the door. "Is that daddy?" She asked in awe. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the door in wonder.

"I think it might be." I said, squeezing her shoulders lightly. "Why don't you go put your hairbrush away while I answer the door?" I smiled at her and she nodded, jumping up from my lap. She grabbed the hairbrush and sprinted towards the bathroom to put it away.

I walked over to the door, straightening out my shirt and pants as I went. I looked through the peep hole to see a nervous looking Edward looking around at his surroundings. He looked just like I remembered. I took a deep breath and opened the door. He straightened quickly as I came into view and his eyes were wide with anticipation. He scanned the floor around me, I'm assuming he was looking for his daughter. He must have been just as excited as Isadora about the meeting.

He smiled at me. "Hello Rose."

"Hi Edward." I said back. "It's nice to see you again." Neither of our tones were what anyone would call happy, but I wouldn't call them sad either. The circumstances surrounding the reunion weren't the best and our tones reflected that.

"You too." He said politely.

I ushered him in after we stood in silence for a few seconds. "Well, come in. Isadora has been waiting for you to get here. She is very excited to meet her daddy." Edward took in a deep breath as I said the word daddy. He looked around, his gaze stopping at the toys piled in the corner. He looked back at me nervously. "Don't worry Edward. She won't bite." I teased weakly.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said, looking down and taking another deep breath. "I have been looking forward to meeting her all week."

Just then, we heard little foot falls descending upon us from the hall. Edward looked in the direction they sounded from nervously as a head of bouncing curls appeared from around the corner. She was watching her feet, making sure she didn't trip, so she didn't see us staring at her yet. She was holding onto her stuffed giraffe tightly around the neck as she ran towards us. Edward let out a little gasp as he looked at her.

She stopped abruptly at the sound and looked up at us. Her mouth hung open in a little 'O' shape and her eyes were wide as she looked at Edward. I smiled a knelt down.

"Isadora." I called, getting her attention. She looked at me long enough to see me wave her over, and then looked back at Edward. She watched him the whole time as she walked over to me clutching her giraffe to her chest. When she made it over she nestled in close to me as I wrapped an arm around her waist. Edward knelt down so he was eye level with her and smiled at. "Isadora this is your dad."

"Hi Isadora." Edward said nervously.

She stared at him a moment without a word. He looked at me worriedly. I looked back down at Isadora just in time to see a smile break across her face as she lunged at Edward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Daddy!"

Edward sighed and hugged her back. He looked up at me, his eyes glossing over, looking like the proudest man on earth. He mouthed the words 'thank you' to me before nuzzling his face into Isadora's hair. I smiled at him and stood from my spot to give him a little bit of privacy. When Isadora finally pulled away she looked up at me, looking the happiest I have seen her since her mother died. She turned back toward Edward and held up her toy.

"This is Pwincess Cootie!" She said proudly. "She's a giwaffe."

Edward smiled at her and then looked at the small stuffed giraffe. "Well, it's nice to meet you Princess Cootie." He stuck his hand out and shook one of the stuffed animals legs. Isadora giggled.

**Edward's POV-**

That little giggle made my heart swell with pride. It was the sweetest sound I have ever heard, and I was the reason for it. I looked at the happy little girl seeing bright green eyes, just like my own, staring back. I couldn't imagine a more beautiful child.

"I knew you were my daddy." She said matter of factly. "From the pitcha mommy and aunty Rose show me."

I smiled widely at her, then looked up at Rose, drawing my eyebrows together in confusion.

"We have a picture of you and Tanya together that Tanya has been showing little miss here, since she was born. She has known you were daddy her whole life." For some reason I didn't quite comprehend that. I hated that this sweet little girl, my daughter, knew about me when I didn't know she even existed. How long had she waited to meet her daddy? How long had I kept her waiting? "Tanya also filled a baby book full of anything and everything you might want to know about Isadora. She took hundreds of pictures too. I have a lot to show you."

"Wow." I sighed out as I felt Isadora come over and run her hands through my hair. She twisted and pulled it, her face looked serious, like she was concentrating really hard. She had her tongue sticking out and firmly pressed to her top lip. Then, when she finished, she brought her hands down and wiped them off on each other.

"Sowwy daddy." She said, sadly glaring at my hair. "It won't stay down. I can't fix it."

Rosalie and I laughed loudly. Isadora looked between us looking incredulous to our amusement. I stifled my laughter quickly and looked at her. It was hard to keep a straight face as she went from glaring at my hair to staring unhappily at Rosalie and I.

"It's alright." I said, patting her shoulder. "My hair has a mind of it's own. It won't stay down for anyone. But thank you for trying."

"Hey princess? Do you want to show your dad your pictures?" Isadora's eyes grew wide with excitement as she nodded wildly.

"I'll go get'em." She said, taking off back towards the hallway. I stood as I watched her run off, not bothering to change my awed expression.

"C'mon." Rosalie said, ushering me toward the living room. "You'll want to be sitting comfortably for this. It will take awhile. She explains every single picture in detail."

"I didn't realize she had seen me before." I sat on the couch and leaned back.

"Tanya thought it was important for her to know who her father was." Rosalie explained. "She wanted her to love you for when you finally met her."

I nodded and swiped a hand through my hair. "She's perfect."

Rosalie smiled at me and nodded. "Isn't she?" She said, staring fondly towards the direction Isadora ran off. "She likes you. I've never seen her take so completely to someone before." I smiled widely at her, unable to find words for how proud her statement made me. She stood, "I'll go grab the baby book."

"I thought Isadora was grabbing it." I said confused.

"No, she's grabbing the photo album." Rose said with a tight smile. "Just pictures. The baby book on the other hand has all the detailed descriptions of all of her firsts. You will feel like you were there for all of it when you finish reading it. Tanya spent a lot of time making sure nothing was left out."

I covered my face in my hands and leaned my head back after Rosalie walked off. This was all so new, so overwhelming but in such a fantastically scary way. Isadora was more than I ever could have expected. The fact that I just met her didn't effect the love I already felt for her. I loved her before I met her, as soon as I found out about her, but seeing her brought all those feeling on so much stronger. She was such a perfect mix of Tanya and myself, and so smart. She was now and forever the most important thing in my life.

"Daddy?" I felt a little hand tugging on my jeans as the little voice filtered up to me. I couldn't get over how incredible, and strange, it felt to be called that. "Daddy, why are you hiding your face for? Are you trying to play hide and seek!?"

I looked down at her. "Do you like playing hide and seek?" I asked. She crawled up on the couch holding a large photo album and then, when she was all the way up on the couch, she set down the photo album and crawled onto my lap. She sat with her legs crossed facing me.

"Yes, it is my favorite game." She said seriously. "But daddy, you can't play it by yourself."

"I was just practicing." I bluffed. She stared at me skeptically.

"Did you get the pictures?" Rosalie asked as she walked around the couch and sat down holding a yellow book that said baby across it. Isadora nodded and turned herself around on my lap. Rose scooted in closer and put the photo album in Isadora's lap. Isadora opened to the first page and pointed to the single picture that was in the center.

"Look." She said as she looked over her shoulder at me to make sure I was paying attention. "Mommy and daddy." She pointed to the picture of Tanya and I as she proudly declared who we were. She turned the page and began explaining every picture to me, while Rose revised certain descriptions for me. I couldn't help the anguish I felt as the pages turned revealing a happy Tanya, Rose, and Isadora on each page, and I was nowhere to be found. Watching as the pictures documented all the time I missed was hard to bear, but when I saw those pictures of a new born Isadora cradled in her mothers arms I knew that Isadora had officially taken over my heart entirely.

It took nearly an hour and a half before we had gotten through the pictures, but having Isadora sitting on my lap as she laughed and giggled made the time fly by. Rosalie decided that I should take home the baby book to look over tonight and Isadora yawned and rubbed her eyes. She turned slightly, so I could cradle her in my arms and nestled herself into my chest where she promptly fell asleep.

I couldn't bring myself to get up and lay her in bed. Holding her, as she slept so comfortably on me was something I never imagined happening. I was sure it would be awkward and scary for Isadora meeting me for the first time. Never could I have anticipated how welcoming she was. I had Tanya to thank for that.

Rosalie and I sat on the couch talking while Isadora slept soundly in my arms. She told me stories about Isadora over the last three years, about Tanya, and their life in general. Watching as she reminisced, as she smiled and laughed about all those moments she got to spend with Tanya and Isadora made me realize something I hadn't thought about. My taking Isadora was leaving Rose with no one. She would be here, alone, with no real family to speak of. At least, none that cared enough to be worth while.

"What are you going to do after I leave?" From the look in her eyes as she stared down at the little girl in my arms I could tell she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I'm not sure." She admitted, looking back up at me finally. "I guess just live my life. Take it day by day. Tanya and Isadora are really all I have or had rather, so I suppose Isadora is all I have." She shrugged and cleared her throat. "It will be hard, but I can figure it out."

"Why don't you move to Seattle?" I blurted it out before I had time to really think of what I was saying, but really it made sense. She would be close to Isadora, and Esme had already decided that she was going to play the mom role as best as she could in Rosalie's life, even if Rose wasn't quite aware of it yet. "You would be closer to Isadora that way, and you could stay with me while you looked for a place. Esme would love to have you nearby. It seems like a better option. Besides, I'm new to this dad thing. I could probably use the help."

Rosalie just stared at me for a few moments. I couldn't quite gauge her expression, but what would her objections be? The only one I could think of was moving to a new, unfamiliar place with a different climate, but compared to the benefits, what was a new location.

She didn't give me an answer that day, nor did I press for one. She needed time to think about it. I understood that. I hoped she did though. Isadora and her obviously had a bond that couldn't be replaced. They needed each other in their lives.

I took Isadora into her room and laid her down for her nap. I kissed her rosy little cheeks, whispering my goodbye, and left back to my hotel room. Rosalie asked if I wanted to come by the next morning to wake Isadora, and I couldn't resist. She even asked if I could bring Esme along so she would get a chance to meet her before the funeral. There was no doubt in my mind that Esme would come with me. She was not just excited about meeting Isadora, but also about meeting Rosalie.

I didn't even think about heading for my room when I made it back to the hotel, instead I went straight for Esme and Carlisle's room where I knew I would find Emmett, probably bored out of his mind and waiting impatiently for his parents to consider it late enough to go to dinner. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a hopeful looking Esme. I smiled brightly at her as she wrapped her arms around me.

"How did it go?" She asked as she held my shoulders staring up at my face. The smile didn't leave my lips.

"Fantastic."


	5. Slow Dance on the Inside

**(A.N. So just a few quick things. First, a short story. I went to see Quarantine the other day, and well, I didn't get to watch most of it. It was like the damn Blare Witch Project with the camera moving around everywhere and I got super motion sick. Yup, that's right my loyal readers, this author gets motion sickness. Anyways, my boyfriend and I had to leave early because I got so bad. I didn't like it. I didn't even get to see the good gross parts because that's when the camera really started moving. Bastards. Second. I went and explained a little bit more about Isadora's struggles with loosing her mother. So I pumped up the fourth paragraph in the last chapter(Chap four). It doesn't go into great detail and it isn't super depressing, it's just to show the Isadora isn't just oblivious to her mother not being around. I'm sorry that wasn't made clear before. And lastly, I am digging everyone who is reviewing, I really truly appreciate it. A few more would be great for all those slackers out there. I love hearing feedback. P.S. I dont know if anyone even cares or looks at the play list but there will be new songs for this chapter. Thanks Everyone. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!) **

**Disclaimer-Guess what my pretties. These aren't my characters. Nope, nope.**

* * *

**Jasper's POV-**

I stood, biding my time, pretending to listen to Katie as she flirted with me. I was pretty sure she knew that our flirtatious relationship was just for fun, and nothing serious. Thankfully, she wasn't allowed to ask me out, even if she didn't understand. Her working for me made it so I didn't have to worry about those things.

Bella had come into my office this morning to tell me to be somewhere close by if I wanted to be formally introduced to Alice today before they headed off to lunch. I might have joked about it, but I wasn't about to miss my opportunity to get closer to Alice.

I doubt she has ever even noticed me before, though. In fact I am almost positive about it. Alice made me nervous. She was way too beautiful for me, but more than that, there was just something about her that intrigued me to the point of complete obsession. I would always make a point to walk past when Alice came to pick Bella up to go to lunch, always intending to talk to her, but I never did. Today, though, I would get my chance.

Suddenly I felt a gust of air and the soft thunk of the door shutting. I looked up to see the small pixie I was just thinking about walk into the building. My heart started pounding as she made her way over to the desk were I was speaking with Katie. She was heading straight for us. It was now or never.

"Hey Katie!" Alice said happily. "Is Bella ready yet?"

Katie smiled warmly at her. "I'm sure she is. Let me call her out for you."

I completely envied Katie at that moment. Not only did she speak to Alice, she even formed coherent sentences. What's more, Alice was the one who initiated their conversation. What I wouldn't give to be able to have any of that happen to me. To have Alice just walk up to me and talk to me. To have my name pass through her lips. God, I was pathetic.

Alice turned her gaze to me and smiled politely. It was a genuine smile, but nowhere near the love filled 'I need you' smile I was hoping for. I gulped as my throat suddenly dried up. Speaking would be a nice, normal thing to do at this moment, but apparently I was incapable of such things. Yes, embarrassment seems to be on the menu today. Great.

"Hey, Alice." Bella said, coming up behind me. She patted me on the shoulder and stared at me with her eyebrows knitted together. "Did you get to meet Jasper?"

"No, he hasn't introduced himself yet." Alice said, letting slip a sweet giggle. It sounded like wind chimes. She seemed just about perfect. Bella stood there staring at me with scolding eyes I stared at her willing her to understand. She wouldn't of course, because I haven't told her that I am not just physically attracted to her friend. Nope, I am absolutely in love with the woman.

"Well, Jasper it's been a pleasure speaking to you." Alice said with a smirk. I heard the sarcasm in her voice, but I didn't let that ruin the moment when the woman of my dreams spoke to me, said my name. This moment, though embarrassing, would be forever cataloged in my mind.

I smiled at her and nodded acknowledging my strange behavior.

"Where are you guys going to lunch?" I blurted out as they started turning toward the door.

Bella turned and looked at me exasperated. She was going to have a talk with me later, I could tell. Alice was the one who answered my question.

"Just a deli down the street. Would you like to join us?"

She just asked me to come to lunch with them. Now was definitely my chance. Why was Bella shaking her head at me, and what was with the glare? "I would love to. Just let me grab my jacket."

I turned and nearly ran to my office, grabbed my jacket and sprinted back. I slowed to a walk right before I reached the reception area. I came around the corner trying my best to play it cool, and strode up next to them.

"Shall we ladies?" I turned to Bella who was shaking her head in disbelief at me. I smiled back.

**Edward's POV- **

Waking up had never been so easy, even with the total lack of sleep. Esme was at my door ready to go meet both Rosalie and Isadora for the first time and I was more than ready to go wake Isadora up. Esme was excited beyond belief that she was asked, by Rosalie, to come over before hand, so she could meet her.

When Rose made it to the door, she was still in sweats and a baggy T shirt with her hair pulled back into a messy pony tail, holding a bowl of cereal in one hand. She smiled brightly at us and ushered us both in.

"Rose, this is Esme." I said in introduction while Rose smiled at Esme. "Esme this is Rose."

Rose held her hand out to Esme but Esme barely noticed it. She went straight for a hug. "It is so good to finally meet you, Rosalie." Esme said, pulling away from the embrace. Rose smiled and hugged Esme again.

"Thank you for coming over early." She whispered to Esme.

"Of course dear." Esme said with a kind smile. "Now Edward, why don't you go wake up that sweet little girl so I can meet my grandchild."

"Oh, wait." Rose said. "When you wake her, you should know that I didn't warn her that you were coming over to wake her. I thought it would be fun to surprise her. She also doesn't know Esme is here either. I didn't want get her hopes up in case you couldn't make it." She said, speaking from me to Esme. "Also, she does her shake off when she wakes up so don't get freaked out. Tanya taught her it. It makes it more fun for her to wake up."

I smiled, "I'll be back."

I walked down the hallway until I came to Isadora's door. It was already partially open, and I could see her little sleeping form sprawled across the bed, her hair splayed out around her with wisps of it thrown across her face. I crept in and sat on the side of her bed, reaching out and moving some of the hair away from her face.

"Isadora." I whispered. She moved a little bit but didn't wake. "Isadora." I said again. I heard her grunt before I saw her eyes start to open.

"Daddy?" She asked, her voice heavy and scratchy with sleep.

"Hey sweetheart." I said with a smile. It didn't matter how many times I heard it, her calling me that just wouldn't get old. "I came over just so I could wake you up." She opened her eyes more and stared around the room while stretching her arms out above her head and yawning. She looked back at me after she finished and smiled. "You ready to get up?"

She nodded and sat up. She was wearing pink pajamas that had pictures of Disney princesses on the front. She looked around under the covers searching for something, then pulled out her stuffed giraffe, Princess Cootie. She made no more attempts to get up, instead she just sat, hunched over and tired. She lifted her hand rubbing the sleep out her eyes as she yawned again.

"Would you like to meet your grandma today?" I asked. She popped her head up, her eyes wide, as though all thoughts of sleep were forgotten. She nodded as her mouth hung open in wonder. I chuckled. "Well she is out in the living room right now."

"She is?" The surprise in her voice was clear. All of a sudden she jumped up and out of bed, causing me to fling my hands out just in case she toppled over. First thing she did was stand in the middle of the room and start shaking her arms and legs around, then held her Giraffe up and shook her off. I had never seen anything cuter than that in the whole of my life. When she looked up at me, she ran over and hugged me tightly around the neck. "Alwight! I'm awake."

Before I could say anything else she let go and ran out of the room, full speed. As she ran down the hall I could hear her yelling, "Gwama, Gwama, Gwama!" I ran after her. When I caught up to her, before she made it to the end of the hall, I scooped her up, causing a little scream followed by a fit of giggles.

"Daddy, let me down, let me down!" She yelled out through her giggles. I shook my head and smiled down at her.

"No way." I said happily, sitting her up on my shoulder. "You need to make a proper entrance. I am your chariot."

"Like a PWINCESS!" She yelled happily, clapping her hands together. I laughed and walked around the corner where Esme and Rosalie stood smiling widely, apparently pre-warned about our entrance by the giggles and screams.

"Ladies, may I present Princess Isadora to you." I looked up at her to see her staring excitedly over at Rose and Esme with a giant smile pulled across her face. She had her arms wrapped around my head tightly making sure she wasn't going to fall, but otherwise looked completely unfazed by the fact that she was way up in the air. I pulled her free and set her on the ground. She took a moment to curtsy before standing up straight and turning towards Esme.

"Gwama?" Isadora asked, looking straight at Esme. Esme just smiled, her hand held over her heart and nodded. She kneeled down and Isadora ran straight for her throwing her arms around her. "GWAMA!"

"Hello, sweetheart." Esme said happily.

I looked at Rose who was staring down at the exchange with a small, very sincere looking, smile. It occurred to me then that Isadora probably didn't have any grandparents that acted like this with her. Isadora pulled away and introduced Esme to Princess Cootie, explaining that she was a giraffe while Esme smiled, listening intently.

"Hey, princess." Rosalie said pointedly. "Auntie Rose is over here waiting for her good morning hug and you completely blew me off." She sniffed a few times and jutted her bottom lip out pretending to cry.

Isadora stared at Rose and shook her head, exasperated. "Auntie Rose, you are so silly." She walked over as if being very putout and threw her arms around Rose's leg, then stared up at Rose to make sure she got her to smile. When she saw the smile she smiled back and made her way back to Esme. Apparently with Esme here, Rose and I were about as good as chopped liver. Esme probably loved that.

**Emmett's POV- **

It sucked having to get all dressed up to go to a funeral. Actually funerals sucked in general. There was no way you could have a good day when you were going to a funeral. Today I would get to see a lot of people cry, maybe even Edward. I have never really seen Edward cry, and I didn't want to. Oh, right! And I would get to meet what was pretty much my niece. It sucked that I had to meet her while I attended her mom's funeral. This just sucked.

What's the point of dressing up for funerals? It's not like the person will see you, unless you believe that they are floating above you watching. But why would they want to see their own funeral? If I died I wouldn't want to see my own funeral. Seeing people I cared about crying and heartbroken because I died. Besides, what if I went and was floating above my funeral procession and there was like no one there! That would make me feel like crap.

Edward and Esme got to go over early so Esme could meet Isadora and Rose before the funeral. I get that though. Esme always took in our friends and considered them her children. It was no surprise to me that she did that with Rose, especially considering the circumstances. Plus I heard her and Tanya's parents are real pieces of work. I wonder what Rose will do when Isadora comes to stay with Edward. Who will she have in ways of family other than her uncaring parents?

"Damn it." I muttered as I stood outside of my dad's door fiddling with my tie. I was never good at this. Why do they have to make it so damn difficult. Carlisle opened the door and stared at me, shaking his head back and forth.

"Give it here." He said, gesturing towards the tie. I took it off from around my neck and handed it over. He put it on and had it ready in a matter of seconds.

"Show off." I walked into his room and sat down on the bed. "You almost ready?"

"I am ready."

"Show off." I said again. "Well lets get this party started shall we?"

"You could be a little more respectful of the fact that we are about to attend a funeral." Dads. I sighed and nodded.

"I respect it, I just know it's gonna suck!" I said defensively. "Think about it. We have to go mourn someone's death who shouldn't have died for another sixty plus years. It's depressing. Not to mention that the way we get to meet Edward's daughter is at her mother's funeral. I don't care if the kids young, she has to have an idea of what's going on. She's gonna know something's up when everyone starts crying."

"I can't argue with that." Dad said, ushering me out into the hallway. "Just try not wording it the way you just did. Just give your condolences when you see Rosalie and when you meet Isadora act as though you aren't at her mother's funeral. Make her laugh."

I nodded and walked down the hall with him. The stress of it must be getting to me. I'm not usually this…I don't know. I don't even know what I am. Sad, I guess. Tanya was a really nice girl, super sweet, and really pretty. She didn't deserve to go out like this. She deserved to live a long life and to die in bed old and wrinkly. And Edward. I didn't know what to feel for him. On one hand he lost someone who meant a lot to him, even if he hadn't seen her in a few years. He loved Tanya, always had. I know this was hitting him harder than he was letting on. But then again, he was gaining a child and from the sounds of it a pretty awesome child. She obviously has Edward completely wrapped around her finger already. He absolutely adores the kid, and he just met her yesterday. It was such a weird mix of emotions I couldn't quite get my head together.

The ride to the graveyard was quiet. There wasn't really much that could be said. If I see Edward cry I don't know if I will be able to handle it. He has always been the strong one in that sense, I have always been physically stronger, but Edward could deal with his emotions better. Not to say I was a blubbering fool, always crying. I'm not even sure if Edward has seen me cry before, other than when we were kids, and even then it was so seldom. Still, if I see Edward cry, I might just cry too. Edward better not cry.

I looked up at the entry way of the chapel that was placed directly in front of the graveyard as we pulled in and saw Esme speaking with probably the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. If that is Rosalie, we will have to talk her into moving back to Seattle. I would be more than happy to help her get through her difficult time. Standing next to them was Edward holding a little girl with shoulder length curly hair in a dark colored dress. Even the kid was dressed in depressing dark colors, further proving how depressing today was going to be. She had her hand on Edward's cheeks, pushing them together making him make funny faces. Edward looked like a natural as a father.

As we walked up the little girl stared wide eyed at us while Edward whispered something in her ear. All of a sudden she started clapping her hands together excitedly, while a little stuffed giraffe she was holding bobbed around in her hand.

"Gwampa!" She screamed as Carlisle walked up. Carlisle walked straight to her and in true Carlisle fashion, shook her little hand. Isadora took Carlisle by surprise then, when she held her arms out wide, opening and closing her fists gesturing for a hug. I laughed at the exchange and went to stand next to Edward. When Carlisle walked away she turned towards me and stared up at me with her mouth hanging open.

"Hello Isadora." I said with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet my niece."

"Uncle Emmett!?" She said in wonder before she stared back at Edward, her eyebrows drawn together in shock. "Daddy, he's a giant!"

"Let's not flatter him sweetie." Esme said as she came up next to me and gave me a one armed hug. "His head is already big enough."

Isadora stared at Esme with her eyebrows drawn together, then stared back up at me. "Gwama, his head isn't that big."

"It's just a figure of speech princess." Wow, who said that. The voice was sweet, but sexy. I looked up to see the fox I saw earlier, that I could only assume was Rosalie walk up next to Isadora and comb down a rouge curl flying across Isadora's face. "She didn't really mean he had a big head."

Rosalie smiled up at me and I could barely breathe. The woman was breathtaking. "You must be Emmett." She said to me while I stood staring at her. I felt a hand hit me in the stomach. I looked and saw Edward eyeing me while Isadora giggled. That's when I noticed Rosalie had her hand out waiting to be shook. I took it, trying to not look so eager.

"Yeah that's me. You must be Rose." She nodded, giving me another one of those smiles that about knocked me over. I got a hold of myself and remembered why we were here. "I'm sorry for your loss."

She smiled her thanks, but didn't speak. It wasn't the same smile as before. This smile held mounds and mounds of sadness. It was hard not to walk over and wrap her in a hug. She definitely looked like she needed one. I could see from her eyes that she was in pain. Of course she was in pain, she was waiting for the funeral for her sister to start. She must be barely holding it together right now. I smiled tightly at her before turning my attention back to Isadora, figuring Rosalie probably wouldn't like people watching her at that moment.

"Doesn't your uncle Emmett get a hug too!?" I asked, feigning hurt.

Isadora stared at me then back at Edward like she was thinking long and hard about it before making her decision. Edward nodded to her before she stared back up at me, still looking skeptical. I held my arms out just like she did to Carlisle. She smiled, her little nose squinching up, and leaned forward towards me. I grabbed her under her arms and lifter her up to me, taking her from Edward. Isadora just laughed.

After my hug, I lifted her above my head and smiled at her. She smiled brightly, giggling the whole time, while her mess of curls bounced down around her face. She held her arms out straight while I flew her around in the air like an airplane, making the proper airplane noises. I finished it with a light toss in the air before catching her and setting her on the ground on her feet while she giggled like a madman. I held her arms above her head and spun her a few times before looking up and seeing everyone, including Rose, watching us. The happy smile was back, and even though the sadness was still there, I felt better that I could at least make it diminish a little. I didn't let everyone's stares distract me for long before I started playing with my niece again.

I could see how this little girl had Edward wrapped so tightly around her finger already, because apparently I was her next victim. With each giggle I got more and more attached. It was strange looking at her and seeing so much of Edward. It was mostly the eyes, but her hair color too, though not dead on, gave away the resemblance. The rest was mostly Tanya, at least from what I could remember Tanya looking like. Isadora got all her soft features, from her nose to the way her face was shaped from Tanya. I could honestly say this kid was probably the prettiest kid I have ever seen and the most fun. But, then again, I was probably biased. She is my niece after all.


	6. My Blue Heaven

**(A.N. This chapter probably isn't going to make you happy. It took awhile to write because I had to keep pausing and do something happy because it was bringing me down. Anyways, I hope you like it. I got some really good feedback for the last chapter so lets see how we do with this one. Thanks so much guys. Reviews help motivate me a lot. Again, the playlist link is on my profile if anyone wants to see the new songs for this chapter. Thanks again. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: These truly aren't my characters.**

**Alice's POV- **

Jasper wasn't what I expected at all. From what Bella has said about him, and from what I have seen on my own, this shy guy sitting with us took me by surprise. I would have thought of him as a confident, strong, self-assured type. But right now, sitting with us, was a shy, nervous man.

I couldn't quite figure him out. I had seen him before, he had walked by me numerous times when I went to pick up Bella from her work for lunch, but never actually spoke to me. I suppose this wasn't very different. It's not like he was talking my ear off now, or really saying anything for that matter. I tried talking to him, tried getting him to open up, but even when he seemed like he would have a lot to say he would clam up and give me short answers and responses. From the look on Bella's face he wasn't acting normal. I wonder if I did something to upset him in some way.

He seemed so gung-ho about coming to lunch when I invited him. Did I say something that made him mad, uncomfortable? I just didn't know. Bella told me all about Jasper. She said he went on dates a lot, but that it was mostly only because girls asked him out. Apparently he never took the initiative to date someone. I guess he couldn't say no when a girl asked him out, unless he had a valid excuse, and even then Bella said the guy had a real problem letting people down.

Jasper excused himself to the restroom and I turned to Bella for advice. "Alright, what the heck, Bella?" I said in a whisper yell. "I thought you said he was cool. He acts like he hates me! He can't be cool if he hates me."

"Yeah, I don't know." Bella said with a shrug through a mouthful of sandwich, acting as though it was nothing. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked back at me. Her eyebrows drew together when she saw my expression, then she sighed. "I don't think he hates you, Alice. I think you make him nervous. I'm not sure though. I've never seen him act like this. It's freaking me out a little."

"Freaking you out!?" She stared at me like I was crazy. I took a deep breath. "Bella, I don't like this. People are suppose to like me. I'm very personable. Some people may, just kind of like me, but this is not normal!"

"Alice, calm down!" She grabbed my shoulder and shook me slightly. "What's the big deal. It's just Jasper."

"I don't care if it's Santa Clause, I don't like when people don't like me, especially if I am being perfectly polite." I crossed my arms and sat back in my chair with a huff. "I don't get what his problem is."

"Try flirting with him." Bella said out of the blue as she took a sip from her soda. I stared at her in shock. Flirt with the guy that doesn't like me, yeah. That is bound to work. "No really, if you care so much that he doesn't like you, then flirt with him. He likes being flirted with. It will probably make him like you more."

That's when Jasper sat back down quietly after getting back from the bathroom. He only really spoke directly to Bella, but mostly just Bella and I spoke to each other. I just didn't get it. Did I smell? No. I never smell, other than good. Did I say something I shouldn't have? I couldn't think of anything I said that should even be mildly offensive, but hey, who knows? Bella always made Jasper out as a really fun outgoing guy. I was actually really excited to finally get to meet him and hear the Texas twang I have heard so much about, but now he wont even speak enough to give me the full effect. I hope that with girls he dates he speaks more than this. I would hate to hear that he wastes something as sexy as a twang. As far as I'm concerned that is about the sexiest accent you can have.

"So Jasper…" I said trailing off, having not really thought of something to say yet. He looked up at me, looking almost hopeful. That didn't mean anything, he has been giving me that look every time I try to talk to him. Maybe I should approach this differently. Maybe I should pull out my not so polite conversation skills that Bella always chastises me for. I really did want to hear that accent of his more than he was letting me. Bella did give me the go ahead, practically ordering me to flirt. Might as well try it. "Bella here says you hail from Texas." He nodded.

That was it. Not a word passed his lips. He flinched and glared at Bella. I am pretty sure she just kicked him in the shin. Bella sat, staring at her plate, as though nothing had just happened between her and Jasper, but he confirmed my assessment when he leaned down and rubbed his shin under the table. They yelled at each other with their eyes for a few seconds before Jasper turned back to me.

"I moved here so I could attend Law school." Victory! He speaks. "That's how I met Bella."

I smiled widely at him and he smiled back before looking away nervously. Alright, time to pull out the big guns. "I think that a southern accent is about the sexiest accent there is." My voice came out a little huskier than usual as I leaned in closer to him. His head popped up in shock, his eyes staring widely into mine. A small smirk stole across his lips and I couldn't help myself. I let my voice drop into almost a purr. "Say something so I know for sure."

I heard Bella let out a sigh, slash laugh, next to me as I leaned in a little closer to Jasper waiting for him to say something, anything that would show me he was capable of speaking more than a few words at a time. I wasn't sure if me trying to flirt with him was the way to go but I had to try something. He opened his mouth as though he was going to say something but then closed it again. I saw Bella give him a warning glare and then watched as he tucked his feet and shins further under his seat and further out of Bella's reach. He looked at me then, trying to ignore the way Bella was winding up her kick.

"What is it you would like me to say?" Bella laughed loudly at his question while I stifled a giggle. He smirked at us and rolled his eyes. "Alright. Let's see. How about. Alice, I must say you are about the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Why thank you Jasper." I said happily, glad to have broken down a little of his shell. "And thank you for proving me right. That Texan twang of yours is much sexier than any other accent I've ever heard."

**Edward's POV-**

As people filtered to the gravesite where the funeral was going to be held, I smiled at Isadora who sat looking at me from her spot on Rosalie's hip. She was resting her head on Rose's shoulder with her arms wrapped loosely around her neck. I figured Rose could use the comfort of holding Isadora during the funeral more than I would.

So far Isadora showed no sign of knowing what was really going on, but as we started walking to the gravesite her mood definitely changed. Instead of the happy, giggling girl that only moments before was playing with Emmett, now she was quiet and observant. I wouldn't say she was sad necessarily, but happy would be a stretch. She knew something was happening even if she wasn't exactly sure what. Then again, maybe it was everyone else's mood. We all tried to stay happy and smiling with her, but she had to have noticed everyone's change as we started walking to where we would say our final goodbyes.

I gave Isadora a small smile and waved at her. She didn't smile back, but her eyes lit in a way that showed her reciprocation, and lifted her hand which was resting on Rosalie's shoulder and waved back. She was smart enough to know that something sad was happening, and it broke my heart every moment that sweet smile didn't grace her face.

We all stood in the front where we could see the casket raised over the rectangle hole in the ground. Tanya. I felt a lump rise up into my throat as I stared blankly at the sight in front of me. The thought of what was in that coffin was too much for me to think about. I couldn't think about who was laying in there. Rose stood next to me and Emmett stood on her other side. He said that he was there for emotional support just in case it was too much for her. I wasn't sure if that was the only reason, but I didn't push the issue. Emmett was smart enough to know when to behave. Esme stood next to me with Carlisle on her other side, with his arm around her.

I looked at Rose to make sure she was still okay. She stood, looking stoic just staring ahead of her, almost as if she was staring at the casket containing her sister and best friend, but really she stared beyond it. Her eyes were unblinking and her jaw clenched tight. She paid no attention to the noise as people gathered behind us, touching her sympathetically on the shoulder. Isadora stayed in the same place not looking at anything in particular. She kept her gaze facing back towards the crowd while she kept her head rested on Rose's shoulder.

Rosalie didn't look from her spot through the whole funeral. She stood tall and straight, not letting her emotions show, which was almost harder to watch than if she were actually crying. The hurt was clear in her face, and her eyes were wet as though tears could fall at any minute, but she didn't let them. I could only imagine the effort it took to hold back those tears, while she listened to the preacher speak about Tanya. As she heard everyone around her sniffle and cry. Esme, standing next to me, was sniffling right along with the rest of them, but staying as quiet as possible. Rose finally broke her gaze when the preacher asked her to come forward and place a rose on the coffin holding her sister.

Without a word she kissed Isadora on the head and handed her to me. She didn't look at me, didn't meet anyone's eyes. She stood tall as she took the rose from the preachers hand and went over, gently placing the flower on top of the casket. She bowed her head and rested one of her hands on the coffin, palm down and stood there silent for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only seconds. I felt a single tear fall down my face as I watched Rose walk back to her spot, her face streaked in tears, while still staying quiet. She didn't reach to take Isadora back, but instead stood in her spot, standing tall, jaw clenched, staring straight ahead as silent tears streaked down her face. I felt a little finger press against my cheek and looked down to see Isadora looking up at me with sad eyes.

"Daddy, why are you cwying?" She whispered, still resting one of her small fingers against the wet streak on my cheek. I smiled a small smile at her and hugged her tighter to me as I leaned my head against hers.

"It's nothing sweetheart." I said calmly. She nuzzled in closer to me and breathed in a heavy sigh. "Don't worry."

Soon after, the preacher wrapped up the service and motioned for the coffin to be lowered into it's final resting place. We stood quietly, as the coffin slowly started lowering down into the dark hole. That's what broke Rose.

I heard Rose's breathing quicken as she drew in frantic breaths right before racking sobs filled the air around us. I looked to my side in time to see Rose as she started falling to the ground, as though her knees just gave out, and Emmett catch her, holding her close to him while she cried. She buried her face into his chest while he held her around the waist looking as though he had to support most of her weight. Emmett stared at me with a hard expression before looking down at the woman he held in his arms.

I tore my gaze away from the sight when I heard a whimper come from the little girl resting in my arms. I looked down into her eyes, and saw tears falling as she stared back at me. Her bottom lip was jutted out and quivered slightly as she whimpered, making almost no sound. Just like her aunt, she stayed brave. She stayed quiet as she cried, keeping her eyes locked with mine, making a point to not look away. She made sure not to look at Rosalie but with every sob thar came from Rose's lips, Isadora let another tear fall and another whimper escape her lips. At that moment, I felt absolutely helpless.

**Rosalie's POV-**

I felt my knees give out from under me as the first sob escaped my lips. Something caught me. Someone. I didn't bother looking up to see who it was, knowing that my blurred vision wouldn't be able to make out who it was anyways. The strong arms held me against their body, holding most of my weight as I hung limply, burying my face into their chest trying to stifle the sobs crashing through my body. I tried so hard to hold everything in, so hard to stay silent. But I broke. I was too weak to hold everything in when the casket started lowering. I wished Isadora hadn't had to hear this.

I felt hands rest on my shoulder and heard the murmurs of condolences as people filtered by, signaling to me the end of the funeral. I couldn't find the strength to do anything other than what I was doing though. I kept myself from crying, really crying, for the past few weeks, and now everything was spilling over. I felt the hands holding me up gently rub my back while still supporting my weight, as the image of the coffin lowering down into that deep dark hole replayed over and over in my mind. My sister was in there. My best friend. She was all I had in this world that meant anything and now she was being lowered down to rest in the ground forever. It was so final. Before, at least I could pretend that maybe she would show up and everything would be okay again. Not now. She was in there, in that cramped stupid box, and they would bury her down there. I would never see her again. I hadn't really grasped the reality of it until now. The soft thud sounded as the coffin reached the bottom, hitting earth and made my sobs rip out with a new furry.

I felt smaller arms pull me around to them and then heard Esme's calming voice whispering into my ear. Still unable to hold myself up, the arms originally holding me up gently lowered me to the ground where Esme wrapped me in a hug rocking our bodies back and forth. I couldn't hear the murmur of voices anymore, and hadn't felt the soft touches on my shoulder. I knew then that I had been crying, sobbing for far longer than I thought. I tried desperately to stifle and trap the sobs still racking my body and wiped my hands across my cheeks frantically, trying to erase the tears. I was the lucky one. I knew and loved Tanya my whole life. It wasn't fair for me to sit here crying like this when Isadora was near by, able to hear and see everything. She was the one who lost her mother. She was the one that didn't get a real chance to know how amazing Tanya was. She was the one that was deprived something amazing. Tanya would have expected better from me. Isadora didn't need to see me breakdown like this. She needed me to be strong for her.

"Honey, you're fine." Esme said, gently pulling my hands away from my face, where they still frantically wiped away tears. I sucked in a quivering breath as I blinked rapidly trying to clear my vision. Esme's voice seeped through again. "It's ok to cry. You have every reason to cry. No one thinks any less of you for it."

"Isadora?" I asked pathetically, unable to form any more words than that. I hoped she wasn't watching me, I hoped they took her someplace so she didn't have to hear me cry.

"Edward took her off a way's to give you privacy." She said as she smoothed my hair down with her hand. "I can call him back over if you would like her with you."

I shook my head and looked down at the grass. Isadora didn't need to see her aunt like this. I would have to suck up all these feeling that exploded out of me and get myself up off the ground. Tanya wouldn't want me wallowing in my own self pity over this. I was stronger than this. But every time I tried to talk myself down, and pull back in the flood of emotions, Tanya's face would flash into my mind and I felt my heart ripping in two all over again. My hand clenched at my heart as the ache kept deepening. It hurt so bad. Worse than any pain I have ever experienced. I always prided myself on being strong, but I didn't know what to do or how to get over this kind of pain. I didn't know how anyone could survive this. I wasn't sure how I was going to survive it.

**Emmett's POV-**

Seeing any girl cry, just break down like that, would be difficult, but holding Rosalie after she couldn't even hold herself up was killer. No person should have to deal with that kind of pain in their life. The kind of pain that knocks your knees out from under you, this time more literally than not. Rosalie seemed so strong, not crying at all until she placed the rose on Tanya's coffin, and even then those were silent tears. Maybe if she would have been crying throughout the whole service it would have been a little easier to deal with, but it was almost a surprise when her sobs took over. I almost thought she would make it through the whole service, but that damn coffin lowering broke her to pieces.

I can't even imagine what she's going through. If Edward died I would be a mess, and I am completely man enough to admit it. Rosalie holding out as long as she did had to have taken a huge amount of effort on her part. It was hard holding her up, not really knowing what to do. I didn't really know her, I just knew she needed the support. The part that killed me, though, was her heavy breathing when she realized the coffin was being lowered into the ground, like she was having a panic attack. She even took a step forward reaching her hand out towards the coffin like she was going to prevent it from lowering any further into the ground before she nearly toppled over. She wasn't ready for Tanya to be really gone, to be covered by earth. It seemed so final.

After she fell, and I caught her, I heard Isadora start to whimper while Edward tried to console her. The scene around me was exactly why I hate funerals. I could kill who ever caused this kind of pain to people. My eyes were stinging with the unshed tears I held in, but no one needed to see me cry. I didn't need sympathy. Rose and Isadora needed comfort, besides it was their reaction and obvious pain from this that was really getting to me.

Esme's eyes were rimmed red, but she pulled herself together enough to come over and help Rosalie. Dad helped her over, giving her a kiss on the top of her head before walking off towards the chapel with Edward and Isadora. After I lowered her so she was sitting on the grass with Esme I got out of there, following after my dad. Rose needed the comfort of a mom right now and there was no better mom than Esme. My mom could calm almost anyone. Rose needed that right now, especially since I had yet to see anyone who could be Rose and Tanya's parents.

That dumbfounded me. How could you lose a child and not even come to the funeral? Regardless of the pain it caused to watch your kid getting lowered into the ground, and I don't care how distant they were through Rose and Tanya's life, they should have been here. They should be here now, crying their eyes out after losing a daughter like Tanya and comforting Rosalie as she cried. I admit I didn't know Tanya very well, but I knew her enough to know she was a good person. She deserved better than this.

Carlisle and I walked in silence, neither of us able to think of anything worth saying. Dad hated seeing mom cry. It must have been hard for him to walk away so she could comfort someone else while she was still on the brink of tears. I lifted my hand up and loosened my tie. No use being formal now. Stupid funeral. It was worse for women though. Dressing up all pretty, full makeup, only to go and cry it all off. The whole thing seemed pretty rude to me.

Edward nodded his head towards me in greeting as I walked up to him. Dad had walked ahead of me to say a little something to Edward and kiss Isadora on the forehead before walking off towards the crowd that was now gathering in the front of the chapel. Edward was gently bouncing Isadora up and down trying to calm her. She wasn't in hysterics or anything, but those little whimpers of hers were so much more painful to hear than any other cry she could have made. When I got closer and saw her big doe eyes staring up at Edward so helplessly, so sad, I didn't know how Edward could take it. I would have broken down into a big wimp by now. I ran my hand though my hair and back down over my face before making my way over to the two of them.

"Isadora." I whispered when I got closer. She huddled in closer to Edward burying her face into his neck. I rubbed my hand over her back and kissed her on her head. "You are the bravest kid I have ever seen." I looked up to Edward then. He looked so helpless. He was keeping everything in, but the hurt seeing Isadora like this was causing, was clearly etched on his face. It must be killing him that he can't make things better. But, really, how could anyone make something like this better? "How are you holding up man?"

Edward gave me a small smile and heaved out a sigh. "Compared to others, I'm fine."

**(A.N. Tell me what you think with a review.)**


	7. Make Damn Sure

**(A.N. So I was reading this other story on fanfiction and I looked at the reviews and there were almost four thousand. Well, I suppose the story had been up for close to a year by the time I got to it, but still, pretty crazy right. Anyways, I noticed in an author note that it said that she got a whopping 83 reviews per chapter. I couldn't fathom how that is possible, then I realized the author put author notes saying they would only repost after so many reviews. Aren't you guys glad I don't do that. I'm so nice. I thought everyone hated me for how much pressure I put on the review thing. Well, anyways, I thought you should all be aware how lucky you are to be reading my story and have me repost even when I don't get giant numbers of reviews. Since I am such a sweetheart about it, you should reward me and review. Oh yes…I went there. Anyways, thanks everyone for reviews. I posted the first chapter for the sequel to Coffee Makes the Heart Grow Fonder so go check that out if you read CMTHGF! The play list link is still there on my profile and, yes, there are new songs for this chapter. And one more thing. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: Still not my characters…**

**Bella's POV- **

By the time we got back to the office, we had clients waiting, so my interrogation would have to wait. Jasper was going to get a talking to. I didn't get what his problem was. Even if he didn't like Alice, he still could have been polite. I had talked about Jasper a lot with Alice, so not only was he hurting Alice's feelings, but he was making me look bad. I talked him up a lot to her, and he goes and proves me wrong. Jerk.

The day was almost over and Jasper and I were set to hang out tonight. I was finishing up a few drafts when I heard my door creak open and looked up to see Jasper peeking his head in through the crack in the door.

"You almost ready to head out?" He acted like he had nothing to account for.

"Maybe." I said, curtly narrowing my eyes at him. His eyebrows lifted in shock at my behavior.

"What did I do to deserve a maybe?" He asked, coming into my office the rest of the way. He sat back in the chair across from my desk and looked at me expectantly. I didn't say anything, he sighed. "Well…"

"Alice was perfectly nice to you and you were a complete jerk."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on a second." He said holding his hands yup defensively. "I admit I was quiet, but I don't think I was being rude. Lets not exaggerate here."

"That is a load crap and you know it!" I said, steering my glare towards him. He pursed his lips and just stared at me. "Alice was completely polite, trying to make conversation with you the whole time after you practically invited yourself to lunch with us, then you just sat there like a lump, only speaking when spoken too and even then with short answers. You big jerk."

"Alice invited me to lunch." He said simply, a small smile pulling at his lips. "And I answered her every time she asked me a question. I wasn't aware that I needed to speak the whole time."

He let his stupid southern twang thicken as he spoke. That was his out with most women. "That doesn't work on me so reel it back in cowboy." I said pointedly. He mumbled a quick 'yeeha' before obliging. "Did Alice offend you in some way?"

"No, she was very sweet, and polite. Very personable." He said casually as he fiddled with his tie. At least he pulled back with the twang.

"Did I do something to you?"

"No. Not that I know of." He stopped to think for a second before he stared at me in question. "What was with the glare and head shake before we went to lunch? It made me feel very unwelcome. Thank the lord Alice was there, otherwise I would have felt like I was just intruding."

"You are kidding me. I have never seen you clam up with anyone, ever, let alone a pretty girl." I sighed and gently banged my head against the desk a few times. "Alice was the polite one, yet you were rude to her."

"I don't think I was that rude."

"She thought you HATED her!" I exclaimed, cutting him off mid sentence.

"Why would she think that?" He asked looking truly bewildered. I rolled my eyes. "Bella, why would she think that? What did you say to her?"

"You didn't talk to her at all, even when she tried talking to you. You nearly gave her a heart attack. Alice is not used to people not liking her and having you, one of my best friends who I have spoken so highly of, act so distant and uninterested, about threw her into a fit." I huffed everything out in a single breath. "I suffer from her fits too, you know. I ended up just telling her to flirt with you. I know you love being flirted with."

"You told her to flirt with me?" Jasper asked incredulous.

"Well yeah. She still thinks you don't like her very much, but she feels she made a lot of headway with the whole 'sexy southern twang' crap."

"She didn't mean that!? Every woman loves my twang, besides you. It's my trademark. My signature." He looked very hurt by the thought, making a rogue giggle escape my lips before I could capture it back up. He stared up at me hurt. "How could you laugh at that?"

"Listen to yourself!" I said, shooting a hand out towards him in emphasis. "What's the big deal!? You barely know Alice; it's not like your in lov…NO WAY!"

"What?" He asked a little too suddenly.

"You dig Alice!"

"Bella…"

"You don't even know her! How could you be this into her already?" I could barely fathom how this could be. He didn't even know her. But suddenly the pieces fell into place. His strange behavior, him begging for me to hook him up with Alice, how he went out of his way to invite himself to lunch. "You bastard. You were using me to get to her, weren't you?"

"No, what are you talking about?!" He said defensively. "Bella, you sound nuts right now. Reel it in crazy lady."

"Don't play cool with me, I know you better than that." I said with a smug smile. "You love Alice."

"Bella, you're nuts."

"Fine, then you won't care at all that I invited her over to hang out with us tonight."

"YOU WHAT!?" He said, jumping up from his seat.

I jumped up from my seat pointing an accusing finger at him while smiling triumphantly. "AH HA! I KNEW IT!" He glared at me for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I am not in love with her." He said acidly as he sat back down straightening his jacket. "What time are the two of you coming over then?"

"Regular time, duh." I said with a quick dismissive wave. He huffed and stood.

"Fine, see you at eight. I imagine with how small she is she won't eat a lot." I shrugged, still smiling knowingly at him. He didn't seem amused. "I'll just get an extra pizza." With that he left the office pouting. Now I had to take care of other stuff.

I picked up my cell phone and found Alice's number.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked in a rushed whisper, in case Jasper was still in hearing range. "Are you busy?"

"Bella, what?! No, I'm not busy, really. Why? What are you doing?"

"We are going to hang out with Jasper tonight." I told her happily. "It's our biweekly movie night. It comes stocked with pizza, beer, and crappy movies. It's a blast."

"Do I seem like the kind of girl that drinks beer?"

"Pizza!" I said excitedly. Who could resist pizza? Honestly?

"But, he doesn't like me. Why would I want to hang out with him if he doesn't like me?" She sounded so sweet, so naïve. At least now that I knew the truth, she did. "Bella, I don't know."

"It's my night to pick the movie, so we could pick something really girly to get back at him." I said deviously. Jasper and I had an agreement that I would never pick anything girly and he couldn't pick any crazy gore movies, but he never said Alice couldn't pick that stuff. "C'mon Alice. It will be really fun."

"Fine, but I get to pick the movie." She said hastily. I agreed quickly and made plans for her to pick me up. She was making a trip to the movie store alone so I couldn't sway her decision, and then was picking me up from my apartment right after.

By the time I finished up at work I had less than an hour to go home and change. Knowing Alice she wouldn't be okay with getting to Jasper's late, so I had even less time than that. The ride home took up a good twenty minutes before I got home. As soon as I got in I ran to my room and pulled on my most comfortable blue jeans and an old NYU t-shirt. I pulled my hair back in a pony tail just in time to hear two honks sounding outside, while my phone started buzzing in my purse. I grabbed it up and walked out the door in a rush.

"I'm on my way." I said quickly to Alice on the other line. She huffed a hurry up before we disconnected.

**Jaspers POV- **

I got home early today, leaving loads of unfinished work on my desk, so I could clean up. Usually I let my place get messy when it's my turn to host Bella and my 'boy nights' as she calls them. She always ends up cleaning my place up for me anyway. But tonight Alice would be here too. I had gotten everything clean quickly, seeing as how I could never really let anything get too messy, and have been pacing around nervously ever since. It was five past eight and my nerves were wearing thin. No one has ever affected me this way, especially not someone I barely know. But Alice is different.

I knelt down and patted my leg. "Kolbe, boy. Come here." My English bulldog pushed his weight up off the floor and came padding over to me with a big grin and his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. He had been staring at me the whole night as I paced and cleaned frantically. "You better behave tonight. Don't embarrass me. Got it?" I grabbed his big face in my hands and bent down to look him in the eyes. "Promise." With that he gave me a single bark and gave me a quick lick across the cheek. "I knew I could count on you."

I heard the buzz of the intercom and stood up slowly, wiping my pants off nervously. Kolbe padded off, back over to his bed and laid back down. I walked over to the speaker on the wall and pressed the button.

"Bella?" I asked. At the sound of her name Kolbe barked happily and got himself back up to wait by the door for her.

"Yup, open up." She said happily.

I didn't hear anyone in the background. Maybe Alice didn't come along. I pressed the buzzer and waited for them to get up to my apartment. I went and sat on the couch, trying to be casual knowing Bella would let herself in. If I was standing around waiting Bella would get suspicious, even though she pretty much already knew about my pathetic obsession I had for Alice. I didn't fool her one bit, though I stuck to my guns, pleading ignorance. It was slightly embarrassing to admit to it.

The door opened then and I heard the foot falls of more than just Bella. She took a few seconds to greet Kolbe before I heard her make her way into the kitchen with what sounded like grocery bags. I gave myself a few seconds before turning to look at the two women who just made their way into my apartment. The men in my building were already envious of me for having Bella over so much. They probably wouldn't know what to do with themselves when they saw her coming over with yet another woman in tow.

This was the ultimate bachelor pad in a sense. Leather couches, big windows, good views, giant TV. All the essentials for wooing women, and most of the occupants in this building were just that, bachelors. Pretty much every guy on my floor asked me about Bella, always bugging me about giving them her number, even though most of them thought her and I were hooking up every time she came over. It weirded me out actually.

The thought of Bella in that way at all was a little weird for me to digest even though when I first met her in one of our classes at NYU, I admit I tried hitting on her, but now the thought just freaked me out. That would be like dating my sister. Gross. I was protective of her like a brother now. So having all of these self proclaimed 'players' in my building asking for her number didn't sit well with me. Sometimes I even let them think her and I were dating so they wouldn't ask about her.

I stood from my spot on the couch and made my way over to the two women shoving things into my fridge, while at the same time pulling out two beers and some frilly looking drink. Kolbe sat underneath them watching everything intently, sitting right at Bella's feet. I let out a low chuckle when I saw the scene, then tried hiding it with a cough. Both women turned around to look at me.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, standing up and turning towards me.

"Yeah, what are you laughing at?" Alice said standing beside her, with her hands on her hips.

"It's just nice having two lovely ladies in my home, is all." I said, letting my so called 'twang' thicken as I stared at Alice. I promised myself I wouldn't clam up tonight with her. I had to dive head first into talking with her, instead of second guessing myself.

"My god what a line." Bella said with a laugh. She handed me a beer while giving me a wink before walking out of the kitchen to the couch. "C'mon Kolbe. Let's get some pizza."

"You get a lot of use out of those pick up lines, Mr. Whitlock?" Alice asked, staring up at me with her big dark eyes. I smiled slyly at her and to my surprise, and delight, she smiled happily back at me.

"Sometimes, but I have never meant them more than I just did."

"OH DEAR GOD!" I heard Bella yell from the living room as she let herself fall back onto the couch with a small thud. "YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT TONIGHT! KOLBE DON'T YOU JUST WANT TO BITE HIM SOMETIMES?"

I was planning my revenge when the sweetest, sexiest little giggle filtered up to my ears. I turned back towards Alice to see her smiling up at me, amused. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I like Kolbe. He is really sweet." She said still smiling. "He seems rather attached to Bella though."

"I know. She feeds him people food when I'm not looking. He has turned to the dark side." I said happily, excited that there was actual conversation happening between Alice and I. I was happy she liked Kolbe. Some women didn't. That was a really quick way to get the boot from me. "I tell her not too, but she does it when I'm not looking, in fact she is probably doing it right now."

"Sneaky Bella." Alice chirped happily as she took a sip of her frilly looking drink. She saw me staring at it and held it out to me. "Want some? I know it isn't as manly as beer, and it probably isn't cohesive with man night or whatever Bella calls it, but it is fruity and delicious."

I shook my head with a chuckle. "No thanks, I'll stick to my beer." She pushed it towards me again and gave me a sweet smile.

"Please." She said simply. "I bet you'll like it."

I stared at the drink being pushed towards me, then back at Alice. With a heavy breath I took the drink from her. "Alright, but no one is to know about this." I said raising my eyebrows to her. "If word gets out that all I'm doing is watching movies while drinking frilly drinks when you guys come over my reputation is done for." I took a small swig from the bottle that had just moments before been pressed to the lips of my dream girl. I let my own lips linger there for a second, playing it off as me inspecting the flavor before handing it back to her. She stared at me expectantly. "It's not bad, but I think I'll stick with the beer."

She nodded, giving a small shrug, and made her way around me towards the living room with Bella. I followed behind her as she looked back at me over her shoulder smiling slyly. She looked incredibly sexy.

"Don't worry Jasper, I won't tell anyone you tried my girly drink."

"And I appreciate that ma'am." She giggled as I let the Texas drawl take over completely. I winked at her before she turned and looked in front of her.

"_Get away while you can Kolbe." _I heard Bella whisper frantically. _"Take the food and run. They will never know, but you have to bolt now. Go, go, go!" _

I saw Kolbe wobble away from the other side of the couch with half a piece of pizza hanging out of his mouth. I looked at Bella incredulously without a word. She looked at me drawing her eyebrows together and shaking her head defiantly.

"What!? I didn't do anything."

Alice was giggling as she sat next to Bella, with a piece of pizza sticking from her mouth and her drink in hand. She sat in the middle of the couch close to Bella, so I made my way over to the other couch, still attempting to play it cool, and give her some space. I watched as Kolbe flopped his head back eating the giant piece of pizza in one bite, before I turned back to a guilty-looking Bella trying to hide her smile.

"What movie did you bring?" I asked, choosing to ignore my dog licking his chops off in the corner. Bella looked at me excitedly.

"I have no idea." She said happily. I looked at her confused. "Well, since this is Alice's first guy night I figured I would let her choose."

I stared at her with wide eyes. Alice. Adorable, sweet, perfect Alice didn't seem like the type of girl that would pick a particularly manly movie. With the girly drink in one hand, while she held the piece of pizza daintily in the other, sitting on a couch that nearly consumed her petite frame I knew I was in for a chick flick. Alice saw me staring at her and smiled knowingly with a nod. I sighed in defeat and leaned back in my seat.

"Jasper." My head popped up to see a worried looking Alice sitting up straight, starring directly at me. "Didn't you want to know what I picked?"

"Yeah, let's hear it."

"Alright." She said, hopping up from her seat. She put her half eaten piece of pizza in the opened pizza box and her drink on a coaster before making her way over to where her purse was laying on the table. She came back over with her hands held behind her back. "Alright. I got two movies. Pick what hand you want."

I smiled at her and pointed to the right hand. She pulled it out, displaying the cover to us. I was floored, in total shock. You could have knocked me over with a feather at that moment. In her hands, held out proudly in front of her was "Shaun of the Dead." She really was perfect. She giggled at my reaction and skipped over to the DVD player. She sat back down happily, grabbing her pizza and drink back up in the process. This time though, she sat on the opposite side of the couch from Bella and looked at me expectantly, patting the space between them.

"C'mon Jasper. You won't be able to see the TV as well from over there." I smiled at her and made my over settling myself in between the two women. Bella punched me lightly in the arm and motioned for me to hand her another piece of pizza. Then I sat back, taking a bite of my own slice of pizza and enjoyed the close proximity between me and the woman that affected me more than anybody ever has.

**(A.N. If you would like to meet Kolbe in person head on over to my profile page(after you review of course.) I have a picture of him as a puppy and him now. You love him, so don't deny yourself the pleasure of seeing how cute he is. It will make you say AWE while your cheeks are hurting from smiling. If you don't look it means you hate puppies. Do you hate puppies? Only evil people hate puppies!)**


	8. This Photograph is Proof

**(A.N. Well everyone here you go. I almost forgot. I have a link on my profile to a discussion board...thingy...(Sorry MDots, I'm not good with net lingo) on Twilighted. Anyways, you can go there and discuss this story with others and explain why they need to come read it. Your input would be ever so helpful! New songs will be on the playlist for this chapter so make sure to check it out. Reviews make my face smile and let me tell you, my face likes to smile! Alright, thanks everyone!  P.S.  It won't let me get to your reviews to reply to your guys right now but I am working on getting there so I can.  Patience!  REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. **

**Rosalie's POV-**

Esme has barely left my side since the funeral. After the floodgates opened, it took awhile to close them back up. Her and Edward decided to stay a few extra days to help me out. I felt weak.

Isadora stayed in her own little shell, inching out slowly since the funeral. That was my fault. If I could have just waited and cried alone, away from everyone's prying eyes. Away from Isadora. She was strong, hardly ever crying. Seeing me that way and having not seen her own mother for weeks was a lot for someone her age to take in. I could barely believe how brave she was being.

Edward and his whole family were so good with her. It was nice that she was gaining such a large family from this. Tanya would have loved to see it. Isadora's life so far has been pretty much void of grandparents, but Esme and Carlisle were so good with her. She deserved that. And then there was Emmett. She adored him. He was my official competition. The way he swooped her up, throwing her around effortlessly while Edward was off to the side playing the father role by telling him to be careful. She was gaining a lot from this, but the crushing weight of everything I was losing was weighing down heavily on me.

Edward offered to let me stay with him, if I chose to move to Seattle to be closer to Isadora. As the time for their departure loomed closer the option seemed all the more plausible, and necessary. I could barely keep myself together as it was, but thinking about how little I would get to see Isadora after they moved made it so much harder to keep the tears at bay.

Everyone helped me initially, after the funeral. Edward and Carlisle would watch and take care of Isadora while Esme would help them when need be but mostly just stayed by my side. Emmett on the other hand was evenly spread between Isadora and me. When I found out he was the one holding me throughout the duration of my breakdown it embarrassed me. He noticed too. All he did was smile and knock my chin playfully with his fist.

"Buck up babe." He said. "You may have lost a huge part of your life, but you are gaining a lot too. Look around you. You will never be alone ever again. That's a promise."

I didn't understand how something like that could make me feel so much better, but it did. It actually made me smile, even laugh a little. Emmett seemed to be the only one able to get me to laugh beside Isadora, so when it was time for him to leave I had to again stay stoic and act as though I didn't care so much. But I really did. Emmett had something about him that made me feel comfortable. His presence made me less tense. He was like the best friend I never had, but needed right now. Seeing him leave was harder than I thought.

Edward was playing the father role almost perfectly, though he seemed nervous about it sometimes. Esme would reassure him and help him out here and there. Her presence always seemed to calm him when he was panicking about doing something wrong. I envied both Emmett and Edward for having a mother like Esme, even if she was only Edward's adoptive mother.

I had a decision to make, and I had to do it quickly. If I were to move to Seattle it would solve a lot of problems pestering me. I wanted so desperately to be closer to Isadora, but leaving the place I have called home for so long sucked. The pros far outweighed the cons in the matter, but I still made myself think about it long and hard.

"Rose dear." Esme, always so sweet, made me feel as if I was one of her own children. It was nice having that feeling for once in my life. "Do you have a camera? I left mine at the hotel and Edward and Isadora fell asleep on the couch. They are all cuddled together and I would hate to miss such a perfect photo opportunity."

"Oh, yeah." I said, waving for her to follow. We crept by the couch and then hurried back to my room where I started my dig for the camera. "Here you go. I already turned it on."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Esme said sneaking back out to the couch. I watched as she crept around the couch to get a better view acting as though the slightest sound would wake the two. I smiled at her as she moved the camera around trying to get the best angle. She smiled back at me timidly. "I'm afraid the flash might wake them and I will lose my opportunity to get the perfect picture." She explained in a whisper. "I want to get it in the first shot, just in case." The light flashed and Esme stared wide eyed at Edward and Isadora, but they still slept soundly.

"They seem to be out cold." I giggled.

Edward was lying lengthwise on the couch with one foot hanging off the end and his other leg bent down onto the floor. Isadora looked like she crawled up on top of him and just passed out. She was on her stomach with her head under his chin, her cheeks pushed up, causing her mouth to open slightly while Edward held her securely in his arms. Isadora had Edward's shirt bunched in one of her fists with Princess Cootie under her arm, while her other hand laid softly on one of Edward's cheeks. I even think I saw a shimmer of drool coming from Isadora's mouth.

"Well then, I am going to take a full photo album worth of pictures." Esme said with a sly smile. I laughed again at her idea of devious behavior as she bent and turned to get the scene from different angles. "Sweetie, lean down next to them so I can get you in the picture." I stared at Esme confused. She looked up at me and shrugged. "It's not your normal family photo, but they're so cute, and you look so pretty. You can give them bunny ears or something. I'm sure Isadora would think it was hilarious."

I nodded and made my way over the side of the couch by their heads. I knelt down and made a silly face toward Esme while putting bunny ears behind Edward's head. Esme let out a little laugh before she took the picture. I smiled then and looked at the two, sleeping soundly, wrapped up together. Edward far surpassed any expectation I had of him with Isadora. I was beyond pleased that she warmed up to him so quickly and absolutely. I was pulled out of my thoughts as the flash of the camera shined brightly. Esme was taking even more pictures of us.

Esme stopped to flip through the pictures she had taken and sighed as she looked at the first one. I stood up and walked over, looking over her shoulder at the little screen. It was perfect. Isadora laid out comfortably on Edward, while I sat staring at them with a smile. A real smile.

"That is a wonderful picture." Esme said with a sigh as she flipped to the picture of me doing a silly face and bunny ears. We both let a little giggle slip before she scanned through the rest of the photos. "We should take these and get them developed. We can put them in frames and hang them in Edward's apartment. It will be the perfect to make Isadora feel more at home in his house. And the two with you in there should be put up in her room at Edward's place. I'm sure having you as a permanent fixture up on her wall will make her more comfortable."

"It sounds like a good idea." I said happily. "You want to go do it now while they are asleep? We can just leave a note or wake Edward up real quick and tell him we're going shopping."

"Yes, good idea." Esme said happily. "You go grab your purse and I will wake Edward. Maybe you should also write out a note just in case he isn't fully awake when I tell him." I nodded and went off to my tasks. I scribbled out a quick note while I heard Edward grumbling his response to Esme. I doubt he got any of what she said. I left the note on the coffee table before Esme and I headed out the door, camera in hand.

"You don't mind driving do you?" Esme asked.

I shook my head and pulled my keys from my purse. "Not at all. I prefer it actually." I smiled at her and took her over to my car. "It's unlocked."

"Thank you." Esme crouched in and buckled up while I started the engine.

I loved this car, my flashy red BMW, but I doubted I would be able to afford it for much longer. Isadora was taking up a lot of my time, as well as the funeral planning. Work wasn't exactly my top priority at the moment, but now that money was getting scarce I kind of wish I made it more of a priority. I could always ask my parents for money, they would give it willingly, but I hated to do that. Especially when they couldn't even take the time to show up for their oldest daughter's funeral.

"Are you alright?" Esme, always paying attention, caught my distressed face that I didn't know I was making.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about losing my car." I said simply.

"Why would you lose your car?"

"Well, Isadora and the funeral arrangements kept me away from work for quite awhile and if I am planning on moving to Seattle I will need to start packing soon which will take more time away from work, not to mention finding a job when I get there. It seems more logical to let it go."

"If you need any help with money, Carlisle and I will be more than happy to help out."

"Oh, Esme, no." I said, shaking my head. "I couldn't take money from you guys, not after everything you are already doing for me. If I am in dire need of money I can always call up my parents. No biggy."

"I would imagine you are a little upset with them for not coming to the funeral." She said cautiously. "I didn't think you would like to speak with them at the moment."

"I don't." I said simply. There was no real emotion behind my words. "But if it is absolutely necessary, than the least they could do would be to help out with the bills, since they did nothing to help out with the funeral."

"Your parents are still together?" Esme asked steering the subject in a slightly different direction.

I smiled tightly as I looked out the windshield. "Yeah, but I don't think it's really due to their love for each other." Esme looked confused by the concept, but I guess I could understand that. She and Carlisle had the most loving, dedicated relationship I have ever witnessed. Just looking at them staring into each other's eyes felt like an intrusion on a private moment. They were very much in love, and it was completely clear from the moment I saw them together. "My parents aren't like you and Carlisle, at all. They aren't just distant from Tanya, Isadora and myself, but from each other. I don't know that I have ever seen them share anything remotely close to what you and Carlisle have. They usually barely speak to one another."

"Well, dear, some couples aren't good at communicating." Esme explained weakly, trying to make me feel better and put my parents in a better light.

I shook my head. "They just aren't good at being together. That relationship was founded on money and sex. Nothing more."

"Well, how about you? Do you have a special man in your life?" Esme asked, trying to again steer the conversation away from the uncomfortable one we were currently at.

I let out an un-amused laugh and shook my head. "Nope." I said bluntly. "Even if I could find a guy who could handle me, I am not too good at the relationship thing. Plus they have to be really good with Isadora. It's hard to find a good guy, especially when you have no time and you have been helping raise a very energetic and time consuming little girl. Even when Tanya was here to help, I spent most of my time helping with Isadora. I'm not complaining or anything, that's just how it was."

"So you put your life on hold?" Esme asked sweetly.

"I guess you could say that." I said thoughtfully. "But I like it that way. I was much happier doing that, helping with Isadora, than I ever was with any man."

"It's good that you don't need a man in your life to be happy." I just nodded in agreement and pulled into the closest empty parking space.

**Edward's POV- **

I woke up to the feel of two little fingers poking both of my cheeks, with little snickers sounding in the background. I smiled to myself, still not opening my eyes before grabbing hold of the little body laying on top of me and tickling her sides. A loud squeal rose into the air, followed by Isadora's signature fit of giggles. I finally opened my eyes, already smiling, and stared down at the little girl smiling happily up at me.

It was a relief to see her smiling again. After the funeral, and seeing Rosalie break down, Isadora fell into a stupor. Her smiles didn't seem as real. Just a small, forced smile here and there. Seeing that big grin spread across her face and those giggles leave her mouth again warmed my heart.

"Daddy, I don't know where Auntie Rose and gwama went, but they aren't here." I smiled at her as I remembered Esme waking me up to tell me she was going shopping with Rose.

"They went shopping." I explained, sitting us both up. "They should be back soon though. Are you hungry?"

She nodded happily, her mess of curls bobbing around, and jumped off the couch, heading straight for the kitchen. I stood up, stretching, and followed after her. She was standing in front of the fridge waiting patiently for me to come over and assist her. She insisted on helping prepare her own food. I opened the fridge so she could better view her options. She reached in and carefully picked out a plastic bowl full of pre cooked pasta and started walking towards the counter where, again, she stood waiting patiently for me to come over and help her. When I reached her I picked her up and held her close to the counter while she placed the bowl in the microwave I had just opened. I grabbed the thin sheet of plastic wrap over the top of the pasta, just as she started shutting the microwave door, and helped her press the buttons.

"What are you gonna eat daddy?" Her big doe eyes gazed up into mine and I just smiled back.

"You know what princess, I'm not really that hungry right now." I said hoisting her higher up on my hip. "I think I will wait for your Auntie Rose and grandma before I eat." She nodded in understanding and wiggled her way down my side and onto the floor. She ran over to the table and sat down, waiting for her food to heat up. "What did you want to drink?" I asked, rummaging through the fridge.

"Milk!" She exclaimed excitedly.

The microwave beeped while I poured Isadora a small glass of milk. Grabbing a spoon I loaded my hands, bowl in one, cup in the other, and made my way to sit with my daughter. When I set the food in front of her she sat with her hands in her lap staring at me for the go ahead.

"You're going to have to blow on it first. It will be a little hot." I explained. She nodded her understanding, poking her finger in the bowl cautiously gauging the temperature of the food. Then she picked up a single spiral noodle and held it out to me.

"Blow on it daddy." She instructed. I did as I was asked and when I leaned away she shoved the noodle towards me again. "It's for you, daddy."

I smiled and leaned in further, opening my mouth wide as she gently placed the single noodle down in my mouth. "Thank you, but you eat the rest of it ok? Try using your spoon, though, OK."

She nodded and grabbed her spoon attempting to balance the noodles on the end of it, she started blowing on each bite before putting it in her mouth, usually only succeeding in getting three noodles in each time, if that.

Isadora concentrated on eating, and getting her food into her mouth instead of dropping them back into the bowl. I sat with her anyway, even without her being talkative. She liked having the company, and I enjoyed being her company. Watching her doing everyday things, like eating, always made me smile. I looked around trying to see if there was anything useful I could be doing while Rose and Esme were shopping, but having Esme over all the time made it so neither myself or Rose would have to do anything. She kept everything spotless, neatly organized, and made sure to get to any dishes before anyone else could even notice them.

I hoped Rosalie would choose to move to Seattle. Having her nearby would help me a lot, I was pretty new at this whole dad thing, plus Isadora would love to have Rosalie around. It killed me to think that I was taking Isadora away from such an important person in her life. A person who has been there, helping take care of her, her entire life. I know Rose needed Isadora just as much, if not more than Isadora needed her.

I was pulled from my thoughts at the sound of the door opening and clicking shut. "Where is my favorite little granddaughter?"

"GWAMA!" Isadora jumped from her seat after shoving one last bite of noodles in her mouth and ran towards Esme's voice. "AUNTIE ROSE!"

"Hey princess!" Rose said happily, over exaggerating her excitement. "Did you have a good nap with your daddy?"

"Yeah, I woke him up." I came into the living room just as Isadora was lifted into Rosalie's arms. "I ate pasta."

"Hey, that's neat." Rosalie said feigning great interest again, though her smile was completely genuine.

"Hello sweetheart." Esme said as she walked up to me and stood on her tip toes to give me a peck on the cheek. "How was your nap?"

"Good." I said with a smile. "How was shopping?"

"Great!" She exclaimed happily. "Isadora, would you like to see what we bought?" Isadora's curls flew around her face as she nodded excitedly from her perch on Rose's hip. Rose smiled happily at her then looked up at me.

"I think your daddy will want to see what we bought too." Rose said, walking by me into the kitchen. "C'mon Edward. You'll like it."

I followed behind them, taking a seat on the other side of Esme as she emptied a bag of picture frames and a pack of photos. Rose sat on the other side of Esme with Isadora in her lap and pulled the half eaten bowl of pasta over for Isadora to finish. Though it was completely cool by now Isadora still blew on each bite before eating it. Rose smiled knowingly from her to me when she noticed it.

Esme laid out a few picture frames, swatting my hand away when I tried reaching for the pictures, making Isadora giggle. Finally after arranging the different picture frames out in front of her she grabbed the pictures.

"Ok." She said holding her hand over the smaller and more colorful cluster of frames. "These frames are for in Isadora's room at your place." Isadora stared in wonder at the cluster of brightly colored frames, reaching her hand out and touching the one closest to her. Esme moved her hand above the larger set of frames after smiling happily at Isadora and looked at me. "And these are for you, daddy."

"Gwama, he isn't your daddy." Isadora said before scooping another spoonful of pasta into her mouth.

"I know sweetie." Esme said, giving Isadora a small pat on the arm. She then opened the first set of pictures and started laying pictures on top of the picture frames in certain arrangements. "Now, we took these when you two were taking a nap. I had to Edward, you two were too cute, so no complaining."

There, set over Isadora's frames was a picture of Isadora laid out on top of me, grabbing my shirt in her little fist with her little mouth pushed open from the way her cheek was pressed against me. I had my arms around her and Rose was behind us making a silly face while giving me bunny ears. I heard Isadora giggle and clap her hands as Rose held up a double of the picture to give her a better look. The next was pretty much the same picture, with Rose perched behind us, but in this one instead of making a silly face she sat staring at Isadora lying in my arms with a happy smile placed gently across her face.

"These were from Rose's camera so we got a couple more developed so that Isadora would have her whole family up on her wall." She laid out a picture of Tanya, Rose, and Isadora laughing. Another of just Tanya and Isadora with Isadora hugging Tanya tightly around the neck. Again, everyone smiling brightly. There were a few more, some of just Tanya, some with just Rose and Isadora and others with all of them. They all looked so happy in every one of the pictures. Rose was smiling at the memories displayed in front of her, but stayed quiet.

"Alright, and these are from my camera." Esme said, as she started laying out different pictures in different frames, some in my pile, others in Isadora's.

These of course were all taken over the last week or so with my whole family. There was a great one of Emmett holding Isadora over his head, smiling up at her while she held his arms and giggled, her curls bouncing around her face. Another showed Isadora in Esme's lap with Carlisle next to them holding a book he was reading to her. There were a few of just Isadora and me, all candid shots, where people didn't know they were posing for a picture, but still, everyone held smiles. The only posed photo was of everyone together. I stood front and center holding Isadora while Rose stood close to Isadora. Carlisle stood on the other side with his arm around Esme and Emmett was standing behind. Another of the same photo was more candid depicting all of us turned toward the other talking, except for Emmett who stuck his tongue out at the camera while giving Isadora bunny ears. They were all perfect family photos, though missing one very important member. Isadora was getting a kick out of the ones of her and Emmett and particularly liked the one where he gave her bunny ears.

I put my arm around Esme and squeezed her to me in a tight side hug. "Thanks mom."

Esme brought her hand up and rested it on my cheek. "It's fine honey. They are great pictures. I got triples so I would get a copy of every single one."

The night wore on as Esme busied herself by putting pictures in their different frames, while Rose and I took care of getting Isadora ready for bed. After getting Isadora settled and sleeping, Rose pulled me aside.

"Edward, is the offer to stay with you still available?" Rose asked timidly.

"Yeah, of course." I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Definitely. So you are going to move to Seattle?"

"Yeah, it's seems to be the most logical answer, besides I wouldn't be able to stay away from Isadora that long." Her smile faltered as she looked back at me. "I will have to wait and get my things packed. I'm going to have to break my lease, but that shouldn't be too hard. The landlord liked both Tanya and I. She should understand, but I will still have to wait thirty days."

"Of course. I am just so happy that you are going to move to Seattle. Isadora will be so much happier with you there." She smiled at me again.

"Thank you Edward."

**(A.N. Just wanted to remind you to review!)**


	9. I'll Let You Live

**(A.N. Alright all. I have pictures, pictures, and more pictures on my profile for this chapter. I won't tell you what of yet, but at the end of the chapter I will have another A.N. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, and keep it up. New songs will be added to the play list for this chapter so check it out, again that link is on my profile. Thanks people. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer- Still not my characters. **

**Bella's POV-**

The waitress had been giving Jasper goo-goo eyes all lunch. It would be really annoying if it wasn't for the way it made Jasper fidget around uncomfortably. He didn't mention it as we ate, but he never would. It didn't matter what or where we were or how pretty the girl was. He got really uncomfortable and even sometimes a little angry when girls hit on him when I was around.

According to Jasper, he thought it was disrespectful to me for those girls to hit on him, while he was with me. I guess I could understand that to an extent. Most people have asked one time or another if Jasper and I were a couple, but usually after being around us for any amount of time it was pretty clear that we weren't. Personally, I think he likes hanging out with me in public. That way girls don't just walk up and ask him out, leaving him with dates he doesn't want. I'm his out. In fact, once he even said I was his girlfriend when a girl asked him out in front of me. I tried to keep my composure when he said it to the woman who asked him out, but me choking on the water I sucked down the wrong tube when I gasped in surprise made it a little less believable. Still, he expected to come back from lunch today date free, and from the way the waitress was acting, that wouldn't be the case.

I smiled, very amused, as Jasper grimaced at the not so subtle wink the waitress threw him. He stared at me like I was a traitor, while still keeping hold of the grimace. I smiled wider.

His eyes became pleading when he realized that my sympathy would be better than any other emotion he might provoke with a glare. "Bella, you beautiful, wonderful woman."

"No."

"C'mon, last time. I promise." He held his hands together as he begged. Pathetic.

"You said that last time." I said as I finished taking a drink from my water. "And the time before that."

"Yeah, but this time I mean it." He said encouragingly. "Please. I will do anything."

"I don't care what you will do, I still won't do it." I said shaking my head. "There is no way that woman will believe we are dating after she has been giving you goo-goolie eyes this whole time, while I laughed. That isn't normal girlfriend behavior."

"Maybe you are one of those cool, non-jealous girlfriends that doesn't care if other girls hit on their boyfriends." I stared at Jasper in wonder, eyebrows raised. There was no way he could believe that. "Okay, maybe you just haven't noticed until just recently. She hasn't been as blatant, up until a few painful minutes ago. When we first got here she was almost discreet. It's a plausible excuse."

"She was seeing how I was reacting to you getting flirted with." I explained, taking another bite of my food. "She has been making sure I wasn't your girlfriend this whole time you dolt."

"Maybe you are my brain-dead girlfriend, who is too stupid to notice." He said with a wink. I threw a half eaten bread stick at him. "Wait, I didn't get to the good part. You are the stupid girlfriend that is so hot it doesn't matter that you're stupid. See, it's a good thing. Almost a compliment."

"That's it." I said blankly. "You're getting it now."

Jasper turned to see where my gaze wandered to, only to notice the waitress making her way back over to our table with two new sodas for us. Jasper stared back down at both of our almost filled cups of soda and sighed.

"Here you guys go." She said, happily placing the drinks next to the other full cups. "Can I get you anything else?"

"You know what, I think you can." I said with a sweet smile. Jasper's head popped up as he fixed his wide warning eyes on me. I smiled back innocently, before returning my gaze to the waitress. "Jasper here would like to know something."

"No, really, it's okay sweetheart." Jasper said, placing his hand tenderly on my own as he attempted to spoil my fun. I squeezed it lovingly.

"Oh, but Jasper, sweetie. Don't you think we should just ask her?" I asked. I was going at a completely different angle with this one. Jasper had no idea what I was doing, but acting as though we were a thing while trying to get him the date seemed to be throwing him off. "Anyways, we were just noticing how pretty you are. You see my husband Jasper and I are in a rather open relationship. Well, sort of. You see we are what some might call swingers, and well, we were wondering if you maybe had a boyfriend who might enjoy embarking in such a lifestyle." The woman and Jasper stared at me with wide eyes and slack jaws making it harder and harder to hold my poker face. Keeping eye contact with the woman, I continued. "There is nothing to worry about really. Jasper of course would have to wear protection, but he isn't broken out right now, so there wouldn't really be any chance at catching anything."

"I'm sorry, I have to check on my other tables." The waitress spun quickly on her heals and walked away. I smiled happily back at Jasper who was staring at me with a red face. If it was red from anger or embarrassment I couldn't be sure.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Jasper asked me in a heated whisper.

I shrugged and stared at him offended. "What!?" I asked surprised. "I did as you asked. I don't think she will even talk to us after that."

"You gave me genital herpes!" Jasper said a little too loudly. The people at the next table over stared at us strangely. Jasper smiled tightly at them, apologizing while I stifled a giggle. We were never going to be able to come back to this place. "I will get you back for this."

My eyes got big in mock horror. "Scary."

We got our check quickly after that, without any offerings for desert or any eye contact from the waitress. Jasper kept his head down, his cheeks tingeing pink with embarrassment whenever we saw different groups of the waiting staff huddled together then abruptly stare over at us. The whole thing was hilarious to me.

As we walked back to work from the restaurant, Jasper wouldn't speak to me until he spun abruptly and stared at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"It's Maria." He said in a scared whisper.

I racked my brain to try to figure out who the hell Maria was, but it wasn't coming to me. "Maria?"

"I went on a date with her a few weeks ago. She was the gum chewer. Remember, the day that your dreamy guy that just found out he was a daddy came in." My mouthed formed an 'O' shape as I remembered the discussion. "Help."

"No." I said again. He stared at me in desperation. "Jasper you were just not talking to me because I helped you and you didn't approve of my methods. Why in the world would I help you now?"

"Bella, you owe me after that. Seriously though. You have to help with this one."

I peeked over his shoulder to see a pretty, dark haired woman making her way across the street towards us with a big smile plastered on her face. She was waving her hand in the air in our direction and looked like she was yelling Jasper's name.

"She's pretty." I said sweetly. "Maybe you could get past the gum chewing thing and give her a chance." He shook his head and glared at me. "You're gonna have to think of something, because she is heading this way."

Jasper's eyes got wide at the news. He cringed slightly when he heard his name being called out in a very unpleasant, nasally voice. He stared at me, still pleading with me until determination covered his expression. I looked back behind him again to see that the woman was almost to him when he grabbed me by the waist, turned me slightly to the side and kissed me.

My eyes flew open as I stared at Jasper, who had his eyes closed tightly as though he was willing this to not be happening. He wasn't moving his lips, just puckering them against mine, while angling me so Maria would see the very impassionate and very unwanted kiss occurring, without having to see how unwanted it was. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her side step and walk around us as though she didn't even know Jasper while hiding her own face in her hair. As soon as she had her back to us I hit Jasper's chest hard with my palm and pushed him away.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

He turned and looked to make sure the girl was far enough away to not be able to hear my outburst, then turned back to me. "What? It's not like I slipped you the tongue or anything."

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" I asked as I swatted his shoulder.

"I don't see what the problem is wifey." Oh, he was going to get it. "As a married couple we should kiss, especially if we are such exhibitionists as to be swingers."

"I know where you sleep." I said pointing at him threateningly.

"Yes, well let's not get carried away here Bella. I only kissed you to get Maria to leave me be." My mouth dropped open as Jasper started walking away. I chased after him, not speaking at all when I got to him. "You know Bella, I thought you would have been a better kisser than that."

I punched him in the arm. He just smiled at me, happy to have gotten a reaction. I didn't care; it felt good to hit him. "Payback's a bitch."

When we got back to the office, both Jasper and I went straight to Katie.

"How was your lunch guys?" I glared over at Jasper, then smiled happily over at Katie.

"Great." I said sarcastically. "Mr. Whitlock used me to get out of dates, then got mad at me when I saved him from one." Jasper sighed.

"You are such a drama queen." He said shaking his head.

"I am _not_ a drama queen." I said heatedly to Jasper.

"You are more mad than I am!" He exclaimed. "You told the woman I had an STD! I should be the mad one."

"I didn't tell her anything…" I said defiantly. I was still proud of that moment. "I implied it."

Katie smiled, amused, as she shifted her gaze from Jasper to myself. "Sounds like a fun time. Don't worry Ms. Swan, that polite gentleman from before, Mr. Masen, is waiting for you right over there."

"Hey, it's dream boat." Jasper whispered teasingly to me. I ignored him.

I turned to see Edward smiling over at me, apparently having heard our conversation. I smiled back. He looked much better, happier, than last time he was here. His hair didn't look like he had been running his hands through it all day, though it was still messy, and his posture wasn't as slumped and confused looking. I gave Jasper one last glare before walking over to Edward.

"Hello Mr. Masen." I said when I reached him, reaching my hand out to shake his. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm great, but I still would prefer it if you called me Edward." He said with a crooked smile. I didn't remember just how attractive the man was.

"Sorry. Edward. I will remember to call you that." I said with a smile, trying to not put my foot in my mouth. "Well, follow me back to my office and we can talk."

We walked by the receptionist, fluttering her eyelashes at Jasper. I paused mid step. I excused myself from Edward with a quick apology, which he accepted with an amused smile. I walked over to Jasper, then I leaned over closer to him, so Edward would be less likely to hear me being so unprofessional.

"Why don't you get back to work Jasper?" I asked as Katie handed me my messages. I had interrupted their flirting so Jasper wasn't exactly happy with me. He loved flirting with Katie, knowing she would never push a relationship for fear of losing her job. "Or do you think our little kiss from earlier will be too distracting a thought."

Jasper glared at me as Katie gasped slightly and stared at me with wide eyes. I smiled at her and walked away. Both Jasper and I knew that there was no way Katie would keep flirting with him if she thought there was something going on with the two of us. He was probably very pissed right now. I let my smile pull across my face as I headed back over to Edward, who was standing patiently waiting for me.

"Did you enjoy yourself just then?" Edward asked with a small chuckle.

I cringed slightly. "Oh gosh, did you hear all that?" I thought I had been quiet enough. He nodded and smiled that crooked smile of his at me. "I'm sorry about that." I led him back to my office and shut the door before continuing. "Jasper and I have been friends since college, and he pulled a little stunt today that called for a little revenge."

"I figured as much with what you said when you first got back." He still had the smile planted on his face as he took his seat across from my desk. "I don't think your receptionist caught onto it though. So mission accomplished."

"How was your trip?" I asked, then cringed when I realized he had taken the trip to go to a funeral.

"It was nice. Sad, but the funeral was lovely." He said. "I met my daughter and she is absolutely amazing. Perfect really."

I smiled at that. He really was a nice guy. It was nice to see him so attached to the little girl he just met. You could see it when he spoke about her. His eyes lit up and his tone became more adoring. Strangely enough, he became even more attractive to me when I heard how much he adored his little girl.

"What was her name again?" I asked trying to make conversation as I pulled his paperwork.

"Isadora." He said happily.

"That's right." I straightened some papers, then set them down in front of me, smiling at Edward. "Well there isn't really much for you to do. I have a few more papers for you to sign, some advice to give, and then you don't have to come see me again." He smiled a small smile at me as he leaned forward. "First though, I wanted to give you some advice. Lawyer advice, nothing personal, promise." I wasn't sure how he would take this advice, but I had to give it as his lawyer in the matter. "I am not trying to offend you with this, and I am sorry if it does, but I feel that it would be safest if you got a DNA test, just to prove you are Isadora's biological father."

"What? Why would I need that?" He wasn't angry. That was good.

"Well, it's not that anyone is saying you aren't her father, but it is good to have that taken care of, just in case. Again it's just advice, and I am certainly not saying that it is necessary to prove anything to you or me for that matter, but it would be a smart idea, legally speaking."

"I see." He said, leaning back in his seat. "I suppose it's better to be safe than sorry. Thank you."

He didn't look nearly as happy as before, though he wasn't unhappy. Just thoughtful. The rest of the meeting was reasonably quiet while he signed the papers and I gave him little bits of advice and things to look out for. We made small talk and then he left. I would never get to see him again, and that was bugging me. I figured that it was just because of how attractive he was. I left it at that.

**Rosalie's POV-**

"She wants you to what!?" I exclaimed as Edward explained his trip to the lawyer's. The woman sounded like an idiot. "Why would you need to take a DNA test? You know Isadora is yours, why is that twit of a lawyer asking you to do that?"

"She's not a twit, she is just giving some advice. It's sound advice, and it's only a precaution. If anyone ever challenged me about being Isadora's biological father then all we would have to do is show them the medical records and have it be finished, instead of having to go through a big ordeal." He sighed and sat down. "Bella didn't do it vindictively."

"Bella? Is that the lawyer?" I asked confused. "Who in the world would challenge that?"

Edward shrugged and sighed again. "Rose, it's not a big deal, just a precaution."

"Yes, well I think it's stupid." I said, on the couch across from him. "The woman sounds like a fool."

"She was just trying to help, but on a lighter note, I don't have to go to a lawyer anymore." Edward said, smiling at me. "She got everything together for me last time I came in, before the funeral, and only had a couple more papers for me to sign today so I wouldn't have to go back in. It was actually very nice of her."

The whole thing sounded silly to me, but it wasn't my business. Edward was Isadora's father and could go get a silly DNA test if he wanted. I didn't want to tell him how stupid I thought it was, or piss him off when I was staying with him, especially after all the strings he and his family pulled to get me moved down here so quickly. I would have had to wait another fifteen days, if not longer, to get everything done.

Edward's home was only a two bedroom apartment, though very spacious. Both of the rooms were giant. He had already baby-proofed the house, and set Isadora's bedroom up before he came to the funeral, but other than that it still had the looks of a bachelor pad. Leather couches took up the living room, facing the big flat screen TV that covered the wall. The pictures he hung, that Esme had gotten for him, made his place feel more homey. He hung them in the entry way and living room in perfect view for anyone who came over.

Isadora's bedroom was amazing. On the door was a plaque hung from a purple ribbon that said 'Isadora's Room' with little fairies on it. Edward got her a trundle bed and hung mosquito netting around it, making it look like it was made for a princess. Directly under the bed was a big stuffed alligator as a buffer to soften the blow in case she fell off the bed. He had fairy figurines strung from the ceiling, giving the appearance of them flying around the room, and even got her pretty curtains, rugs, and bedding. He set up a small desk for coloring, and a bookshelf full of children's books. On the other side of the room was a toy box and a doll house. Everything was light shades of pinks, greens, and whites, with a closet full of new clothes for her, including a few princess outfits Emmett apparently had picked up for her when he had gotten back into town. When Edward had gotten back he hung up all the pictures Esme and I had gotten for Isadora, displaying them proudly around the room where Isadora would get the best view. He really went full out and Isadora loved it.

Isadora was coping with the new home and life pretty well. Her new room kept her occupied pretty regularly, plus the frequent visits from Emmett, who seemed to come over just to play with Isadora. He brought her a football helmet last time, and had her running around head butting things just for fun. Edward wasn't exactly thrilled with it, but couldn't help but laugh when Isadora would run full speed with her curls sticking out of the football helmet as she ran around head butting different things. The best part was when she went to head butt Emmett, but with how short she was, she hit him in a very painful spot. Emmett took it like a champ, but Edward and I were laughing the rest of the night about it.

I slept in Isadora's room, declining Edward's offer for his bed, saying he could just sleep on the couch for my stay. The trundle bed came in handy and was pretty comfortable, plus I liked being near Isadora while I slept in a new place. Some mornings I would wake up to her cuddled up against me in my bed, after crawling down from her own in the middle of the night.

"Emmett has arrived!" The voice bellowed from the entryway, and I couldn't help the smile that pulled across my face when I heard him. Emmett has taken to calling and hanging out with me more often than not, and Isadora and him are practically inseparable. He has been an incredibly good friend to me. Edward stood and walked over towards Emmett, probably trying to get him to quiet down so he wouldn't wake Isadora from her nap. "What do you mean quiet down!? I brought her a present."

"Hey Emmett." I said, when he pushed passed Edward into the living room.

"Well hello Rose." He said staring back at Edward pointedly. "You see that brother? She knows how to greet a guest."

"You lost the title as a guest when you started showing up here unannounced and without knocking." Edward mumbled.

"Look what I got Isadora, Rose!" Emmett said excitedly, sitting next to me on the couch. He sat down roughly, making my whole body bounce. He put a giraffe rocker in front of me.

"Emmett you have to quit bringing her things." Edward sighed out. "We are running out of room already. The girl has more stuff than three kids combined."

"Shut up, spoil sport." Emmett said, not even looking up from the plush giraffe rocker. "See Rose, it even makes noises!"

Emmett pushed a little button and indeed the giraffe started making noises. I let out a giggle making Emmett beam proudly. "Very cool Emmett."

"It's neat, but please stop bringing stuff over for her." Edward said again. "Besides she's into princesses."

"DUDE! She likes giraffes! Haven't you met Princess Cootie!?" Emmett, again getting a little too loud, pushed another loud hush from Edward. "Besides, I got her princess dresses before. She likes everything her Uncle Emmett gets her. Did you see how much fun she was having with the helmet? You're just worried she will like me better than you."

"Uncle Emmett!?" Isadora was now officially awake. Emmett beamed back at her and held his arms in the air.

"Isadora! I brought you something!" He said in a sing song voice. Before he could finish his sentence, I heard the thumps of Isadora's feet hitting the wood floor as she hurried over to Emmett, stopping abruptly and staring at him wide eyed when she saw her Giraffe rocker.

"That's fo me?" She asked surprised.

Emmett laughed lightly and stood, picking her up, giving her a quick kiss on the head and sitting her on the rocker. "Of course it's for you, short stuff." He nudged the giraffe with his hand and lit up when Isadora started giggling as it started rocking. "So you like it, right Izzy?"

"Yes, thank you Uncle Emmett." Isadora said, hugging the giraffe's neck as it rocked her back and forth. "Daddy! Did you see, did you see!?"

"Yes, baby, I saw. It's neat!" Edward said in defeat, but played the excited role well enough to placate Isadora. "Uncle Emmett is just swell, isn't he?"

"I wove Uncle Emmett!" Isadora confirmed seriously, missing the sarcasm in Edwards voice while Emmett smirked proudly at Edward.

"I love you too, short stuff." Emmett said, ruffling her hair before sitting back down next to me, and poking me playfully in the side, earning a swift smack in the arm. Emmett was really the only one Isadora allowed to call her nicknames besides princess. She would constantly correct anyone calling her Izzy or Dora, and most certainly wouldn't let anyone else call her something like short stuff, but Uncle Emmett on the other hand, could call her whatever he wanted. "Alright people, what are you feeding Uncle Emmett for dinner?"

**(A.N. Alright so most of Isadora's room is on my profile. I went a little nuts, but it was fun. I have her bed, door tile, stuffed alligator, toy chest, doll house, and of course the toy Emmett bought her. Check it out. Oh and did I mention, REVIEW! Thanks my friends!) **


	10. One Love

**(A.N. So everyone, I NEED HELP! I am trying to get things posted on twilighted. This story and Coffee Makes the Heart Grow Fonder. Anyways, I want a banner for it. Anyone know how to do that? Well if you do, and you send it to me that would be amazing. It would be a huge help! Thanks everyone! Alright, also, sometime tomorrow I am going to post a preview of the next chapter in the thread I told you about a few chapters back on . There is a link on my profile for those who are interested. Go there, tell me what you think, and hype my story! It will be neat!!! Thanks to Mdots for the idea! Also, have no fear my readers, I can tell you that you will have your E/B fix very soon. SORRY PEOPLE! I FORGOT TO ADD SONGS TO THE PLAYLIST BEFORE, BUT THERE ARE SOME THERE NOW, AND THEY ARE PRETTY FREAKING AWESOME. My boyfriend did a great job helping me out this time. Check it out! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters!**

**Edward's POV-**

"Edward, did you have work today?" Rose called from Isadora's bedroom. I was stationed in front of the oven, cooking breakfast.

"Yeah, why? Did you need something?"

"No, it's fine." She said rounding the corner into the kitchen with a fully dressed Isadora on her hip. "I got a call back from one of the real-estate offices I applied to for today, so I was going to see if you were free to watch Isadora, but if you have work don't worry about it."

"I can just take her to work with me." I shoveled some scrambled eggs into a bowl and turned, setting them in front of Isadora at the table.

"You can do that?"

"It's one of the benefits of owning the place." I said with a smile, cracking another two eggs into the frying pan. "Isadora, make sure you blow on those first. They're hot."

Isadora nodded and took to blowing into the bowl, trying to accomplish a mass cooling of all her eggs. Rose went and grabbed a plastic spoon from a drawer and handed it to Isadora, when she felt she had sufficiently cooled her eggs, but still told her to blow on each bite just in case.

"What time is your interview?" I asked as Rose sat next to Isadora at the table, with a cup of coffee.

"Around noon. How long would you mind keeping her at work with you?"

"I would keep her all day if you needed me to Rose. I certainly wouldn't mind spending some more quality time with my favorite, little daughter." I stared pointedly at Isadora, who smiled happily at me through a spoonful of eggs. "How long do you need?"

"Well, I was going to go bug a few people I haven't heard back from yet, so I'm not completely sure. A few hours, definitely."

"Done." I said, cutting her off as she started explaining herself. "I will just take Isadora with me when I head into work in an hour, then you will have free time to get ready and do whatever else you need to do." I set a plate of eggs down in front of her and threw the frying pan in the sink. "You officially have the whole day off if you want it. Any day you want, Rose, you can ask me to watch her. She is my daughter."

"I know, but I'm not even working, and staying here. It only seems fair that I watch her while you go to work."

"That seems to be making it rather difficult for you to find a new job though. I've noticed you have been getting a little stressed about it."

"Very perceptive." Rose said, taking a bite of her eggs. "Thanks."

The hour flew by before we headed into work. Having Isadora at work with me all day would probably be a lot of fun. Tyler had been wanting to meet Isadora anyways, so if need be, he can always help watch her. I couldn't have planned it better. Today was one of the best days to have Isadora along. I had finished most of my paperwork, and orders over the last couple of days. I was only going in today to help Tyler out, since our other employees couldn't make it in.

"You ready princess?" I asked, looking back at her in her car seat through my rearview mirror. She nodded excitedly, clutching Princess Cootie tightly to her chest. "Alright, let's go in then."

I hopped out of the car, and opened the back door to my Volvo. Isadora was already fiddling with the buckles, having gotten one unhooked already, and hopped out of the car quickly when I freed her the rest of the way. She waited right beside me holding on tightly to the leg of my pants while I grabbed a few things from the back seat.

I lifted her up onto my hip before making my way inside. Tyler was sitting behind the counter flipping through a magazine, looking up and giving me a quick head nod as a greeting before doing a double take when he noticed the little girl held in my arms.

"Dude!" Tyler exclaimed, jumping up and making his way over to us. Isadora hugged me tighter while she stared at Tyler in question. "I didn't know you were bringing your daughter."

"I just found out this morning." I scooted Isadora higher up and she grabbed on even more fiercely. "Isadora, this is Tyler. He's a friend of daddy's. Tyler, meet Isadora."

"Hey cutie." Tyler said, softening his tone and leaning over a little to be face to face with her. "Your daddy has told me a lot about you. And your uncle Emmett talks about you all the time."

"Uncle Emmett?" Isadora looked at me, then back to Tyler. "You know Uncle Emmett?"

"I sure do. He's a good friend of mine." Isadora smiled widely at the news and loosened her grip on my neck. Tyler smiled at her and then straightened to talk to me. "Your mom came by and dropped something off for you. Well, more for Isadora, but I think you will like it too."

"What? Really?" Tyler nodded and pointed to the back of the store, towards the stage that the local bands played on every other Thursday.

"It's really cool actually, and I think Isadora here will really like it." Isadora stared at me confused. "Go take a look."

I walked to the back of the store, straight to the stage. I set Isadora down when I made it up the three stairs and onto the stage. When I looked up from Isadora, after making sure she was balanced, I saw it. Next to the baby grand piano I kept here for my own use sat a miniature, child version of the exact same baby grand piano. I stared in wonder as Isadora ran over to the little piano, taking a seat on the bench. I smiled warmly at the picture in front of me while I pulled out my phone and snapped a quick photo, then called Esme.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked before any other greeting. "I know you told Emmett to quit buying her things, but this was for at the store, and when I saw it I couldn't resist. Please tell me you like it."

"It's great, Esme, where in the world did you find it."

"Oh just this little shop. I just thought how wonderful it would be if you taught her to play the piano." Esme gushed over the phone. Isadora sat transfixed with the piano, just staring at it, until she lowered her fingers onto one of the keys. The high pitched ting that filled the room caused Isadora to smile excitedly at me, then turn back around and start pressing the rest of the keys. "Is Isadora there?"

"Yes. Rose had an interview today, so she gets to hang out with me at work all day." I exclaimed loudly as I spoke over the noise. "She seems to really like it. Hey Isadora, would you like to come thank grandma for your present?"

Isadora smiled at me and ran over, after almost toppling over the bench. She reached her hand up for the phone, squeezing her fist open and shut.

"Gwama!" She exclaimed excitedly to Esme. "Thank you gwama! I wove it!"

I could only hear the buzzing sounds of Esme speaking to Isadora.

"It's pretty cool, huh?" Tyler walked up behind me, staring at Isadora talking on the phone with a smile. I nodded my head in agreement and turned back towards the tiny piano. "She's a good lookin' kid Edward. She seems smart."

"She is." I said, smiling proudly back at Tyler. He patted my back and went back to man the front desk with a chuckle.

I have about talked Tyler's ear off over the last few weeks about Isadora, but he never seemed to get bored with it. He said that he was happy to see me so thrilled about something. I was completely thrilled about Isadora. I bragged to everyone about her, even people I just met. If someone came into the store with a kid I would always start a conversation with them about Isadora. I'm sure by now I was getting pretty annoying to all my employees, but no one said anything about it. The female employees I had all wanted to meet Isadora, while the male employees just nodded and smiled as I spoke on and on about my beautiful, smart, little girl. I felt a little tug on my leg and looked down to see Isadora staring up at me with wide, sad eyes while holding the opened phone up to me.

"I think I pwessed a button and hunged up on gwama." She said sadly. I knelt down beside her just in time for the phone to start ringing again. I turned the phone that she still held out to me, to look at the screen and sure enough, the name displayed across it was Esme.

"Look at that." I said happily. "That's her. Press that button and say hello."

She did as instructed and put the phone to her ear. "Gwama?" She smiled widely as Esme started speaking to her again. "Wove you too. Bye, bye." She handed the phone back to me with her happy smile returning full force. "Gwama wants to talk to you, daddy."

"Thanks sweetie." I said, taking the phone and putting it to my ear. Isadora ran back over the piano and started pounding away at the keys. "Hey mom."

"Honey, I just wanted to say goodbye. I have a client on the other line." I said my goodbyes and went over to my own piano.

"Isadora, come up here and sit with me." She looked up at me from her own piano, and then very carefully made her way over to me. I helped her onto the bench next to me, and she placed Princess Cootie next to her, then sat with her hands in her lap, staring up at me. "Would you like me to play you a song?"

She nodded and smiled. I moved my fingers over the keys. They flowed over them naturally, feeling almost second nature and started playing Turkish Rondo for her. She laughed as she watched intently while my fingers glided quickly over the keys. Towards the middle of the song, as I hit the lower more defined notes, she giggled with excitement and clapped her hands when my fingers started moving quickly over the keys again. She sat through the whole song, smiling the whole time.

We sat at the piano for awhile longer. I sat her in my lap and guided her fingers, having her play Mary Had a Little Lamb and a few of the other easier nursery rhymes I knew. She picked them up nicely, though still needed my help in guiding her fingers some. I was glad to see that she seemed to enjoy playing. It reminded me of when I was younger and first sat in front of a piano. I hoped she would find as much joy from playing as I did. Playing had always been the one thing that has helped keep me centered and bring me up when I am having a bad day. The day after I found out about her, when I was so confused and overwhelmed, I came into the store in the middle of the night and played for hours. Only after that was my mind truly made up.

When I turned, lifting Isadora off my lap and setting her on the ground, I noticed for the first time the small crowd that had formed, watching us play. I let out a little laugh and knelt down towards Isadora who stood staring wide eyed at the small crowd.

"They were watching you play. Why don't you give them a little bow." She looked at me nervously, then smiled proudly at the thought of the people there enjoying her playing. I held my hand out above Isadora and the crowd gave her a small applause that she instantly giggled at as she curtsied for them. "Alright, c'mon rock star. Daddy has work to do." I gathered her up as she waved goodbye to all her fans and made my way back to my office.

The morning wore on as I finished my work, while Isadora played with the toys we brought for her from home. When she started getting restless Tyler came in, and took her out into the actual store. He had her help put CD's away, and even let her pick some music to listen to.

**Emmett's POV-**

I walked into New Sounds, Edward's music store, only to see my favorite little munchkin helping Tyler stock CD's while she swayed back and forth to the overhead music, which sounded nothing like what was normally played here. Instead of the cool underground music this store is known for, high pitched noise rang through the speakers. If I wasn't mistaken, I would have to say it was chipmunks. I was guessing they let short stuff pick the tunes today. She had yet to notice my arrival. She was paying close attention to helping Tyler, by straightening the CD's he just got done stocking. It looked like he was intentionally putting them away crooked to give her something to do.

I walked up beside the two and grabbed a CD from right in front of them. Isadora looked up with a jump, staring at me with wide eyes at first. When she realized it was me she practically lunged out of Tyler's arms towards me. I caught her, thank the lord, otherwise Edward would have had my head on a plaque.

"Man, that scared the sh…I mean, that scared me." Tyler cut himself off and revised his statement, remembering the presence of the young lady. I nodded approvingly at his save. "I thought I had about dropped her."

"She is a little jumpy with me. Always flying out of people's arms to get to her favorite Uncle Emmett." Isadora was busy hugging my neck tightly while I spoke to Tyler, then she pushed herself away to stare at me with a big smile. "What are you doing here, short stuff?"

"Daddy bwought me to work with him. We pwayed the…" She cut off and her head crinkled as she tried to think of the word she wanted.

"Piano." Tyler whispered to her.

Izzy lit up at discovering the name. "We pwayed the piano!"

"Did you now? How did you do?"

"She did pretty well actually." Tyler said with a smile. Isadora nodded in agreement. "Did you see the mini piano that Esme bought her? It looks just like Edward's."

"NO WAY!" I said a little too loudly. Izzy clamped her hands over her ears and glared at me. "Sorry short stuff. Where is it?"

"Back by Edward's. I got a picture with Isadora sitting at her piano and Edward sitting at his while Edward wasn't paying attention. I thought Esme would like to see it next time she comes in. I think a few customers got pictures of her sitting on his lap playing his piano. Some said they would bring them in for him."

"Good thinking." I said distractedly. That was the cool thing about this place. Edward made friends with a lot of his customers, and all the bands that came to play here every other week or so, so a lot of people would do favors for him. Not to mention the shows were a great place to bring dates. Edward always screened the people who played, and they were always pretty good. Some maybe could use some practice, but still had serious potential. "You wanna show me your new piano?"

Isadora nodded excitedly and started hitting my shoulder with her palms, trying to get me to start moving. I walked back to the stage where Edward's piano sat and smiled widely when I saw the tiny little replica sitting next to it. Isadora wiggled out of my grasp when I got to the stage and took off towards her piano as soon as her feet hit the floor. She climbed onto her bench and started gingerly poking keys. It almost sounded like Mary Had a Little Lamb, but was so distorted it was hard to tell. Still it was pretty impressive for my little, three year old niece to be able to do that after only a couple hours of practice.

"When did you get here?" Edward asked, coming up behind me.

"A few minutes ago." I said, still smiling at Isadora as she replayed the jumbled version of Mary Had a Little Lamb. "That thing is awesome! She's actually pretty good. You must be as proud as a soccer mom right now."

"Yes, I'm very proud of her." Edward said with a smile towards Isadora.

"Why didn't you tell me she was gonna be here!? I would have brought her something, or came early." I looked around the shop, then back at Edward. "And where's Rose?"

"Rose had an interview, then she was going to go around and check in at other real-estate offices in town." He paused his sentence as he wiped off the leg of his pants. "And I didn't tell you because I knew you would bring her something. I am running out of room as it is, and with the way you keep bringing things over, my house will barely be livable."

"I can bring her stuff for here." I gestured around the store. "If she is gonna be coming to work with you, she will need something to keep her occupied."

"I brought stuff from the house actually." Edward said pointedly. "We had more than enough to spare. One of the corners of my office is completely taken over. Why don't you get her stuff for your place for when she comes over to see you, or just don't buy her stuff all the time."

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't so often, but that toy store is right down the street from the gym. I walk by it all the time when I get off work or am coming here for lunch. Sometimes the stuff in the window just calls to me and I have to have it. _Isadora has to have it_!"

"You have a problem Emmett." Edward patted me on the back, before walking over to Isadora and kneeling down beside her piano. He spoke to her too quietly for me to hear, then Izzy smiled a giant smile, grabbed Princess Cootie, and made her way over to me.

"Uncle Emmett! We get to go to wunch!" She said excitedly, launching herself at me again, making me have to catch her, _again_.

"Hey! That's awesome, short stuff!" I said in an overly excited tone. Edward was chuckling to himself as he jumped down from the stage. "Does that mean you're ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, let's go." Edward walked ahead of us, stopping next to Tyler. "Hey, you want anything to eat?"

"Sure, anything is fine." Tyler looked up at Isadora in my arms and smiled. "See yah later Isadora."

Isadora waved her goodbye, along with a giggle that made Tyler beam. She had that affect on people. It was a proud moment in anyone's life when Isadora showed a liking for them. She had yet another victim wrapped around her little finger with Tyler.

**(A.N. Yup, I'm such a cool, nice, awesome person that there is a picture waiting for you on my profile of Isadora's piano. Go look. Also, go ahead and keep an eye out for the preview on the thread on Twilighted. The link is right there on my profile, so have a look. Thanks! Playlist. First is my ode to Mary Had a Little Lamb, and the second is the song playing when Emmett arrives. Go listen! Oh and did I mention REVIEW!!!)**


	11. Up Against

**(A.N. So, you will be meeting three new young ladies through this chapter. They are all named after people in my life, well, two are. One is named after my brothers dog. REGARDLESS, I thought it would be fun(ny) to put picture of my inspiration on my profile. Mostly because my friend that I named one person after isn't a reader and makes fun of me for reading so much, and would murder me if she knew I put her on here. MUHAHAHAHA! Anyways, check that out. Also, check out the play list because it's cool. Thanks everyone. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!) **

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

**Bella's POV-**

Angela came to visit me from Forks this weekend. She was my only real friend from high school and now she was married with three kids. Her and the gang, minus her husband Ben, were all coming to stay at my place for the weekend. My apartment was large, but with three little girls running around it seemed a bit smaller.

I walked in the kitchen to see Angela busy feeding her kids breakfast. "Good morning, ladies."

"Hi, Aunt Bella." Came a chorus of small voices as I made my way over to the coffee machine.

"Do we still get to go to the park today?" BreeOnna, Angela's oldest at a whopping seven years old, asked. BreeOnna was the feisty one out of the group with long, straight, dirty blonde hair and little square glasses over her eyes. She was kind of like the other girls' body guard. If any other kids so much as looked at her younger sisters wrong, she dealt with it. She had gotten Angela called in for a lot of parent teacher conferences because of it.

"You bet. I am looking forward to it." I said with a smile and a wink. Apparently I am BreeOnna's favorite. Angela said she walks around pretending to be a lawyer whenever the other girls are fighting, making them 'go to court to let the legal system work out there problems since they were apparently incapable of doing so themselves.' "Angela, why don't you go get changed and take a shower. I can watch the three stooges."

"HEY!"

"AUNT BELLA!"

"WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU!?"

I smiled warmly at the three glaring playfully back at me. They stuck their tongues out at me then turned back to their cereal. I went and sat next to Darby, Angela's youngest and ruffled her hair. Darby was three, almost four and super smart. She had strawberry blonde hair that hung limply and wouldn't grow past her jaw line. She was one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen. She kept to herself for the most part though. She held her own when necessary and also had a tendency to be a complete smart ass. Something I tended to appreciate more than Angela.

"So ladies, do you think we should call Jasper and see if he will bring Kolbe to the park to hang out?" I sipped my coffee as all the girls eyes went wide with excitement.

"I'll get the phone!" Mia jumped up from her seat and ran towards the phone on the counter. Mia was the middle child. Five years old and by far the quietest of all the girls. She was lanky with thick brown hair that reached her shoulders. She ran back and handed me the phone quickly, then ran straight back to her seat to finish her breakfast.

"Okay, ladies. Keep it quiet until I say otherwise. Jasper doesn't know you came to visit me." They all nodded, excited to be tricking Jasper. They all loved Jasper and showed that love for him by picking on him. "Jasper, good ole buddy, ole pal."

"What." He said sounding like I woke him up.

"I wanted to know what you were doing today, my dear friend." I said happily. Jasper was the most fun to pick on when I woke him up on the weekends. It was a hobby of mine that never got old.

"It is eight o'clock in the morning, on a Saturday and you are calling to ask what I'm doing today? Are you out of your mind?" I smiled warmly at his good mood and winked at the girls all stifling their giggles around me.

I motioned for the girls to all come around me and lean closer to the phone. "Jasper, don't you want to hang out with a group of beautiful women?"

"What beautiful women? You don't have any friends besides Alice."

I held my hand over the receiver and whispered to the girls. "Okay, on the count of three yell good morning to Jasper." They all nodded and stayed quiet. I held my hand up and counted up. 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . .

"GOOD MORNING JASPER!!!!" I heard Jasper yelp, followed by a soft thud. I started laughing, causing the rest of the girls to break out in a fit of giggles. I kept the phone next to my ear as I laughed, waiting for Jasper to talk to me.

"Damn it Bella! A little warning would have been nice!" He said grumpily. I heard Kolbe bark at the sound of my name.

"Kolbe sounds happy to hear from me." I countered.

"Yeah, well, he's a traitor. Why didn't you tell me my harem was coming to town?" He asked. "They made me drop the phone. Why would you make them do that to me?"

"I didn't make them do anything. They were all willing participants." The girls dispersed after I motioned for them to finish their food. "So you want to come to the park with Kolbe today?"

"Yeah, sounds good. What time?" I heard Jasper walking through his house, then heard his voice start to echo as he entered his bathroom.

"Eleven. Don't be late." I hung up quickly before he could start peeing while I was on the phone with him. It was how he liked to pay me back for waking him in the mornings. I shivered at the thought of it.

__

Jasper was waiting on a bench in front of the playground with Kolbe sitting at his feet smiling with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as he looked at all the kids playing. The three girls spotted the two and started yelling Jasper's name, running towards him. Jasper looked up just in time to be crashed into by three little girls hugging him. They had him knocked over sideways on the bench in a dog pile while Kolbe put his front paws up on an empty portion of the bench and barked once, wanting attention.

"Alright ladies, get off Jasper. We don't want to suffocate him before he is able to buy his girls ice cream." All three of the girls jumped off Jasper immediately at the promise of ice cream. Jasper sat back up with his hair going everywhere. Kolbe was sitting happily as the girls all huddled around him, petting behind his ears and such while Jasper tried smoothing down his hair and cloths.

"Angela, you're raising a bunch of hooligans." Jasper said getting up and giving Angela a hug in greeting.

"They're pretty hooligans, so they'll get away with a lot more." I said, smiling at the girls. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to have three different moms try to get my number." He said with a huff.

"And how many walked away with your number?"

"None, I gave them yours." He said turning back towards the girls. I heaved out a sigh and glared at his back. I can't say I wasn't used to it. He has done this before on numerous occasions. I have lost count of how many random women call my phone asking for Jasper.

"You can always give them his real number when they call." Angela said patting me on my back. "In fact, you could probably think of something better to do than that. You're creative enough."

I made my way over to where Kolbe was being fawned over and knelt down to help in the fawning. He made a quick swipe for my face leaving a trail of slobber up one of my cheeks. I blew a raspberry on top of his head then took off towards Jasper. I jumped up on his back making him give me a piggy back ride, but he didn't even flinch or move to help hold me up. I held on tightly with my legs and wrapped my arms around him for support. I leaned my chin on his shoulder digging it in a little to get his attention.

"What's got our panties in a twist?" I asked as I slipped down.

"Nothing. I don't think I brought enough cash for ice cream." He said digging through his wallet. "You have a couple of ones?"

"Yeah, over in my purse. You sure you're okay?."

"I'm just kind of tired." He threw me an accusing glare.

"You talk to Alice lately?" I asked trying to wake him up. He stared down at me with his eyebrows drawn together. I waggled my eyebrows back at him.

"No, I haven't." He said simply. "Have you?"

"Yup. Yesterday." I said with a smile. "We are all going to dinner tonight. Kind of a girl's night out with all these lovely ladies. You could come along if you want. You're pretty enough."

"You are just so freaking funny, Bella." He said sarcastically and pulled my head down into a head lock, giving me a quick noogy.

The girls all saw it and ran to defend my honor while Kolbe wobbled behind them barking. Jasper let me go quickly and bent his knees to brace himself. He went down after BreeOnna got to him as they wrestled him to the ground. He looked up to me for help and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm the favorite." I boasted. "You mess with me, you mess with the ladies."

"I surrender!" Jasper wailed as they covered him in another dog pile. Kolbe sat back watching, barking occasionally. "If I go get ice cream, will you forgive me?!"

The girls all jumped off quickly and hurried Jasper as he got up from his spot on the ground. He was smart enough to wear his old jeans and NYU t-shirt today so the grass stains he was getting wouldn't be a big deal.

"You guys go play some more while I get ice cream." He said shooing them off. "Oh, and could you guys watch Kolbe for me?"

The girls all cheered excitedly, picking up Kolbe's leash and started going through what game they were going to play. Jasper and I walked over to the bench Angela was sitting at, looking amused, while watching the purses. I grabbed my purse and sat beside her, nudging her lightly with my shoulder.

"They really do beat you up don't they?" She asked Jasper with a smile. "I can get them not to if you want."

"No, I don't mind really. Bree is quite the scrapper though." He said rubbing his arm. "I wouldn't mess with her."

Angela laughed and apologized while I handed Jasper some cash. He headed off down the walkway towards the ice cream stand while I looked around at my surroundings. It wasn't often that I got to come out and enjoy a day at the park when it wasn't raining. Not that I would normally have a reason to come to the park. The only reason people came to the park was to have a day with their kids or run. I didn't have kids, and I certainly was not a fan of recreational running. As I stared around the park my eyes caught on a familiar shade of auburn.

"Are you looking at a guy?" Angela asked in shock.

It was common knowledge that I didn't mix well with men, at least not in a relationship kind of way. It was like putting oil in water. No matter how much you tried to mix the two they always ended up separating. Angela, Alice and even Jasper would continuously try to point out men to me that apparently I was supposed to be attracted to. Angela thinking I was staring at a guy right now would be, to her, a giant accomplishment.

I shook my head and stared back at Angela. "No, well, yeah. He was a client of mine over a month ago. One of the few nice ones."

"Which one is he?" She asked scanning the area.

"The one with the bronze-colored hair. Tall, lean. Way to attractive for his own good."

"Holy cow, Bella. He is really good-looking!" She said excitedly. "Why is he at the park though? That's kind of weird."

"He had just found out he had a daughter after her mother died." I said turning back to her. "She is probably around here somewhere."

"Well, go talk to him!" Angela pushed my shoulder lightly. I shook my head and looked back over at the girls and Kolbe. "Why not!?"

"He probably won't even remember me." I said defiantly. "Besides, what would be the point in talking to him?"

"Look, a doggie." I heard a little voice sound from behind me. I looked back to see an absolutely gorgeous woman holding a small girl with long, curly, reddish colored hair. "Can I pet it?"

"No honey, that's not our dog." The woman told the girl.

"She can pet him." I said looking up at the two. "He's with us, and really good with kids."

"Are you sure?" The woman asked while the little girl's eyes widened in excitement. I nodded and called the girls over. "Thanks. I'm Rose."

The woman held her hand out to me to shake and I took it happily. "Bella, and this is Angela." I motioned towards Angela, who gave the woman a small wave. Rose put the girl down on the ground as the girls got closer and I bent down and started whistling Kolbe over. "And this is Kolbe."

"Kowbe." The little girl said in wonder as she walked over and patted him on the head. Kolbe smiled his big grin up at her and licked her hand once sending her into a fit of giggles. "I wike you Kowbe. Auntie Rose! I wike him!"

"I do too, sweetie."

"What's your name?" I asked her with a smile.

"Isadowa." My heart about stopped. I had only heard that name once before and that was only from the guy across the playground from us. Was this Edward Masen's daughter? I stared at the little girl a little closer only now noticing the same piercing green eyes and strange colored hair that about gave away her relation to Edward.

"That is a beautiful name." I said after a short pause. I heard Rose talking to someone quietly and looked up to see Edward standing directly above us watching his daughter pet Kolbe. His hair was a mess and he was breathing a little harder than normal as if he ran over to talk to Rose. I looked down quickly then over to Angela who was smiling knowingly at me. When I turned back around Edward was kneeling beside Isadora patting Kolbe on the head. He looked up at me right as my eyes met him.

"Bella?"

"Yes, hello." I said nervously. "How are you Edward?"

"You know her?" Rose asked confused while Isadora stared between Edward and me until she again got distracted by Kolbe. Isadora had called her 'Aunt Rose.' That must be his ex's sister. My god, if his ex looked anything like her, he just shot even further out of my league.

Edward and I both stood while Edward explained. "Yes. This is Isabella Swan."

"Your name sounds kind of like my name." Isadora said patting my leg excitedly. I smiled down at her and nodded while Edward continued.

"She was the lawyer I went to after I found out about Isadora." Rose's mouth made on 'O' shape as her gaze tightened slightly. I smiled and nodded, looking back at Edward a little confused. He smiled sheepishly at me.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. You want anything Edward?" Edward shook his head and Rosalie walked off.

"Did I do something?" I asked as I stood staring at Rosalie walk away.

"No, sorry. She wasn't too fond of the advice you gave me about the DNA test." I nodded my understanding and looked down at his daughter who was now talking away to BreeOnna, Darby and Mia. I understood Rose's stance on that particular subject, especially if Isadora's deceased mother was her sister. "So this is your dog?"

"No. It's Jaspers, but Kolbe likes me better." I said happily. Edward smiled a beautiful crooked smile at me that made my heart go nuts. I felt a small shove and looked over to see Angela smiling at me. "Oh! Um, this is my friend Angela. She is the mother of these three monsters. BreeOnna, or Bree, or Onna. Whatever you prefer. Darby, and Mia."

"Nice to meet you all." He said holding his hand out to Angela and smiled down at the girls who all waved timidly before continuing their conversation with Isadora about Kolbe.

"You too." Angela said back shyly.

"I HAVE ICE CREAM!" Jasper howled behind us from down the walkway.

The girls all jumped up and ran towards him. His hands were filled with ice cream cones that were starting to melt down over his fingers. He kept walking, holding the ice cream up high in the air away from the girls while they yelled and jumped around him until he finally relinquished the goods. He walked up to me and handed me a cone as well as Angela before looking up and noticing Edward.

"Oh, hey." Jasper said staring at Edward with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Dream Boat." He looked back at me pointing at Edward. I stared at Jasper in shock. I felt my mouth hanging open and my eyes staring widely at Jasper which only seemed to amuse him more. "Look Bella, Dream Boat's here. I'm sorry, I never actually learned your real name."

Edward nodded, holding back a laugh and shook Jasper's extended hand. "It's actually just Edward. How are you, Mr. Whitlock?"

"Great, man, but just call me Jasper." Jasper said with a smirk as he stared between us. I saw Edward nod and run his hand nervously through his hair sending pieces flying in odd angles. He still looked amazing. "You invited him to the park but you wouldn't invite Alice for me." Jasper asked incredulously. I heard Edward try to stifle a chuckle behind me. Jasper smiled proudly. "Some friend you are Bella."

My cheeks flushed as I glared at Jasper, shaking my head. "I didn't invite him here; he was here with his daughter. He came on his own accord. It just happened to be at the same time we were here." I said bitingly and I motioned down to the little girl petting Kolbe while staring at the ice cream in my hand longingly. "Oh, jeeze. Poor kid has to watch a bunch of us eat ice cream." I said looking from Isadora to Edward apologetically.

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it. We can go get her ice cream later." He said with a wave of a hand. I still felt bad though. He must have noticed because he gave me a reassuring smile. "Really it's fine."

"Well, does she like Chocolate ice cream?" I asked more towards Isadora then Edward. Isadora nodded happily. "Can I give her mine? I don't really want it."

"Bella, you don't have to. Really."

"Oh, hush." I said with a dismissive wave as I knelt down next to Isadora and handed her my ice-cream cone. "There you go, sweetheart."

"Thanks!" She said happily before holding her stuffed giraffe up to me and introducing it to me. Princess Cootie. Great name.

**Edwards POV- **

I watched as Bella knelt down beside Isadora and handed her, her ice cream cone, smiling sweetly at her the whole time. I had always found her attractive, but at that moment, seeing her being so good with Isadora, her beauty about knocked me over. Before, I didn't picture her in any light other then my very good-looking lawyer, but now I saw something more.

Bella stayed knelt down next to Isadora, listening intently as she introduced her to her stuffed giraffe, something she only did for people she really liked. At that moment in time, I couldn't picture a more attractive woman. She laughed lightly, her head falling back a little. She was beautiful. She introduced herself back to the inanimate object making Isadora beam. I was pulled from my gawking when I heard Bella's friend, Angela, snicker. I looked up to see her and Jasper staring at me, both smiling a knowing smile at me.

Jasper nodded, patting my shoulder reassuringly, and smiled in understanding when I gave them an uncomfortable smile. I ran my hand through my hair nervously when Angela walked over closer to me.

"How is fatherhood treating you, Edward?" She asked sweetly. I appreciated that she didn't call me on so blatantly staring at her friend.

"I love it." I said with a smile. "I take it Bella explained my situation to you."

"Not really. She gave me the overview when she noticed you earlier." She had noticed me before and didn't come say hi. Maybe I was getting the wrong vibe from her. Maybe Jasper's comment had nothing to do with Bella possibly being attracted to me. I didn't like that. "She said that you had just recently found out about a daughter you hadn't known about soon after her mother's death."

"Yes, that about sums it up, really." I said awkwardly. "It's hard, I suppose, time consuming, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Isadora is amazing."

"She seems to be. She's beautiful." She said shyly. "She looks a lot like you."

"Thank you."

"Hey Bella, why don't you invite Edward and Isadora to dinner?" Jasper asked out of the blue. I looked up at him with my eyebrows pulled together. He smiled broadly at me then back down at Bella.

Bella glared up at him and excused herself from Isadora who was busily licking her ice cream. I heard Angela giggle as she knelt down beside Isadora and asked her if she would like to go sit with the rest of the girls while she ate her ice cream. Isadora looked up at me for permission and when I nodded Isadora smiled excitedly and went to sit on the bench with Angela's children.

"Jasper, I haven't officially invited _you_ yet." She said threateningly to him while he just winked at her.

"But I bet Isadora would like to hang out with the girls for the night." Jasper looked up at me for conformation while I just stood there unsure of what to do. To be honest, if Bella were to invite me to have dinner I would say yes, regardless of who else is going or if she was just being polite. "What do yah say, Edward? You want to come to dinner with all of us tonight?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude." I said with a small smile. I would accept the offer if Bella asked, but from the looks of it she didn't really want me to tag along.

Bella turned to me with an apologetic smile. She looked so sweet, cute, and unimaginably sexy. Her hair pulled back into a messy pony tail with wisps of hair falling around her face. Her jeans and t-shirt attire gave her a younger, softer look then her work attire. She looked gorgeous either way, but I had a feeling this is what she really felt comfortable in.

"Edward, would you like to come to dinner with us?" She asked sweetly, her big brown eyes staring straight into mine. "The girls always like having someone new to play with and you could bring Rose if you would like."

"Are you sure it would be okay?" I asked trying to feel out what Bella thought about this. I couldn't tell if she was just being polite or if she really wanted me there. She nodded and smiled a sweet smile at me. "Well, she does seem to be getting along well with those three. It would be nice for her to make some friends her own age. If you really don't mind."

Bella's eyes held surprise for a few seconds while Jasper yelled out a loud 'Yeeha.' The four girls sitting on the bench eating ice cream all giggled at him while Bella punched him in the arm. She looked back at me then with a warm smile.

"Well, cool. It will be quite the crowd. Do you think Rose will want to come?" She looked so concerned when she mentioned Rose. I felt a little bad for telling her that Rose didn't really like her just because Bella was doing her job.

"I don't know. She might have plans." I smiled at her and realized we were standing off by ourselves while Jasper and Angela watched the girls. Kolbe sat at their feet staring up at their ice creams. "But Isadora and I will definitely be there."

By the time Rose got back with her soda Isadora had about finished her ice cream and Bella and her friends were leaving. I had gotten all the information needed from Bella to meet up with her and her friends for dinner including her number.

"You're going to dinner with her?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. Isadora really liked Angela's kids. I thought it would be nice for her to make a couple of friends her own age." I explained without divulging too much into my other reasons for going. Bella.

"Yeah, sure." She said slyly. "I'm still not too fond of her, but she is pretty. Just be careful. You have a daughter now. You can't just date woman all the time. It will confuse Isadora."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said not denying my attraction to Bella but also not confirming it. I was never one to date a lot of women, and well Bella didn't seem like most other women. She was special in some way. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Emmett and I are hanging out. Apparently I don't know fun until we have a guy night at his house. I believe you were suppose to be attending too." Rose wiped Isadora's chocolate covered face down with a wet napkin.

"Shoot, I forgot about that." I sighed sitting down next to Isadora. "You think you can control him in my absence?"

"Sure thing. Emmett's easy." She said with a wave of her hand. "The fact that Isadora isn't going to be there will be the part that bums him out."

"I feel so used." I sighed and leaned against the bench. "Well, just tell him he wouldn't have been able to drink if she was there. That should placate him."

**(A.N. Well, what did you think? A little B and E action. I hope it was up to your standards. Thanks for reviewing…because that's what your going to do next…Right?!?!?)**


	12. OneEighty by Summer

**(A.N. There are new songs on the play list for anyone who cares to listen. If you don't want to listen, but would like to know the lineup, I have the songs for the play list written up on my profile in order, and from who's POV they're from. Have a looksie. There will be new pictures on the profile for this chapter, but I will explain that at the end authors note. So, thanks to my under the table beta/gift from the gods, Highlands. She makes me look much more competent than I really am. Alright. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Emmett's POV-**

"I brought beer." Rose said when I opened the door. She was holding out a six pack to me. I grabbed them from her with an approving nod. There was nothing quite like coming to the door to see a mega hot woman standing on the other side with a six pack of Guinness.

"Where's short stuff?" I asked, looking around her legs for my niece, and maybe taking a peek at her legs while I was at it. Even sheathed in jeans you could tell she had amazing legs. Rosalie pushed past me into my place, looking around, giving a single nod of approval.

I cleaned my house today. Rose probably wouldn't like hanging out with a bunch of old pizza boxes scattered around, but I didn't pick up everything. I left my place decent, but not spotless. I didn't want to look like I was trying to impress anyone, even though I was.

"Her and Edward went to dinner with Edward's lawyer, Bella, and a couple of her friends, one of which had kids about Isadora's age."

"Wait! His lawyer's a chick?" I asked, while she nodded. "Is she hot?"

Rose's eyebrows drew together while she crossed her arms. "She was pretty. Why?"

"Edward needs to get some!" I about shouted as I went to throw the six pack in the fridge. Rose bit her lip, trying to bite back a smile.

Rose was too good-looking for her own good, or mine for that matter, and cool, too. Women like that don't come around too often. Rose may be off limits to me, though. I'm not sure. I don't know what Edward would think of that one, or what Rose would think of it for that matter. She seems to like me, but I could be wrong. I never really have this problem with women. Most women openly throw themselves at me, so I just pick and choose who seems the coolest and see where it goes. Rose is different though. She can just hang out, and talk shop like one of the guys. I even heard her talking about cars with Edward once. The woman was perfect.

When I got to the fridge I heard a scream from the living room. "GOD DAMN IT!" I came out to see Rose standing on the couch.

"What happened?"

"There was a rat!" She said pointing across the room. I rolled my eyes and knelt down, making kissing noises. "What the hell are you doing? Quit making kissing noises at the rat."

"It's not a rat." I said, leaning down closer to the ground. "It's a ferret. And his name is José."

"José?" She asked incredulously. "The vermin is named José?"

"_Ferret_. He's a _ferret_." I said pointedly. "José is not a vermin. He is awesome."

"Ferret."

"He prefers José." I corrected.

"José, then." She said in a biting tone. I nodded and smiled.

"Yup." I said as Jose ran out and crawled into my hand, up my arm and onto my shoulder. "Rose, meet José."

"He's wearing a cape." She said as she slowly got off the couch. I nodded proudly. It took me forever to find him a decent superman cape. She crept closer slowly and looked José right in the eyes. He sniffed the air around her while lifting his front legs off my shoulder. "You look like a rat that swallowed a limousine."

I let out a loud laugh that made José jump down to the couch from my shoulder, his little cape flying behind him perfectly, which in turn made Rose let out a little yelp while she jumped back, clenching her heart. It only made me laugh harder. She smacked my arm, leaving a pretty decent sting while she glared murderously at me. She was hot when she was mad.

"Damn it, Emmett! I thought it was trying to attack me for insulting him." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a side hug.

"Don't worry, Rose. José is a nice ferret."

**Edward's POV- **

I had to hunch down to hold Isadora's hand as we crossed the street to the restaurant that we were supposed to meet Bella and her friends at. I guess you could almost call it a play date, and even though Bella said that Angela and her daughters were only here for the weekend, it would be good for Isadora to interact with someone her own age, especially if it meant I got to go to dinner with Bella.

I don't know how it happened so fast. Before, I thought about Bella here and there, but _never _like this. That smile she gave me earlier today, when she asked me and Isadora to join her tonight, so warm and welcoming, wouldn't leave my mind, and those eyes. Deep pools of chocolate brown that seemed to go on forever. The way she interacted with Isadora, and how Isadora gushed about her when we were getting ready for dinner. Other women I met seemed awkward with Isadora, but Bella seemed so comfortable and good with her. That shot my attraction for her through the roof.

We walked towards the restaurant and saw Jasper waiting outside talking on his phone, leaning against a wall. I didn't know what to think of him. He seemed nice enough, and I was pretty sure his and Bella's relationship didn't cross over the lines of friendship, but I still held a little jealousy towards the man. This guy _knew_ Bella, really knew her. They obviously were really close, but then again he kept talking about some girl named Alice. I'm sure I was just paranoid.

"Daddy, that's the guy from the pawk." Isadora whispered as I lifted her up to carry her the rest of the way. "The one with the ice-cweam."

"Yes, it is. His name is Jasper." I said as we got closer. Jasper had yet to notice our approach as he spoke on his phone staring at the ground. "Can you remember that? Jasper."

Isadora nodded and wrinkled her brow in concentration. "Jaspa."

"Close enough." I said, more to myself than to my daughter. I personally thought her slight speech impediment was adorable, though I truly hoped she would grow out of it. Kids could be mean and if I found out about anyone being mean to my little girl it wouldn't be good. I can't imagine that me yelling at little kids would go over well.

We were closer now, within a distance where it would be appropriate to announce ourselves to him. Before I could open my mouth Isadora did it for me.

"Jaspa!" Jasper's head popped up and I think I even saw him let out a sigh. Without so much as a word he hung up his phone and smiled at us as we approached.

"Hey, Isadora." Jasper said with a little wave, bending slightly to be face-to-face with her. "How are you doing, little lady?"

Isadora smiled at the nick name and giggled in delight at the slight southern accent that flowed in his words. She reached out to Jasper for a hug. He looked at me to see if it was okay, only grabbing her after I nodded the go ahead. He seemed to have dealt with kids before, from the way he held her. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and smiled. He hugged her back while giving her a small pat on the back in the process.

"I'm glad you guys showed up." He said to me as he smiled at Isadora. "I had to pretend to talk on the phone so those women would leave me alone."

I let out a laugh before I could stop myself when I looked over and saw a group of women gawking at the poor man. He gave Isadora a scared expression, making her giggle, before handing her back to me. Isadora rested back in my arms happily then leaned in closer to whisper in my ear.

"He's vewy handsome, daddy." She said with a little blush coming to her cheeks. Jasper let out a little chuckle, having heard Isadora's confession. I let out a low breath and smiled at her. I was hoping I would have at least a couple of years before she started thinking of boys, or men as it were. "But he talks funny."

"Bella thinks so, too." Jasper said with a laugh. "But most women like this twang of mine." He said with a wink to Isadora. She smiled and hid her face in my neck, embarrassed that he had heard her, but still happy with the wink she got.

I wasn't exactly unhappy Bella didn't like the accent. I have heard women like that stuff. Bella didn't seem like most women.

"Uh, oh." I mumbled, turning to face Jasper more.

"What?" He looked over to see that the group of women, who were just gawking before, were now making their way over towards us. "Crap. It looks like they like you, too, Edward."

"That is such a cute, little girl." One gushed as the girls reached us. She was a redhead, decently pretty, but nowhere near as pretty as Bella. She had two blonde friends behind her, obviously trying to flirt with Jasper, while the redhead and a brunette tried flirting with me. Isadora looked at the women confused, then stared at me looking for answers.

"Daddy who are they?" She whispered. I shrugged and hugged her tighter.

"I don't know, sweetheart." I said honestly.

"I'm Jillian and my friend here is Chrissie." Said the redhead, having heard my daughter's question. "It's nice to meet you, sweetie."

Isadora smiled timidly at the group and cuddled closer to me. The woman spoke on, but I was busy looking at the events unfolding in front of me. I was thankful to have Isadora to hold on to because the women hitting on Jasper were being much more touchy and blatant than the two trying to flirt with me. Although the two flirting with me were trying to use Isadora to their advantage. I didn't like that.

I saw Jasper stare over at me from his place against the wall like he wanted me to help him. I shrugged, giving him my own helpless look right back.

**Bella's POV-**

Angela, the girls, and I showed up at the restaurant a few minutes late. Apparently getting three girls ready plus two adults equals late. It was practically unavoidable, not to mention that I opted for a little more dressy skirt and blouse ensemble when I found out Edward was also coming.

Edward. He was too attractive for me, but it would be fun to flirt. He seemed interested enough in me, and if he was attracted to me, I certainly wasn't going to point out to him how much better he could do. If nothing else I could enjoy the night hanging out with him.

I had never expected something like this happening, although I guess I never expected to really see Edward again after he left my office almost a month ago. I thought about him occasionally since then, but nothing extensive. I barely knew the guy, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him. How could I not be? The man was gorgeous, and seemed like a genuinely nice guy. And the way he was with his daughter made me like him all the more. Plus he owned an underground music store. For some reason that was kind of sexy to me.

"Oh, dear." Angela whispered while the girls all made kissy noises. I looked up to see Jasper and Edward surrounded by women. Edward had his back facing me, but from the look on Jasper's face it was clear he wasn't too excited about the attention. Suddenly, without any consent from me, a flash of jealousy shot through me. It was awkward and uncalled for. Edward was allowed to flirt with girls; obviously I had no claim on him whatsoever. Isadora was in Edward's arms with her head leaned against his cheek, looking at the women. I bent down and whispered to the girls.

"Alright ladies, ready to get rid of the women bugging Jasper?" No need to ruin Edward's fun. I would let him be, but I was feeling generous with Jasper. Tonight I would save him from the hags. The girls and I have done this in the past and had the routine down. The girls all nodded in excitement, BreeOnna more than the rest, always eager and willing to cause a little mischief. They all turned and ran towards Jasper.

"DADDY!!!!" Darby exclaimed, smiling up at him. Mia stayed quiet, but did her part by hugging Jasper's legs, and BreeOnna. Oh BreeOnna.

Angela and I were close behind the girls and I was close enough to hear everything that was going on. BreeOnna really was probably the orneriest person I have ever met.

"Daddy who are _they_?" BreeOnna asked incredulously, pointing a thumb back towards the women while she looked up at Jasper with a disgusted look on her face.

Jasper was used to this plan of attack and just hugged the girls back, but BreeOnna's performance made him bite his lip to keep from laughing. The women looked at the girls in confusion. Jasper was about to lose it so I walked up the rest of the way and hugged him around the waist. Jasper's arm came around me, holding me to him, and the women turned with unpleasant looks to help their friends talk to Edward. BreeOnna and Darby walked over to Edward and Isadora in what I thought was an attempt to help Edward, but when they returned with Isadora I couldn't help but smile. Poor Edward was on his own.

Edward was staring at us, as if pleading for help. I mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to him and shrugged. It was a relief to see that he wasn't enjoying the attention and now he didn't even have Isadora for comfort. Angela took Mia and went inside already to see how long it would be till our table was ready and according to these girls I was already with Jasper.

I felt a small hand tapping my leg and looked down to see a smiling Isadora looking up at me, waving when she got my attention. I knelt down and picked her up when she hugged me tightly around the neck.

"Hi, Bewwa." She said sweetly. I smiled back the sweet little girl that looked so much like Edward and said 'hi' back. I looked back at the scene in front of me, still holding Isadora. As I was about to go over and improvise, something even better came up behind me.

"BELLA!" I looked over to see Alice walking towards me quickly, smiling brightly at the little girl in my arms. She stopped where she was when she saw me looking at her.

I stared at her willing her to get what I was saying and jerked my head towards Edward. She looked at me confused. She knew Edward would be attending tonight and probably was not fond of the scene of women flocking around him that was unfolding in front of her. She had never met Edward, or seen him for that matter, but she has heard about him and Isadora earlier today when I spoke to her on the phone, and of course I had gushed about the 'super attractive client with the bright green eyes and messy bronze hair who was actually nice' to her when we would go to lunch. I mouthed a quick 'help him' to her and her face showed understanding. She gave me a quick wink and skipped over to Edward's side.

Edward didn't see it coming.

"Edward, you big hunk of burning love!"

Edward jumped when Alice wrapped her arms around one of his and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. Wow, she was laying it on thick. I heard a laugh coming from Jasper before I looked over to see Edward trying desperately to play along with the role Alice had set up for him, as she held her hand out and introduced herself to the women as his wife. Edward stayed quiet, occasionally glancing over at me, looking slightly frightened. I just smiled back as Alice lead him away and into the restaurant while Jasper, BreeOnna, Darby, Isadora, and I walked in behind them.

When we were safely inside the restaurant Jasper's arm dropped from around my shoulders and after whispering a quick thanks to me, walked over and started talking to Alice. BreeOnna was standing next to me holding my hand as we walked behind everyone else and Isadora was on the other side, perched on my hip. Edward fell behind and started walking next to me.

"So you met Alice…" I said, trailing off while still looking forward. I heard a soft chuckle coming from him.

"Yes. She scared me at first." He said with that same crooked smile he had flashed me in the park, before shifting his smile to a gentler, sweet smile as he stared at Isadora. "Would you like me to take her?"

I looked at Isadora, smiling brightly as she and BreeOnna spoke. BreeOnna was good with kids younger than her, having had sisters to practice interacting with. I shook my head, declining Edward's offer as Isadora let out a sweet little giggle.

**Alice's POV- **

Angela's kids were so cute, and so was Edward's little girl. I hadn't gotten a chance yet to properly introduce myself to her, but I had a feeling she would be a fun little girl. Edward, on the other hand, I had met. I think I scared him a little, but he seemed to appreciate the help and man was he good-looking. I really hope Bella and him get together. Good-looking and nice were hard to find and she deserved no less. Edward probably wasn't good enough for Bella, but really, who would be? Edward seemed close though.

"Big hunk of burning love, huh?" The Texas twang gave him away. I looked up at a smirking Jasper.

"Jealous?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow and folding my arms together.

Jasper and I have had this weird flirty relationship going on, even though I had been hinting towards going on a date. I knew he had a thing for me. Bella confirmed as much, and I tried to show him that I was interested in him too, but no dice. The man wouldn't budge, and even though he flirted with me quite openly now, he still seemed shy in some way. I couldn't quite figure him out.

"A little." He confirmed with a wink.

My gosh he was cute. Those blue eyes of his were so fun to look into and that blonde hair that brushed across them was amazing. My fingers ached to run through the blonde locks. I reached up and moved a wisp of hair that covered one of his eyes a little too much for my liking, earning me a now, very familiar, contented smile.

Jasper held his arm out for me and we walked over to our table where Angela, Darby, and Mia were already sitting. BreeOnna was back clinging closely to Bella, who was holding Edward's daughter. The little girl seemed to really like Bella, which I thought was a step in the right direction as far as Edward and Bella went. Edward obviously was into her. It was so obvious and I had only just met him. He would keep stealing peeks back at her when I was talking to him and Angela told me earlier that he was staring at her in the park. Apparently, Jasper even noticed.

I watched as Edward pulled Bella's seat out for her and smiled warmly at her as she sat down with Isadora in her lap. It was a cute picture. They would make an adorable, little family.

**(A.N. Who wants to meet José the ferret!? Everyone? Well alright, no need to push! He is on my profile waiting to be gushed over. He is taking on a classier look without the cape so as not to overwhelm you with cuteness. He is quite the classy, considerate ferret. Go ahead and have a look. Review…tell me what you think. You can make it as long and detailed as you want, or short and sweet. I hope you all liked it!)**


	13. Liar

**(A.N. Sorry for the long wait. Between the holidays and my friend/roommates recent arrival home from her three month stint in Kansas I have been rather busy. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and that it was worth the wait. Thanks to the most wonderful under the table Beta known to mankind, Highlands. There is no one quite as perfect! Thanks for the patience people, I will try to get the next chapter out a little more quickly. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jaspers POV-**

I was watching Alice for the most part, or, rather, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was gorgeous. I wanted so badly to date her, to be able to call her mine, but I didn't want to freak her out. I wasn't entirely sure she wanted me, or if she was just enjoying the new flirtatious relationship we had going. Either way, I didn't want to spoil it. I just wanted her to look at me and see me as I saw her. I wanted her to look me in the eyes to let me know what the hell she was thinking, but she just kept staring across the table.

I followed her gaze. Bella. She had Dream Boat's daughter in her lap. Cute kid, and Edward seemed like an okay guy, but I couldn't help but worry about what she was getting herself into. I mean, sure the guy is nice, but he just found out he had a daughter. That's a lot of responsibility to take on.

The guy obviously had the hots for her. He couldn't stop staring, but it wasn't in a way that made me want to punch him, like a lot of guys. He looked at her like she was a person and not a piece of meat. It was a nice change. He was doing it now, though Bella was so wrapped up helping Bree, Darby, and Isadora figure out what they wanted to eat, while helping Isadora color on her kids menu, that she didn't even notice. The woman was completely oblivious sometimes. She had no idea what a catch she was.

"They're cute together." Alice said leaning her head on my shoulder. She was one of Bella's biggest cheerleaders. It was madness that we weren't introduced sooner. "I hope it works out. Look how happy she is, and look how he is looking at her."

"Yes, well, I guess that would be nice." I said unsure of how I wanted things to go with Bella and Edward. I was more worried about getting Alice to realize that she was madly in love with me than about Bella's love life. I looked down at the woman leaning against me and smiled. I could live contently with her lying on me just like this for the rest of my life.

She looked up at me with her eyebrows drawn together. "What do you mean 'that would be nice ' ? It would be great!" She said in an excited whisper. "Bella needs to get some. Plain and simple."

"Oh, yuck Alice." I groaned making a sour face. "Bella is like my sister. Don't put those images in my head."

"Are you jealous that Bella is paying attention to another man?" She pouted up at me. I cocked my head to the side and lifted her chin to get a better look at her. I saw her lips twitch as she held back her smile.

"Bella can get attention and give attention to whomever she pleases. I just don''t want to hear about it." I said seriously. "I personally am more concerned with a certain short-haired, little pixie not showing me enough attention."

"You want my attention?" She asked incredulously. I nodded, with a smirk. "Then maybe you should ask out said pixie before she gets swooped up by some other dashing Texan."

I dropped my hand from her chin and rested it on her cheek. "I would hate for her to say no to me." I said, feeling much more comfortable speaking in third person. "I'm not sure I would be able to take such a blow."

She rolled her eyes and pushed my chest lightly. "Well, she is getting tired of waiting. Make up your mind and be a man."

**Edward POV-**

Bella was incredible. She didn't even bother to ask for help, yet she juggled the three girls, helping them pick their food, all the while keeping Isadora entertained by coloring with her. She had a smiled stretched across her face the whole time. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Have you decided what you're having yet, Edward?" Bella asked looking up at the end of her question, only to catch me watching her. She smoothed down some of Isadora's hair that flew up in her face before smiling her sweet smile at me.

"No, I haven't." I said lamely trying to hide the fact that I was so obviously staring at her. "Any suggestions?"

She shook her head pursing her lips together. "I have no idea actually." She said with a little giggle. "I should. Jasper and I come here for lunch all the time."

Jasper. I was almost positive there was nothing going on there. He went straight to the small, Alice girl who scared away all those woman from out front for me. He seemed to only have eyes for her just like I did for Bella. Definitely nothing more than friends. At least, I hope so.

I felt Isadora crawl over into my lap and looked over to see Bella starting to stand while guiding Isadora, making sure she wouldn't fall, as she made her way into my lap. Bella smiled down at me and grabbed a hold of Darby's hand.

"We'll be right back." She said with a smile. "We just need to use the ladies room."

I nodded and watched as she walked away hand in hand with the young girl. Isadora now sat comfortably on my lap still coloring while I brought my gaze back to the menu that I had yet to look at.

"So, Edward . . ." I looked up to see Alice smiling at me. "You like Bella."

She didn't ask, she told. She wasn't going to play games and obviously saw me staring at her friend all night. I was officially found out.

"I like Bewwa." Isadora said answering Alice for me. Alice beamed at Isadora while Jasper chuckled lightly. My little girl saved me from the interrogation. I could kiss her, and hug her, and let Emmett spoil her with even more toys… . . . "Daddy thinks Bewwa is pwetty. He wikes to wook at her."

Jasper laughed, Alice giggled, and Angela tried to hide her amusement in a cough. I must have been pretty obvious if my three- year- old daughter noticed.

"Thanks, princess." I said tickling her sides. She smiled happily at me as she giggled.

"Don't worry Edward, I doubt Bella has even noticed." Jasper said reassuringly. "She is oblivious to anyone of the opposite sex. Unless a guy asks her out, she doesn't have a clue if their interested."

"Oh, she isn't that bad." Alice said, waving him off. "I mean, yeah, okay, so she is. Still, if she hasn't noticed you gawking at her she has to be blind."

"My god, I must look like a stalker." I sighed out running my hand through my hair.

"No." Angela said in a sweet voice. She wasn't exactly being honest, I didn't think, more just trying to make me feel better. Still, I appreciated it. "You're smart."

I stared at her confused. "She's right." Jasper said taking a drink of his beer. "Only a smart guy can be that attracted to Bella. She is gorgeous, obviously, but you aren't looking at her just for that. You only got all starry- eyed after you got a chance to talk to her. And you speak to her face, not her chest."

"Bella is quite the catch." Alice said nodding her agreement with Jasper. "Successful, smart, determined, sweet, loving, beautiful. The full package."

"She is great with kids, too." Angela added sweetly. "But you noticed that already."

"Noticed what?" Bella asked as she sat back down. I looked down quickly hoping that no one would inform Bella of my staring problem. "Never mind. Hey, which one of you gentlemen wants to be my husband who helped me conceive these four girls, but is also mourning the fact that I will be dying shortly of a terminal illness I have yet to come up with the name of?"

My head shot up at her question. She was serious. She looked between Jasper and I, mostly at Jasper, scowling when he placed his arm around Alice while he smiled cockily at her.

"I'm already spoken for." Jasper said. "Edward will have to be the mourning husband of four tonight."

"I am so confused."

Bella's eyes drifted back to me before she realized what I meant. "Oh, sorry. This guy tried asking me out," She said taking a sip of water as she sat Darby back in her seat. "He was pushy, so I told him Darby was mine. He didn't mind the having- a- daughter thing, so I added three more daughters and a husband to the mix. Oh, and the terminal illness. He said he would come 'visit' me over here." She said sitting back down and putting her napkin in her lap. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have involved Isadora without asking first. It just flew out of my mouth when I was trying to get away. I seized the opportunity." She smiled up at me, but it faded quickly. "Crap, there he is." She whispered looking down.

"Isabella." A husky voice sounded form behind me. I turned to see a tall blonde man eyeing Bella. He stared her up and down like he was looking to purchase her. I wanted to deck him.

I looked over to see Jasper glaring at the man, then he stared at me, motioning for me to help her. I didn't need to be told twice.

"Who is this, honey?" It sounded strange, and awkward coming out. I felt like I was crossing some serious boundaries. Bella looked at me and smiled, looking completely comfortable and very thankful that I was helping her.

"Oh, this is, um." She stared up at the man with her eyebrows drawn together. "I'm sorry, I forgot your nam…" She broke off into a coughing fit. I rubbed her back gently, only then remembering she was supposed to be dying of something. No wonder the guy didn't buy that story. It was completely unrealistic. "I'm sorry." She said again looking at the man with a tired look. She must do this a lot. "Your name. I had forgotten your name."

"It was Alex." The man said eyeing her warily. "So how long have you two been together?" He asked turning towards me. He wasn't buying the story and he realized I was the weakest link in the scam. To make matters worse, Bella's performance was making it extraordinarily hard to keep a straight face.

"Since high school." I said quickly. I saw Bella bite back a smile. "About ten years now."

"Uh, huh." The guy said not believing me. Bella noticed and leaned in closer to me. Isadora was busy coloring, barely even paying attention to the man. The looks she did give him were ones of annoyance. "Listen Isabella, I would love if you could show me around the city sometime."

I sat up straighter ready to tell the guy to back off. Sure I wasn't really with Bella, but according to this guy, I was, not to mention that Bella had already turned him down. Bella let out a sigh and turned around, looking like the picture of health. Back straight, all forms of tiredness gone from her face, with a look of determination and maybe a little annoyance apparent in her eyes. She rested her hand on my arm in thanks, and assurance as she turned to face the guy.

"Listen, when a woman pretends to have a terminal illness to get out of a date with you, I think it's time to let go and back off." She said in a polite tone.

"All the more reason you should go on a date with me." The man said with a cocky smile. "That was the poorest excuse of acting I had ever seen. You owe me."

"Listen buddy, why don't you get out of here?" Jasper said sitting up straighter.

"Yeah, she may not be dying, but you sure are killing our mood." Alice said smiling happily at her play on words.

"Yeah! Scram weird-o." BreeOnna added as she pushed her glasses higher up on her nose, followed by a scolding from Angela. "What? He is weird."

"Scwam weiwd-o." Isadora said off- handedly still not looking up from her coloring. I laughed quietly at my daughter. I couldn't help it. I looked over at Bella who was smiling at Isadora before she burst into laughter.

"Fine." She finally said when the man wouldn't leave. "Here."

She pulled out a pen from her purse and a scrap of paper, jotting down her number. I breathed out a heavy sigh and leaned back. I can't say that I enjoyed watching her give her number out to another man right in front of me. I had no claim on her though. I couldn't say anything against it.

The man walked away with a proud smile. Jasper cocked an eyebrow at Bella before Alice started giggling.

"What number did you give him?" Jasper asked.

"Yours." She said simply. My heart leapt around happily in my chest when I realized she didn't give the man her number. Jasper hunched in his seat while Bella smiled happily back at him. "Payback, my friend." She looked over at me then, eyes sparkling, her lips stretched into a wide smile. She rested her hand on my arm and squeezed gently. "Thanks for your help, Edward."

"I didn't really do much." I sighed out, nervously running my hands through my hair. "He didn't exactly buy it, and walked away with what he thought was your number."

"Yeah, but it was fun to mess with him for awhile." She said deviously. "Besides, Jasper needed a bit of payback."

**Rosalie's POV-**

The ferret kept making an appearance throughout the night. Personally, it was freaking me out, but Emmett would feed him a little bit of popcorn, or a crumb from his sandwich, and then it would skitter off under something. And, yes, that was Emmett's choice food for 'dude night.' Foot longs, popcorn, and beer.

Emmett and I were sitting pretty close. It was a little awkward how comfortable it felt. I liked Emmett. He was a great guy. And as much as I tried telling myself otherwise, I was completely physically attracted to him. Those giant muscles that showed through his shirts, and that cute mess of curly hair. That big, goofy smile. He was too damn good- looking. It was distracting.

Emmett wasn't like anyone I had ever really met before, but I didn't know for sure if it was completely inappropriate for me to be so attracted to him. I mean, essentially, he was Edward's brother, though, not by blood and Edward had a child with my sister. Was that gross? Maybe in a little backwards, hick town, trailer park kind of way? There was no real relation between anyone, really. Regardless, Isadora knew him as Uncle Emmett, and knew me as Aunt Rose. Would that confuse her? I suppose the titles would be the same no matter the outcome of us dating, but I couldn't quite decide if it was inappropriate or not.

"Rose!" I looked up to see Emmett waving his hand in front of my face. "Hey, you completely zoned on me there. What were you thinking about that could possibly distract you from me?"

'_You.' _I thought. "Nothing. Sorry. What's up?"

"I didn't really need anything, but I didn't want you to miss the entire movie daydreaming." He smiled his big toothy grin at me, his brown curly hair falling over his forehead. "Do you want to watch something else? I have other movies if you're bored with this one."

"No, I like this movie. I was just thinking."

"You are going to miss the whole movie." He scolded.

I smacked his arm. "It's not like I am getting to watch much of the movie anyways with the way you yell at the characters."

"They are being stupid!" He exclaimed. "Honestly, you have a big scary guy that can get to them in their _dreams_, with freakin' claws for hands, yet they run into a small room, upstairs no less, to escape. Dumb!"

"It's a movie, Emmett." I said, patting his leg. "They have to kill off some of the people. Besides, if they were all super smart, you would like them and wouldn't want them to die. Them being so stupid kind of makes it so you think they deserve it when they end up dying. It softens the blow."

"Yeah, I guess." He huffed in a sigh throwing his arm over the back of the couch, and taking a swig off his beer. "Most women get all huddled up to the guy when they watch scary movies, but of course, the woman I have over is rooting on the bad guy."

"He gets a bad rep." I said defensively. "Sure he is on a massive killing spree, but honestly, some of those people needed to die. Besides, look at the poor guy's history. He was picked on, then he burned to death! You would be pretty pissed too!"

"You are leaving out the part where he tortures animals and kills his own wife."

"Details, details." I said waving my hand dismissively. "The point is he only did that stuff after he was teased mercilessly in school for being the bastard son of some mental patient."

"You are the strangest woman I have even met." He sighed as he brought his arm down and rested it around my shoulders, pulling me right up next to him. "Well, it's freaking me out, so you will just have to cuddle with me."

"I hate cuddling." I grunted, twisting my face into an unpleasant expression. He just pulled me tighter to him, keeping his arm around me. I sighed once then leaned my head on his shoulder.

Whether or not this was okay, it felt right.

* * *

**(A.N. Okay, well, don't forget to review!) **


	14. Sleep

**(A.N. So everyone. Sorry about the wait. I have been busy, busy, busy! Everyone has Highlands, my under the table, amazing, makes the sun shine, Beta for this chapter being out much more quickly. She is too cool for school, and all that jazz. The play list will have a new song or two. If you would like a preview for the next chapter to be posted on twilighted tell me. I have been slacking on it so I haven't been doing that for the last couple of chapters. Just tell me in a review and you will have a preview posted on twilighted within the next two days. Anyways, ENJOY! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV-**

"Thanks for inviting us to dinner." I said as I walked Bella, Angela, and the girls to their car. I couldn't help it. Isadora was sound asleep in my arms, and I didn't exactly want the night to end yet. Walking the women to the car seemed like something I could do to stay near Bella a little longer while still making it look like I was just being a gentleman.

"It was a lot of fun." She replied. We were back away from Angela and the rest of the girls. Angela's youngest, Darby, was cradled in her arms asleep, just like Isadora, and the other girls trailed behind tiredly. "Isadora is too cute. Truly, Edward, she is gorgeous, and so sweet. I think you've got yourself a keeper."

I smiled at her reflections. No one had ever told me she was a keeper before, but I thought the observation was a cute thing to say. I always like hearing complements about my daughter. Hearing them coming from Bella's lips only made it better.

"Thank you. I think she had a lot of fun tonight, too."

It wasn't exactly awkward speaking with Bella, but I was a little nervous. I didn't know how to speak with her. It was an unusual combination to find such a beautiful woman, who was also smart and amazingly personable. She had me completely tongue-tied.

"Well, it was great seeing you again, Edward." She said, as I looked up to notice we had reached our destination and were standing in front of a large SUV where Angela was busily loading Darby into a car seat.

Bella smiled readily at me, but almost as if she didn't want to say goodbye either. I wanted so badly to ask her out again, but I couldn't find the courage. This woman could get any guy she chose. Why would she want to be with the guy who just found out he had a daughter? I loved Isadora, and wouldn't trade her for the world, but I wasn't unaware of the fact that most women wouldn't find the thought of getting into a relationship with a man who has a daughter, that would always come before them, all that appealing.

"Mommy, are they going to kiss?" I looked over to see Mia staring up at Angela in question while Angela pursed her lips down at the little girl as if she was trying not to smile. I heard Bella breath out a nervous laugh, having heard the girl's question, too. I looked back up at her to see the sweetest spread of blush reddening her cheeks slightly.

"Mia, they can hear you." BreeOnna said in exasperation. "Now that they heard you, they probably won't kiss. Aunt Bella will be mad at you when we get back to her house."

I smiled at her.

"I won't be mad at anyone." Bella sighed out to the girls when Mia's eyes got wide as she stared at Bella apologetically. "Don't worry, Mia." She waited for Mia to believe her before Bella looked back at me, then smiled down at Isadora. "You should get that girl home and into her bed."

I nodded and let out a breath. "Alright, well it was nice meeting you Angela." I said a little louder. "And you too, ladies. Isadora had a lot of fun with you. Thanks for keeping her company." Angela and her daughters all waved and smiled, staying quiet so as to not wake Isadora or Darby. I turned back to Bella, and nervously smiled at her. I wanted to ask her out, make sure that I would get to see her again. But I had no courage. "Thanks again for inviting us, Bella."

Bella smiled and nodded, leaning in and kissing Isadora on the head, and smoothing down her curly hair. It seemed to be terminally messy just like mine. I drew in a breath and barely was able to let it back out. Bella being that close made it hard to keep my composure. Her hair, laid out right in front of me, smelled wonderful. It was difficult to not lift her chin and kiss her. She had the strangest affect on me.

"Bye." She whispered shyly before turning and making her way over into the SUV.

She opened the passenger door to be assaulted by a loud array of cat calls, coming mostly from BreeOnna, but I think I heard Mia and even Angela joining in too. I watched as Bella buckled her seat belt while shaking her head, before turning around and sticking her tongue out at the girls. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was still holding and started walking to my own car after Angela had pulled away from the curb. The smile came back, full force, as I brought my coat further around Isadora. This was a good night.

When I got home all the lights were off. Rose wouldn't probably be home yet. It was only about ten. Besides, I'm pretty sure Emmett and her have something going on, or at least they are thinking about it. They think they are so sneaky, but it's as obvious as can be. I mean, when Emmett comes over he doesn't even bother noticing me until both Rosalie and Isadora have been greeted.

I laid Isadora down in her bed, and went to grab her pajamas. She sleeps like a log, unless she hears Emmett. Then she is up and about at the slightest squeak from Emmett, although I suppose he isn't ever quiet when he is over. But when I try to change her for bed, she doesn't so much as flutter her eyes. When she falls asleep at night, she is out for the _whole_ night.

I went to bed straight after that, taking a quick shower and then lying in bed trying to fall asleep. Since Isadora moved in, it had been incredibly easy to fall asleep. I wasn't sure if it was because I just wasn't quite used to it yet, but I was always exhausted by the end of my days now. Between work and Isadora, my life was incredibly full now.

Tonight though, my head was filled with Bella. Rose's words played in my ears continuously as I thought about Bella and me trying to make something work. Isadora was already getting attached to her and she had only just met her. If she and I dated and it didn't work out, how would that affect my daughter? I wanted to see where things might go with Bella, though. There was just something about her that I was incredibly attracted to. Looks obviously, but more than that. Bella was someone that I felt like I could talk to for hours without getting bored. I have never had a woman, let alone one I barely knew, affect me so entirely. That had to mean something, right?

----

I felt the bed as it moved slightly under someone's weight. I opened my eyes, squinting as I tried to filter out the early morning light that was hurting my eyes, to see Isadora climbing up into my bed and cuddling up next to me. She hadn't noticed my eyes were open as she crawled over to me and laid her arm around my neck, and laid down next to me. She closed her eyes as she nestled herself deeper into the covers.

I peaked over at the clock on my bedside table to see that it was only a little past six. She was obviously still tired after having stayed up later then she was used to last night, but usually she would curl up next to Rose. Not that I minded. It wasn't bad to wake up to my daughter. I heard Isadora's breathing even out as she went quickly back into a heavy sleep, before I reached over and grabbed my phone of the night stand.

The screen said I had a text. Emmett. No one else texted me. I flipped my phone open to see a message from Emmett saying that Rose had fallen asleep and he was just going to let her sleep on the couch. It surprised me more that she would be sleeping on the couch than that she fell asleep.

The two of them would eventually end up dating, for however long, so sleeping in the same bed just seemed inevitable. I was glad Emmett wasn't pushing his attraction for Rose, though. I can't say that I didn't find the situation a little strange, though I knew technically there was nothing wrong with it, unless they dated and it didn't work out. I would hate for it to be awkward for them to be around each other, as well as making it uncomfortable for the rest of us, Isadora included.

**Rosalie's POV-**

I walked to the door slowly, with Emmett trailing behind me. I didn't want to leave, but seeing as how it was seven-thirty in the morning, I didn't see how I could draw the night out any longer unless I decided to go ahead and make a move. I wasn't going to do that yet. He was too good of a friend for me to just jump into a relationship with him like that, especially to start that relationship out in such a physical way.

I turned to see Emmett slipping on a coat and shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking you to your car." He answered, without so much as a blink.

Edward and Emmett both were incredible gentlemen. I wasn't used to it, and wasn't sure if I liked it. I liked taking care of myself, but I knew that being raised by Esme and Carlisle neither would understand nor accept my annoyance with it.

I stepped into the hallway and waited as Emmett closed the door. He came up beside me, putting his arm around me as he walked me down the hall and to my car. If Emmett walking me to my car meant a little more time with him, then I wouldn't bitch about it.

Last night Emmett had insisted that I stay for at least one more movie. He didn't go for another scary movie, instead switching to his secret stock of girly movies he said he keeps for any feminine company he has over. I vetoed that idea quickly. I didn't like those sappy, over-acted movies with the same exact story line for every single film. Instead, I chose a comedy, surprising Emmett.

Emmett and I didn't act just like friends last night, though we didn't really act like anything else either. We weren't going at it or anything, but it was much more intimate than normal for us. I stayed huddled into his side the rest of the night, after he pulled me over closer to him. I ended up with my legs draped over his lap, while his arm was slung around me, and my head rested comfortably on his chest. It was comfortable, and even after getting up a few times for a beer or bathroom break, we always ended up back in the same position.

Leaving was the strange part. Having woken up on the couch with a pillow propped under my head, and a blanket tucked around me, I knew I must have fallen asleep sometime during our last movie. When I got up and found him in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in nothing but some gym shorts on, I was pretty alright with having fallen asleep here.

The man's back was muscled to perfection, his arms just as broad as ever, and when he turned at the sound of my gasp, his chest and abs about knocked me over. It was so obvious that Emmett owned a string of gyms. It made complete a total sense when you saw him shirtless. I'm sure owning the gym he went to saved him loads in membership fees. Amen to the gym.

When I was leaving I didn't know if I should give him a hug, kiss him on the cheek, pat him on the back, or just go for it and kiss him fully on the lips like I had been wanting to for the better portion of the night. I ended up doing nothing except leaning into his half hug as I left, saying a quiet goodbye. I wasn't used to this. Guys never made me nervous, although it has been awhile since I have actually been so attracted to a man. It was almost completely unbelievable that a guy like Emmett existed. Not only did I find him extremely physically attractive, but more than that, I liked him. He was a nice guy, funny, and good with Isadora.

When I got home, Isadora wasn't in bed. I tiptoed down the hallway and peaked into Edward's open door to see Isadora tangled up in Edward's covers, sprawled in the center of the bed, while Edward huddled near the edge, both out cold.

She would crawl into bed with me some mornings. I didn't know why exactly, but she only started doing that after Tanya died. Three nights after the crash, Isadora started coming into my room to sleep with me. I figured she had a part of her that was lonely, a part that missed her mother so completely that she didn't like being away from other people she loved, as though she feared that they might just disappear too, like her mother. I hope I didn't freak her out when I wasn't there when she woke up.

I took a quick shower then went to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. I figured I could let the two of them sleep, probably having been out pretty late last night. At least, late for a three-year-old. Edward cooked breakfast every morning, whether it be as simple as eggs, or as intricate as waffles, bacon and hash browns, or Isadora's favorite, ballerina-shaped pancakes. It took him awhile to get that one right, but in the end it made him Isadora's hero for a day.

"Did you just get home?" I was pulled from my thoughts as Edward walked into the kitchen in a t-shirt and sweats.

"Yeah. I fell asleep on Emmett's couch." I explained, feeling kind of bad that I didn't so much as call to say that I was alive. "Sorry. I should have called or something."

"Emmett wrote me." Edward waving his hand dismissively as he started some coffee. "So, did you guys have fun?"

Edward's smirk made a glare shoot across my face without permission. I let it stay. "Yes. We watched movies and ate the weirdest movie food ever."

"Popcorn, beer, and sandwiches. Strange combination at first, but now that you have tried it, you'll never be able to have a movie night without them." Edward said with a chuckle.

"That long, rat thing scared me half to death when I first got there." I added.

"José. You might want to practice calling him that. Emmett doesn't take too kindly to people calling his ferret anything other than his name." Edward sat at the little breakfast table, coffee in hand, and smiled at me.

"Edward, would you be offended if I pursued Emmett?" The question rushed out of me without permission. I winced at my brazenness. Edward didn't even flinch. He just looked up at me with a smile.

"No." He said simply with a smile. "I appreciate you asking, though."

"Well, you have been so nice letting me stay here, and I didn't want to--I don't know--cross any boundaries or offend you or something." I paused for a moment and stared at him. "Why aren't you more surprised?"

"Did you really think I would be?" He asked with his head cocked.

"Well, I was expecting a little more shock." I admitted.

"I think that if you are willing to put up with Emmett, then more power to you." Edward said with a chuckle. "If you could take him off my hands, I would be eternally grateful."

I smiled at that. Emmett didn't bother me, but I could see how Edward might get annoyed with him. Their relationship isn't too different then Tanya and mine was, just the male equivalent. They were like best friends, while still maintaining a weird, bickering brotherly relationship.

"How was your night?" I asked.

A smile pulled broadly over Edwards face as he stared up at me from his newspaper. He took a sip from his coffee before answering. "Great. It was really fun. I met another one of Bella's friends in a very strange fashion, when she saved me from some women that were trying to pick me up. Isadora had a lot of fun with Angela's kids. She seemed to really like everyone, actually. She about gave me a heart attack when she told me Bella's friend, Jasper, was handsome." He said shaking his head. I snorted out a laugh at his horror struck face. "Where did she even learn the word 'handsome'? It doesn't seem like a word a father should have to hear his three-year-old daughter say."

"What about Bella?" I asked, knowing that that was his main focus.

His smile returned tenfold. "Great. She looked wonderful, in a casual kind of way, and was incredible with Isadora. She was very funny, easy to talk to. Isadora actually stayed on her lap for a good portion of the night."

"Did you ask her out on a date?"

"No." He said looking into his cup of coffee. "Completely chickened out, actually. It was quite pathetic."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Well, I don't really know her." He said with a shrug. "She seems to be a lot of amazing things, and of course, she is beautiful, but I just plain don't know her."

"That's why you ask her out. You go on dates to get to know someone."

"Auntie Rose!" Isadora cried out excitedly cutting off whatever smart-ass remark I could tell Edward was going to say. He had that smirk he got when he was going to be witty. He seemed to smile like that a lot around Emmett. It was a little too easy to be a smart-ass around Emmett. I think Edward took advantage of it.

"Hey, princess." I said kneeling down to hug her. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Oh, yes." She nodded happily, smiling widely. "Bewwa hewped me cuwor. She was nice. And Awice was funny. And BreeOnna was weally nice. And Jasper was vewy handsome."

I smiled over at Edward while he shook his head indignantly turning back to his paper. "Well that sounds like a lot of fun." I said excitedly. "Why don't you go sit with your daddy while I cook breakfast?"

Isadora ran off and took a seat right next to Edward. And I do mean right next to him. She pulled her chair over so that it was practically touching Edward's. Edward was getting completely comfortable in his role as a father, something I was very happy about. I had gotten a job with a local real-estate office and was already browsing for a place to live. I hadn't really told anyone yet, but I was already set up to go do a walk-through for a few places later on this week. I wasn't going to like not seeing Isadora every single day at home, but Edward needed to raise his daughter without me shadowing him through the whole thing. I was her aunt, not her mom.

Regardless of that, I intended on seeing her as much as possible. That's why I was only looking at places less than five blocks away from Edward's place. It would be more of a comfort for me to have her closer. Plus, the only people I knew in town were Edward and his family. Emmett lived nearby too, so it would make getting to see people much easier. I didn't want to disappear from Isadora's life simply because I lived too far away from her.

* * *

**(A.N. Tell me what you think! Review!)**


	15. The Union

**(A.N. Sorry about the wait. Life has been hectic. I hope everyone had a great holiday. Thanks for being patient. HUGE thanks to my perfect BETA!!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

**

* * *

Bella's POV-**

I cut my loses and went home, under the impression that I might never see Edward Masen again. I didn't like it, but it was just the way it was. He had my number, and sure, it has really only been less than a week, but really, what chance did I have? If he called, he called, if not, there wasn't really anything I could do about it.

After Angela and the girls left on Sunday, I became acutely aware of the ticks of the clock, of each minute passing. My week dragged by at a snail's pace, though I doubt that had a lot to do with Edward. He never said he was going to call, or ask to see me again, so I had no reason to be expecting anything from him. Jasper and Alice, on the other hand, ask every time I see them if he has called.

"Bella Swan, if I get into that office and you aren't ready for lunch, I will use force to remove you." I heard Jasper yell from down the hall. This was no idle threat. I didn't heed his warning last time and ended up leaving the office building ass first, flung over his shoulder. I typed a few more words quickly, keeping one eye on the door, and clicked out of the program right as Jasper walked into my office. I stood up and grabbed my coat quickly, trying to play it off as though I had been ready for ages, and I was simply waiting for him. "You suck at acting. I won't carry you out of here since you clicked out of whatever you were doing before I got in here, but I get to pick what we are doing for lunch."

"That's not exactly fair," I griped, pushing past him and pulling my keys out of my purse. "It's my turn to pick, plus, I was finished by the time you made it to my office."

Jasper jogged by me, grabbing my keys from my hand on the way. He turned mid-run, running backwards, and wiggled the stolen keys at me. Jerk. I let out a heavy sigh and followed him out to his car. It really wasn't worth arguing over. He was going to complain the whole lunch if I didn't let him have his way. In the end I was helping myself by letting him choose.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I asked as I hopped into Jasper's eco-friendly SUV. Is it just me, or does anyone else find the words 'eco-friendly' and 'SUV' seem to be rather contradictory? I looked over at Jasper as he pulled an illegal U-turn away from the curb and sped down the road. He had a smirk pulled across his face that made me want to deck him. "Are you freakin' surprising me?!"

"Not really," he said with a shrug. "I just am not very hungry, so we are stopping somewhere really quick to get some chow for on-the-go, then we are heading to a different destination. You get to help me run errands."

"Fantastic," I mumbled bitingly. Jasper pulled into a Subway and hopped out of the car quickly.

He ordered quickly and hurried me along, impatiently waving his hand at me, indicating that I needed to hurry. I rolled my eyes and pretended he wasn't there. The younger girl behind the counter didn't notice his rude behavior as she was more fixated on his pretty face, while Jasper had to ask the adolescent guy at the cash register for his total twice, before he complied.

"He's paying for both of us," I said to the guy as Jasper handed his card over. The guy looked up at me, then back at Jasper for confirmation. Jasper just nodded and shoved the card towards the guy again.

"Bella, pick a damn drink and let's go," he complained at me as I stood debating my beverage choices.

"Patience is a virtue," I said calmly.

"I'm not feeling particularly virtuous today."

Jasper ate his sandwich as he drove, earning him a few angry honks, and one single-finger salute. He drove to nearly the other side of town, pulling in front of a curb and jumping out to fill the meter. I took one last sip from my soda before slowly hopping out of the car and straightening out my skirt and blouse. It was doing wonders on irritating Jasper. When he got fed up with my slow pace he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the building.

"What errand are we going on again?" I asked, as he headed down the sidewalk.

"I need a new CD."

"You're kidding." I shot him a glare while he just smiled happily at me. "Why didn't we go somewhere closer to work?"

"Because I wanted to come here," he said as he opened the door to the shop he wanted so desperately to get a CD from. "I haven't been here yet, but I heard they have awesome selection."

Raw, acoustic music flowed through the speakers as we walked into the warm store and were greeted with a casual, 'How's it going?' from the guy manning the register. The music sounded like a rough cut of the song. Like a garage band recorded it in their house with a karaoke machine, but the music was good. It definitely had potential, and if given the chance to actually record, probably would be amazing. Jasper seemed to be enjoying the spread as well. He looked around approvingly, giving a few nods of appreciation as he headed towards the rows of CD's that seemed to be in the process of being pushed against the walls.

Flyers were taped and on display on the glass case counter that displayed some of the more pricey items inside. One case held different, more expensive vinyl's than were held out on the floor, while the other contained different facial and body jewelry. Behind, hanging on the wall, a few rows of guitars were on sale, separated into sections of new and used, then sub-sectioned into electric and acoustic. The whole store was surrounded by stone walls, as though they were rough and unfinished, like the plaster and paint was just never applied. Towards the back of the store was a stage that held a piano pushed further off to one side and into the corner with something dark pushed under that. Drums and guitars were being set up on the stage.

I walked over to the CD displays and started weeding through the choices while Jasper stood further away, browsing through some of the CD's in the oldie's section. Everything was very organized, making everything incredibly easy to find, but still held a sort of disarray about the order. It tied into the rest of the store nicely. Throughout the selection there were some more popular titles, ACDC, Zeppelin, etc. But for the most part it was a bunch of indie, underground music that I hadn't heard about.

I walked to the back of the store, near the stage, and found a display of obviously burned CD's with a display over it that said, 'Tonight's Line-Up.' There were about five stacks of CD's with the name of the band written in sharpie on the front of the case, selling for ten dollars apiece, with a listening station right next to it with the music lined up loaded into the machine.

**Edward's POV-**

I was swamped today. It was Thursday, which meant it was the night for the local band to come and play a show. The stage was getting set-up, the CD stands were being pushed aside, and all the backed orders that got dropped on my lap today. I didn't really have time for lunch, and Isadora was forced to hangout in my office for the whole day today so she wouldn't interfere, although the female employees would come in and take her every now and then. Isadora really wasn't that much of a distraction when I brought her in, which has become a regular occurrence since Rose got a job at a local real estate agency. Today though, she didn't seem to be having nearly as much fun as usual.

She liked the excitement of what was going on in the store, and seeing the heavy stream of customers we always got every other Thursday when people came in to check out what the line-up for the show would be like, plus our other customers, but she couldn't just hangout out in the main lobby today. There was too much going on, and as good as she was, she just tended to get in the way.

Thankfully, Emmett stopped by the store before he went to grab lunch for us and took her out with him. The poor girl has been cooped up in my office all day with no hope of escape unless one of the employees decides they want to baby-sit for a while. I wasn't being the best company, but tried to pay attention to her and come up with things for her to do as she grew bored with what she was doing, but it was a losing battle. When Emmett showed up, Isadora actually squealed with excitement, and lunged towards him. Emmett eats that stuff up. Anytime he can get Isadora to pay him more attention than she pays me, he makes sure I know about it. He liked pretending he was the favourite.

I leaned back in my chair, happy to be finished with the paperwork for the day. It's all I have been working on since I came in, and I doubled my efforts as soon as Isadora and Emmett left to grab us a lunch to bring back to the store to eat. Isadora will be happy when she finds out the rest of the day will be spent out around everyone, in the heat of the action.

"Edward." I looked up to see Susan, one of my employees poking her head into my office. "We have a customer with a return, but the guy is being a pain in the ass. He wanted to see a manager, but he didn't like what Tyler said either, so now he wants to see you."

Susan was younger, about nineteen, and had about six piercings I could see, and apparently a variety of others hidden under her clothes. She had bright tattoos consuming her arms, a lot of which depicted pin-up girls and things of that nature, but all of them were tasteful enough, and well done. Her hair was bleach blonde, and cropped short. She was a pretty enough girl, but I just wasn't fond of the piercing and tattoo look.

"Alright," I said, stretching as I stood from my seat. She opened the door the rest of the way and waited for me, looking completely frustrated by whatever the customer was doing. "What's this guy need?"

"Oh, no," she said waving her hands in front of her. "You get to hear this shit firsthand."

I nodded. I was used to this. My employees enjoyed seeing how I reacted when I heard some of the things people would use for excuses when trying to return things, or filing complaints. It did get rather comical sometimes, but it got somewhat difficult to keep a straight face while in front of the costumer.

**Emmett's POV- **

Edward never actually went out with me for lunch on show nights. He always had a lot to do, especially today. It would figure that the first time he had Isadora for preparation for the show night that he would get a bunch of backed order too. It was cool though, it just meant that I got to take my favorite little niece out to pick up lunch.

The little girl was a great chick magnet, sadly though, I wasn't interested in the girls hitting on me. Rose and I have been acting a lot more flirty since our movie night. She seemed a little less shy about flirting lately. I liked it.

Isadora insisted that she walk on her own, which meant that I had to kneel down to hold her hand while still balancing the food in the other hand. She smiled broadly, giggling as she looked up and saw me bent practically in half so that I could hold her hand. She was always so amused by my discomfort.

Before we got into the store, Isadora stopped and waited. She looked up at me expectantly while I rummaged through the bag of food. I handed her a Styrofoam box containing Edward's food, before opening the door and ushering her in.

She liked being the one to give Edward his food. Apparently waiting until we were inside and sitting wasn't good enough, though. She liked walking in and presenting it to him. It would be cute if it wasn't such a pain in the rear.

When we walked in, Edward looked towards us and nodded his head in greeting. He was helping a customer, something he seemed none too happy about. I have heard stories about the kind of excuses these people make when trying to return things, and if Edward was being called to the front line to deal with it himself, then it must be pretty interesting. His workers liked to make sure he was present for the more . . . out-there customers. Bunch of smart asses, and I completely loved them for it.

I pointed out Edward to Izzy, and she started towards him without another word. I followed behind her, and nearly tripped when she stopped suddenly to deviate her direction and walk towards the CD racks. She was running towards a customer, and was half-way there before I really comprehended her departure. She called out something, making the guy look over and a big smile to pull across his face. I jogged over quickly as she wrapped her arms around his leg and hugged it tightly.

"I'm sorry!" I said as I reached him. He looked up with as slightly confused look pulled across his face, while Isadora smiled up at him. "She got away from me and to you before I knew what was happening."

"It's alright," he said smiling. He sounded like he was from Texas or something. I bet that scored him a lot of chicks. He kneeled down so he was closer to being face to face with Izzy, but still towered over her. He was tall, as tall as me, maybe a little taller, but skinny. Not scrawny, just more wiry than myself. Izzy smiled when he was fully kneeling in front of her, then wrapped her little arms around his neck tightly, while he gave her a hug back. "How are you doing, Isadora?"

How the hell did this guy know her name? Did I say it aloud, or did Izzy tell him? If she did we would have to have a talk about giving strange guys her name like that. This was the first glimpse I got into a future in scaring away boyfriends for her. The guy stood up, smiling, holding Isadora and extended his hand to me.

"I'm Jasper," he said still smiling. I didn't know whether to shake his hand politely or deck him for picking up my niece. "I'm a friend of Edward's," he said, noticing my hesitation. "Edward and Isadora came out to dinner with my friends and me the other night after we ran into them in the park."

"Oh, well hey," I said moderately confused. "I'm glad you aren't some stranger picking her up. I'm Emmett, the uncle."

"Jasper?" I turned to see Edward walking over with a grin pulled across his face. Okay, so we like this guy. "What are you doing here?" He asked the question, but looked around like he was searching for someone else. This was just getting weirder and weirder.

"I wanted to check out your store, man," Jasper said clapping a hand with Edward. "This is a cool shop, great selection."

"Thanks." Edward still gazed around, but pulled his gaze back to Jasper, Isadora and me with a disappointed look he poorly tried to disguise. Jasper smiled at him.

"Do you see this, little lady?" Jasper said jokingly. "I might as well be chopped liver to your daddy." Isadora wrinkled her nose and drew her eyebrows together in confusion, I did the same. "BELLA!!!"

"Bewwa!!!" Isadora squealed excitedly. I looked over to see a cute brunette looking up at us from the "Artist's in Play" stand with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. She smiled as she made her way over to us, shooting Jasper quick glare. I looked over to Edward and saw him smiling like a mad man. Then it clicked. This is the hot lawyer.

I elbowed Edward and gave him an approving nod when he finally pulled his stalker gaze off the girl. Poor thing doesn't know what she's in for.

"Isadora!?" the woman, Bella, said happily as she took a squirming Isadora, who was trying to reach as far as she could to Bella, from Jaspers arms. Isadora giggled happily and wrapped her arms around Bella's neck before she pulled away and smiled at her.

"Bewwa," she said happily. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetie." Well she is good with Izzy. That just gave her a load of awesome points in my book, and from the looks of it, Edward's point list were racking up with every look he gave her. The woman was golden in his eyes.

"Hello, Bella," Edward finally said, after a second's pause. "This is quite the surprise." Bella bit her lip nervously as if she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad surprise. Apparently the girl was either blind or oblivious. "A good surprise." Edward confirmed quickly, seeing her inner debate.

"I'm just as surprised as you, actually," Bella said in a shy voice.

"I told you, you would find something you wanted in this place," Jasper told Bella with a smirk and an eyebrow waggle.

Bella's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as she tried hiding herself from Edward behind Isadora. Jasper was an instigator, and liked picking on Bella. I liked him. The two were obviously really good friends, and from the body posture that was all there was to it. With one look at Edward, I could tell he was having a debate in his mind on that very topic. Confused between, what to the naked eye, would seem like a romantic relationship between the two, and the comment Jasper just threw out to embarrass Bella.

"Hello, I'm Bella." I looked up to see a small hand extended towards me as Bella tried to ignore Jasper, and play it off like she wasn't affected. It didn't work, the blush gave her away, but she carried a warm smile that made me like her instantly. She was dressed sharp. Nice, fitted blazer with matching slacks over a blue button-up--I think chicks call it a blouse--and heels. She looked very professional.

"Emmett," I said, shaking her hand. "I'm this idiot's brother. Has he not called you since your dinner/play-date thing? I can take him out if you would like."

I heard Edward huff behind me in exasperation while Bella's cheeks flooded with even more pink. I felt Edward punch my arm, making solid contact, and admitting a loud _thunk_ on contact. Isadora giggled freely while Jasper tried hiding his laugh with a cough. I heard another light _thunk_ and turned to see Bella pulling her own fist away from Jasper's arm while he rubbed it tenderly. I liked her even more.

"So, Emmett, anything you can show me in this store while the two love birds reconnect?" Jasper asked happily. Bella shot him a glare that could make me cower, but Jasper just smiled wider.

"Yeah, we can find something to do so that they can get some alone time."

* * *

**(A.N. Tell me what you think! REVIEW!)**


	16. Bonus Mosh

**(A.N. I know this took forever. I'm sorry. And I regret to inform you that the chapters for both this and Hard to Concentrate will take a while to get out. A new semester of college has started this week and I am on a full work load, plus I have this thing called a life that tends to take time away from my writing as well. I am trying really hard to get things written out so that I can get the chapters out faster, but your patience is and will continue to be appreciated. This chapter jumps around from POV to POV a lot so keep up. Thanks to my amazing, fabulous, incredible, fantastic, life saving BETA, HIGHLANDS. Thanks for all the reviews, and for not bitching at me too much about getting new chapters out. I promise I will get the rest out as fast as possible. Remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

I was going to kill Jasper, or maybe give him a high-five. It was embarrassing, but who was I kidding? I was truly excited to see Edward and Isadora. I hate to admit it, but then again, I don't think I was actually fooling anyone when I said I didn't care if Edward called or not. I did.

I could deal with him just not being interested. That was the story of my life. I mean, really, why would an attractive, nice, successful man like Edward be attracted to me? But when I was around him, I felt this spark. It's like I gravitated towards him and he seemed to feel it too. Maybe he was merely humoring me, but with the comments from his brother, and Jasper and Alice's accounts on him, not to mention when I would catch him starring at me. There had to be something there that made him do all those things. Apparently it was as clear as the nose on my face, yet I wouldn't let myself believe it.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you this week, Bella." Edward's silken voice yanked me out of my thoughts, pulling my attention into focus enough for me to notice Jasper and Emmett's disappearance. "I've been rather busy, but I meant to call you."

"Please don't worry about it,."I said, and smiled down at Isadora as she snuggled closer to me. I was glad she was there to distract me. "I didn't really expect a phone call. Jasper just likes going out of his way to embarrass me."

"I meant to call you," he reiterated. He waited to speak until I looked back up at him. "I hope I didn't miss my chance."

"Your chance at what?" I asked nervously. I was out of my element. Speaking to the opposite sex, when I was so wildly attracted to them, made me sound like a babbling fool.

Edward's face tensed at my words, almost like he was embarrassed to have said anything. I searched my head for words that might make up for my utter lack of intelligence at the moment, but nothing came to me. Any other guy I don't give two cents about impressing and I'm as articulate and witty as they come, but put Edward in front of me and cue cards wouldn't help. Gosh it would be nice to have cue cards right now.

"Daddy wikes you," Isadora whispered into my ear, though from the look on Edward's face I think he heard. "He thinks you are pwetty."

"Does he really?" I asked, very interested. "Did he tell you that?" Isadora smiled happily at me, giggling and nodded her answer.

"I heawd him talking to Aunty Rose."

"Isadora," Edward abolished, his cheeks turning the most endearing shade of pink. He was just too good-looking. Who could be around him and not sound like a mental patient?

"Bella, we have to get back to work," Jasper said as he walked up behind me. He sounded more apologetic about pulling me back to work, and away from Edward than the time he poured his entire soda all over me at a work lunch with about thirty of our colleagues a few years ago. "Sorry to cut the meeting short, but I have a client coming in at one-thirty."

"Oh, okay." I nodded and looked back at Isadora. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Isadora." Isadora frowned at me, then wrapped her arms around my neck before I handed her back to Edward. "Edward."

I began to turn, only to be stopped by the touch of a warm, soft hand. "Bella. Would you like to come tonight? To the show, I mean." He was stumbling over his words, like he was nervous. There was no way I made him nervous the way he makes me. Was there? For some reason I found him all the more attractive for it. "If you aren't doing anything, I mean. I know it's short notice, but we are set to have a pretty good line up, and the crowd should be decently sized. It should be fun."

"Um, well," I said, taken aback. I stared up at Jasper for help. "I don't know."

"Jasper, you should come along too. You could bring Alice along. She might enjoy it." His eyes shifted between Jasper and I.

"I'll be here," Jasper said happily. He extended his hand towards Edward, clapping it, and giving it a single shake. He looked really excited about it. "I'll even guarantee both Alice and Bella's attendance."

Edward smiled happily at that while I glared up at Jasper. I was going to go anyways, but Jasper was way too presumptuous. I turned back to Edward to find him studying me. His eyes still questioned me, like he wasn't quite willing to take Jasper's word for it.

"I'll see you tonight, then."I said with a smile before I turned and made my way to the door.

**Edward's POV:**

I would see her tonight. I couldn't have asked for a better outcome for this day. I would have to buy Jasper a drink for this, and hope that Bella really wanted to come along. I think she did.

_**Alice's POV:**_

"_You did not!_" I could not believe the gall Jasper had. How he even worked up the nerve to do such a thing, I couldn't fathom. All I knew was that the man was probably going to be killed by the end of the night, if not sooner. I wished he was in front of me so I could hug him. Aside from being a conspiring little jerk, he was a complete genius. "Did she murder you?"

"It was a close one. I thought I was a goner there for a few moments, and my arm is sore, but I felt I had to sacrifice myself for the greater good." I could just picture him rubbing his arm soothingly. Bella didn't hit lightly, especially when she hit Jasper. "I'm sure a kiss will make it better."

"I don't want to kiss your arm."

"Did I say my arm? I meant that she hit my lips." I rolled my eyes, a gesture that sadly he didn't get to see from the other end of the phone, but it was an uncontrollable reaction to his silliness. "They hurt real bad, Alice."

"Oh, I bet she hasn't finished with you yet," I said happily as I made my way to my car. I loved watching love stories unravel in front of me and who deserved it more than Bella? And Edward was such a hunk. If I didn't have Jasper around, I might be jealous. "I am willing to bet money that you have some serious payback in store for later. But I might just kiss you for setting this up. Not only do I get to dress myself like I never have before, but I also get to watch my best friend, who deserves it more than anybody, go out with what I am sure will end up being her soul mate."

"You'll protect me, won't you?" he said in his best Texan drawl, but past that I could hear the twinge of fear for how much more his arm may have to endure the rest of the night. He knew well enough that he should hold a certain amount of fear for Bella's wrath, but obviously he didn't care.

"From Bella? No way!" I teased as I stuck the keys in the ignition. "Sorry, Jasper, but you are on your own with that one. That girl is scary when she is revengeful."

"My god, woman, just throw me to the wolves," he said feigning hurt. He knew that he wasn't getting any help from me when it came to protecting him from Bella. That's how their relationship worked. They were more like bickering siblings than anything else. "I'll pick you up around six; the show starts at seven-thirty. I will take you and Bella out to dinner first."

"Taking your ladies out to dinner," I sighed out. "Such a stud."

Tonight was going to be fun! I could feel it, and the challenge of dressing for such an event had me more excited than just about anything. The underground music scene never has interested me. I am more into upbeat, peppy music myself. You know, something you can dance to, and really shake your bum for, but I was looking forward to being a part of the underground music scene for the night and I intended to do it in style.

**Rose's POV:**

I had officially found a new apartment, told Edward, and had two weeks before I was able to move in. The thought of leaving Isadora made me sad, but the thought of being completely on my own liberated me.

My new place is only three blocks from Edward's, and two from Emmett's. It is a two bedroom, which was a little more pricey, but it was worth it so Isadora can have her own room to stay in when she visits. I want her to feel comfortable in my home. I want her to understand that she is always welcome.

Edward seemed happy for me when I told him, but Emmett seemed a little unhappy about it, at first. That is, until he realized my new place would actually put me a few blocks closer to him. Then his face lit up, showing those big dimples before he wrapped me in a big bear hug and twirled me around in a circle. Isadora got a kick out of it.

Tonight, though, was show night. I hadn't gotten a chance to go to one of the shows Edward put on at his shop. Apparently they are a big deal in this town. Emmett insisted I go tonight, instead of staying home to watch Isadora like I did last time. According to Emmett, Edward found some of the most talented bands in the whole city, and a few neighboring towns. He even said that bands from hundreds of miles away will drive here just to play at Edward's shop; a few have even gotten signed since playing there. It was sure to be a big night.

"You ready?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

Edward was already at the shop making last minute adjustments, and Isadora was at Esme and Carlisle's. When I didn't get an answer I looked up to see Emmett standing in front of me slack jawed. I looked down at my clothes self-consciously. It wasn't anything extravagant; I mean we are going to a local show for Christ sakes. My hair hung loosely around my shoulders, but I let it sit naturally wavy instead of straightening or curling it, and I had on a simple pair of jeans, well, a torn up pair of jeans, and a Zeppelin tee that rode up my stomach a little. Nothing too sexy, and definitely not too dressy. I thought it fit the night perfectly.

"Is it that bad?" I asked as I yanked on my coat. Emmett shook his head as though he was trying to clear it.

"Not bad at all. Damn you're sexy!" I eyed Emmett questionably. He had never come out and told me I was sexy like that before, especially not with his voice all husky. This was new, and I have to admit, I liked it. "I am used to you in more formal, dressy clothes. Casual works really well for you."

"You suck up," I sighed as I sauntered out the door. Emmett followed quickly behind me, and I smiled in amusement. Tonight was starting off nicely.

**Edward's POV:**

People were showing up quickly. The place was getting packed, and the first band was setting up. I looked around the crowd as I helped them set up. I was nervous. I knew the bands were good. I knew that everyone would like them, and I knew that just by how large the crowd already was that the turnout would be awesome, but Bella was coming tonight.

It was such a surprise seeing her today, it threw me off. Emmett's amusement on my behavior around her showed me how nervous and flustered I get around the woman. I don't know how she does this to me, but she does.

It was about ten minutes before the first set was going to begin when I saw Emmett. At least he might keep me distracted instead of staring at the door like a deranged stalker.

"Brother! Good turnout, man," Emmett greeted, clapping my back with just slightly more force than necessary. He leaned in closer to me then, lowering his voice. "Rose looks so hot tonight."

I shook my head while chuckling and pulled away from Emmett. Since he let it slip that he had a thing for Rose, I hadn't heard the end of how good-looking she is. Every time he sees, her he tells me how hot she looks. Yes, he says hot every time. Rose is more discreet about her affection, although I still wouldn't call her subtle. The way she struts around when Emmett's nearby, or revolves around him, sends the message loud and clear. I think the only two that don't realize it is them, and I doubt that's an issue anymore.

"Are there always this many people?" Rose asked, coming up behind me. She smiled her greeting before taking her place next to Emmett. He smiled triumphantly as the men around us stared in envy. Rose definitely attracted attention.

"Edward always gets this kind of turn-out." Emmett boasted for me. He had this weird way of being a complete annoyance one minute, to being the big doting brother the next. "He gets the best bands in town to come play here."

"Didn't you have someone coming tonight, Edward?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, where is that hot lawyer of yours." Rose smacked Emmett's arm playfully while she bit back a smile. "What!? She is!"

"She has a name." I grumbled. "And she isn't the only one coming tonight. Her and her two friends said they would make it."

"Right, that Jasper guy and his little lady," Emmett said nodding his head. "So where are Jasper, his lady, and your hot lawyer?" Rose and I both shot him a glare. "Bella! Hot, lawyer Bella."

"One hot lawyer coming up," came a peppy voice off to our side. I looked over to see Alice's spiky hair bouncing up and down with the rest of her body. She reached back and brought forward a surprised-looking Bella. "There you go, Edward. Enjoy! Now introduce me to these nice-looking people."

Emmett smiled, looking more than just a little amused by Alice. I figured he would like her. Bella stood there with wide eyes, and pink cheeks looking beautiful. She looked the same as when I saw her at the park. Very casual. I smiled at her then looked down at Alice.

"Well, Alice I'd like you to meet Emmett and Rose. Bella, I believe you met Rose at the park." Bella smiled at both bashfully, not making eye contact with Rose. Their first meeting wasn't exactly great.

"Hey, shrimp," Emmett said holding out his hand to Alice.

"Shrimp?" Alice asked, cocking her hip out and putting her hand on it, completely ignoring Emmett's extended hand. "Do I have little antenna thingies and swim around in the ocean? No. Name's Alice, big guy."

Emmett cocked his eyebrow in turn, and smiled wider. "Alice. Got it."

Alice nodded once and slapped her hand into Emmett's giving it what looked to be a reasonably firm shake. It looked like she was trying to prove that her size didn't mean much of anything.

Rose extended her hand to Alice then, and Alice took it happily. Most women were intimidated by Rose. Her tall stature, blonde hair and pretty face may earn her a lot of male attention, but it also brings her a lot of female drama. But Alice didn't so much as look fazed. She smiled brightly at Rose and complimented her outfit.

"I'm glad you were able to make it," I said quietly to Bella, leaning in closer so she could hear me better over the crowd.

"Me too," she whispered out, before she looked down away from my gaze.

The lights went down, signaling that the first band was about to play. Jasper showed up soon after, hooking his arm around Alice after shaking Emmett's and my hand, and introducing himself to Rose. He looked excited about the show, eyes wide with anticipation. I hoped he enjoyed the set list.

**Bella's POV:**

I was nervous all day, ever since we left Edward's store. I didn't know what to wear, then I didn't know if I should even go. I just kept thinking of every way I could and probably would put my foot in my mouth. Edward would sooner or later realize that if he did have any form of attraction for me, that it was undeserved.

As soon as Alice pulled me to her, and right in front of not only Edward and Emmett, but also Miss. Long Blonde and Beautiful Rose, Tanya's sister, I thought I might faint. Rose doesn't like me. She didn't try and hide it, though she really didn't do anything mean. Just that look she gave me when she realized I was the lawyer that told Edward that he needed to get a blood test to prove without a doubt that Isadora was his, made me break out into a sweat.

But all that nervousness went away when Edward leaned close to me and told me he was happy I came tonight. That made it all worth it. Digging through every single bit of clothing I owned, the sweaty palms, the sore knuckles from punching Jasper in the arm over and over again for putting me in such an awkward position, was worth it when I felt Edward's breath fan out across my face, telling me he was happy I was there.

The lights dimmed, and the sound of a voice came over the speakers. The crowd started pushing forward towards the stage, causing me to stumble forward into Jasper.

"C'mon, Bella. You have to stay on your feet," Jasper said, after setting me back into standing position. He kept a hand on my shoulder to keep me stable before turning his attention back towards the stage. I nodded and breathed out heavily before looking over to see if Edward noticed. He did.

I felt my cheeks burn. How stupid must I have looked. I wasn't a big concert goer. I had a hard enough time staying on my feet without the help of a huge crowd pushing me over. He held concerts, well shows, in his place of work. He hosted the damn things. He probably thought I looked like a loser falling over before the first song of the show was over.

Before I could bury myself in embarrassment I felt Jasper's hand leave my shoulder and be replaced by another.

"Would you like to go watch the show from the side? It's easier to keep your balance there. Less people trying to knock you over." I looked over and was barely an inch away from Edward's face. He smelled fantastic. He had that sexy smirk pulled across his lips and the deep green in his eyes stood out nicely in contrast with the pieces of hair the hung down messily in them.

"I don't want to pull you away from the middle," I said a little louder than I should have.

"Come on," he said as he took my hand in his own and pulled me with him. My stomach knotted and I hope he didn't notice that my palms were sweaty. People parted for him readily when they looked over to see who was pushing their way through the crowd. They seemed to all now that he owned the store, some even greeting him by name. It was still a challenge getting through the small crowd, having been directly in the center, but when we finally broke free from the mass, not only was it much cooler, but I could actually see the stage.

"Is this better?" Edward asked, again leaning in closer to me so I could hear him over the music.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, not letting the fact that he still held my hand go unnoticed. I smiled at him and looked back up at the stage, ready to watch the show, still not letting go of his hand. "So you pick all these bands out yourself?"

"Well, yeah. But my employees give me names of bands I should check out, and members come in and ask if they can play the show." Edward explained it all, watching the stage, and did it in a way that was not in a bragging or gloating kind of way. He was almost playing it down like it was nothing. "All I have to do is listen, and if it's good I put them on the set."

"That's really cool," I said smiling happily at him. He smiled back a beautiful, toothy grin at me, with the littlest hint of dimples forming on his cheeks. "Have you been setting up all day?"

"No. The employees have," he said as he nodded over to the counter housing about seven different people, boys and girls all looking like they ranged in age anywhere from seventeen to my age. "They do a lot of the work. I had to do a lot of paperwork today actually. But after you guys left today I got to come out here and set things up with them."

"I bet Isadora got a kick out of that," I said, smiling at the thought of Isadora wandering around helping everyone out.

"She loved it," he said, just as somebody got pushed into me, knocking me into him. He caught me around the stomach, holding me close to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah sorry. I have balance problems sometimes," he let go slowly, but didn't move away. He smiled at me and turned me around so I was facing the stage again.

"No problem. I'll just stay close so I can catch you easier from now on," he said into my ear, sending shivers down my spine as his breath fanned out over my skin. I simply nodded and watched the show, more than pleased to have Edward standing guard so close behind me, still holding my hand, and every now and then wrapping his arm around my waist when people would almost topple me over. He would let go to clap, and whistle as the bands changed out, but always slipped his hand back into my own.

It was a good night.

* * *

**(A.N. The next chapter is already half way done, so no worries. It will be out much faster then this one was. Review!)**


	17. Everlong

**(A.N. Anyone proud of me for getting this out so quickly!? Well, I am. And I am in love with my BETA who got it back to me the next day, because I have the BEST BETA in all the universe, and probably the best looking too!!!! I will have songs for this and the last chapter on the play list, though I don't think very many people look at it. There is a song in the chapter, and I think you should all listen to it. It is probably one of the coolest songs ever so please check that out! Reviews have been amazing! Thanks a heap!!!! Keep it up, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV:**

"That was amazing!" Jasper was so cute when he got excited. The way his eyes lit up, the way his smile grew so wide that you could see his perfectly white teeth. His deep dimples that showed at the corners of his lips and the way his hands drummed on the steering wheel, keeping in beat with the music playing through the speakers. "I haven't been to a local show that well put together in, well, ever." Jasper looked over at me, catching me staring at him. I didn't care. He was so darn pretty I couldn't help it. He quirked an eyebrow and hushed his smile into a sweeter, more loving smile. "How you doin', pretty lady?"

"Great. How you doin', cowboy?" The grin on his face spread, nearly cutting his face in half as he stared forward at the road, stopping us at a street light. "What are you doing?"

"Street light," he answered as he leaned over and pressed his lips lightly against mine.

"But it's green," I said around his lips.

"There is no one around." Right as he said it a horn honked behind us. I smiled triumphantly at him while he turned to look in the direction the sound came from. He turned back around and looked up at the light which was now turning yellow, then turned back to me and leaned back in placing another small kiss against my lips.

"You are really something you know that?" I sighed out as he pulled his lips away from mine when the horn blared behind us again.

Jasper stuck his head out his window and looked back at the car. "IT'S RED, BUDDY!" I watched as the man mouthed a few words that ladies shouldn't have to hear while he blared his horn again, this time longer and more drawn out, like he was really trying to get his point across. Jasper simply shrugged, smiled and gave the man a small wave in return. The man gave him the finger. Jasper turned his attention back to me, still smiling. "Nice guy."

"He's a real peach," I said sarcastically as Jasper again leaned down and kissed me on the lips. The horn blared again behind us, this time the light was actually green. Jasper placed one more small kiss on the tip of my nose, and winked at me before he put the car back into drive and sped off away from the noisy man in the other car.

Jasper lead me up to his apartment, apparently very excited about something. He seemed inspired, though if it was by the show or by me I wasn't sure. Before I had time to ask any questions he sat me on the couch.

"Stay here," he ordered as he bolted off into his bedroom.

Jasper and I hadn't had a chance to properly use his bedroom/bed. I have stayed over a few nights, but we literally just slept together. No funny stuff. I personally was waiting until him and I were at least officially a couple before taking that leap, but at this point I wasn't so sure it was ever going to happen. I don't know what has been holding him back from just asking me to be his exclusively, but he was sure taking his sweet time with it. Before I had much time to think about it, the lights dimmed to a romantic glow around me.

"Alright," Jasper said as he pulled a chair up closer to the couch, so he was facing me. He wiggled the coffee table out of the way enough so that he could be almost directly in front of me, then reached behind the couch and pulled out his guitar. "You ready?"

"You're gonna play for me?" I asked excitedly.

I loved hearing Jasper play. He specialized in acoustic covers of Lynard Skynard and Stevie Ray Vaughn, but every now and again he would just strum away to the tunes floating around in his head. His voice was husky, and sweet, and sexy and sent shivers up and down my spine when he would sing. I loved just sitting around and listening to him as he played.

"I was going through my CD's the other day, and heard a song that made me think of you," he explained as he tuned his guitar. "I figured that since the song I heard hit me so close to the bone when I heard it, that you should hear it too, but I thought it would be more romantic if I played it for you instead of just letting you listen to the CD. I want you to really listen to the lyrics, so I won't tell you who sings it until after."

"You really are a stud," I giggled as Jasper smiled happily at my amusement. "Alright, play me the song."

"'Kay, here goes." He strummed the strings lightly, keeping the mood more romantic. He looked up into my eyes as he got the rhythm going, then he sang.

_Hello,_

_I've waited here for you_

_Everlong._

_Tonight,_

_I throw myself into_

_And out of the red, out of her head she sang._

_Come down,_

_And waste away with me,_

_Down with me._

_Show how_

_You wanted it to be,_

_I'm over my head, out of her head she sang._

_And I wonder_

_When I sing along with you,_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever,_

_If anything could ever be this good again._

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you,_

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when,_

_She sang._

_Breathe out,_

_So I could breathe you in,_

_Hold you in._

_And now,_

_I know you've always been,_

_Out of your head, out of my head I sang._

_And I wonder,_

_When I sing along with you,_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever,_

_If anything could ever be this good again._

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you,_

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when,_

_She sang._

_And I wonder,_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever,_

_If anything could ever be this good again._

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you,_

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when,_

_She sang._

"That was incredible," I whispered out. I was at a loss for words. The song summed up everything we had together perfectly. It told me what I had really been wondering. Did Jasper really feel for me what I felt for him? This song told me what I needed to know. A big, loud, resounding YES!

I jumped into his lap. Thankfully he saw me coming, and was able to move his guitar out of the way before I clobbered it. That would have been a pricey mistake. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began planting kisses all over his face. Cheeks, forehead, nose, lips, hell, I even got his chin. He was smiling contently the whole time, just letting me have my way with his face.

Finally, Jasper pulled me away a little, looking straight into my eyes. "So let's make this," he pointed, waggling his finger between the two of us, "us, official. I want you to be mine, only mine, and I want to be only yours. What do you say, darlin'?"

"It's about time."

**Bella's POV:**

"You really know how to put on a good show," I said as I helped Edward and his employees clean up after the show finished. Jasper left me here, asking Edward to give me a ride home. Apparently he had something planned for Alice back at his place. I cringed at the thought of what they might be doing.

"I didn't do anything, other than provide the venue." Edward, always downplaying how cool the whole show was. Not once tonight did he recognize how amazing it was that he was able to get such a turnout for a local show. It was no surprise when you heard the kind of bands that were playing. Every single band, though different, were incredible. Jasper was more excited about the whole thing than most of the teenagers that came to the show.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," I sighed out as we finished moving a rack of CD's back to the middle of the shop. "Sure your employees all helped set up, and they did a great job. And yeah, the bands are the ones up there playing their music, sounding amazing, but you gave all these people a chance to be heard. You set up a great venue where they can play their music in front a bunch of people. Give yourself some credit. You deserve it."

Edward stopped what he was doing about half-way through my speech and just watched me. It made me nervous, but I was happy to say that I got through the whole speech without so much as one slur, fumble, or stutter. A small smile formed on Edward's lips. It was very sincere, small, and made his lips look amazing.

"Thank you," he finally said after we just sort of stared at each other silently for a few seconds. "I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. I was afraid I got Jasper to force you to come along and that you wouldn't have any fun."

"Jasper didn't have to force me to come," I argued. "I was going to tell you I would come tonight, but he showed up before I could."

"Bull!" he argued with a smile. "You said, and I quote 'Well, I don't know.' "

"I was testing you," I shot back, both amused and shocked that he remembered my words when I attempted and failed at playing hard to get.

"Well, you had me nervous."

"Edward! Did you want to get your piano, or are you going to trust us to not destroy it without your supervision?" Tyler, one of Edward's employees yelled from across the room. Everything was cleared out, cleaned up, and put back into its proper place by now. Obviously Edward hired good workers who had show night clean up down to a system.

"You play piano?" I asked while he thought about how to answer Tyler. I had noticed the piano earlier today, but considering that shows were played here, I figured it was for one of the performers. Never would I have imagined that Edward had yet another talent.

"Yeah, since I was young."

"So you're good?" I said as I watched Edward think about how to answer Tyler. It was comical how much thought he put into the transportation of the instrument, considering it was a measly distance of a few feet. "Will you play for me?"

Edward turned and looked at me again, a small yet deliciously crooked smile playing at his lips. "If you would like," he said offhandedly as he looked back over towards Tyler. "I'll come over and help you and then you guys can leave. It seems I am putting on a small performance before I leave."

Tyler laughed, rolling his eyes and turned to make his way to where the piano was. I strolled past Edward before he could fully turn to face me, straight toward the direction Tyler went. I heard Edward's heavy footfalls catching up behind me, before I reached the stage area.

"I'll be right back." Edward placed his hand on the small of my back as I leaned myself in half across the stage trying to catch a glimpse of the piano that was now expertly hidden behind a curtain. I nodded my answer but I don't think he saw. He was already jogging toward the direction I was looking in towards the piano. I remembered the beautiful instrument that was sitting just off to the side of the stage earlier in the day, but hadn't noticed it's disappearance until now. It just seemed like too much to ask for, for Edward to also play piano on such a romantic looking instrument.

The big, black, elegant, stunning, shiny piano was carefully being pulled behind an amused looking Tyler while Edward called out directions from the back. Tyler looked at me and shook his head in amusement as Edward yelled for him to be careful. So Edward was a stickler about his piano. Who wouldn't be? It looked expensive.

They stopped when the piano was completely out of the back of the curtain, angling it just so you could see who was playing it perfectly but where the players back would mostly be facing the crowd. Tyler went back behind the curtain then, while Edward made his way back over to me, holding his hand out to so he could pull me up onto the stage.

I shook my head at his hand. "It doesn't seem right for someone so musically inept to be on a stage that has seen so much talent. It would be like tainting it."

Edward chuckled and kneeled down in front of me. "I don't think the stage minds that you aren't musically inclined," he teased.

"Are you sure? I would hate to curse your stage to years of bad music just to stand on it for a few minutes." Edward eyed me one last time before holding his hand out to me again. This time I grabbed it and let him pull me up onto the stage, but not before grumbling, "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

He kept a hold of my hand and led me over towards the piano, but I stopped dead in my tracks. Tyler was just putting a small bench in front of a small replica of Edward's piano.

"That has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen," I said in amazement. Who even knew they made mini grand pianos? I heard Edward and Tyler saying goodbye to one another as I went for a closer look.

"Nice meeting you, Bella!" Tyler yelled from the door. "Be easy with Edward. He's an old man you know."

I laughed lightly, waving, as I heard a small thump and turned to see Edward pulling back from throwing a wet rag across the store at Tyler who just chuckled while he exited. The rag only made it half way, not having enough weight to carry it the full distance, but I thought it was cute that Edward was close enough to joke around with his employees like that.

"Where did you find the mini piano?" I asked, trying to distract myself from Edward who was coming closer and closer with each passing second. Soon he was directly in front of me with a smile on his face.

"My mother found it and decided Isadora just had to have it," he said in mock enthusiasm. "Actually, Isadora is pretty good at playing. She's a natural. She learned a good portion of 'Marry Had a Little Lamb' in one day. She can't play it perfectly but, I mean, for a three year old it's pretty impressive."

"That's really impressive" I confirmed. "She will have to play for me sometime."

"If you would like," he said grabbing my wrist and leading me to his piano. "She enjoys having an audience. She even bowed for the last audience that stopped to watch us when I taught her."

"She is too cute," I gushed as I took a seat on the bench next to Edward.

"Do you know how to play at all?" he asked, placing his hands in his lap and looking over at me. I shook my head and felt a small blush flood my cheeks. "I can teach you something easy then. Just put your hands like this."

He placed his hands on the keys. His fingers looked long and elegant against the keys, comfortable even. I tried to mimic the action, but didn't pull it off nearly as well, if at all.

"Like this?" I asked, paying close attention to his fingers and then my own.

He got up, and stood behind me. "Here," he said reaching around me and placing his hand over mine. He rearranged my fingers on the keys, making sure they were each on their own keys. "Like this. There you go." I looked over at him with my eyes, his cheek nearly touching my own. His hands rested on mine, his face so close. His fingers lightly grazed over each of my fingers as he traced them with his own. His touch was so soft, barely a feather's touch. The action was so simple, but still it sent shivers running through me. Then he pressed one of my fingers down, then another, and another making what sounded an awful lot like 'Mary Had a Little Lamb.'

"Jerk," I giggled out as he finished the song using my hands. A deep throaty chuckle escaped his throat as he sat back in his seat, scooting closer to me than he was before. "Why don't you just play something for me? I like Beethoven. Know any of his stuff."

Before I could finish my sentence he began playing 'Moonlight Sonata' perfectly. The weight he put on each key making certain parts of the song ring out loudly, passionately while lightly grazing the keys at other parts to make it softer and more melodic. He was amazing at playing. Perfect.

"Do you do everything perfectly, or are you bad at something?" I asked crossing my arms in front of me. He looked at me in confusion.

"I do a lot of imperfect things actually," he said as he played a new song I didn't quite recognize. "You of all people would know that."

"Why me of all people? I have yet to see something you are bad at."

"Look how badly I have courted you," he said as he watched the keys, still playing. Courted me? Hearing it about made my heart stop, but he didn't seem to notice my lack of breath as he kept right on playing. "I have had so many opportunities to ask you out, properly, and I have let them all slip through my fingers. I have been quite the puttz."

"I don't think you have been doing that bad," I said nervously. He looked up at me with a smile, as he finished up his song. "I'm still here aren't I?"

I don't know where my confidence came from, or where the words flying out of my mouth were coming from, but I wasn't about to question it. I was actually talking to him, about us. Sure I have been speaking to him most of the night, but I went into friend mode. I still was wildly attracted to him, but I just transported there so I could hold up a conversation with him. Now I was speaking with him about our attraction towards each other, and I didn't sound like an illiterate monkey.

"You are still here," he confirmed with a crooked smile. "I'm very happy about that, by the way."

"Yeah. You should really buy Jasper a drink for bringing me to the shop under false pretenses of running errands," I said reverting back to my nervous self. I stared down at the keys of the piano as I spoke. "If it wasn't for his meddling I wouldn't be here."

"I should buy him the whole bar for that," he said, lifting my chin so that I was looking at him. He was close again. So close I could feel his breath fan out across my face as he spoke. I could feel the heat radiating off him, I could see the tiny details of lighter shades of green that danced around the darker shades in his eyes. "Would you like to come with me back to my place, Bella?"

I swallowed hard, and tried desperately to control my breathing. I didn't trust myself to speak, seeing as how breathing was causing me such a hassle. My eyes gazed down at his lips as I thought about how I should answer. He leaned in just the slightest bit more, our lips grazing against each others before I leaned in the rest of the way, making full contact.

Edward's breath hitched before he kissed my lips softly, but powerfully. It wasn't a big kiss. Nothing crazy, nothing involved but our lips, but it was enough that I was thankful I was seated for it. His lips moved lightly against mine, catching my bottom lip between his lips as he pulled away and leaned his forehead against my own.

He looked into my eyes then like he was looking for an answer. I didn't feel pressured really, but I could see the need floating around in his eyes. Women probably readily give into him when he offers up a warm bed, but I didn't want to be like every other woman.

"I can't," I breathed out finally. He looked disappointed but nodded his understanding.

"I'm sorry, that was too forward of me," he started, but I didn't want him to feel bad. God knows I wanted to go home with him; I just wasn't that kind of girl. This was barely worthy of being called a first date.

"No, I want to," I said quickly. "I just shouldn't."

"I understand completely," he said with a small smile. He still seemed embarrassed. "Shall I take you home then, or would you like to try your hand at playing one last time?"

I wrinkled my nose at the piano, appreciating that Edward was making a joke. It was obvious that he was embarrassed about asking me to go home with him, and that it was awkward for him to sit here with me after being denied. If I were to bet on it, I would say that had never happened before. What kind of stupid person would skip out on an opportunity like getting Edward in bed, even if only for one night? Me, apparently.

"I don't think I should offend the piano anymore than I already have," I said finally, making sure to smile at him.

"Alright," Edward said, looking disappointed, though he attempted hiding it with an unconvincing smile. He stood and offered me his hand. "Shall we?"

* * *

**(A.N. Tell me what you think through a review!!!)**


	18. Decade Under the Influence

**(A.N. Alright, here you all go. Enjoy. New songs should be added to the play list if anyone cares to listen. My fantastic BETA should get flowers for how amazing she is! She gets these back to me within twenty-four hours. MAGNIFACENT! Reviews always make me smile so keep up the awesomeness that is you! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own these characters!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV:**

I was sure asking Bella to come back to my place would earn me a slap in the face. In all honestly, I didn't mean to ask. The words just seemed to come out without consent. I hoped she knew that I wasn't asking her simply because that was all I wanted from her. I would be content in life if I never got that from her, and received only her company. I'll admit I would be a little disappointed, but content none the less. I would have to make sure she knew that.

Bella had this spark about her that intrigued me. She was incredibly lovely in the way she moved, clumsy as she sometimes seemed to be, it was more how she held herself. She was so confident in so many ways, but still humble and sweet. She was shy and understated, yet her whole person called out to me in the oddest of ways. She was gorgeous through and through. It amazed me that someone as special, and as surprising could exist, and how hard I was falling so quickly.

Usually I wasn't one to be so impulsive. I would never take a woman back to my apartment so quickly. Well, that isn't entirely true, but one shouldn't be blamed when both alcohol and Emmett are influencing your decisions. The fact that I had asked Bella of all people to join me back at my place mortified me. I wanted to take this relationship with Bella somewhere further, somewhere that she deserved.

The kiss we shared back at the shop was intense. Small, soft, and sweet, but filled with a spark that nearly knocked me over. I could only hope she felt that odd surge of energy that flowed through us at that moment. Her lips were soft against mine, and I swear I could still feel their warmth on my own.

"You have such a nice car," she complimented shyly. Apparently the silence humming through the car made her uncomfortable. I tried to not show that I was disappointed by her declining my offer, but I doubt I did a great job of it. I tried to compose myself more, but I was a man, and having such a beautiful woman that I was so wildly attracted deny me, was a slight blow to the ego, even if I completely understood and respected her for it. "It's very . . . clean."

I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips. I looked over at her, a small blush flooding her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip between her teeth. She certainly wasn't making it easy for me doing that, though I doubt she realized how amazingly attractive she was when she did the smallest of things.

I glanced from the road to her face, and was tempted to reach over and run my fingers over the warmth pooling in her cheeks, but I held back. Instead I just smiled at her, content to at least have her with me, alone for once. She looked up at me and my heart thudded slightly out of beat.

"I'm glad you like my car," I teased. She pursed her lips, and I swear I thought she was about to stick her tongue out at me. "I'm happy you came tonight, Bella."

"Me too," she said, staring out her window.

"I don't want to wait for someone else to bring us together again next time," I declared. She smiled. It was a warm, full smile that made my heart leap.

"If you would have just called . . . ," she mocked, smiling a silly smile at me.

"Yes, yes, I am aware of my cowardice," I said with a chuckle.

"Just don't let it happen again."

**Rose's POV:**

Emmett wanted to hit the bars after the show. I had no objections. Friday was a day off for me, and any extra time I got to spend with Emmett was fine by me. He hadn't had too many drinks. One, maybe two. He was nowhere near his limit, not even close to a buzz, but he seemed emboldened in a way. He stared at me with purpose, like he had something on his mind.

"Is there something you would like to say?" I asked, arching an eyebrow, leaning forward onto the table.

"You're cool, you know that?" I stared at him with confused eyes, as my heart started thumping loudly in my chest. Was he trying to ask me out? Finally? Still, I kept my cocky exterior. No need to make this easy for him. "You're cool, and hot, and soooooo cool."

"There is no way you are drunk after two beers," I mocked. "Are you really that much of a lightweight?"

"I'm completely sober," he said confidently, squaring his shoulders. I knew it was true. He wasn't slurring his words at all, and his posture and balance was way too good for him to be anywhere near intoxicated. "Though being a little drunk would brass my balls a little, it's better, and more meaningful to say this without the help of alcohol."

"Brass your balls?"

"Yeah! You know, make me less of a wimp," he explained before realizing that he just called himself a wimp. "I'm not a wimp. I just mean a few more drinks would help me say this. And I just would rather be able to remember it clearly when tomorrow rolls around."

"Well, then say it," I challenged.

"I like you Rose, and I'm pretty sure you like me," he said confidently. "You are hot, and I am not bad looking. We get along real well and I can't get enough of you."

"What are you saying?"

"I want to kiss you," he said with a shrug. "I want to kiss you tonight, possibly tomorrow, and probably for a long time after that. I would like to be able to introduce you as more than 'my good friend Rose.' "

"So, what you're saying is…" I wasn't going to make this easy for him, and I smiled happily at him to let him know I was just making this as difficult as I could.

"You suck," he said with a sigh. He knew what I was doing, and I had to hold back a giggle when his bottom lip jutted out a little in a pout. "You're really gonna make me say it aren't you?" I shrugged, leaning back and taking a swig of my beer.

"I'm not making you do anything," I countered with a cocky smile.

"So it's settled then!" He clapped his hands together and rose from his seat.

"What's settled? Nothing was settled!" I said as I got up from my seat, and started backing away from the big bear of a man stalking towards me.

"Emmett you stay back, you big oaf. Don't make me hurt you!" Before I could do much, he grabbed me up and hauled me over his shoulder causing my threat to void itself out. My breath whooshed out of me, and a small growl escaped my lips. "Emmett, you bastard, put me down before I punch you in the head."

"Now, now Rose," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty, plopping it on the table with a loud smack. "No need to fight it. I like to think I am a kinky kind of guy, but punching just doesn't sound appealing."

"Good Lord, you are disgusting," I sighed out.

"I know you want to kiss me, and I refuse to let our first kiss be in the presence of this group of ruffians."

The few men around us, many of which Emmett was friends with grunted and laughed as Emmett hauled me away.

"Goodnight gentlemen!" Emmett yelled before turning towards the bar. "Mike, moneys on the table with a nice tip for you."

Mike nodded his head in acknowledgement while I huffed out a breath.

"You are going to feel my wrath, Cullen," I threatened from atop his shoulder. It was all for show. He knew it, I knew it, hell the whole bar knew it, but I was enjoying myself. I hoped I was at least striking a decent amount of fear in into his heart, but I doubted it. I would get him back regardless.

"Please, Rose," he said when we made it out of the door. "Just go with the flow for a few more minutes and it will all be worth it."

"Cocky bastard."

"I don't mean to beep my own horn, but, well, beep, beep." I rolled my eyes and tried maneuvering myself around enough to smack him across the head, but I couldn't.

He set me on the ground finally, leaning me against the passenger side of his truck. He leaned in closer to me with his hands on either side of me, his mouth coming closer to mine, and just as he was about to kiss me I turned my head away. His lips hit my cheek. They were warm and soft and he really wasn't kidding. Kissing my cheek sent shivers down my spine, I could only imagine the talent he held when actually kissing my lips. For a second I even considered turning and really kissing him, but I figured my way would be more fun in the end. He sighed and leaned away while I smiled triumphantly.

"Damn it, Rose, just kiss me," he said in an almost pleading voice. I just shook my head and turned to open my door, wearing a cocky smile the whole time.

"I want to go to your place, watch movies, and bond with José," I said hopping up into the monster of a truck. The mention of his ferret made a grin stretch across his face. "Hurry up."

"Mean woman," he mumbled as he shut my door and circled the front of the truck to get in. I honked it when he passed the front driver's side, making him cringe at the noise. I was laughing happily when he jumped in the truck, giving me a look that shouted revenge. Tonight was turning out to be much more interesting than I thought it would, and it was only going to get better.

**Jasper's POV:**

I hummed to myself as I piled fruit and other various snacks onto a plate. I plopped a grape into my mouth, smiling even wider as I thought about the smile that hadn't left my face for most of the night.

Alice was waiting in the room, keeping the covers warm while I ran around the cold kitchen, clad in only my boxers, finding food to refuel us with. I knew she was special. And after tonight I promised myself that I would never let that woman go. Any girl that can make love to me one moment, then be up for round two that soon after, and bend the way she can. Well that is the girl for me.

That sounds shallow. I think I love the girl, and that happened before our crazy night, but man was that some amazing icing on the cake. I wanted to make sure I was one hundred percent willing to commit to her before I asked her to be mine exclusively. I was raised to be a gentlemen and Alice deserved that from me. That and I was just too much of a wimp to do it before. I don't know what gave me the courage tonight, to be honest.

She looked damn good tonight, dressed up all rocker/indie chick for the show. Her smile throughout the whole thing made her all the more radiant, plus the excessive amount of energy she has really comes in handy at shows. She was jumping around knocking into people, yelling, whistling, getting especially rowdy when one of the bands did a cover of a song she actually knew. It wasn't shocking that it was a cover of some rap/R&B song, but I loved watching her jump around singing along. At one point she even talked Emmett into helping her crawl up me onto my shoulders. That was one hell of a surprise. But I really can't complain.

Carefully I balanced the two plates mounded with food on one arm while balancing two cups of water on the other. I kicked the refrigerator shut on the way out of the kitchen and made my way down the hall and into my bedroom where the beautiful, half naked woman of my dreams waited.

Alice wasn't in the bed though. Instead she was positioned awkwardly above Kolbe who was smiling widely, panting up at her, front legs up against the bed as she attempted to lift his fat ass up onto it.

His short stubby legs don't offer great height in jumping so in order for him to get up on the bed he needs help. Normally he sleeps on the floor on his very big, very comfortable, very expensive dog bed nestled in what has been deemed as 'Kolbe's Corner.' He actually has quite the set up over there. A box full of toys to one side, completely off his bed with a small bowl of food and water on the other side so he doesn't have to waddle all the way into the kitchen in the middle of the night. Apparently Alice didn't notice that. She obviously had yet to see me. I should have known she would try to sneak him up on the bed while I was out of the room.

"Kolbe you big ole' slobber machine. If you would just hop a little I might be able to pick you up," she grunted out, as she attempted lifting him again. "I have these scrawny arms and I am willing to admit they don't have any muscle. Help me help you before your daddy comes back in and catches me in the act."

I cleared my throat loudly, still balancing the plates and cups in my arms. Her head popped up, her eyes large and adorable while Kolbe looked over at me still smiling his big doggy smile. Alice's bare legs were poking out of one of my old concert tees and I couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of me. If I could have taken a picture of it, I would have. It was hard to imagine someone looking so damn sexy, and so damn cute at the same time.

"Uh, oh. We've been caught," Alice whispered to the dog, while still staring at me with wide eyes. She looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I cocked my eyebrow at her, and turned my head to the side.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked with a smirk. She just but her bottom lip and gave me the most amazing puppy dog eyes I have ever seen. I was putty in her hands. I hoped Kolbe was taking notice to Alice's obvious superiority in the gesture.

"I told him if he would help me a little I could have gotten him up there before you got in, but he isn't helping even slightly." She pouted, her bottom lip jutted out just enough while folding her arms across her chest like a sulking child. "I just wanted to cuddle with my two favorite men. Is that so wrong?"

I set the plates down in the middle of the bed. Then I turned, kissed Alice on the forehead, bent down and hoisted Kolbe up on the bed with no effort.

Alice smiled happily at me before jumping onto the bed so she could stand up on it and give me a kiss on the cheek, which I allowed her to do with a grin on my face. The she hopped under the covers, and called Kolbe up to sit next to her. Kolbe sat there happily as Alice started munching on her plate of food, sneaking Kolbe a few items here and there.

"Have a grape, Kolbe," she said holding it out to him. He stared at it doubtfully before smelling it and turning away. "You are such a boy! Shunning healthy food like that. You should be ashamed." Kolbe's eyes turned back to her as she spoke to him, turning his head from side to side and licking his chomps as he stared at her in confusion. "If you aren't going to eat your fruits, I won't give you any of the good stuff either." Kolbe barked, and when offered the grape again he took it willingly.

I pretended not to notice.

**Bella's POV:**

We were pulling down my street, and I wasn't so sure that I was going to see Edward after this. He seemed to like me, and that kiss sent shock waves shooting through my entire body, but I didn't know if he felt it too. I hoped he did. My heart ached at the thought of not seeing him again, but he seemed so embarrassed about me denying him earlier. He didn't seem mad, or unhappy with me in any way, more like I could see an inner battle going on behind those beautiful green eyes of his.

"You can just pull over right here," I said pointing to the side.

The car ride had been quiet for the most part, until I made myself look like a dork when I decided I should tell him that his car is clean. _The things that pop out of my mouth when I'm nervous_. I couldn't help it though and it was almost worth the embarrassment when he laughed. His eyes lit up and the green shined though, and even in the dark, it temporarily disoriented me. But soon after he returned to his inner battle. I watched him for half the drive as he beat himself up over something. That something had to be asking me back to his place, though I don't see why it is such a big deal.

Guys have asked me back to their place before, many of which had been much less of a gentlemen then Edward about it. Many were much more crude in theireway of asking, and much more angry when receiving my answer which was always the same. No. Never before had I had such a difficult time saying no, though. I honestly had to think about it with Edward and if my old fashioned way weren't so ingrained I might have.

He pulled the car over, parallel parking like a pro in a spot I never would have even thought could house his car. For the few second he backed into the spot his arm was slung over my seat as he stared behind to make sure not to hit anything. I was glad he was distracted with not mashing someone's car, because I took the moment to shamelessly stare at his beauty. He put the car in park, and put his hand over the key while he stared at the wheel and thought about something, his brows furrowed in thought.

"Thanks for the ride," I said, breaking up his thoughts and pulling my gaze away from him. "And the whole night."

"Not a problem," he said smiling. "I'm glad I was able to spend a little more time with you."

"And we were actually alone for some of it too," I said happily. "That was a first."

"I noticed that as well." His crooked smile pulled at his lips, and I knew I had to get out of the car or I was going to direct him back to his place or invite him up to mine. I put my hand on the handle, and pulled, opening my door just enough for the light in the cab to turn on, blinding us both.

"Well, thanks again. I had a lot of fun," I said opening the door more.

"Wait." I turned to look at Edward knowing that if he asked me to come to his place right know I was a goner. I could hardly believe I denied him once, but twice in a night wouldn't happen. That would just be too much to ask of me. "Would you allow me to walk you to your door, please? I would feel better if I knew you got safely inside before I left. I promise no funny business."

My first thought was that he was trying to weasel his way into getting in my place, but then I looked into his eyes. He seemed nervous about asking, like he was afraid I might hit him or something and utterly sincere. I smiled at the thought of someone other than Jasper fearing that I was going to hit them.

"Yeah. I would appreciate that," he smiled at my answer, looking relieved.

He ran around the side of the car, grabbing my door and offering me his hand though I was already half way out of the car. He held it open for me keeping hold of my hand, and closing the door behind us when I was fully out of the car.

He was a gentleman. A real one, not one of those phonies that opened doors for you on your first date but never after. You could tell by the way he did it, like it was his duty, and not one he took lightly.

He opened every door he could for me, letting me in first, he even pressed the buttons in the elevator after asking me what floor I lived on. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I enjoyed that part. He stood next to me in the elevator in silence, his hands behind his back. It was all so formal it made me feel like I should be dressed more appropriately in something like a skirt or dress or a ball gown.

"Thanks for walking me up here," I said as I reached into my purse and starting digging around for my keys while the elevator doors dinged open. Of course I stumbled slightly as we walk out of the elevator, catching myself in a dorky stance. Arms out, palms down, feet spread, knees bent, eyes wide, mouth open. I used the stance pretty often, and Jasper made fun of me for it regularly, but it worked so I never minded or changed it. Now I wish I would have listened to him.

"You okay?" Edward asked from behind one of his hands, while the other still hovered in the air in a late attempt at catching me. He was coughed in a poor attempt to hide his amusement.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go ahead and laugh," I sighed out in defeat. I never actually studied the look of the stance, but if it looked as dorky as it felt, I could imagine how hard it would be to hold back laughter, or at least a chuckle.

"I wasn't going to laugh," he said unconvincingly as he took his hand away from his mouth.

"Liar. Jasper laughs at me for it all the time. Same freakin' place, too. " I said digging back in my purse for my keys, even though I had already found them. I just wanted to hide the blush forming on my cheeks for a few more seconds.

"I thought it was cute," he said letting a small chuckle escape. I blushed more but pulled my head out of my bag anyway and waved my keys around victoriously, trying to distract him from how surprised I was to hear him call me cute.

"This is me," I said stopping in front of my door. He smiled and nodded, standing a little further away from me than I would like. I turned and put the keys in the door.

"I wanted to apologize again for being so forward earlier." Edward started on his eighth, or was it ninth apology of the night.

"Edward it really is fine," I said slightly exasperated.

"I just don't want you to think I was just trying to get at you for that kind of thing." He continued his explanation. "I would hate it if I had lost…."

I turned, walked up to Edward, who stood there still babbling about how sorry he was, and, cutting his words off, pulled him down to me, swiftly crushing my lips to his in a lip lock that could stop the flow of time.

**Edward's POV:**

One minute she was unlocking her door, while I tried apologizing again, the next she was in front of me, pulling me down and locking our lips together. I have never been more turned on in my life. Her lips moved fluidly, parting as mine did, our tongues moved in sync with one another's. It was, hands down, the best kiss I have ever experienced.

Her hand slipped to my neck, reaching around and grabbing the hair at the nape which in turn lead to me sliding my hand around her and pulling her closer to me. Her body was flushed with mine. I could feel every curve of her body so in turn I tried to keep my body as un-curvy as possible.

Her lips were smooth, her other hand that rested on my cheek was warm and soft. And there was this spark, just like back at the shop in front of the piano, but this time it was more intense. The only way I stayed standing was because my need to keep kissing her surpassed everything else. It seemed to last forever, yet when it was over it felt like it had only lasted a second. I wanted to touch her, to kiss her more, but I had to stop myself.

We were both breathing heavily as we backed away from each other. Bella's lips were red, and her eyes were shaded slightly, heavy. She looked to sexy right now to be good for my health.

She felt it too, she had to have. The shock that ran through me this time had to have affected her too. She bit her lip, a small nervous smile playing at her lips as she looked up at me. Much too sexy.

"I really should go in now," she said shyly.

Only then did I notice that my hands were still resting on her hips. I nodded, pulling her closer to me, and kissing her one last time on the lips. I felt her jump slightly as the shock wound through me again letting me know that she felt it too.

"Make sure to call me this time," she said against my lips as I slowly pulled our lips apart and then she disappeared through her door leaving me in the hallway alone, thanking the heavens for giving me the guts to ask her if I could walk her up to her door.

**Bella's POV:**

As soon as the door was shut I leaned my back against it, needing the momentary support to hold myself up. It seemed unfair for someone to be as good-looking and talented as Edward and also be such an amazing kisser too.

I sighed out, happy, no, ecstatic with the way the night went. Sure I didn't go home with him, but I think he might even respect me for that, and leaving him with that kiss. Well, hooray for whatever unseen force gave me the push to lock lips with him out there.

I sighed out again, a smile forming widely across my face, as I leaned my head back. It hit the door with a loud thump.

"Ow! Crap," I whisper yelled feeling the back of my head and kicking myself for being so cliché. Then my eyes bulged nearly out of my head and my whole face lit with embarrassment when I heard the soft chuckle from the other side of the door, followed by an even softer voice.

"Goodnight, Bella." I looked out the peep hole to see Edward's back as he retreated to the elevator.

* * *

**(A.N. Just reminding you to review!) **


	19. Carpathia

**(A.N. I'm sorry this took so long. My poor Beta's computer died! I am posting this with out her checking it over, but I intend to repost it after she takes a look. She tends to make my work much better. Pretties it up a bit. Anywho, my boyfriend went over it, and I read and re-read numerous times trying to keep as fix as many errors as possible. I hope you enjoy. New songs will be added to the play list so check that out. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters!**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett's POV:**

The woman was insane. I really dug that about her. She denied me a kiss after I laid everything out for her. No one has ever denied me a kiss, first of all, and second, I have never in my life actually put myself out there or felt the way I do about Rose. Sure I did it in an unorthodox way, but did she really expect otherwise? She didn't seem surprised by the admission, more amused. She was having a lot of fun making me put everything into words. I liked her mischievous side.

I rolled over in bed, putting my arm around her sleeping form, taking in a deep breath, and just soaked up the moment. It was nice getting to hold her in my arms, to finally be able to touch her. She has no idea the affect she has on me. Well she might now, though I doubt she knows the extent of it.

When we got back to my apartment, she played up the movie-watching thing for awhile, but it was fine with me because she and José bonded a little too. Before the first movie was even over she got up to get some water then came back and straddled me, laying a huge, amazing kiss right on my unsuspecting lips. It was much better than my idea of kissing with her up against my truck, and having been shut down before made this kiss all the better. I could barely believe what was happening while it was happening.

"That was worth the wait," I breathed out, looking up at a smirking Rose.

"I thought so," she said attempting to slide back onto the couch. I caught her legs, holding them in place around me. She didn't really think she could kiss me like that then go back to watching a movie! The woman must have thought I had incredible self control. She let out a little moan when I wouldn't let her move, and I couldn't help it. I stood, picking her up with me, and carried her to the room. She had no objections, though if she did, she would have had a hard time voicing them with our lips constantly connected.

Now though, she was sleeping soundly next to me. I had already called into work and told them I wasn't coming in, so I had the whole day to spend with my woman. And I could actually say that now. My woman, and I was her man. I didn't even care what we did. We could just lay in bed all day, go out, or if I'm really lucky have a repeat of last night. Any of the options would be fine with me, as long as I got to hang out with Rose, my lovely girlfriend.

"You are such a blanket hog," she grunted out as she pulled some blankets back towards her. She tugged and tugged but wasn't getting the blankets she needed, so I lifted my body off of the bit of blanket stuck under me so she could cover herself.

"I can't help it," I argued kissing the back of her neck. "I'm a big guy. I call for a lot of blankets."

"Hmmm," she rolled over and stared at me, her big blue eyes staring straight at me. Gorgeous. She started getting up, but I grabbed her waist and pulled her back to me.

"And where do think you're going?" I asked, offended.

"I have to pee," she said bluntly swatting my hands away and giving me a quick kiss. She stood up next to the bed and stretched, and it took everything I had to not jump on the woman.

All she wore was her undershirt from the night before which was just a small spaghetti strap that was white and almost see-through, a pair of lacy underwear and a pair of my thick snowboarding socks that went up her calves loosely. The way she stretched just showcased her amazing body and I couldn't look away. She caught me looking, and rolled her eyes, smiling to herself.

"Perv."

**Bella's POV:**

Today has been hectic. I realized only too late that going out on a Thursday night when I have a full work load the next day wasn't one of my smartest ideas, but, oh was it worth it. Jasper came in late smiling like a madman, and I could only imagine that his grin meant something good happened between him and Alice last night. I was happy for them, but I tried not to think about what their activities could have been.

"Mrs. Holstein, I really just don't think that that particular form of action would be helpful to our case." This was one of those clients that didn't grasp when to shut up and let me do my job. It was taking a lot out of me to be so calm when I have had to repeat the same thing to the woman numerous times.

"But just hear me out," she continued. I heaved out a sigh and leaned back in my seat. There was no fighting this one. I have been 'hearing her out' for nearly an hour now, and her idea is still sleazy and just plain stupid. "I think I can get even more money out of the sorry sap if we just let me go into the courtroom looking more beat up than we originally told them."

"The court already has the medical report. Each bruise, scrape, and sprain you sustained has been reported and photographed. They know what injuries you sustained and where. Going into the court wearing a neck brace, and using crutches will only sway the court in their favor." I had explained this before but it wasn't getting through to her. "I can get you the money that is due to you from the incident, but I will not participate in trying to trick people out of more money, especially when they are already being as cooperative as they are."

"I would like a second opinion, if you don't mind." I didn't get how someone who already had money, and seemed intelligent enough in regular conversation could possibly be so dense. Okay, intelligent was a stretch, but where was the common sense?

"Yes, that would be fine. Would you like me to call Mr. Whitlock in here? You could explain the situation to him and ask what he thinks." I hovered my hand over the phone while I waited for her answer. "We could get this settled right now if you would like, and all it would take is a single phone call."

"Yes, please call Mr. Whitlock. He seemed like an intelligent man, from what I saw." I nodded as I dialed. An intelligent man. Bah, humbug. She met Jasper for maybe two seconds, didn't speak to him once. She wasn't looking at his intelligence either. I could hardly believe the gall this woman had.

"Aren't you with a client?" Jasper mocked as a greeting.

"Jas . . . Mr. Whitlock."

"Ah, staying formal. This client must be a real . . ."

"I have a client who would like a second opinion." I cut him off before he could say something too inappropriate.

"Dumb blond with the fuzzy, leopard-print purse?" he asked. He was dead on, and I had to bite back a smile, regardless of how inappropriate it was.

"Do I have too? That woman seemed like a real piece of work, and I'm having a good day so far."

"If you aren't too busy we both would really appreciate it if you could come to my office for a moment."

"You sound like you are being tortured slowly," he teased while the click of his pen sounded in the background. "Well, I will be there in a few seconds. Can she wait that long or is her purse going to run away?"

"Thank you, Mr. Whitlock. I'll see you shortly," I said, ignoring Jasper's jabs. "He is on his way, Mrs. Holstein. He will be here in just a second."

"Thank you very much." She looked more eager to ogle Jasper than to get his opinion. "Miss Swan. I hope you don't mind me asking, but is Mr. Whitlock single?"

How are these women so forward with these things? They don't even try to hide their attraction for Jasper. "I don't believe so. Sorry."

"No matter. I can still work my magic and get the second opinion I need." She said it quietly, as if it were to herself, but loud enough for me to hear. I just loved when these people came in and undermined my intelligence.

A knock sounded at the door, before Jasper walked in smoothing out his tie. He had the air of professionalism about him, looking nothing like he sounded on the phone a few seconds before. I'm sure the evil woman sitting across from me would listen to Jasper the first time he told her she was a complete dolt.

"How can I assist you ladies today?" Always the charmer, Jasper strolled further into the room, completely aware of the attention he was receiving from the woman.

"Well, Mrs. Holstein here would like a second opinion." I explained gesturing for him to take a seat. I really didn't care if he stood or sat as long as he turned towards the insufferable woman. I just didn't want to watch as Mrs. Holstein tried to sneak a peek at Jasper's behind anymore. He caught on and sat down in the chair next to her. "She wants to . . ."

"Why don't I explain?" she cut me off, leaning forward towards Jasper who kept his smile, but leaned away from her as she came closer. Then she was off.

She explained all her stupid, ridiculous ideas to Jasper. I could barely believe the woman could believe the crap she was spewing out, let alone believe that anyone else might take anything she says with a grain of salt. Jasper's brow was furrowed, but nothing else about him showed that he thought the woman was slow on the uptake. Oh, except when he reached down pretending to itch his leg, hiding his hand while he gestured that she was nuts. Again, I bit back a smile until my phone beeped.

"Yes, Katie," I said into the phone with a sigh.

"Ms. Swan, you sound worn out." She didn't sound surprised. She saw which client I had in here.

"I'm fine. Did you need something?"

"You have a phone call on line three," she said happily. "I wouldn't be bothering you with it, but I think you want to take this call. The man said his name was Edward Masen."

My heart skipped a beat. I could barely believe he was calling me. "Well, I am with a client right now," I said looking up at Jasper who stole a peek over at me. "Did Mr. Masen say what this was regarding?" Hint, hint, Jasper!

"Excuse me," Jasper said, silencing the woman with one easy hand motion and a quick grin that showcased his dimples. He let his accent slide in a little thicker than normal and had the annoying woman melting in his hands in mere seconds. "Why don't you take that phone call in my office? Mrs. Holstein and I are still discussing things." I was going to have to buy him lunch for this.

Jasper was, officially, my hero.

"Alright Katie. Let me get over to Jasper's office and I can take the call."

"Good choice, Ms. Swan," she said happily, obviously remembering the face that went with the man waiting for me on line three.

I walked quickly out of my office knowing that Mrs. Holstein wouldn't notice my departure past Jasper's creamy blue eyes, and perfectly tussled hair. I just hoped that she would do anything to him that would send him running and cut my conversation short.

When I got to Jasper's office it surprised me to see the desk so nicely put together, but then remembered that Alice was a frequent visitor now. You either kept things clean or she cleaned it for you with no small amount of complaining. I snickered, pulling out a post-it note and scribbling a little message for Jasper. Then I took a deep breath and picked up the phone sitting on Jasper's desk.

"Hello. This is Isabella Swan." Better to keep it professional sounding, just to be safe. I didn't want to sound too eager.

"Bella. It's Edward." I bit my lip, but couldn't hold back the smile as his voice rang through the receiver and I sunk myself into Jasper's chair instantly at ease.

"Hello, Edward." I said happily. "You just saved me. I owe you."

"Having a rough day at the office?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You could say that. I'm glad you called."

"I said I would, now didn't I?" he said proudly. His tone abruptly changed.

"Oh, crap! Bella, can you hang on a second?" He didn't wait for an answer before I heard the phone _thunk _down on a hard surface and the mumbling of his voice in the background. _'Isadora you really can't play with those.'_ Some more rustling sounds wafted through the phone before Edward's voice. "Sorry."

"Crisis averted?" I asked, smiling fondly at the thought of him and Isadora.

"Yup." I heard Isadora giggle in the background, as Edward sighed out in response. "I actually called for a reason. I was wondering if you would like to join Isadora and me for lunch today."

The smile that pulled across my face hurt my cheeks. "I would love to. That actually sounds really fun."

"Great. And this is not to be misconstrued as a first date." he said seriously making me frown slightly. "I intend to take you out on a real date without my three-year-old daughter present. Do it properly. I intend to pull out all the stops and woo you with my unmistakable charm. Be prepared."

"That's a lot of pressure to put on yourself."

"None whatsoever. I merely intend on treating you the way you deserve to be treated," he said cockily. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, what a line," I laughed. "Well, I look forward to it," I said as I looked up at the door to see a smiling Katie standing there waiting to get my attention.

She walked in, placing a steaming cup of coffee in front of me. "Sorry to bother you, Miss. Swan, but Mr. Whitlock said to tell you something, in a very hushed tone so that the woman he was talking to didn't hear him. I am quoting him, so please excuse the explicit language: _'Tell Bella to get her sorry ass back in here before I go nuts. This woman is insane and I think her purse snarled at me,' _" she giggled with the last bit before she continued."Oh, and he said to say, _'Hi Edward!' _" She leaned in closer to the phone so she could say it to Edward herself. "And I thought you sounded like you could use the coffee."

I sighed, breathing in the aroma of the coffee sitting on the desk in front of me. Edward laughed fully into the phone having heard the whole exchange. I could picture his head leaning back, his perfectly tussled hair going with it and those amazing lips pulling up into a smile.

"It sounds like you're busy, Bella. I'll let you go. Make sure to tell Jasper I said hi back, tell Katie I said thanks for the message, and I will see you at noon."

"So easily you throw me back to the sharks," I sighed.

"I would save you if I could," he said sincerely. "I will see you soon."

"See you soon," I replied and hung up the phone. I looked up at Katie who was smiling at me. "He said to say thank you for the message from Jasper. And thank you for the coffee. I definitely needed it." The blush that came to her face made me laugh. She tried covering it with her hands but I waved my hand in the air dismissively. "Don't worry about it. He has that affect on everyone, myself included."

"So it is the same Edward Masen?" she looked at me in awe. "Good work Miss Swan! Now, I hate to do this to you, but Mr. Whitlock said he was going to run in here and pull you back if you didn't hurry. He said to warn you that it would be very embarrassing for you."

"Well, I better get back then." The smile on my face didn't diminish much, though the thought of having to go back in there with that woman wreaked havoc on my mind. I placed the little post-it note with my note to Jasper in the center of the desk before I stood and followed Katie out the door.

"Thanks again, Katie."

I walked in to see Jasper perched in my chair behind the desk while the woman leaned over the desk like she was looking at something. My bet is she was just showing off her overexposed cleavage and Jasper was using the desk as a barrier. Jasper's huge, scared eyes staring anywhere but that direction confirmed it. When he heard me, he jumped up.

"I have spoken with Mrs. Holstein and we have come to the agreement that you are indeed right. She has agreed to stick to the plan you have laid out." He walked past me then, leaning in closer to whisper. "The woman is a lunatic. Good luck." I nodded and smiled, pulling it off as if it were something regarding actual work.

**Edward's POV:**

"You have to be quiet when we get in the building, alright." Isadora nodded her understanding and smacked her hand over her mouth in emphasis. "Good girl."

I walked into Bella's firm to see her leaning over the front desk talking with the receptionist. Her hair was pulled back and a few wisps hung around her neck. She wore high heels, and a black skirt that went to her knees, fitted nicely and made her butt look sinful. I would have to make a point not to stare at that. The legs that poked out of the bottom of her skirt looked incredible, especially with the heels she wore. The blue blouse she wore looked nice against her skin and showed off the curves in her body. She was much too beautiful. I hoped I could pay attention during lunch.

I shut the door silently behind me, while Isadora hopped around in my arms excitedly when she saw Bella. She pulled on my shirt twice, and then pointed towards Bella, while still holding her hand firmly in place over her mouth so she wouldn't make a sound. I walked over to the desk, neither woman noticing our presence until I was nearly there.

"Mr. Masen, how nice to see you again." Katie smiled, and Bella turned around quickly, eyes wide, staring at me while a smile pulled at her lips.

"Edward. Hi." It was more of a sigh than anything and it made my heart beat speed up. She looked at me a few more seconds while I drank in her smile and warm brown eyes before she looked over, her smile extending. "Isadora, how are you?"

Isadora didn't say anything, her hand still firmly placed over her mouth. Her eyes, though, held the smile she hid behind her hand and were staring straight at Bella. I couldn't help but laugh. "You can talk now," I said pulling her hand away gently. "Just not loudly."

"BEWWA!" She whisper yelled, making Bella and Katie laugh. Isadora grabbed for Bella who took her happily giving her a small hug.

I leaned in, giving Bella a kiss on the cheek in greeting while Isadora hugged her tightly around the neck. I leaned in towards her ear then, and spoke quietly. "Hello, Bella." Bella's cheeks heated immediately with the contact.

"Katie, I would like you to meet Isadora," Bella said, turning towards the receptionist and in what I think was an attempt to hide the blush that came to her cheeks after my greeting. "Edward's daughter."

The shock that crossed Katie's face showed in her wide eyes and open mouth. She recovered quickly, though, peeking a look over at me to study the resemblance before holding her hand out to my daughter. "It's nice to meet you, Isadora."

Isadora looked at Katie's hand in confusion, then at her own before she put her small hand in the woman's hand. I really did have an adorable daughter. It blew me away how intelligent, and just plain cute she was.

"Are you ready to have some lunch?" Bella asked Isadora. Isadora nodded excitedly at her and Bella looked over at me. "Are you ready?"

I just nodded and took her hand.

**Alice's POV:**

I had a night that would go in the history books, and I in no way regretted any part of it, but my gosh I was sleepy. I yawned for the hundredth time as my shopper came out to get my opinion on his clothing. I covered my mouth as yet another yawn escaped as I walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jones. I had a long night last night. I am rather sleepy," I said as I yanked on the sleeves making sure they fit right and turned him towards the mirror. "I like this suit though. It would go well with the occasion."

"I like it too," he was a nice man who gave me a lot of leeway with my exhaustion. "Now quit apologizing for being tired."

"Sorry, I'll stop," I said with a smile. "Would you like to try on the other suit?"

"It's nearly lunch," he said staring at his watch. "I should let you get yourself some coffee. Save the other suit for me for next time though."

"You are by far my favorite client," I sighed happily. "Well go ahead and change and I will ring this up for you."

It wasn't long before I was off to grab myself some lunch. Jasper had offered to come to lunch with me today but I declined. I was thinking seriously about going back to the store and taking a cat nap on a pile of clothes.

The deli was packed, but waiting in line didn't matter to me. I was in no real rush though my legs weren't happy about having to stand. I didn't understand how Jasper could have left this morning looking so awake. I wanted to steal his energy because my sluggish pace was just not working for me.

"Are you in line?" I turned nodding my head in affirmation to the younger guy getting in line behind me. "Cool. How long have you been waiting?"

"Not too long. They're actually being rather quick today," I said hoping that was the end of the small talk.

"Oh, well that's too bad," he said and I sighed. I hope this didn't take a turn into crappy pick-up line mode. "I guess it gives us less time to get to know one another."

"Listen, I'm exhausted. Really, _really _tired," I said apologetically.

"I could wake you up I bet. You could tell me about yourself," He said clearing up his meaning when my face contorted at his first comment.

"Talking always keeps me awake."

"I appreciate the help, but I think I might even be too tired for that."

"Then let me take you out tonight, when you are more awake," he said hopefully. I was really hoping he would have gotten the hint. I let out a tired sigh, and turned to face him fully.

"Listen. The reason I am so tired today is because I was up all night having intimate times with my boyfriend. I appreciate your help, and the offer, but tonight I intend to tire myself out yet again reliving last night with him. Sorry."

"Next," the girl behind the counter chimed out, and my smile grew. Caffeine was only an order away.

* * *

**(A.N. Alright, tell me what you think. Review PLEASE!)**


	20. It Takes One to Know One

**(A.N. Sorry for the delay but it takes many people, three to be exact to make this chapter good enough to put out here for all your lovely eyes to see. New play list songs are added and on my profile, also I made a banner for this story, but I am at a loss as to how to put it on Twilighted. Which leads me into my next question!**

**I am very seriously thinking about making an alternate version of both this and my two other stories into more adult ratings and posting that version over on Twilighted. I don't know! Give me some advice and I was hoping some of you could go have a looksie at the banner which is on my profile and tell me if it is all right[I hope it is working by now!] I am no artist and this was definitely something I am not to sure about. Please let me know and remember honesty is the best policy, just be gentle about it! **

**Thanks everyone who reviews! I love them and I have been trying really hard to reply to everyone. Thanks to my newly back on the internet BETA who makes me look better and cleans up my work! She makes my sun shine, my stars twinkle, and my moon glow with radiance though none of those things could actually compare to her! MUAH! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters! **

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV:**

Isadora barely noticed me with Bella around. I felt a little bad that she was being put to work on her lunch break by having to entertain my little girl, but she seemed to be enjoying herself enough that I could enjoy their interaction without feeling too guilty.

"I'm glad you called," Bella said when Isadora distracted herself with a firefly that buzzed by. Her smile was sweet, and sincere, and about knocked me over.

_Much too attractive. _

"I believe proper protocol is to wait more than a day to call a woman, but I couldn't wait that long," I admitted with a grin. A light tint of red colored her cheeks and she looked away trying to disguise it. "I also probably should have given you slightly more heads up then a few hours about going to lunch. But again, I didn't want to have to wait until tomorrow to see you. Isadora missed you as well."

"I missed Bewwa," Isadora confirmed absentmindedly as she played with some of Bella's hair.

"I missed you too, sweetie."

The restaurant was only a block away from Bella's work so we walked instead of driving. Bella insisted, though how she was able to walk that far in those heals while carrying a child was beyond me, especially with the lack of balance she showed last night coming out of the elevator. I kept a close eye on her to make sure she wasn't about to trip over anything, but she walked around like she was in tennis-shoes. It was strange to see the grace and poise in which she held herself in her work attire. It was as though it suddenly made the laws of gravity not seem to pull at her so adamantly.

"Oh, I like this place," Bella said happily as I held the door open for her. "Jasper brought me here a few months ago and it was yummy."

"I'm glad. I wasn't sure what kind of food you liked. I was guessing," I admitted sheepishly.

She smiled at me letting a small giggle escape her lips. "Good guess."

The woman that helped us to our table cooed over Isadora, asking Bella how old she was as though she was her mother. I didn't know why I enjoyed it so much, but the thought of Bella in that sense made me smile. Bella turned to me, giving me a thankful look when I answered for her. The woman barely noticed either of us as she spoke with Isadora. Isadora enjoyed the attention and sapped it up for the hostess.

"Well she certainly knows how to work a crowd," Bella laughed after the hostess went back to main the entrance.

"It's a talent of hers. She is quite the ham when she wants to be." Isadora barely registered that we were talking about her as she drew on a napkin with a crayon the hostess snuck her.

Our waiter, to my utter distaste, was a young man who very blatantly eyed Bella as he asked for our drink orders. It was difficult seeing all the stares she got, especially in a setting that to any outside view would seem like a lunch date for a small family. Most men apparently held little respect for that. Our waiter was certainly not getting a generous tip from me.

Bella didn't seem to notice, and if she did she paid the boy no attention. She smiled a heartbreakingly lovely smile at me before looking back over the menu and helping Isadora decide what she wanted. It was a nice picture; Bella so comfortable in the role she was playing in Isadora's life. I was getting ahead of myself, of course, but in my position I had to think of these things.

I couldn't, and wouldn't get Isadora this attached to someone if I didn't think that it had serious potential to go somewhere serious, even if Bella and I had yet to go on our first date I somehow knew that she would play an important part in my life from here on out. How could she not? Such beauty, grace, and kindness seldom came in a single package. I barely felt deserving of her myself.

"Edward, are you ready to order?" Bella's eyebrow's lifted slightly, a small smirk gracing her perfect lips as she stared at me. It was then that I noticed that our overly friendly waiter had made his way back to our table, his posture turned slightly more towards Bella, his eyes not leaving her except to glance at me when _Bella _spoke to me.

I ordered quickly, picking the first thing off the menu my eyes landed on and watched as Bella placed her order. She seemed completely unaware of any of the attention she attracted, neither from me or the waiter. I was grateful on both accounts. I'm sure the waiter would make her uncomfortable, and well it would just be embarrassing if she caught me gawking at her every move the way I was. I really should have more control of myself.

I helped Isadora order her food, though she insisted on trying to pronounce the dish on her own. She pulled it off enough for the waiter to understand. She smiled triumphantly with her victory.

"Did work get any better after I called?" I asked pulling Bella's attention away from the drawing Isadora wanted her to look at.

"Yeah. I was just with a client that was driving me bonkers." She let out a laugh that made me smile just to hear it. "I can't tell you specifics obviously. The whole client lawyer confidentiality thing, but this woman wouldn't listen to me. She was just trying to get more money out of someone. She was a real," she paused, smiling down at Isadora, "not nice person."

"So you finally got her to listen to you?"

"HA!" she said loudly, making Isadora jump. Bella blushed snapping her hand over her mouth like Isadora had done earlier. "Sorry, sweetheart." She looked back up at me then, a little pink still tinting her cheeks. "Anyways, no, she didn't listen to me. I suggested that she get a second opinion and she jumped at it." She stopped to take a sip of her water. Her eyes were amused, like she was picturing the whole thing again. "She just wanted to talk to Jasper. He told her the same thing I did once and she didn't argue it after that."

"So she just went with what Jasper said then? After giving you such a hassle?"

"Of course, I even got to watch her ogle his behind for the first few moments. I made him sit down after that." She rolled her eyes and waved it off dismissively. "The man can't go a day without getting his ego inflated."

"So that kind of thing happens a lot?"

"Sure. Not usually so obviously, but most women that come into the firm looking for legal help usually want Jasper to be their lawyer." She shrugged, unperturbed by it. "They usually are cordial with me, a lot are very nice, but then I get some who completely resent me for not be the hot lawyer they can show their cleavage off to."

"I was rather happy I got you as my lawyer," I admitted with a smile. "I doubt Jasper would have been impressed with my cleavage anyways."

She laughed once, her face lighting up before she continued. "Yes, well your affections may be singular," she said with a nod. "Besides, any guy that comes in and wants me as their lawyer just to try something doesn't have a prayer. Jasper doesn't let them get near me. He will switch clients if he has too."

"He's kind of like your protector," I chuckled. I liked that. I was overwhelmingly grateful that Jasper protected her so well.

"He's a lot like an older brother I guess. He makes sure I don't have to deal with guys I don't want to. He even interrogated a guy I went on a date with once when I told him before hand that I just was going because the guy tricked me into it. It saved me the hassle of faking an illness."

I laughed fully at that. To say I was relieved to hear that Jasper was so much like a brother to her would be an understatement and the fact that Jasper liked me enough to not try to scare me off made me happy, not that it would have stopped me from pursuing Bella. I had no doubt that Bella took a lot of stock in her friend's opinions though. If he didn't like me, I doubt I would have had a chance.

"And him and Alice are together?"

"I don't know if it's official. I mean pretty much, they are, but last I heard he was being a real wimp about asking her," she smiled then probably thinking about how Jasper and I have that in common. "He walked in late today, big grin on his face. I bet they are firmly together by now. It's nice to see him actually looking at settling down like that. Alice has this way of getting guys to lay down roots with her and apparently Jasper has had the hots for her for awhile."

"They seemed pretty together last night," she just nodded and jumped when the waiter set a plate of food in front of her.

"Oh, gosh. Thanks. You scared me," she giggled to the waiter, smiling.

"Sorry about that," he said with to warm of a smile. Too warm. He didn't say a word to me as he set the rest of the food on the table. Isadora barely noticed that she had food in front of her as she concentrated deeply on her drawing of something I couldn't identify. The waiter turned towards Bella then, again ignoring my presence. "Can I get you anything else?"

Bella looked up at me to see if we were good, and I just smiled back before she looked back up at the waiter to answer.

"Yup. Great! Thanks."

The waiter looked disappointed as he walked off. Bella seemed oblivious to the attention, though to be honest I was exaggerating a little. No doubt the waiter was interested in Bella, and not so fond of me, but he wasn't being that bad. Just slightly rude. Bella didn't pay him any attention.

**Bella's POV:**

I hoped Edward didn't notice how rude the waiter was being. He did this last time I came here with Jasper, and when we walked into the restaurant today I had hoped we wouldn't get him as our waiter. Last time we were here, Jasper about threw his food on him, and he wasn't someone I looked at romantically or vice versa. Apparently Edward didn't mind though, or at least hadn't noticed.

I watched on as Edward cut up Isadora's food for her while she tried picking at it around his hands. It became a game for her as he tried keeping her hands away from the food until he finished dicing into bite sized pieces. She was staring up at him, while taking a bite of her captured food with big loving eyes. It was obvious how much she loved and looked up to him. It was nice to see how well the two of them got along after being separated up until less than a year ago. Edward warmed up to being a father quite nicely from what I could tell.

"Daddy, I have to potty," Isadora whispered to Edward just as he was about to lean away and start to eat his own food. He stopped and smiled at her, nodding once.

"I can take her," I offered with a smile after swallowing a bite of food. He was half way out of his seat so I motioned for him to sit. I can't imagine it is a comfortable task for a father to take his daughter into a public male restroom.

"It's alright. You stay and eat," Edward insisted staying in place, hovering half way in the air but I was already getting up.

"It's fine. I could use a trip to the ladies room anyways." I knelt down in front of Isadora and smiled. "Would you mind coming with me to the ladies room?" She just smiled in response and hopped from her seat without a second thought. She grabbed my hand as soon as she was on her feet and then waved at Edward with her other hand as we started off towards the restroom.

It was a quick trip, and Isadora was incredibly good. She spoke to me the whole time, even while sitting on the 'jon' about this and that, a lot of which I could just barely understand with the speed she was speaking. I just nodded, and spoke back when I could understand her. She washed her own hands without so much as a complaint then took my hand without me having to ask. Then she stood next to me waiting patiently while I washed my hands. The trip would have been completely uneventful if not for the male waiter that intercepted us half way to the table.

"How is your food?" he asked while I looked at him dumbfounded.

"The bite I had seemed to be alright," I said cautiously. I looked up to our table to see Edward watching us with an annoyed look pointed directly towards the waiter. He looked like he was ready to get up and take out the waiter at a moment's notice. So apparently he had noticed our friendly waiter before.

"How about your food?" he asked Isadora with a smile. "Are you having fun with your mommy?"

"Bewwa isn't my mommy," she corrected, but nodded that she was having fun. "Daddy wikes her a wot. We are on a date wiff her so we can _woo _her."

I smiled, amused by Isadora. She must have heard Edward talking to me on the phone, but my smile faltered when I looked up to see that the waiter looked too pleased by her admission.

"She's not your mommy, huh?" he asked looking at me, though he was talking to Isadora. Somehow he thought that held some form of significance.

"No, but I wove her anyways," Isadora said as she tugged on my hand apparently wanting to get back to the table as much as I did.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go eat."

I couldn't help the large smile that overtook my face as we walked back to our table. I was elated to hear Isadora say that she loved me. I could be jumping up and down right now, dancing around the restaurant. And to have her say it with such conviction as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well just who wouldn't want that sweet little girl to love them? Edward watched as we came back to our seats, getting up and pulling my seat out for me looking slightly confused by my smile.

"Was he bothering you?" he whispered to me while he lifted Isadora into her seat.

"No," I said quickly. He looked at me with lifted eyebrows. "He was just asking if our food was alright."

"Is that all?" Edward asked unconvinced.

"Pretty much, but I don't think I will be tipping him well," I admitted with a smirk.

"You won't be tipping anybody anything, but I will make sure to carry out the crappy tip for you," he said taking a sip of his water. "Thank you for taking her."

"No problem. I'm used to it with Angela's kids." I waved dismissively before digging in, happy for the subject change.

Isadora hummed as she munched on her food swaying her head back and forth to the tune in her head, and Edward kept me talking, and laughing the whole time. It was nice to not be so awkward around him anymore although after last night his lips held a lot more of my attention then they had before.

**Jasper's POV:**

I threw the posted note Bella left on my nicely organized desk in the waist bin with a chuckle.

_Alice seems to have worked her charms on your desk too. Impressive! Remind me next time we go to lunch that I am buying. Thanks again._

_-Bella_

Of course I knew that my desk would earn some form of comment from Bella when she walked in to find it clean this morning, and I also knew she would try to pay me back with lunch for letting her sneak away to talk to dream boat. Maybe I would let her, but I could tell she needed a break as soon as I walked into her office to give Mrs. Fuzzy Purse a second opinion. When I heard Edward's name being mentioned I couldn't let her use me as an excuse not to talk to him. She would be miserable, and of course Alice would slaughter me for letting such a prime opportunity slip away. Little did I know that I would walk away feeling as though that damn Mrs. Holstein molested me.

So, yeah, I would let Bella buy me lunch, but not for letting her sneak away to talk to Edward. No, she would be buying me lunch for not only leaving me alone with that damn woman, but for calling me in there in the first place. The whole experience put quite the damper on my mood.

The woman made her feelings about Bella's intellect clear as soon as Bella was out of the office to talk to Edward, and it was hard to hold my tongue. The woman had no idea how wrong she was. Isabella Swan was probably the smartest person I know and this dippy woman was obviously too stupid to understand that. Poor Bella must have been about to ring the hag's neck by the time I came in.

Now it was lunch, Bella was out with Dream Boat and mini Dream Boat and I was stuck at the office remembering last night with Alice. It was a nice thing to remember. The thought of Alice and I entangled together was wreaking havoc on my body. Thankfully my stomach growled, reminding me that now wasn't the time to think about it. Alice had packed me a small lunch after I tried coaxing her into coming to lunch with me. Apparently I wore her out.

I was quite proud of that fact.

Alice Brandon was not someone who got tired easily, and she was absolutely exhausted this morning. As bad as I felt, I couldn't help the smirk that pulled itself across my face. I hoped she would get a nap in so we could have a repeat tonight. Tomorrow, after all, she would be able to sleep in to her heart's content.

I stared at the poorly made little meal, and smiled. She was no chef, that was for sure, but she made up for her lack of cooking skills with other things.

I made my way out into the lobby, spying Katie snacking on a sandwich as she typed away at the computer. I walked over, feeling too jazzed up to sit alone in my office and leaned against the counter.

"Bored?" Katie asked with a smirk. I just nodded making her laugh. "Ms. Swan already left, but I suppose you know that. Where is Alice?"

"She couldn't make it to lunch today," I sighed out, though I still smiled at the mention of her.

Katie and my relationship easily filtered past our previous flirtatious one into a very mild friendship. I was glad she wasn't one of those clingy girls that got offended easily.

"You seemed chipper this morning., she noted. "Have a good night with Ms. Brandon?"

I took a deep breath and smiled widely. "_Great _night," I said with emphasis. "We went to this local show at the music shop Edward owns." I watched as she swooned slightly at the mention of Edward's name. I sighed out and laughed. No wonder she doesn't care that I'm a taken man now. Women are so fickle. "The show was amazing, and I then I took Alice back to my place and serenaded her."

"OOHHH!" she said sarcastically, amused by my overly good mood.

"I know. I am _such _a romantic," I teased.

Katie rolled her eyes and laughed at me openly. "Well good. I hope you took some initiative and finally made things with her official." I raised my eyebrows at her. How in the hell!? "Oh, yes, I have spoken to Alice about it. She has been waiting for quite a while."

"Well I did," I said happily, if not a little cockily.

Just then the wind from the open door wafted through the lobby and giggles streamed in with it.

"JASPA!" I smiled and turned. I would know that little voice anywhere. Isadora was smiling widely at me form her spot in Bella's arms while Bella smiled at Edward, barely even acknowledging my presence.

"Hey, little miss." I said, making my twang thicker. She giggled. She usually got a kick out of that.

"Did you just get back from lunch?" Bella asked as she got closer, Edward trailed close behind her, his hand resting on her lower back, and a small content smile pulling his lips upward as he nodded in greeting towards me. They made a nice looking little family.

"Naw, I ate in today," I said, though I hadn't really ate anything yet, but I wasn''t about to tell Bella that. She would get all worried, and play the motherly card. Better not to worry her over absolutely nothing.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Bella huffed as Isadora held her arms out to me. I took her without pause and stared at Bella then at Edward. He looked amused. Isadora wrapped her little arms around my neck, giving me a hug before she started chatting with Katie behind me. I could barely understand a word she said, but Katie _'Hmmed' _and _'Hawed' _enough to keep the munchkin completely entertained.

"I didn't realize I had to inform you about my whereabouts." I smirked.

"Shut up," Bella said swatting my arm that wasn't holding up Isadora. "You could have come to lunch with us."

"She's right you know. It wasn't exactly a date, and I could have used your help with the waiter," Edward said. My eyebrows pulled together as I stared back at Bella, then to Edward.

Bella just rolled her eyes. "We went to that Italian place that you took me to a few weeks ago. Same waiter."

"_Oh_, I _hated _that guy," I said nodding at Edward who looked like he agreed with me whole heartedly.

"It's okay, no harm was done," she said reaching towards Edward who held two Styrofoam boxes. She grabbed one, peeking inside, then pushed it towards me. "Here. You need to eat."

"How do you know I didn't already?"

"I can just tell," she said shoving the box at me again. Bella was infamous with her to-go boxes. Never once have I ever seen her eat more than a quarter of her food when we went out to eat. She just didn't have the stomach to hold it all. She always, every time, got food to go and I would end up eating her left over food the next day. "It's Chicken Carbonara. It was really good. You'll like it. There's even a bread stick in there."

I didn't want to take her food, though it did sound good. Smelled good too. She gave me that damn doe-eyed look that said she would worry about me and make me feel bad if I didn't take it. I nodded for her to set in on the counter of the reception desk before turning to Edward who was watching Bella like she just dropped from the heavens. "So how was clean up after we left?"

"No problem there," he said happily. "Bella helped a lot, and my employees have the whole process down pat. It was cleaned up within two hours after we closed shop."

"The show was amazing," I stated, though I had already told him before.

Again the door flung open admitting a strong stench of cheap perfume that made me flinch with familiarity. I looked up only to confirm my thoughts.

"Ms. Swan, I'm so glad you are back from lunch," Mrs. Holstein said, slightly out of breath, her fuzzy purse sticking out under her arm. She smiled at me, and I cringed.

Bella's eyes grew wide at the sound of the voice. She had walked over and was talking with Katie and Isadora so she hadn't noticed the woman, but now that she did she looked absolutely defeated. Edward took one look at the woman, who in turn gave him a wink before he looked away quickly. Oh, yeah, Bella told him about her.

"I really needed to talk to you." The woman continued after making eyes at Edward. When she finally turned her attention back to Bella her face became less pleasant. Her tone lowered, making it more unfriendly. "If we could talk in private."

"Yes, of course," Bella said politely. It always amazed me that the woman could be so damn professional when someone was such a pain. "Katie, sorry to pull you away from lunch early, but could you escort Mrs. Holstein back into my office while I say good bye?"

"Sure, Ms. Swan." Katie stood then and motioned for the woman to follow. Mrs. Holstein paused, eyeing Edward and Bella. She harrumphed once before she started following Katie, walking slowly behind her, constantly looking back.

Bella let out a deep sigh, and rubbed her hands over her face. She was stressed now. She plastered on a smile before turning an apologetic look towards Edward.

"I'm really sorry I have to cut this short," she said taking a step towards him. He didn't seem to care so much about the lunch being cut short, instead he looked more concerned about her.

"Don't worry about it," he said, closing the gap between them. He put a hand on her hip. I turned to give them a little privacy and started watching Isadora.

"Did you have a good lunch, Little Miss?" I asked Isadora who was staring over my shoulder at Bella and Edward. She smiled and looked at me when I spoke, nodding vigorously.

"Daddy said that he reawy wikes Bewwa," Isadora said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah?" I said with mock enthusiasm. That wasn't any big news to me. That was absolutely clear when you looked at them.

That's when I heard the clack of high heels against the floor and Bella's voice. "Alright Jasper, let me say bye to that little girl before I head off to face the sharks."

**Edward's POV:**

I could already tell I disliked the woman that walked into the lobby but seeing Bella looking so damn stressed because of her made me want to protect her from having to go in and take the evil woman's verbal abuse. Bella, of course, played it off like she wasn't affected but I could tell it was all a facade.

"Don't worry about me. It comes with the job description," she said, after I asked if she was alright. Jasper had turned away from us to give us a little privacy. Bella was speaking quietly, leaning towards me so her floral sent filled my senses. "Thanks for lunch. I had a lot of fun."

"As did I." I smiled at her, and leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead. "I will call you tonight and maybe if you aren't too tired you might come over and watch a movie with Isadora and me."

"Yeah, that's sounds really good actually," she sighed out, her smile returning to a more natural look. She turned then and walked towards Jasper. "Alright Jasper let me say bye to that little girl before I head off to face the sharks."

She reached out and grabbed Isadora. Isadora smiled at Bella, and hugged her tightly.

"Maybe I will see you tonight, okay," Bella said brightly.

Isadora nodded and hugged her again. "Wove you Bewwa. See you tonight."

I was completely taken a back. My heart leaped and I realized then how much stock I took into my daughter's approval of who I date. I was elated, more than I thought possible by what she said.

"Love you too, princess," Bella said happily, her smile completely genuine now. She handed Isadora to me then, then leaned in and kissed me. It took me by surprise, but well, I couldn't complain. I smiled happily at her as she headed off down the hall and into her office.

**Bella's POV:**

"Mrs. Holstein, so nice to see you so soon," I said, lying through my teeth as I made my way into my office. Katie walked by me, wishing me a quiet good luck as she left. "I hope everything is alright."

"Yes, well I want to discuss the possibility of switching lawyers for my case."

I snapped my teeth shut at her words as I lowered myself into my chair. I pretended to busy myself with papers on my desk, then something on the computer, then adjusting my chair, as I let my blood cool from its current boiling temperature. I didn't want to give the woman the satisfaction of knowing how utterly pissed off she made me.

"That would be your decision to make, of course. But if I may ask, is there a particular reason you would want to change?" I knew the reason without her having to answer. I didn't fall at her feet and try to scam people for all they were worth. That and I wasn't an attractive male that she could flirt with and persuade with her overly exposed cleavage. "I am just interested to know so I may approve upon myself in the future."

"No, no. We just don't seem to be quite on the same page with everything, is all," she said trying to sound nice. It was strange how well she has perfected the art of speaking down to people while still coming off as overly polite. She was a pro at it. "I was wondering if Mr. Whitlock maybe had an opening so he might take my case on."

I nodded, understanding exactly what she was saying. I can't say I wasn't proud that I didn't seem to be on the _'same page' _as she was. I knew from the beginning that she wasn't pleased with my unwillingness to take as much money from people as possible, especially in a case like hers where the defendants were more than willing to settle for an already large sum of money. The woman had something fall on her randomly, making her fall then break her wrist and apparently her hurting her back, though I was almost positive that wasn't true at all. Still the company that was liable had already gone to a great effort in an attempt to settle the case out of court, with the promise of quite a hefty amount of money, but still it wasn't enough for her. Of course even if Jasper were to take on her case she wouldn't get away with that any easier. Jasper didn't like scamming people anymore then I did, and he had less of a patience for it then I did.

"Let me just call in Mr. Whitlock and we will see what we can work out," I said with a smile plastered across my face. I was never a great actress, but I have perfected the art of face smiles since I started as a lawyer.

**Jasper's POV:**

I heard my phone beep as I took another bite of the food Bella griped me into taking. Man was I glad I gave in. Even cold, this was delicious. I wiped my mouth, and swallowed my bite before picking up the phone.

"That was quick." I greeted into the phone. It was silent for a moment, only the sound of breathing in one quick breath before she spoke.

"Mr. Whitlock, my client Mrs. Holstein would like to have you come on down to my office again so we might discuss you taking on her case instead of me," she said, composed though I heard the ring of anger and stress in her voice. "Would you mind coming to my office to discuss everything?"

"Bella, just drop the bitch," I sighed out, more worried about Bella beating herself over the idiotic woman then us losing a case to another law firm. Bella let out a sigh, barely audible. "I will come down there, but if she is rude to you when I am around I am sending her out the door."

I walked into the office to see Bella pulling what looked like Mrs. Holstein's case file out of her filing cabinet and Mrs. Holstein sitting looking quite proud of herself, glaring daggers at Bella's back. I wanted to throw something at the bitchy woman. Bella would get mad at me, and of course the woman would probably sue me, but still, it was tempting.

I knocked twice on the already opened door after a few more seconds of no one noticing me. They both stared up at me at the same time, both with completely different expressions.

Bella looked like I had just rescued her and the woman looked like she was ready to commence the molesting, even leaning over a little in my direction while pushing her arms, and breasts, together in one fluid motion. I fought back the bile that rose in my throat.

"Jas . . . I mean, Mr. Whitlock," Bella said cheerfully. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course, Bella," I made no attempt to be formal. "Shall we figure this out?" I asked closing the office door behind me.

"Of course," Bella said, motioning for me to take her seat behind her desk. She leaned against the edge of the desk, angled so she could see both Mrs. Holstein and me from her place. Then Mrs. Holstein started her blabbering about wanting me as her lawyer while Bella sat back and took everything in stride.

I would have to take this woman down a notch.

* * *

**(A.N. Don't forget to take a look at the banner and tell me what you think. Also, review! It makes me happy!) **


	21. I am Fred Astaire

**(A.N. Alright, settle down! I know I have been slow with the updates, and I do apologize but my brain has fizzled out! I am writing and it all looks like a big giant steaming pile of dog crap to me. IT STINKS! I am erasing and rewriting and erasing and rewriting but it hasn't been coming out like I want it! I promise to get chapters out as quickly as possible, but that may be a week or two or(god forbid) even three or four. I KNOW! That is awfully long but I am really trying! I do have songs on the play list for this chapter and I LIKE them! Please review because it really does motivated me to write! Thanks so much, love you all, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters!**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV:**

Video night at Edward's with Isadora, Emmett, myself, Edward, and Edward's lawyer date, Bella. It was like a weird double date with Isadora tagging along.

We were set to watch a movie with Isadora before she went to bed, then we had the _'grown up' _movies we would watch after she was asleep. The whole thing seemed a little weird, but I suppose it was the same as Emmett and Edward having movie nights, but girls along for it. Emmett even brought sandwiches and beer to complete the night.

At the moment Edward was checking on a frozen pizza that was in the oven and Emmett was dancing with Isadora to a mix CD that he had made himself, full of oddball songs that were really only decent the first time you listened to them and even then decent was a stretch. Still, Emmett was amusing the hell out of Isadora as he sang the strange lyrics aloud and danced awkwardly with her.

Edward wouldn't let me help, or take over the cooking which made me laugh a little. He insisted that he didn't find it necessary, and that he was more than capable of pulling a pizza from the oven, but I think that was only half of it. I think he was also wanting to be able to say that he cooked the food tonight for Bella himself. I hope he was smooth enough with the ladies to know that popping a DiGiorno into the oven didn't really count as a romantic, home-cooked meal that he could woo the farer sex with, especially with his daughter, adopted brother, and temporary roommate there. Emmett sure, I could see him trying to do that, Edward on the other hand was too . . . _classy_. Yeah, Edward was way too classy for that.

Still, as much as I tried, the most I could pull off was refreshing people's drinks when they ran dry and that was nothing a trip to the fridge and a bottle opener couldn't handle. So instead I sat and watched as Emmett danced around the room awkwardly singing badly while Isadora tried to imitate every move. It was entertaining at least.

Before I knew what was going on, Emmett was in front of me tugging me up to him pulling me around the room and making me dance with him. Isadora got a kick out of it, enjoying Emmett hauling her Auntie Rose all over the place while she watched on clapping and swaying side to side.

Emmett was smiling widely down at me as he danced me around the room, his eyes gleaming. He was such a nice guy it was hard to be too annoyed with him. He made me happy, and that's all I could ask for from him.

"Auntie WOSE! AUNTIE WOSE!" Isadora giggled out following us around the room. "Uncle Emmett is _good _dancer. He wikes you! HE WIKES YOU!"

"Yeah I think you're right princess, at least about liking me," I said, smirking up at Emmett who feigned hurt.

"Why, Rose, you hurt me," he said dramatically as he leaned me back into a dip where Isadora was waiting to kiss my cheek. I couldn't help but laugh at the coordination the two had. "I am a fantastic dancer," Emmett said spinning me through the room. "Just ask, Munchkin."

"You have brainwashed the poor girl into thinking you do no wrong," I teased smiling widely down at Isadora who was doing a victory dance for landing a kiss on my cheek. It was her touchdown dance really. Emmett had taught her and it was both equally dorky and cute.

Her little legs curled in and out awkwardly and she pointed her fingers in the air while bobbing her head. Her face was what really pulled the whole dance together, squinched to perfection in what Emmett called her intimidation face though the large smile on her lips sort of ruined the affect. That and Edward scaring the daylights out of her when he came up behind her lifting her up and turning her so she could dance with him.

With Isadora distracted, Emmett leaned in closer to me, his mouth right next to my ear. "I can actually dance well, you know." I could hear the smirk in his voice. "It's very impressive, I just doubt you would be able to hold yourself back from jumping me and, well, we are in the presence of minors. I didn't want to scar her innocent mind."

"My own personal Fred Astaire." I whispered to him with a smile.

"Baby, I _AM _Fred Astaire."

I snorted out a laugh and stared up into his deep hazel eyes. His smile was pulled up, making his eyes squint slightly. They were shining with joy while his perfect lips barely parted, just showing a little glimmer of his perfectly white teeth. He was absolutely one of the best looking men I have ever seen, and from our rendezvous last night, I also knew that he was very talented at a wide variety of things. I really hit the jack pot.

"You'll have to show me sometime," I said with a smile never once taking my eyes away from his. "You know, when there aren't people around inhibiting my pouncing."

He leaned down then, lowering his lips gently to mine in a sweet, quick kiss. Yup, I wasn't going to screw this up.

**Edward's POV:**

I turned Isadora so her back was facing Rose and Emmett when I watched Emmett lean down to kiss Rose, knowing the little girl would giggle and start singing to herself about the two of them kissing. I didn't want to ruin the moment for the two.

Apparently they had legitimized their relationship last night, though I figured as much when Rose hadn't come home. Isadora had climbed into my bed early this morning when Esme brought her home, cuddling up next to me and falling asleep quickly. Esme greeted me from my bedroom door, and said her goodbye in the same instance, not wanting me to get up and disturb my daughter. As much as I liked it, I probably would have to get her used to sleeping in her own bed throughout the night. But I wouldn't worry about that for awhile.

I was happy for the two of them. They were good for each other, and Rose deserved a good guy like Emmett after all she had been put through this past year. That and Emmett needed a girl that could keep him in his place. Rose was perfect for the position.

When Isadora finally woke up for the day, she couldn't stop talking about Bella. Everything reminded her of Bella, and in turn made my need to see the woman I had kissed only the night before all the more urgently. I wanted to at least wait a day before calling her and asking her to lunch or dinner, or anything for that matter, as long as I got to see her. It was pathetic, but in all fairness, Isadora wasn't helping my resolve.

It only took until around nine this morning to be convinced that I should extend an invitation to have Bella join Isadora and I for lunch. Then, it only took me an hour of stalling before working up the courage to call her. It all seemed very juvenile to me as flashbacks of high school, and dating popped through my mind.

Of course that all seemed to work out better than I ever expected in the end, and soon I would get to see Bella's lovely face, hopefully not marred by frustration from that insuperable woman who stole her away from me this afternoon.

**Rose's POV:**

I pulled myself away from Emmett's arms when I realized that my will power was dwindling. Edward didn't need to see me lay a big, sexually-fueled kiss on his brother in the middle of his living in front of both him and his daughter. Blood-related or not, I doubted he wanted to see that. Instead I pulled away from his arms and went to grab myself a beer. Emmett was still nursing his first beer, having been too busy dancing to swig it down quickly like he would normally. I on the other hand was onto beer number two.

Edward put Isadora back on the ground as a new song came on overhead, and they all flailed around like crazy people. It was embarrassing in the best kind of way. I stood in the end of the entry way right off the kitchen just watching.

Tanya would have loved to see how well Edward was doing at being a father, and what a great family Isadora was getting out of having him in her life. She would be proud beyond belief of her beautiful daughter for being so strong through all of this and so proud of Edward for being so amazing about everything. And I know she would be happy about me finding a guy like Emmett. I swiped away the single tear that slipped down my cheek and smiled at the thought of Tanya somehow seeing how amazing things were turning out.

A light knock sounded behind me, sounding timid. It had to be the lawyer. I probably wasn't giving the woman enough credit. I mean she seemed nice enough but I am hugely defensive of Tanya and Isadora and for her to ask Edward to get a blood test to make sure he was the father just irked me. Still, I understood it was her job, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

I walked down the hall to the door, pulling it open to reveal none other the Bella. She looked up when I opened the door, smiling largely until she realized who was actually at the door. Her smile faltered slightly, but she caught it quickly. I appreciated the attempt to not look intimidated even if she hadn't pulled it off very well. I smiled at her, and she swallowed hard. I must make her nervous.

I felt kind of bad.

She looked at me for a few more seconds with wide eyes. "Hi. Is Edward here?" she asked timidly. I smiled wider and nodded motioning for her to come in.

"Him, Emmett and Isadora are dancing at the moment," I said with a chuckle. I heard her laugh but it sounded too nervous to be real. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah, please," she sighed out as she smoothed her hair back away from her face. "A beer would be great."

I nodded, liking her more knowing that she didn't call for special frilly drinks in order to consume alcohol. I made my way into the kitchen ahead of her, and came back out to see her stopped where I was only moments before she arrived, watching as the men made fools of themselves while they danced with Isadora. She had an amused smile pulled across her face, her attention moving between the three but landing mostly on Edward and Isadora.

Edward, really, was doing more laughing than anything, which in turn was making Isadora giggle more than anything so really Emmett was the only one making a fool of himself. The song overhead was more ridiculous than any I had heard, singing about station wagons and wood paneling and Emmett shook awkwardly with the fast beat of the music.

"Emmett had a CD of songs he deemed Oscar-worthy which really means they're awkward and barely able to be called music," I explained as I handed Bella a cold beer. "He thought he needed to share it with us, Isadora in particular. He thought she would get a kick out of it."

"That's sweet of him," she said, smiling as she took her drink. "She seems to enjoy it, so mission accomplished I suppose," she giggled once, her cheeks flooded red with the noise. "Sorry."

"Don't be," I said, unsure of what to think of Edward lawyer girlfriend. She was nice, obviously, and seemed shy, and she had to be smart to be a lawyer, right? She probably wasn't too bad; I would just have to get past my prejudice so I might actually get to know her. "I have been laughing most of the night too. It's hard not to."

I looked back over to the dance party just as Isadora spotted us. "BEWWA!!!!!" she screeched excitedly, taking off towards us.

Edward's head popped up at her name, his eyes wide and expectant and a content smile pulling at his lips when he watched Isadora run into the arms of the woman. Oh, yeah, he was in deep. Completely twitterpated.

Bella's beer was resting on the counter behind me now as she knelt down laughing, to pick Isadora up into a hug. "Hey, princess. Did you have a good day after you left my work?" Isadora nodded happily staring straight into Bella's eyes.

It scared me to see Isadora so attached to someone who wasn't guaranteed to be around very long, though I suppose that none of us are guaranteed to be around very long. Tanya was proof enough of that.

**Bella's POV**:

Work wasn't so bad after Jasper took care of the insane woman. I was actually rather relieved to not have to deal with her anymore.

I thought I was about to hyperventilate when Rose answered the door. I am neither blind nor stupid. The woman had numerous reasons not to like me, and though most weren't fair or valid I understood them all.

Not only was I the person who told Edward to get a DNA test, I am now also the woman dating Edward, Isadora's father, and there by integrating my life into the little girl's. I know from what Edward has told me that Rose is very protective of Isadora, and I know how close she was of her late sister.

I calmed when the smile she showed me didn't seem forced, and grew more and more comfortable as she spoke to me, offering me a drink. She seemed surprised when I asked for a beer, I'm sure because she expected me to drink like Alice. Nothing but fruity drinks that were so diluted that you couldn't taste the alcohol. Though, I didn't exactly drink beer because I liked the taste, I still preferred it to its fruity counterparts.

Rose left to get my drink before I even made it the end of the hall of the entry way. The house smelled like oven-cooked pizza and laughter filtered down the hallway. It was nice. Very homey and comforting.

The room was warm and open, and pictures hung around instead of fancy art, or paintings. From what I could tell most were of Isadora, Emmett, and what I would assume was their parents. Rose and a woman that looked almost just like her but with redder hair took up another bunch of pictures. It must be Tanya.

All thoughts of Rose and pictures all but vanished when I came to an opening to the long hall, to see Emmett's large body wiggling around in strange jerky motions while Edward and Isadora laughed and danced away from him. They looked like a happy family.

Edward had a hold of Isadora's hands, lifting them above her so he could pull her away from Emmett when he would come towards them by whisking her through the air. While they were waiting for Emmett to dance their way, they danced in place together.

Edward looked good. His usual button up shirt was replaced by what looked like an old Doors concert tee and his jeans hugged his butt nicely, a feature of his I had noticed and grown to thoroughly appreciate on our walk to and from lunch today. The way his hair hung limply, and messily around his eyes as he stared down at his daughter and the smile that looked so genuine and loving as he watched her dance. The whole picture laid in front of me was made for a hallmark card, if not in an unorthodox kind of way.

"Emmett had a CD of songs he deemed Oscar-worthy which really means they're awkward and barely able to be called music," Rose said as she came around the corner, from what I could only guess was the kitchen. She was smiling fondly at the mention of Emmett. I hoped that would work out if it hadn't already. "He thought he needed to share it with us, Isadora in particular. He thought she would get a kick out of it."

"That's sweet of him," I said as I took the opened beer Rose offered me. It hadn't gone unnoticed how Emmett seemed to spoil the little girl. She was probably the most loved child I have ever seen. "She seems to be enjoying it, so mission accomplished I suppose." A giggle escaped my lips, embarrassing me when I saw Rose notice. My cheeks heated slowly as I covered my mouth. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Rose said as she stared at me as though she was sizing me up, but it didn't seem either in a hostile or negative way. Just curious. I hoped that she could look past the advice I was obligated to give Edward as his lawyer and try to get to know me, especially since she was so important to Isadora and therefore Edward's life. She smiled then, her amused tone reappearing. "I have been laughing most of the night too. It's hard not to."

"BEWWA!!!!!" I smiled when I looked back over at the sound of my name coming from one of my favorite little girls who was currently coming towards me at top speeds.

Isadora was smiling widely, running towards me with her arms open. I quickly put my drink on the counter behind Rose and knelt down to intercept the little girl flying towards me and was almost knocked over on impact. I grunted slightly when she barreled into me, but still held my smile.

Isadora giggled freely, making me laugh in response as I hugged her tightly, my bad day washing away into a distant memory. I stood, still holding Isadora though I doubt I would have made it far without her with the way she held my neck in a vice grip. She was a strong three-year-old. Her curly hair twisted up at strange angles, terminally messy just like her fathers, tickling my face where it touched. Her cheeks were pink probably from dancing around the living room for so long.

"When did you get here?" Edward asked, slightly out of breath, hair hanging in his eyes. I reached out and swiped it away smiling the whole time. He grabbed my hand before I could bring it back to myself, and kissed it the inside of it. "Did you find the place alright?"

"Yeah, it was pretty easy to find actually, and don't worry I haven't been here long. I ran a little late at work, that why I'm kind of late." I laughed as Isadora kissed my cheek and wiggled down my side and back onto the floor. Edward was smiling fondly at the exchange. "I've been here just long enough to see people dancing to songs about station wagons."

I swear I saw a light brushing of red tint Edward's cheeks but it was probably just wishful thinking. I watched as Isadora ran over to Emmett who I now realized was beckoning to her with Rose at his side. I got the strange feeling that they were trying to give Edward and me a little privacy. I smiled at Emmett in appreciation, and he winked back confirming my thoughts.

"Was work horrible after I left?" Edward asked tucking a stray wisp of hair behind my ear. I remembered then how worried he looked before he and Isadora left me after lunch.

"It was . . . frustrating," I said, as I walked a step closer to him, putting us only inches apart. I wasn't sure where my courage was coming from, but at the moment I felt at home with Edward. I wasn't so nervous, just thankful and amazed that he could possibly be interested in me. He smiled down at me, apparently liking the closer proximity though his eyes held concern as if asking me to continue with my story. "Mrs. Holstein, the woman who came barging in cutting my lunch short, well she was the one I told you about at lunch." He nodded, grazing his finger along my cheek bone before cupping his hand to fit my cheek. I leaned into his touch and smiled. He kept his hand resting against my cheek a few seconds longer then would be normal, and I stayed leaning into it, comforted by it, before I continued. "She came back in to drop me as her lawyer, stating differences in opinion as her reason, though her main request was that Jasper take her case."

"I knew I didn't like that woman," Edward huffed, his eyebrows pulling together in what looked like a mix of annoyance and anger. I lifted my hand and smoothed his brow before continuing. There was no need for him to give himself wrinkles over such a silly matter.

"I am actually quite pleased I don't have to deal with her or her fuzzy purse anymore." I smiled taking his hand as he smiled down looking into my eyes. Oh, yes, I was falling hard for this man. "Jasper took her case under the understanding that any flirting or unnecessary bending over to show cleavage wouldn't be acceptable. Needless to say, she was quite taken aback by that, but then she got down right huffy when Jasper told her that if so much as a single negative word was uttered to or about me he would drop her case and she would have to find new representation. He saved me from the hag."

"A cause for celebration." Edward smiled wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me against him. "I'm glad you made it over."

"I'm glad too."

**Emmett's POV:**

It was hard to keep my eyes away from Rose. Her soft, full, pouty lips were calling to me and her legs looked even better now that I knew what it was like to have them wrapped around me. She was too gorgeous to be healthy for me, but I didn't care. The woman was mine now, and I was never going to let her go.

She was amazing with Isadora. I loved watching the two together, how they interacted. Isadora was so in love with Rose it was insane. I joke that I am Isadora's favorite, but I don't hold a candle next to Rose and Edward. That girl may have them wrapped around her finger, but she would probably do anything to make Rose or Edward proud of her.

She is always going on about having to save pictures she draws to show her 'daddy' or 'Auntie Rose.' She always has to show them when she comes up with new dance moves or any new trick. They are the ones she runs to when she is sad, though that doesn't happen often, or when she is tired. They are her comfort, and vice-versa.

Watching Isadora in Rose's lap, inspecting the movie we would soon be watching with Izzy, made me think about the future. How would Rose look holding a blonde, curly haired little girl or boy with their mom's good looks and their dad dashing personality. I smiled at myself, amused. It was a nice thing to think about. I was completely serious about Rose, no matter how early it was in the relationship.

Bella and Edward were still over by the kitchen talking. It was crazy how much he lit up when he heard Isadora yell her name. He was smiling already, but man, he actually smiled wider when he saw her. He was falling just as hard for her as I was for Rose, though I doubted it was quite as hard as I have fallen for Rose.

Nothing could compare to that.

Still, Bella seemed just as into Edward as he was with her and she was great with Isadora. The kid wouldn't shut up about her and Edward's lunch date with Bella, and their attempts to woo her. The little girl took to the woman so naturally that it had to be right. They made a nice little family.

"Daddy, can we watch my movie now?" Isadora asked, yelling over to Edward. "Pwease."

"A movie?" came Bella's voice in exaggerated excitement that Izzy ate up. Munchkin just smiled and nodded animatedly. "What movie is it?"

Bella came over and sat on the couch across from us, staring straight at Isadora. "Beauty and Beast." Izzy held the movie case up to show her.

"I love that movie," Bella said, smiling wider. She was completely genuine, even when she hammed it up for Izzy. "It's probably one of my favorites."

"ME TOO!!!!" Isadora agreed, hopping from Rose's lap to run over to Bella.

I looked over at Rose, wondering how she was taking it having her niece run to someone else so readily. It had to be weird for her, especially when, really, if things worked out with Edward and his hot lawyer, Bella would be Izzy's new mommy. Rose didn't even flinch, instead she just nuzzled back into me, sighing as she breathed in heavily.

Edward came in then, setting down a stack of paper plates and a steaming pizza on the coffee table. He had a pre-cut piece of pizza, diced into small pieces on top of the rest of the plates for Isadora and an old sheet to lay out under her since she tended to be messy when she ate. Isadora liked sitting on the blanket to eat. She enjoyed pretending she was on a picnic.

"Bewwa, have a picnic wiff me." Isadora tugged on Bella's arm trying to pull her form the couch and onto the floor. "Pwease."

"Sure," Bella said, smiling happily as she scooted down to the floor. Edward went to protest but Bella waved him off. It looked like she was used to waving off his worries like that.

Edward backed off, instead opting to put a piece of pizza on a plate for Bella, and put it near her on the coffee table. Isadora was sitting on Bella's lap, as she sat cross legged while Isadora hummed as she ate. Edward scooted down the couch, closer to Bella, but stopped before he lost view of both Isadora and her.

Soon the lights went down, and the movie was turned on. As the first song started to play I heard a whisper of singing and looked over to see Bella singing along with the movie, while helping Isadora do the same. Isadora looked more than impressed with Bella as she stared smiling at her with wide, adoring eyes. Bella helped as Izzy tried to sing along with her.

Edward watched from the sidelines, all smiles.

* * *

**(A.N. Alright now it's time to review! It easy and quick and I really do appreciate it! Also I have songs from Emmett's famed CD on the play list so check it out!!!! Also anybody have any movies you want the grown ups to watch after Isadora goes to bed? Well tell me!)**


	22. Lost and Found

**(A.N. Fantasic, ladies, absolutely fantastic! Feedback for the last chapter was wonderful, and I truly appreciate it. I asked for some advice on movies for our favorite characters to watch this chapter and got more people then I expected helping me out. THANK YOU! Every single idea I got for the movies was really good. I didn't even think of some of the movies before hand. Blown away. So thanks to:**

**naelany**

**3daygirl**

**SparklingTopazEyes**

**StarryNightT**

**TwilightFan104**

**twihardizzy4eva**

**SmileEdwardLuvsYhoo**

**I chose one of these movies and will thank the wonderful reviewer who gave me the idea down at the bottom A.N. But again thanks to everyone for the ideas.**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, to everyone who gave me ideas, and, of course to everyone for reading. Playlist songs should be added, and of course please take the time to review! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV:**

I fell back onto the pillow exhausted.

My body ached, my breath was ragged, and my skin was moist with sweat. The day had seemed to drag on forever without getting my midday fix of Jasper, and to make everything worse, my exhaustion, something I wasn't used to at all. It had to say something for the man. No one else in the history of Alice Brandon's life has ever been able to sap my energy, but Jasper did it, and did it well.

I breathed in heavily as Jasper kissed his way back up my body. His bare chest was lifted away from my own enough for me to get a nice view. It was so nice that he made a point to keep himself in shape, and I loved reaping the benefits.

The muscles in his arms twitched as he held himself up, hovering above me as he showered my body with kisses. Soft, quick pecks strewn about my bare skin haphazardly. I responded by running my hands up and down his toned arms, smiling at each to bundle and mound my hand rolled over.

So darn perfect.

"Jasper." I sighed it out sounding more like a moan then I meant it. "We literally just finished with round two for the night. I'm beat!"

"Then lay back and enjoy." He smirked up at me, his baby blues sparkling with mischief. My stomach knotted and I almost lost my resolve. "I have no problem doing all the work."

I sighed, smiling down at the handsome man showering me with affection. It wasn't very often you found a gorgeous man, who was also a magnificent person, who also took so much time on _you _in bed. Instead of focusing on _him, him, him, _it was always _me, me, me_. Not that I was complaining but man did I have some catching up to do after tonight. He had already been doing most of the work and I envied his stamina. I was seriously contemplating taking up running to build my own just so I could keep up with him on nights like this. The man was a machine and I couldn't keep up no matter how much I wanted to. And oh how I wanted to.

"As incredible as it sounds, I don't think I will be able to keep my eyes open for much longer. I would hate to waste your work on me while I slept." I yawned, involuntarily, causing him to chuckle in response. He was quite proud of himself for wearing down the untamable Alice Brandon. In all honesty, it was quite the feat, and boy was I enjoying being worn ragged. The man knew what he was doing and he had no problem with sharing his talents.

"Sleep for the beauty," he sighed, coming back up to face level. He kissed my lips softly. Once, twice, three times. "I can handle calling it a night."

Yawning again, I nodded and smiled. "Thanks, honey. I really will work on getting my body better fit for these nightly romps. I'm just not used to a stamina like yours." He smirked cockily at me as he brushed his nose against mine a few times. "Cocky bastard."

"I usually don't have this kind of stamina," he admitted shyly. He ducked his head into the crook of my neck, drawing in a deep breath. "I just can't get enough of you. I can't get over how lucky I am to have finally found you. And then to have you lying here, completely naked . . ." he sighed and shook his head with a small chuckled. "It must be giving me extra energy."

I lifted his head so he could look at me. I rested my hand lightly on his cheek; he leaned into it with a content sigh, closing his eyes. It was rough with a day's worth of stubble. His eyes sparkled as they stared back into my own and I knew this was it. He was the one. I wasn't much for soul mate talk, though I always hoped it was true. With him I knew. It was just _right_. It was so obvious now that I had found him.

"I love you Alice Brandon. I know it's early, but it's true." I sucked in a breath and exhaled loudly, staring wide eyed at him. He just smiled and said, "Deal with it."

"I feel the exact same way," I whispered in awe. My heart thumped loudly and erratically in my chest as I thought of how crazy this was. I mean the man just made this, us, official less than two days before and already we were declaring our love for the other. Talk about bizarre. "Love you, I mean. I really do."

His lips crashed to mine then, crushing against my already swollen lips with a vigor that left me breathless. He released my mouth to breathe before he peppered my face with kisses.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me," he said between kisses.

"Alright," I said grinning. I swiped the hair the hung loosely in front of his forehead back with my hand. "I can handle one more round."

**Edward's POV:**

"But I'm not sweepy." Isadora yawned again as she rubbed her eyes and cuddled closer to me and Bella on the couch. She had crawled up onto the couch and into my lap half way through her movie, followed directly by Bella who sat close by my side.

"I think you're fibbing." I chuckled as she shook her head back and forth in denial. I smiled down at her and swept the curls that had begun falling in her face away. "I think it's time for you to get some sleep. It's already past your bedtime."

As soon as Bella had sat next to me Isadora moved so she was sitting on both of our laps. Bella had been absently combing her fingers through Isadora's hair throughout the rest of the movie. She would hum and sing softly with the movie which seemed to lull Isadora in and out of sleep.

Isadora's mouth opened again in another yawn as she lifted herself up and wrapped her arms around my neck, admitting defeat. "Awight, daddy. I'm weady fo bed." I stood with her, but she stopped me before I could start walking. She cupped her small hands and whispered loudly into my ear. "I want Bewwa to wead to me tonight."

I stared back at Bella knowing she heard Isadora loud whispers and wondering if that would be proper protocol for such a new relationship. I couldn't help but feel I was overstepping some sort of boundaries by involving her so much in my little girl's life. Certainly I couldn't expect her to integrate herself into the nightly ritual of putting my daughter to bed. It seemed that whenever Bella was around me and Isadora she was doing a lot of the work. Bella didn't even think about it, though. She simply stood with a small smile playing at her lips and nodded. I think she enjoyed the attention Isadora gave her and I was glad for that.

"I would be happy to read to you," she said softly to Isadora. I smiled and mouthed a thank you to her which she waved off automatically.

"'Night, munchkin," Emmett said, giving Isadora a kiss on the head before he headed into the kitchen to get another beer. Rose did the same, adding a softly whispered, "I love you," before following closely behind Emmett, not really looking at either Bella or I.

I hoped she was alright with this. I couldn't imagine that it was very easy to watch as Isadora transferred her affections and time towards Bella. Of course, she still loved her aunt more than, I would say, anybody, but it must be strange to watch her niece gravitate so readily to a new person when for so long she was the little girl's comfort.

I lead Bella back to Isadora's room and opened the door softly. It wasn't as neat as I would have liked, but after Isadora moved in I soon realized that a few toys on the ground with some crayons and paper scattered about was actually pretty clean. Children seemed to be like a walking tornado. Keeping toys off the ground was nearly impossible. You pick them up and they would replace them with something else. Isadora was very good at that.

"Wow," Bella said as she walked into the room. "This is so _cool_." I turned to see her lightly touching one of the fairy figurines that hung from the ceiling like it was flying around the room. "I would have loved to have a room like this when I was little. Did you come up with all of this, Edward?"

"Mostly, but Isadora's grandmother helped me out a lot. She is an interior designer so she jumped at the opportunity. I just gave her the idea I had in my head and she brought it to fruition."

"It's incredible." She smiled and nodded before taking another look around.

I set Isadora on her bed and knelt down next to her. I was happy I had already changed her into her pajamas before the night had really started so she wouldn't have to be bothered with me tousling her around to get her in her pajamas. Not that she was easy to wake when she was out.

"What would you like me to read, sweetie?" Bella asked coming up behind me. Isadora smiled up at her with a sleepy smile, her eyes looking heavy. At least she would be asleep quickly, so Bella wouldn't have to read her an entire book. I hated having to put her to work whenever she was around us, though I loved how open she was to helping with Isadora. It made the future seem so much brighter for us.

"Something with a pwincess." Isadora said through a yawn. "And a castle."

"Hmmm," Bella tapped her finger against her chin, walking over to the small bookshelf. "A princess and a castle. Can there be a handsome prince in it too, that saves the princess by whisking her away on his horse?" She asked staring back at Isadora who nodded happily. "Well then I think this will be perfect!"

Bella pulled out one of the larger picture books that Esme insisting on buying Isadora. It was incredibly overpriced but really was a lovely book, even for a children's book. It ended up being Isadora's favorite. The classic fairy tale was told accompanied by beautifully drawn pictures that Isadora loved. She pretended often to be Princess Aurora.

"Sweeping Beauty!" Isadora clapped her hands together excitedly. I smiled up at Bella who just winked at me in return. I started to stand, but a small hand caught my wrist before I could get far. "Daddy, I want you to stay wiff me. She can read to boaff of us." She yanked on my wrist, pulling me toward her. I kicked off my shoes sliding in behind her in the bed, and tucking her in under the covers as Bella giggled a little before sitting where I was just moments ago.

"Ready, children?" She smirked and stuck my tongue out at her, warranting a soft giggle to pass through her lips. Isadora laid heavily on her pillow ready to fall asleep with Princess Cootie tightly wrapped in one arm, while her other hand grabbed one of my own, and idly played with it while she listened to Bella read her to sleep. "Once upon a time . . ."

**Rose's POV:**

I had to keep it together. It was perfectly fine that Isadora liked this Isabella woman. She was dating Edward after all, and Isadora needed to like her if he had any hopes of integrating her in his life. Still, I couldn't help the small pang of both jealousy and hurt that ran through as she asked for her over me.

It was silly, and I was overreacting, but that didn't stop the small lump to rise in my throat. My mind just kept replaying losing Tanya, and it scared the hell out of me to think I might lose Isadora, my only real connection to my sister, and my perfect little niece, to some woman who I barely knew. It was hard, but I could handle it.

I followed behind Emmett, needing another beer after I kissed Isadora goodnight before she went off to bed. Emmett had kept a hold of me through the movie as Edward, Bella, and Isadora cuddled together like a happy family on the other couch. I even felt a pang of jealousy on Tanya's behalf as I watched, though really, Tanya wouldn't want me to feel that way. She was too good of a person for that. She would want Edward and Isadora to be happy, even if that meant replacing her. Emmett held me together, kept me stable as I watched on with envy. I both hated and loved Bella for coming into Edward and Isadora's life.

I truly did hope it worked out between the two of them. Edward deserved to be happy, and Isadora deserved to have a mother figure. If it worked, Bella would be taking Tanya's place in Isadora's life in the physical sense. She would be the one she ran to when she had problems with boys, or make up. She would be the one she ran to as she grew into a woman. If it worked Bella would be there to help replace a huge part of Isadora and though she wouldn't be able to compare to my sister, I truly believed she could possibly be the next best thing. The problem was, where did that leave me?

Emmett and I were so new, but I had no doubt that him and I would last. I certainly had no intentions of letting him go, and I hoped he felt the same. It might be too early to tell, for sure, but sometimes the blaze he got in his eyes told me forever wasn't out of the question for us. So, he and I would get to play the Aunt and Uncle role, but I didn't want to be put on the back burner in Isadora's life like so many aunts did. I wanted to be able to help Bella, or whoever ended up with Edward in the end, help Isadora through her life. Being 'Cool Aunt Rose' wouldn't be so bad.

"Babe?" Emmett's large hand scooped my cheek into his firm grip, brushing away moisture that I hadn't realized was there with his thumb. "Rose, what's up?

"Nothing," I said shaking my head and wiping away anything he wasn't able to wipe away himself. I hated showing any kind of weakness, and crying over something so silly was the weakest thing I could do and so selfish. It was embarrassing how selfish I felt. "Nothing, really. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"It's about Izzy and Edward's hot lawyer, right?" he said hugging me to his chest. I nodded, impressed with how perceptive the big goof was. "Don't worry, babe. She isn't going to forget about you. She loves you more than anyone. You and Edward are her life. She couldn't go on without you. She lost her mother; she isn't going to lose you too. She may be young, but she's smart, Rose. She knows what it's like to lose someone and I know that little girl would never replace you. Got it?"

I nodded and smiled weakly up at him. "Yeah, I know," I sighed and leaned back against the counter. "I'm just being emotional and stupid right now. Don't worry about me. I am probably PMSing or something."

"Well as sexy as that is . . ." Emmett said, handing me an open beer. I rolled my eyes and took a quick drink. Boys and periods were like Superman and kryptonite. Don't ask, don't tell. "Listen, Rosie, I get it. I have actually thought about this, and I really get it, but Bella seems like a cool chick. Edward really likes her, and honestly the last time I saw him react so promisingly to a woman was with your sister. You should give her a chance."

"I know," I sighed again. "I like her, actually, or at least I'm trying but I can't help feeling like I need to protect Tanya from being replaced."

"No one is replacing her." Emmett's voice was softer then I had ever heard it but was still firm as he spoke. "No one could replace her. You can't think like that."

"I know, and I keep telling myself that, but then I see them laying together on the couch, all cuddled up together like the family that Tanya never really got. Sure she had Isadora, and she was so thankful and happy for that, and me, but she never got to experience Isadora with her father. She would have loved seeing how great Edward is with Isadora. She would have given anything to give Isadora that kind of sense of family." I sighed and hunched my shoulders forward. My head hurt, which was a sign I was over thinking things again. "I am trying really hard to look at this as a good thing, because that's what it is. It would be amazing if Edward could find someone to care about, to love. He deserves that, and that little girl deserves to have a mother, whether it be by blood relation or not. I am just worried."

Emmett leaned against the counter next to me, and took a long draw from his beer. He stared off at nothing, nodding and listening as I spoke.

"I understand, Rose. I really do, and I think you are actually handling everything very well." He put his arm around me and pulled me unto his side, kissing me on my forehead. I snorted at that and rolled my eyes. Such a boy, just trying to make me feel better. "No, Rose, seriously. Sure you have a few worries, and doubts, and God knows you're over thinking everything but you are also looking at it from both sides. You know that you are freaking yourself out, and you acknowledge that. Just 'cause you acknowledge something doesn't mean it will make your worries disappear. Give it time. You have a whole family of support now."

"No worries?"

"No worries."

I held my beer out, and he tapped his against it. "No worries, then."

**Bella's POV:**

I closed the book quietly, and slowly rose off of the bed, trying not to make it move too much. I had only gotten halfway through the book when I heard Isadora's soft breathing deepen into light snores.

It was strange, seeing Edward laying right next to her. It made it so much easier to see how similar they looked. The strange, yet beautiful hair color that hung messily at any angle it wanted. The way their noses curved down into an almost ski slope shape, disturbed only by a slight ridge in the center. Though her eyes were closed at the moment, their eyes are what truly gave them away. The deep jade that changed from light to dark with their moods.

Edward smiled, laughing quietly at me as I tried tiptoeing over to the bookshelf and almost fell over a small toy on the ground. I didn't, but I did do my stance and he seemed to find it funnier the second time. The bed shook slightly with his silent laughter before he calmed down enough to maneuver himself around Isadora so he could slip from the bed undetected.

Of course he made it gracefully off the bed, and Isadora didn't as much as flinch. I blushed at the obvious differences in grace as he leaned over, moved a small rouge curl that had fallen in his daughters face and kissed her forehead.

"Love you, princess," he whispered and tightened the cover around her, securing her stuffed giraffe, Princess Cootie, at her side. She clutched onto it with a death grip as she slept. Her tiny mouth hung open and soft snored escaped her throat. Edward straightened then, offering me his arm, while cocking his eyebrow at me. "There are still a few more obstacles between us and the door."

I sighed out heavily, but took his arm anyway. He just laughed and walked out of the room, shutting the door lightly behind him. I started walking back down the hall, but before I made it another step he grabbed my arm and had me against the wall.

He kissed me once on the lips. It was sweet, yet sensual. Short, but lingering. It sent chills down my spine and made a smile play at my lips.

"I missed you today," he sighed out, leaning his forehead against my own. "Especially with how Isadora speaks about you all the time. I can't get a thought without you taking over."

"Sorry." I shrugged, though really I wasn't.

I was happy we were past the awkward stage, and now into the more comfortable, yet still kind of shy stage. I loved the way his kisses were still so new that they sent shivers running through me, and that his lips still seemed like something I needed to explore, like uncharted territory. So new, yet I have had enough of a taste to crave it the rest of my life.

He leaned in again, his lips making soft contact with mine before opening slightly and becoming a little more aggressive. His tongue darted out, tracing my bottom lip and I tried not to pant. Instead I wound my hands around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and causing a small gasp to fall from his lips.

His breathing was slightly more labored as he pulled away and stared at me. His eyes were a deep, smoky jade now and the small crooked smile that pulled at his lips made my knees quiver. I swallowed and smiled back, though, my smile probably looked more goofy then sexy.

"I think your brother and Rose are waiting to watch another movie," I whispered. "Now probably wasn't the best time to try making out with me in the hall way. That's all I'm going to be thinking about through whatever movie we watch."

He chuckled, "Then you'll know how I feel throughout the entire day." He rested his forehead against my own and sighed contently. "Thank you for helping with Isadora."

"I don't mind." I smiled, shyly, before turning my head away in an attempt to hide my blush. "I really like her. She is such a sweet little girl, Edward. So well behaved, and _fun_. She is so much like you."

"Is she really?" he asked, apparently amazed by that, though he seemed to be overjoyed by the thought. I just nodded, amused by his surprise. He smiled at me, kissed me once more and got back on the topic at hand. "Well she likes you. She has taken to you faster than anyone outside of the family." He kissed me softly, one last time. "Thank you again. I really appreciate it."

Edward grabbed my hand then and pulled me back through the halls, and straight into the living room which was currently empty. We heard a big, boisterous laugh from the kitchen, and soon saw Emmett and Rose walking back into the living room holding hands.

"So what movie do the adults get to watch?" I asked rubbing my hands together. Emmett beamed at me and speed walked over towards the entertainment center.

"Alright." He put his beer down on the coffee table in route, then he grabbed a movie from the stand and turned, his hands behind his back and a big goofy grin plastered across his lips. I laughed a little at his excitement, while Rose sat on the couch, just smiling and Edward shook his head back and forth, staring at Emmett like he was alien. "So, the movie tonight is so EPIC, so AWESOME that I can barely believe I came up with it. Be prepared for the time of your life because this movie changes people. This movie makes lives _better_! Hell, this movie could probably end world hunger!"

"Emmett!" Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair. "We get it. You like the movie. Would you please tell me what the damn movie is? _Please_."

Emmett just smiled, and shook his head. "It's a surprise." Edward cocked his head to the side and glared at his brother. "Fine! Edward, for craps sake, unbunch your panties!" Emmett pulled the movie out from behind his back and presented it to us like an overgrown Vanna White.

I laughed, and Edward chuckled, though I think he was trying to keep composed before he said, "Dodgeball it is…"

**Edwards POV:**

"Now, Bella. This movie is close to my heart, because I own a string of gyms throughout Seattle and a few other smaller cities, so it is important you enjoy it." Emmett said as he clicked through previews.

"Ah. I see." Bella said amused. "Now are you the owner of gyms like Globo Gym or Average Joes?"

"We're nice like Average Joes, but impressive like Globo Gym." Emmett replied, obviously having thought about this before. "Just like I am kind of a combo of Ben Stiller and Vince Vaughn in this. I am tall like Vaughn, and built like Stiller. But, your know, bigger with a whole lot more sexy."

"Oh, wow. You have really thought about this, haven't you?" Rose gaped at Emmett while I just rolled my eyes at Emmett narcissism. I continued to be surprised by his odd way of thinking and I had known him most of my life. The girls must think he is insane right now. "And you admit it to people?"

"It _is _a little strange," Bella admitted, hiding a giggle. I sat back and observed, rubbing Bella's back lightly and enjoying the small hole Emmett dug himself. He probably would end up getting teased for this for weeks.

"I just anticipated being asked a question like that," he said unashamed. "Now shush it, ladies. We have a movie to watch!"

I loved this movie. Ben Stiller always cracked me up as the weirdly gay, buffed up douche bag that he played, and Vince Vaughn always seemed to be funny in his movies. Tonight, though, my thoughts were back in the hallway where Bella literally took my breath away.

That kiss could stop traffic. Her lips were soft, and she moved them perfectly against my own. It was like a religious experience kissing her. So much so, in fact, that I currently was unable to pay attention to one of my favorite movies. The woman had powers and she was releasing them full force on me.

"No one makes me bleed my own blood!" Emmett and Bella said together, right as Ben Stiller said it in the movie. I smiled at that. Emmett beamed over at Bella, looking like an excited five-year-old, while Bella just laughed her bell-like laugh. Rose looked on with both amusement and what looked like astonishment.

Of course the night continued much the same. I would never have pegged Bella as a 'Dodgeball' fan, though I have to say I was pleasantly surprised by it. I thoroughly enjoyed watching her as she laughed through the movie, reciting dialogue in some of the strangest of places, and more than anything when she would look over at me and smile her lovely smile. Her cheeks would tint pink for having gotten caught glimpsing my way and all I could do was smile. I knew that I was falling way too fast, but I couldn't stop myself.

All too soon the movie was over and Emmett and Rose had taken their leave. Bella stayed, offering to help clean up. No, scratch that, she got up and just started cleaning, and wouldn't stop even at my protests. I accepted it though, hoping it would mean she would be staying longer.

But the cleaning didn't take any time at all and soon she was grabbing her purse and I was walking her towards the door.

"I had fun Edward. Thanks for inviting me."

"I should be thanking you. You not only helped with Isadora, you also helped me clean up." I smiled at her as she turned towards me after I opened the door for her. "May I call you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Do you really need to ask?" she said with a giggle. "Let me rephrase. You can call me whenever you want, Edward. You never have to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind." I grabbed her small hand and pulled her towards me, kissing her forehead once. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Well, I am having lunch with Alice, and after that she is taking me shopping. She's my personal shopper, but tomorrow is free of charge and should be much more painful than usual. But I should be free sometime after four."

"Shall we have that date I keep promising you?" She beamed at me, and nodded. I leaned in and brought my lips to hers, but didn't kiss her.

"That would be great," she whispered against my lips before kissing me.

"Then expect a phone call tomorrow and don't forget to keep your night free."

* * *

**(A.N. Dodgeball! What better movie for this stories Emmett to choose then Dodgeball!? **

**The uber smart 3daygirl chose this one and graced me with the idea, because in all honesty I hadn't even considered it before hand. Thankfully, though, she showed me the light! **

**A close second was StarryNight who suggested ****Twilight ****along with two other suggestions, and I seriously thought about it! I just couldn't fathom how it would work when all there names are the same. That and my characters wouldn't have liked the movie seeing as I how they have similar taste as me…Still it would have been an interesting experiment.**

**Also, and I don't mean to make these A.N. so long but I am looking to buy a Gaming laptop for my boyfriend as a late birthday present, but they are all so damn ugly. Anyone know any good models that aren't hideous that you could suggest to me? I'd appreciate it...  
**

**Now remember, EVERYONE, to review and give your own thanks to 3daygirl for giving me the idea! The review button is right down there and just waiting for some attention!)**


	23. Great Romances of the 20th Century

**(A.N. I know this took forever. School, stress, crazy roommates, the combination of the three are all contributing factors. I promise to try harder, but I am not going to guarantee anything. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. They are all great and I really, really appreciate them. Thanks to the best BETA out there. She make my smile return. There are new play list songs, so enjoy. Review, Review, Review!)**

**Disclaimer-Not my characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

"The first date is always the real test to see if you have chemistry with a guy," Alice said as she dug through my closet. "I mean, either you talk and have a good time or it's a flop and you're completely incompatible."

Our day of shopping turned into a day of complaining, at least on my part. I made a point to tell Alice about the date I had planned with Edward after we were finished shopping, something she had to forgive me for. That took her about an hour to get over. As a result she was now rummaging through my large, overstuffed closet trying to find me something to wear.

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" I asked, as I pinned some of my hair back.

"No, but it's the truth." She popped out of the closet with a dress hanging from one hand. "How about this?"

I felt as my face contorted. "That looks like something Hannah Montana would wear."

Alice snorted out a very unladylike laugh and rolled her eyes. "It's nickelodeon sheek, my dear."

"Oddly enough I would rather not channel my inner child star tonight." I waved my hand with a quick "Next."

"Alright, so you don't want a dress that screams I'm underage and ready to hump your leg. I can handle that."

"Wouldn't that be a bad sign if a guy was attracted to something we considered a hump-your-leg, underage look?"

"Yeah, but I know you haven't ever worn that dress. I just thought it deserved some time out of the stuffy confines of your closet." She paused and turned quickly. "How about this? Sleek, sexy, and screams I'm old enough and ready to get my _freak _on."

"Do you actually speak to the clothing Alice?" I smirked.

"No, my naïve fashionista. _Clothing _speaks to _me_."

"So all my dresses are sluts that want to get it on?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No, they are sex deprived and ready to have a good time especially if the freaky time involves a certain Edward Masen. Just like you." I threw my mascara at her which she dodged effortlessly. "So, no sex kitten."

"Try to stay away from anything where youth is implied. _Nickelodeon _sheek, sex _kitten_."

"Got it." And she disappeared into my closet again. "Perfect!" She came out of the closet holding up her find. "Wala!"

"Where the hell did that come from?" I asked knowing that she didn't find that in my closet. "Did you skin a cheetah while you were in there?"

"I brought it with me," she said eyeing the monstrosity. "I thought you needed some animal print in your life. Bring out your inner animal. Rawr."

"_Hiss_." I growled back and waved it off. Her laughter echoed in the closet as she continued her search. "You better take that home with you, you sneak."

"No way. I am putting it right in the middle of your work clothes. Maybe you will be in such a hurry someday that you will grab it without thinking and be super sexy lawyer woman for a day."

I stood up, inspecting my face, makeup, and hair one last time before making my way into the closet. I grabbed a dress as I walked in and held it up. "How about this? Classy, sophisticated…"

"Boring, drawl, screams high school nurse gone wrong."

I glared and shoved it back into its place. "This is taking much longer then it needs to." I complained crossing my arms. "How about this?"

"That is horrible. It should be sent into the wood chipper and never seen again. How about this?"

"You brought that, and don't even try to deny it." I said scolding her with my eyes. "That thing would barely cover my ass. If I bent over or a slight wind blew by it would expose my cha-cha and derriere."

"With any luck, Edward will get a front and center glimpse of _all _your goods by the end of the night."

"I'd prefer if that didn't take place in the middle of a crowded street or restaurant."

"So picky," she grumbled burying her head in more dresses. "Why do you buy all these if you don't like them?"

"Cause you tell me too," I answered simply. "Besides I do like them, but not for a first date."

"I _am _brilliant, because most of these _are _extraordinary. Besides that frumpy thing you held up. I know I didn't help you with that."

"No, I bought that on my own. I'm useless without you."

"No argument there. How about this?"

"Too tight. I want something flowy, yet sexy. How about this?"

"Cute, but bland. Very vanilla." And I shoved the hanger back on the rod.

"That!" We both said too loudly in unison. "Perfect." Again we were synchronized, and both smiled.

"Lovely," she said.

"Superb," I agreed.

**Edward's POV:**

The _door _was intimidating me. That's how pathetic I am.

I had this woman pressed against my hallway wall last night, and I can't knock on her door to take her to the dinner I promised. So what if this is a first date, technically. I would like to think that we already have a thing going. I mean, we kiss, we meet for lunch, we talk on the phone, we've met each other's friends. Those are _couple _activities. This is just so she knows I am not taking advantage of her in any way, and of course because she deserves to be courted, even if I am a little late in my game.

I lifted my hand to knock, breathing in a heavy breath. My hand started moving towards the door and right before my knuckles made contact it swung open.

"Alright Bella, have fun and make sure to get lai…" Her eyes were huge when she turned and saw me standing there. She cut her sentence off before the final word could fully develop but my imagination wasn't that stunted. I didn't know whether to smile, blush, or act like I didn't hear anything. "Oh, hey Edward."

"Edward? What do you mean Edward?" A frantic, beautiful Bella asked running over to the door. "Damn it, Alice!" She stomped her heeled foot and glared at her friend making me let out a chuckle. I coughed in an attempt to hide it. "Edward, hi. Alice was just leaving."

"Oh, please, Bella. Like the man doesn't want to get it on with you." Alice huffed and rolled her eyes. Bella's cheeks were the brightest shade of pink I had ever seen, but Alice either didn't notice or didn't care. "Edward take care of my lovely Bella, please. I had to skin a cheetah to get her ready tonight."

"Skin a cheetah?" I asked confused. Bella waved it off, and said bye to Alice by shoving her friend forward. "It was nice seeing you again, Alice."

"Yeah, you too, Edward. Nice flowers," she said with a wink. I plucked one out and handed it to her. "Oh, such a stud. I'm explaining this to Jasper. He would do well to learn about these things."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Bella sighed, smiling. "I promise to call with details."

"Good girl," she said before turning and walking down the hall. "Have a wonderful evening lovebirds and I swear to god if it doesn't end in sex I will be überpissed."

"Oh, dear god." I turned to see Bella with her face buried in her hands, shaking her head.

"You look lovely, Bella," I said, hoping to save her from any more embarrassment, although I was pretty sure I was beat red as well. I pushed to flowers out towards her when she finally looked up at me. "I know it's corny to bring flowers, but I figured I should pull out all of the stops."

"Thank you, they're lovely. Come on in while I put them in some water." She took the flowers and smelled them, a small groan/moan came from her throat and I tried to keep my composure. Baseball, old male gym teacher, my grandpa's old stories about his women-filled glory days. And with that I was able to walk without shifting, or hiding anything. Bravo, Edward. "I'm sorry about Alice, Edward. She can be overbearing and a pervert sometimes."

"No harm," I chuckled, secretly hoping Alice wasn't too far off.

That sounded bad, but it was true. Bella looked delectable tonight. She looked classy and sleek. Her dress wasn't over done, but showed her curves off perfectly while still retaining the professional atmosphere Bella always seemed to hold. It cut off right above the knees, and her legs from there down to her black high heels looked incredible. I had to think about baseball again.

"Where did Isadora end up tonight?" I loved that Bella asked about my daughter right off the bat, that and talk of her made it easy to forget about my current predicament. "I think I am going to miss having her there with us tonight."

"She went to her grandmothers, actually," I smiled at Bella and made it my mission to make both us appreciate our alone time.

"I hadn't realized your mother lived in town."

"Her grandparents live close. Right outside the city," I said, wondering if I should explain that whole situation yet. I decided it could wait. "This place is great. I can't believe you found it in this city."

"I got really lucky. It had just hit the market the first week I was looking, so I swooped in and bought it before they could sell it someone else."

"So you own it?"

She nodded. "Yup. Want a tour?"

"I would love one." I stood and grabbed her waist before she could turn and begin the tour. I kissed her lightly, and when I pulled away she blushed and giggled.

She lifted her hand up and wiped my lips. "I don't think that's your color." She giggled out. I just swooped back in and kissed her again probably looking ridiculous with the lipstick still on my lips. "You better stop or we might miss our reservations."

I let her turn and lead me through her home then. "Living room," she said motioning towards the large area. "Kitchen you already saw, but it's my favorite part. So look again." She pulled me in through the living room entrance back into the kitchen.

"So you like to cook?"

"Yeah, but I'm getting rusty," she sighed out. "It never seems worth it to cook for just one person. Everything is portions for two or more, and Alice and Jasper barely come over to let me cook for them. I suppose I can cook for you now, right?"

I smiled at her innocent looking face as she asked me that. I hoped that meant she was in this for the long run too. "Only if you let me help with the easy stuff." She beamed at that and pulled me out of the kitchen.

"Well, next is the office." She pointed into a room separated by two French doors. A large desk sat against the wall with an expensive computer sitting on top of it. "Then the guest bedroom." She pulled me down a hallway and opened the first door, showing a queen size bed and a few dressers.

"This place is huge." I sighed out longingly.

"Two thousand square feet," she gloated. "I'm very proud that I have something this size in this city."

"It's definitely a rarity."

"Alright, now the best bedroom: mine." She swung the final door open showcasing a giant California king bed front and center. The room looked comfortable and not overdone. I could see the doors to what I assumed was a bathroom and another set of doors that was probably the closet. "What do you think?"

"This whole place is incredible." I pulled her to me, not enjoying the distance between us, and kissed her forehead. "My place looks like a matchbox compared to this place."

"No, it doesn't. I like your place," she defended against my lips. "It's more homey than this place."

"Well, I'm glad you like it because we are watching movies there tonight." I said letting her in on our plans. "I figured a more quiet setting was in order after dinner. I would love to actually get to talk to you without any waiters trying to steal your attention."

"That sounds incredible."

She led me back to the counter in the kitchen where she smelled the flowers one last time before grabbing her purse and walking up to me. "You ready?"

"Let's go."

**Bella's POV:**

His shiny silver car was way too clean for a man to own. That is, the front seat of his shiny silver car was too clean for a man to own. The car seat wasn't the only way Isadora left her mark. The backseat was very obviously Isadora's domain. Toys, children's books, and a little bag of cheerios all sat haphazardly on the small child's seat as though Edward attempted a quick clean up and a bottle of water laid in the seat next to it. She had a pocket of crayons and a stack of both blank and drawn on paper scattered about. One drawing in particular caught my eye and Edward noticed. I stretched back and reached for the picture, making a point to keep my legs together and my lady parts hidden. No need to give him a free show. Besides he was driving and distracting him like that would probably only lead to an accident.

"She drew that for me on our way to work one morning," he said proudly when I sat back it my seat. "Apparently Emmett had been working with her while he was babysitting and taught her how to spell everything. She remembered most of it."

"Good job, Uncle Emmett," I said through a smile. The picture was simple. Two stick figures, one tall, one short, holding hands. The smaller figure had wild curly hair, and green eyes, while the taller one had short, straight wild hair and green eyes. She did very well depicting the way the two looked with the talent she possessed, but the part that made the picture was the words _'I lub my daddy' _showcased across the top. "The misspelling kind of adds to it, I think. It's very sweet."

He nodded and glanced over at the picture in my hands. "I try to keep it up front so she won't color on it, but she keeps stealing it back. She likes bragging that she wrote the words out herself," he explained. "I'm thinking about hanging it up in my office." His face turned serious then, almost worried. "I should have asked first before I made the reservations. Do you like sushi? I made reservations for this great place just down a few blocks from my house, but now that I have thought about it, I suppose a lot of people don't really like sushi. We can go somewhere else if that's the case."

"Edward, its fine. Great actually," I said, smiling in hopes of being reassuring. "I like sushi, but I am iffy on sashimi. Nothing raw for me, but that still leaves me with a lot of choices."

"I should have asked first," he said apologetically.

"I think it sounds delicious right now, actually. Quit worrying. I'm having a great time and we haven't even gotten out of the car."

His smile was beautiful. It lit up the car and dazzled the hell out of me. All coherency went out the window so I just smiled back. "I'm having fun too."

We were soon pulling in front of the restaurant and handing a valet the keys to Edward's car. Edward got his ticket, then led me through the small line, his hand resting lightly on my lower back. The place was packed, but still quiet. The atmosphere went with the Japanese cuisine theme. Etched glass, bamboo, and even a small pond with giant koi fish decorated the place.

We didn't have to wait long to be seated. The waitress paid a little more attention to Edward than I found appropriate, but she stayed professional and smiled kindly at me. She stayed polite, and courteous only sneaking a few glances his way here and there. His eyes never left me though.

"This place is really cool," I commented as I perused the menu.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled back. "Isadora really likes the koi in the pond. Emmett showed her that they nibble on your fingers and it was quite difficult to get her away from them. It was one of the very few times she has actually acted up."

"You lucky she is so even tempered. Angela's girls are all so damn ornery I don't know how she handles it." I took a sip of water and smiled. "Of course I find it highly amusing whenever I'm around them. It's hard not to laugh or smile sometimes with the things they say and do. It's even harder to be strict with them about it. I usually get reprimanded right along with them."

His deep chuckle warmed my body. His green eyes sparkled every time he really smiled. I loved that. "Do they visit often?"

"Once every few months. Sometimes more, sometimes less." I shrugged. "I go see them whenever I go back to Forks to visit my dad."

"Your father lives in Forks?"

"He's the police chief there," I said proudly. Edward looked a little worried. "He's been known to wave his gun around when I would bring boyfriends home for him to meet."

"No pressure, huh?" he chuckled nervously. I shrugged and smiled. I hoped he knew I was kidding, kind of. Charlie did have a tendency to flash his gun and badge when I brought a new guy home. "Do you think Angela could make the trip up here in about a month?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Isadora's birthday is coming up, and Angela's girls all got along so well with her. I hoped maybe she could bring them down for her birthday party."

"I bet the girls would love that. I can call her tomorrow and figure out if she can do that. Just give me the exact date and I'll set it up."

"You're incredible." I blushed, but he kept his eyes on me smiling. "Thank you, Bella, really. Not only for that, but for coming out with me tonight. I haven't been going about courting you like a gentlemen should."

"Your world went a little topsy-turvy there for a little bit Edward. It's normal if you might have been thrown a little off kilter with it."

"I suppose I was thrown for a loop with everything, but I don't regret any of it," he said seriously. "Not only did I get Isadora out of it, but I met you as well. Both of those things are immensely important to me. Both of you are important to me."

I swallowed hard and stared into his eyes. He was very serious and I wanted to pull him out of his seat and kiss him. He was well worth the wait. I opened my mouth to say something. What? I had no idea, but that speech deserved a response. Instead though, I was cut off.

"Have you two decided yet?" The waitress asked making me jump. She didn't notice. She took my momentary zoning as an opportunity to ogle Edward. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water is fine," I said and she nodded, jotting it down on her note pad. I don't really know what Edward said after that but soon the waitress was gone and we were left in silence.

Some of the things the man said made me feel like we had been dating for years while other times I was brought back into blushing, clumsy, insecure Bella. I loved the effect he had on me, and I loved even more how quickly I was falling for him.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting?" I asked breaking the silence. "There is a lot to choose from."

"I'm boring," he said folding his menu and laying it on the table. "I get the same thing every time."

"Me, too. No matter what sushi place I go, I always get the same stuff," I said with a smile.

The night progressed at an incredible speed. Before I knew it the check was being paid and we were walking out the door. Never once did we have a repeat of the silence from the beginning. Instead we talked about ourselves, our lives and just chatted about nothing. It was perfect, and I loved that he grabbed my hand in his when we stood and left. His hands felt strong, warm and comforting when intertwined in my own.

"I rented a few movies to watch back at my place," he said as he slipped into the driver's seat.

The ride didn't take long at all, seeing as how he said at the beginning that it was only a few blocks away from his place. He kept his hand in mine as he drove only taking it away to shift. I watched him the whole way. His strong jaw line looked all the more prominent when shadowed the way it was, and his features outlined into a perfect profile as the street lights shined through the window.

When he opened the door for me, he immediately helped me from the car and wrapped his arm around me. His lips touched my forehead and I tried not to swoon. I failed. He didn't notice. He engaged the locks on his car and started walking towards the elevator.

"So what did you rent?" I asked as he unlocked the door and ushered me in. "Anything good?"

"I hope so" he chuckled. I walked into the living room and fell back onto the couch. Good memories. I pictured the last time I was here, sitting with him and Isadora watching my favorite Disney movie. Edward walked over to the entertainment center and came back with a stack of movies plopping them in front of me on the coffee table. "You kind of confuse me. I can't figure out what you will like, or what you won't, so I just rented anything I thought sounded alright."

"Holy crap, Edward! That's like ten movies!" I said astonished. "You could have just picked a movie. We're still in the early stages, I would have _pretended _to like whatever you picked."

His shoulders shook with silent laughter as he sat next to me. His head shook back and forth before looking over at me. "And I would have appreciated that, but I am more interested in knowing what you really like."

"Alright, but still, holy crap." I spread the movies out in front of us, and smiled at his choices. He could have picked almost any of these and I would have enjoyed them. "Hmm."

"Told you. I probably didn't even pick something good with this bunch."

"Actually I like them all," I said then squinched my nose and pointed to one. "Except that one."

"You don't like that? Really?" he asked looking dubious.

"I know I'm a girl and as such I am supposed to really enjoy romantic comedies, but for the most part I really hate them. The only reason I have seen most of them is because I torture Jasper with them when I get to pick the movies for movie night."

"Alright then. I'm happy to say you don't want to watch _27 Dresses_." He smiled at me then. "Truly. I was terrified we would have to sit through that crap."

"I can't believe you were willing to subject yourself to such things for my sake."

"See how much I like you?" He lifted his eyebrows and smirked.

"Alright, stud, let's knock these four out of the running." I said pushing the four offending movies out of the lineup.

"_Gladiator_, _Forest Gump_, _Saving Private Ryan_, and _Cast Away_. Now I actually like all of those." He said looking disappointed.

"Me too, but they are super long. Well, I don't like Cast Away. That movie bored the hell out of me. But Gladiator and Forest Gump are two of my all time favorites, but they aren't what I would call sexy. And for a first date we need a sexy movie."

"I like where this is headed."

"Alright, with that said I am knocking these two out. As much as I enjoy stupid comedies, they really aren't sexy at all."

"Good choice," he said moving _Pineapple Express_ and _Role Models_ out of the line up for me.

"This one," I said pointing it out. "It's a good combination of romance and action."

"_Tristan and Isolde_ it is," he said hopping up to put the movie in the player.

He hurried back to the couch, grabbing a small blanket from the back of the couch and laying it over us while I cuddled into his side. The lights were low and the movie had started and I wasn't paying even a little bit of attention to it which was odd considering the huge crush I had on James Franco. Alice would have been impressed.

I don't know if it was intentional, but Edward's hand was slowly but surely exploring. It started with his arm around me, then his hand moved and drew small circular designs on my arm, then started moving up and down until it reached my hip. The touches were innocent, but my mind wasn't. Every touch sent flashes of what his warm skin would feel like against my own. What his breath would feel like as he kissed down my body, and that's when I, without realizing what I was doing, ran my hand up along his upper thigh.

My touches were light and innocent like his, and I didn't really get anywhere near the goods, but I wanted to. I heard a small groan which stopped my movements immediately. My heart sped and I was sure I had made him uncomfortable.

I looked up at Edward and was pleasantly surprised. His eyelids were heavy and his eyes were a deep smoky green. His hand came up and he ran it through his hair as he looked at me. That's all I needed.

I sat up. He protested at first, until he realized what I was doing. I leaned in and kissed him lightly at first, then harder as I straddled him, never once breaking our kiss. His breathing picked up with that move and his hand grabbed my thighs, squeezing. Now it was my turn to groan.

"I want a tour."

"A tour?" he asked against my lips, swallowing once, looking very put out. "Now?"

"Well, yeah," I said innocently. I kissed him once more quick and soft on his lips.

"But you've seen everything," he argued sweetly crashing his lips to mine again. The poor man was ready and willing, and he thought I actually wanted a tour of his place.

"I haven't seen _your _room yet." I whispered into his ear, letting my breath fan out against his skin before I dragged my teeth along his earlobe. Two seconds passed, before his eyes grew wide, and before I knew it, he stood, still holding me and walked me back towards the bedroom.

He peppered my neck with kisses the whole way and I ran my hand through his hair and held on. He nudged the door open with his foot and I didn't bother to look around at my surroundings. All I wanted to see was right there in front of me, kissing every inch of me that he could reach. He laid me back onto his bed and his lips met mine again.

I rustled my arm in front of me, and began plucking the buttons of his shirt open, before sliding the shirt off his shoulders, down his back, and throwing it onto the floor.

The man was absolutely perfect. I could feel his muscles constricting and moving as I ran my hands up his back and down his chest. I listened as his breath caught when I reached the button of his pants and I felt his breathing picked up when I flicked it open, unzipping the pants all in one motion.

He responded with hitching my dress up and kissing me hard. His hand moved to my back and unzipped my dress, pulling it off of me without pause.

I smiled against his lips when we finally laid there with nothing between us and stared up into his beautiful green eyes.

"I _really _like your room."

* * *

**(A.N. Pictures of all the dresses Bella tried on earlier in the chapter are on my profile. Enjoy and review!)**


	24. Just Like Heaven

**(A.N. I wasn't going to hand this chapter over until I had the next one started but of course my wonderful BETA sent it back to me lightning quick, and I am nothing if not a sucker for a fully finished chapter and readers asking for it! So here you go. The reviews have been wonderful! I haven't had a chance to reply to everyone, simply because I am busy, busy, busy. I have papers due for all of my classes, and charts, and finals. Oh and big news people! My cat had kitties, and I am trying desperately hard to find homes for them. Big work load, but after two weeks all that will be in the past and I can write way more. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please check out the play list. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters!**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV:**

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked when walked past him and into the kitchen. I didn't answer. He followed me into the kitchen and sighed, crossing his arms when he saw me. "You're kidding."

"I'm not," I said, as I smelled the single flower Edward gave me the night before. As soon as I got to Jasper's, I got down the biggest vase I could find and put the single flower in it, placing it front and center. At first he had a huge hissy fit asking who gave me the flower, then calmed to a minor bitching when he realized that it was only Edward. The thought of torturing him with it made a smile creep across my face. "It has been so long since I have gotten flowers."

"Correction: flower, not flowers. You only have the one, small, measly flower there."

"I have to cherish it. Even if it was from my best friend's date and not my boyfriend. Besides whether it is only flower or a dozen, it's the thought that counts."

Jasper's eyebrow cocked and a smirked appeared. He thought I was being funny and slightly dramatic. I was in reality just teasing him. Still he could buy me flowers if he felt so inclined. I wouldn't complain if he decided to.

"You're asking for it" Jasper said sexily.

"For flowers?" I asked, trying to look innocent by widening my eyes, and staring up at him through my lashes before shaking my head no. "No, I'm not. I am hinting."

"Hinting? You? Never," he said sarcastically. "I didn't get that vibe. A hint is more of an implied want. You are edging around a threat at the moment."

"A threat?

"More or less." He leaned against the counter and glared at the single flower. "Women have ways of saying things that can be very dangerous if interpreted incorrectly. Nothing can be taken at face value. There is always a hidden meaning."

"Scandalous."

"When you say you are fine without flowers, it really means that you plan on withholding sex if I don't comply. It's mean, but it works."

"Ah, I see." I giggled and sauntered out of the kitchen. "I agree with most of it, besides the withholding sex. I would torture you with other things, but withholding sex?" I looked back at him over my shoulder and winked and he quickly walked towards me. "That I couldn't do."

**Bella's POV:**

I woke to a strong arm around me, and an even stronger body flush with my own. I smiled at the comfort and warmth I felt from it. It had been a long time since I felt this feeling, and this was ten times more intense then I last remembered. Last night was more than amazing and not in a sappy 'we made love 'till the sun came up' kind of way. It was intense, yes, and there is a connection between Edward and me, but last night was about that electric charge that has been taunting us since we first touched. Last night was a release.

Stealing a peak at the clock, I realized it was still early, around eight. With how late Edward and I were up last night, you would think I would be more tired but I just wasn't. If anything I was feeling bouncy, and happy. I started trying to ease my way out of Edward's arms. I wanted to stay in bed in with him, but my bladder wasn't going for it.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked huskily into my ear, pulling me back into his chest.

"I have to use the ladies room really quick," I sighed out. He wasn't meaning to, but the way his breath fanned out against my ear made it so I could barely think coherently. Plus, with the way his arms were wrapped around my waist, pushing my bladder, made me have to get up that much faster.

"Fine. But you better come back," he grumbled, trailing light, tired kisses down my neck, before releasing his grip on me.

I pulled on a pair of pajama pants and the tank top Alice insisted I put in my purse the night before, and headed to the restroom. The mirror revealed quite a mess.

My hair was more of a haystack than anything, sticking up all over the place. Edward pulled off the messy hair look much better than I did. I ran my fingers through it trying to tame my wild locks before I searched for some mouthwash.

Edward was hugging the pillow I had slept on when I came out of the bathroom. He was passed out cold. He looked good, his hair messier than usual. His lips were parted slightly, and his breathing was heavy. The blankets were pulled down showcasing his strong back. I didn't want to disturb him so instead I just headed out for the kitchen, remembering seeing a coffee pot on the counter.

I searched high and low for the coffee, finding it, of course, in the most obvious place it would be, and the last place I looked. I hoped Edward liked his coffee strong. I had to make time today to call both Alice and Angela. I was excited Edward gave me a valid excuse to drag her to the city other then, _'but I want you too.' _I tip-toed around the kitchen humming to myself, quietly searching for a mug, when I heard the front door click open.

"Edward!" A woman's voice yelled from the entry way and I froze in place. "Edward, are you awake yet?"

I turned my heart thumping and my arms flitted around the counter searching for something to distract me. This would be awkward. Then I heard the little giggle, right before I was spotted.

"BEWWA!" Isadora said, excitedly skipping towards me, and hugging my leg. I smiled down at the little girl, while I searched my head trying to remember if Edward mentioned who was watching her the night before. An older woman popped her head in the kitchen then, jogging my memory.

Very awkward.

"Well you aren't Edward at all. Hello there," she said with a smile, walking towards me with her hand extended. "I take it Edward is still sleeping then. You must be Isabella. My name is Esme."

"BEWWA!" Isadora corrected dancing around the kitchen as she sung to herself. "Gwama, Bewwa is here."

"Yes I see that, dear," Esme said with a smile. "Do you prefer Bella then?"

Esme was older, but you could only really tell through the way she carried herself. She stood tall, poised, with what looked like an infinite amount of wisdom concealed inside her. She was beautiful. Classy, wearing a nice pair of slacks, and a nice shirt, but nothing too fancy. She didn't look nearly old enough to be anyone's grandma, that was for sure.

"Yes, hello," I said, taking her hand and shaking. "It's nice to meet you."

"No need to blush, dear," Esme said with a smile. "Especially if you're making coffee."

"Oh, yeah! I'll get you a mug," I said turning quickly, grabbing another mug down, and pouring it full of hot coffee. I tried willing my blush to fade, but of course the mention of it only made it darken. "It's a little strong," I warned, as I handed her the cup of coffee.

"Just how I like it. Thank you," she said before kneeling down and grabbing a hold of Isadora by the waist. "Hey, princess. Why don't you go wake up your daddy?" Then she looked up at me, with an eyebrow cocked, and a smirk pulling at her lips. "Is it safe for her to go in there and wake him up?"

I blushed again and nodded remembering that Edward had slipped on some pj pants much to my dismay before he came to bed last night, probably in preparation for this very thing.

"Alright, have at it," Esme said, with a mischievous smile, letting go of Isadora. Isadora smiled, eyes wide and excited as she nodded feverously. As soon as Esme let her go she bolted down the hall ready to jump on her daddy.

"I'm sure that will wake him up," I muttered, and smiled, trying not to laugh. I half wanted to run down the hallway myself to watch Isadora wake him.

"Be gentle, dear," Esme yelled after her, before turning to me with a warm smile. "I'm happy to finally get a chance to meet you, Bella. I have heard a lot about you."

The blood rushed to my cheeks again, as I looked down. This blushing thing was getting embarrassing. "Really? I suppose that's a good thing."

"Everything I have heard has been very good," she assured me. "I've heard intelligent, stunning, sweet. The list goes on and on. Emmett described you as Edward's hot lawyer, and I hope that gets back to him, and he's embarrassed that I told you."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. That did sound like something Emmett would say. "Edward mentioned you last night, though we haven't had much time to speak about family," I admitted.

"Oh, gosh, I hope he isn't talking too much about me. He should be talking to you, asking you questions, courting you," she said waving her hand around while she took a seat at the table right there in the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile at her use of the word 'courting', having remembered Edward using that exact same word numerous times.

A noise came from the hall way revealing Edward, who was slinking on a shirt allowing me one last glimpse at his nicely toned stomach. He was being dragged behind Isadora, who was smiling proudly at her triumphant return with bounty in tow.

Edward's hair was even messier than I had realized, and he ran his hand through it making it stick up even more. He had plaid pajama pants that he had slipped on last night and bare feet. I tried not to ogle him to much with his mother in the room.

"Well, good morning, Edward," Esme said with a smile, more mischievous then the ones she gave me. "How did you enjoy your wakeup call?"

"It was lovely, thank you, Esme." Edward leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek and I cocked my head to the side at the sound of him calling her by name. "How was she last night?"

"Good as usual," Esme said waving her hand dismissively, while she leafed through the paper she brought in.

Edward walked up to me, kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry. I forgot to warn you that she was bringing her by this morning," he said, looking straight into my eyes. I shrugged.

"No biggie," I smiled coyly at him. "You were a little preoccupied last night."

That sexy smirk he had given me all last night came back, reminding me in vivid detail of our activities from the night before and made my knees go kind of weak. I drew in a deep breath and tried to keep some composure. He smiled, apparently amused by the affect he had on me.

"I thought I told you to come back to bed after you finished in the restroom" he complained, smiling the whole time. He still looked tired, so I put my cup of coffee up to his lips and tipped it up some in his mouth ignoring his last comment. "Thank you. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I was very warm," I smiled widely at him as I thought about how warm I really was with his arms around me. It was a feeling I hoped to repeat over and over again. "I barely needed blankets."

"Glad I could help." He kissed my forehead again before grabbing himself his own mug and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Edward I did something bad," Esme said, abruptly turning in her seat, looking sheepish. Edward looked at her, eyebrows furrowed, then stared down at Isadora who had started dancing back around the kitchen while she sang to herself.

"What did you buy her?" he asked accusingly.

"I didn't realize how frustrating it could be," she explained. "I just thought that she might like it, and she insisted on bringing it home with her. Who am I to deny the poor girl?"

"Poor girl?" Edward huffed, sarcastically. "You can tell her no. You are her grandmother."

"But I like being the favorite, Edward," Esme said sweetly.

I laughed as Edward let out a humorless chuckle. He leaned against the counter crossing one of his arms across his chest while he held his coffee in the other. He looked _really _good, and the way the muscles in his arm twitched and rippled didn't go unnoticed by me. I had to snap out of this. Everything he did was apparently a giant turn on to me now. That was hardly going to be appropriate.

"I got her this CD," Esme said slowly. "It was a soundtrack. I rented her a movie and she liked it so much that I couldn't help myself."

Edward's eyes squinted. "What movie."

"It's that newer Alvin and the Chipmunks movie," Esme said quietly averting her gaze.

"_Chipmunks_?" Edward asked in horror. He actually looked scared. I bit back my smile and watched on with amusement. "Those squeaky little things that sound like they are about to O.D. on helium? And you let her bring it back _here_?"

"Yes, and that's not the worst of it," she said with a sigh placing her mug of coffee on the table slowly before turning to look at Edward again. "She doesn't stop listening to it, and when she isn't listening to it, she sings it." She motioned over to Isadora who was indeed singing, just like she had been earlier, but now that I knew what she was singing, it sounded much more clear. "I'm sorry."

"Daddy, I want to listen to my new CD," Isadora said pulling on Edward's pant leg, obviously having heard their conversation. Edward glared up at Esme, who just smiled at him shrugging.

"I'll listen to it with you," I said, before Edward could deny her. Edward stared at me, quick as a bullet, a look of betrayal on his face. I just shrugged and tried to hide my giggle. "What? I like the Chipmunks."

**Edward's POV:**

I watched Bella grab the CD and Isadora's hand taking both into the living room. I was mortified that she enjoyed that music though part of me knew she only did it to get in on picking on me. Why leave all the fun to my adoptive mother? She was enjoying Esme and my exchange, laughing when Esme would tell me what she bought my daughter.

"I like her Edward," Esme said, with a smile as she took a sip of her coffee. "She is very attractive, and she seems bright. Isadora can't get enough of her."

I smiled at that, looking down from where Bella had just left the room and at my coffee. "I like her too," I admitted with a smile.

"Did you have a nice night?" she asked, standing to walk over to stand next to me. "Dinner and movie was it?"

"Yes. It was very high school of me, but she seemed to enjoy herself." I couldn't keep the smile off my face making it embarrassingly obvious how much I liked Bella already. "I took her out to eat, then we came back here to watch movies."

"Where did you take her?"

"That sushi place a few blocks from here."

"Sounds like a nice night," she confirmed. "It's nice to see you so happy with her."

The music started then. The high pitched sounds of cartoon chipmunks making me cringe, but then I heard Bella's lilting laughter as she encouraged Isadora to dance. Maybe the music wouldn't be too horrible.

Correction, the music was horrible, but the company and their antics were entertaining enough to make it okay. At least that was what I was hoping for.

"You really like her don't you? This is serious for you." Esme hadn't taken her eyes off me as I stared toward where the music and laughter were coming from. I could feel her eyes on me.

I did take my relationship with Bella seriously. I wanted her, wanted what she could give me, and I wanted to give her everything. I simply nodded in answer to Esme, who smiled widely, wrapping me in a hug that nearly knocked my coffee out of my hands.

"Edward, I know you don't like that music, but you have to see her dance to this . . ." Bella laughed as she jogged into the kitchen. She cut off her sentence early, looking like she interrupted something, biting her bottom lip in an enticing way. The woman would be the death of me. "Sorry. When you get a chance though come out here and look at this. You have the cutest daughter in the entire world."

She jogged back into the living room giving me another small smile over her shoulder before she disappeared from my sight.

"She is definitely a keeper," Esme sighed happily patting my shoulder approvingly. "Good job."

I rolled my eyes and set my coffee on the counter. I wanted to see this now. I walked out of the kitchen, Esme right behind me. We were stopped dead in our tracks when the small dance party going on in my living room came into full view.

Bella had Isadora's hands, twirling her around like a princess before bringing her back in for a dip. Then they let go of each other's hands and danced by themselves.

Isadora waved her hands in the air while walking around in circles, nodding her head along to the music while Bella wiggled her shoulders pulling out sillier moves when Isadora was looking, but always smiling. She looked radiant.

Esme grabbed my coffee from me, and nudged me forward. I walked into the room picking Isadora up while she was turned making her squeal. I turned her in my arms and grabbed one of her hands, dancing with her.

Bella smiled warmly at me, still dancing, but her moves seemed shyer than before, now that she knew I was watching. I smiled at her before I whirled Isadora around and set her back on the floor where she picked up dancing right away.

I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her toward me. Esme came and joined the party, dancing with Isadora, while Bella's cheeks flared as I started dancing with her.

**Esme's POV:**

I could barely contain the smile taking over my face. This was perfect.

I set the cups I held on a nearby table before joining in on the fun. I headed straight for Isadora, happy, now, that I had bought this CD. I twirled Isadora around, and took her hands and danced along to the horrible music. I did feel bad for having bought the CD. Edward has always been very picky about music, and I knew this would be nowhere near his taste, or anyone's for that matter.

I looked at Edward who was smiling down at Bella with a real, happy smile pulled across his lips. He looked blissful, and Isabella looked to be enjoying his company just as much as he enjoyed hers. They reminded me of Carlisle and myself when we were first getting together. They stared into each other's eyes, and I was so happy Edward found someone to make him happy.

It was about time.

* * *

**(A.N. I promise, the more reviews I get, the faster I write! CLICK THE BUTTON! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!)**


	25. Where My Mouth Is

**(A.N. Anyone see the New Moon trailer? I did and though it looked better then the first movie, I still can't stand Kristen Stewart. Honestly, what was with the weird eyebrow twitch when she told Edward to kiss her? Awkward! Or anyone notice how dramatic she was when she got a paper cut but after she gets thrown against a table and gets her arm split open she just hangs out looking all confused? Her voice is just so monotone and emotionless and her facial expressions make her look like she is twitching. The chick irks me.**

**Alright, rant over and on to better news. Richelle Mead's newest installment to her series Succubus Blues came out on the first this month. Fantastic! It took me one night and a lot of 'SHHHing' my boyfriend. It was a wonderful book. I was so sad I finished it that I started re-reading the series. You definitely should check it out! Anyways, Enjoy the chapter and check out the play list. Always new songs on it waiting for you to listen to. Enjoy! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)****  
**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV:**

The scratch, scratch, scratch of the pen on paper as I wrote the disturbingly open older woman's tab made my head throb. It just wasn't my day. Waking up late can really take a toll on a girl, add in a bitchy boss and a client who gives way to much information about her sex life and you have a seriously uncomfortable pixie.

"My God, when I was your age I had three boyfriends, and five other men that were simply there for play not to mention the one woman, which was quite controversial at the time you know?" I clenched even tighter to the fragile pen hoping for support and came back with nothing but a bent pen and vividly grotesque mental pictures that would never wash clean. "It was tough scheduling all the company I was keeping at the time, so many times my callers would overlap, but really, that's when all the real fun occurred. I like to think I helped put the manasha-twa on the map of today's society."

"Ma'am, your order has been taken care of and your tab has been rung up." I quickly cut her off before more details could be disclosed. "If you would just head right around the corner to the register the attendant, Melissa, can help you finish you purchase."

I quickly ushered the woman out of the small dressing area straight to the poor unsuspecting cashier girl. So young and innocent. Soon, though, her poor mind would be corrupted by all kinds of images even a hooker would have trouble deciphering. The young girl smiled at me, oblivious to the plight I just laid upon her. She could deal though. I was late for lunch.

"I would have never thought Alice Brandon would let herself be late for anything. It's a first and I will document this event for future reference." Bella strutted into the office smiling largely while I grabbed my purse and peeked around the corner to see if the chatty woman had left yet.

"I thought I was meeting you at your office."

"I thought so too, but twenty minutes after you were supposed to show I got worried and called. They said you were with a client so I figured I could just come get you." She smiled warmly at me before flinching away from my expression. "You look like you just caught your parents in an intimate act."

"Yes, thank you." I sighed leaning against the wall. "I needed a more personal disturbing picture to be painted in my mind. I appreciate the help."

Her head cocked and her eyes got all doughy in a way only Bella could pull off. "You alright?"

"Peachy." I said curtly. "Did you see that larger woman buying copious amounts of garments as you walked in?"

"Yeah. I walked by as she was telling the new cashier girl something dirty." She cringed and at the moment she seemed very sheltered and naive to me. Apparently my latest costumers detailed descriptions of wild romps from back in the forties earned me an entire life experience. "Oh…"

"Exactly. Details! A lot of them painted brightly for my benefit as I fitted her for a nice respectable dress suite."

"Sorry." She said looking embarrassed. Her signature blush even made an appearance as I pushed her by the woman who was still torturing the young cashier with a story. "Wow, she doesn't leave anything to the imagination does she?"

"That was nothing." I sighed out again and stomped down the sidewalk to the sound of my own heals. "Where would you like to eat? I am up for anything."

"Chinese?" She asked still glancing back at the now closed department store doors in disgust like the woman was there in hearing distance still telling her tales.

"Sounds good." I grabbed her wrist and refocused her.

We were having a just girls lunch for a reason and she wasn't going to distract me from my original mission. I had details to extract, and nothing she could say at this point would surprise me. She would talk, and I would listen with an open ear to her gory details.

My mouth was hanging wide open ready to catch flies by the time we sat down to eat. I could barely believe it. My day was turning from horrifying to wonderfully cheery within moments and our food hadn't even arrived yet.

"Five?"

Blushing again, she shrugged. "Five." She repeated shyly. "But that was spread out. We did it two times."

"That's two and a half per session."

"There was no halves about anything he did." She said then winced and blushed more furiously when she realized what she had just blurted.

"I will have to high five Edward next time I see him." I pictured Edwards reaction to me doing that, and wondered if he would put two and two together. Men know women talk to each other. Nothing is left to speculation between women and their friends and by the end of this lunch I intended to know more then just Edward's shoe size. "So were the five caused by pure talent, or did he have help with size."

"Alice!" Her eyes were huge in an accusing glance. She nearly spit her water on me and I found the whole thing all the more comical with her reaction. She must have known this was coming. I have never sugar coated these things with her. "I don't think this is the right time or place to talk about those things." She glanced at a waitress walking by before leaning in closer across the table and whispering, "And it was both. The man is confident for a reason."

I loud, and rather high pitched squeal escaped my throat before I could contain it followed by laughter. Other people around us stared or glared at us one even 'shhed' us but I didn't care. Bella got laid, and that was what counted. The prudes could go sit on a tack for all I cared.

"And did he enjoy himself as much as you did?"

Her eyes got wide and worried and I realized I just caused Bella a new stress to worry about for the rest of the day. "I don't know. I mean, he seemed to be _more _then enjoying himself." Her eyes got all glossy as she reminisced trying to decipher how the night went. "I mean he was vocal but not so noisy that it seemed forced, you know? He didn't keep his eyes closed for any extended period of time like he was imagining someone else, but also didn't keep them just locked on me like he was trying to prove something. His hands roamed freely and his body reacted in much more obvious ways then mine so, yeah, I am pretty sure he enjoyed himself as much as me." She took a breath and let out a sigh. I just smiled. "He was the one who started the second round so that's good, right?"

"It sounds like he had a better time then you did." I congratulated. "Did he make a silly face at the finale. Jasper always makes the strangest face in the throws of ecstasy."

"Damn it, Alice. That's Jasper your talking about. Do you think I want to hear that?"

I shrugged and took a bite of my chow mien. "I thought we were sharing." She glared and I smirked. I knew she wouldn't want to hear about Jasper but I had to throw it in there to gross her out while the opportunity was there. "But seriously. Did he get all contorted or did he stay stoically handsome?"

"Sexily contorted." I cocked an eyebrow at her and tried not to laugh. "Well it wasn't like he morphed into elephant man suddenly he just went quiet and his expression changed and it was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Sent me right over the edge with him."

"I see what you mean." I said and giggled. She was getting good at the whole sharing thing. "Your lucky. Jasper looks like he got electrocuted or something. I think it's cute but any other woman not as infatuated with him would laugh or scoff or do something equally as snobby."

"Thank you for that." She sighed but a giggled escaped and I knew she didn't care at this point. She enjoyed having things she could tease Jasper about later. "But I didn't even get to the part about his mother showing up with Isadora the next morning while I was making coffee."

"Ooh. Do tell."

__________

"So the party is next weekend?"

"Yeah. Angela and the girls are coming up and staying with me then I am heading to Edwards early to help set up. Isadora is really excited." Her smile showed through her voice. "You and Jasper have to come."

"I wouldn't miss it." I opened the door and instantly was reminded of when I left. That damn woman and her sick stories would haunt me for years, I was sure of it. Thankfully she was long gone and the poor cashier that had to help her looked much worse for the wear.

The store was reasonably calm and probably wouldn't pick up for another hour. Bella was now my only appointment and she was easy. Always so simple and sleek. She wouldn't let me touch anything with any kind of animal print, even if it was just trimming.

"Wowza." I looked back at Bella who was staring straight ahead into the dressing area before turning and looking at the very colorful display set up inside.

"Holy shi…"

"Miss. Brandon." My bosses voice rang out from behind me but I didn't look back. I was in shock. "I would advise you to watch your language. Also, this very public display of affection your boyfriend has set up for you, while sweet, is very inappropriate. Would you please tell him that if he would like to send you flowers at work, usually only one bouquet is permitted."

I nodded dumbly and watched as Bella walked around me and headed towards a larger more colorful banquet, grabbing a card from its vase.

"He's such a jerk." Bella smirked and handed me the note. "I knew he was up to something, but I wasn't expecting this. Very impressive." She walked over to me and lifted my jaw so my mouth wasn't just hanging open and walked out the door into the shopping area only saying, "I'll wait out here," while I stood staring dumbstruck at a room full of roses set in crystal vases and a note the read _'Is this better then that one dingy flower?' _

**Edward's POV:**

"So you had a good time." I just stood staring at my adoptive brother as he waggled his eyebrows provocatively at me. The innuendo was clear enough in his tone with out his eyebrows.

"We both had a very nice night. The food was good, and the company was even better." I filled my styrofoam lunch tray with some more food from the hot plates before closing it and walking away from Emmett. I set the food on the counter and handed the man my card before Emmett was behind me speaking again.

"So you got laid then?" The man handed the card back looking more then amused by my situation. "Listen, bro, I get it. I'm not about to tell you a bunch of details about Rose and I, and I am not asking for details. I just want to know if there are details to tell."

"We had a nice night, and got through half of our movie." I said as I waited for him to pay. "She left the next day. Does that answer your question?"

His smile brightened and his hand patted me firmly on the back. "Nicely done."

"Now can we talk about something other then my love life?"

"Why? Don't you still like the hott lawyer."

"Bella." I corrected.

"So you do. Good." He sat down at a small table and reopened his tray of food motioning for me to sit. "Is she coming to Izzy's party?"

"Yes, and her friend is coming into town with her three daughters for it as well." I said and threw him a plastic utensil. "She is coming over early to help set up. My mom is even coming into town for it."

"Wait!" He said looking up sharply. "Your mother? As in Elizabeth Masen?"

"Yes, my mother."

"Has she met Isadora yet?"

"No, but she seems to be looking forward to it." I poked around at my food before looking up at Emmett. "She is staying in a hotel nearby and will only be here for the day. She is coming late the evening before, and leaving early the next morning."

"I haven't seen her since Christmas."

"Neither have I." I had barely spoken with her. She hadn't been calling as much since she found out about Isadora and I could tell she was trying to adjust to the idea. She was trying, and I appreciated that I just wished she wouldn't have waited so long to meet her. "It will be nice to see her after so long. She should love Isadora. That little girl could turn the hardest mans heart into mush with a look, my mom shouldn't be a problem."

"But your worried about it?" Always perceptive, Emmett set his fork down and leaned back in his chair, ready to listen.

"I don't know. She wasn't exactly congratulatory when I told her about Isadora." Emmett already knew all of this, but he sat listening quietly. "I mean, I suppose hearing that your only son has had a child for nearly four years and done nothing about it isn't exactly heart warming. I sound like a loser, but I explained everything to her. She is a little resentful of Tanya for keeping the information from me, but I think I calmed her on that as well. I just don't want her taking that resentment out on Isadora or Rose for that matter."

"She wouldn't and Rose can more then handle herself. As soon as your mom sees you with that little girl she will renew any and all pride in you that she might have lost. It's not your fault you didn't know about Izzy, Edward. That was beyond your control."

"Yeah, I suppose." I ran my hand through my hair and leaned back. "She is also going to be meeting Bella. She hasn't met any of my girlfriends except for Tanya."

"I don't know why you would worry about that." Emmett said picking his fork back up and resuming his feeding. "You caught yourself a lawyer. A hot lawyer who also happens to be a cool chick who really likes your kid. Parents eat that kind of shit up. Even estranged mothers."

"I should probably warn Bella about it." I said under my breath half way hoping he wouldn't hear.

"You didn't tell her your mom is gonna be there?" He asked cocking his eyebrow and looking exasperated. "Chicks take that stuff seriously. Meeting a parent is a big deal for them."

"Yeah, I know. I need to explain it all to her first though."

"So she still thinks Esme is your mother and I'm your brother? Doesn't she notice how different we look." He motioned towards me with his hand. "Your all pretty hair, face and scrawny and I'm over here looking like an actual man."

"Ha ha. You're a funny guy Em. Such a man sitting over there with your lipstick in your back pocket."

"Dude! It's not lipstick, it's chap stick." He said getting offended. "My lips are getting chapped and Rose is complaining. I am taking the proper measures to keep myself in Rose lovins." He puckered his lips and made kissy noises at me, "Wanna try?"

"No thanks. I have to go get Isadora now." I picked my food up and threw it in a nearby garbage.

"Where is she anyways?"

"Esme thought she needed a new dress for her birthday so she took her shopping." I smiled and pictured what was sure to be a frilly, princess dress coming back with Isadora. "They are meeting me back at my shop."

"Well tell Squirt I said hi."

"I will. See you later Emmett."

**Jasper POV:**

I looked up shouting a "Come in," when a knock sounded at my office door. I was flooded with paper work today and my head hurt. Bella walked in and sat across from me wearing a smirk. I took my reading glasses off and laid them on the desk.

"Your such a stud." She said happily.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion before comprehension flooded my mind. "Did Alice call you?"

"No, I went to lunch with her though. I ended up meeting her at her work and when I walked her back after lunch we were greeted by an embarrassing display of roses."

I smiled proudly and leaned back in my chair. I appreciated the break from work and was glad to hear Alice enjoyed the flowers. I hadn't received any kind of phone call saying she had and for a moment I worried I went overboard.

"So she liked the flowers?"

"She liked them so much that when her boss reprimanded her for your behavior she just stood there with her mouth hanging open. It was priceless."

"She got in trouble?" I asked slightly concerned. "I mean I knew it was a lot of flowers but I didn't think they would take up that much room."

"Well they did. She had to realign them along the walls and arrange to have them sent to her apartment."

"So more of a pain in the ass then a grand gesture, huh?"

"No, it was definitely a grand gesture, it just also was a grand pain in the ass. I got to help move the giant vases around. Let me tell you, heals aren't meant for that kind of labor." She smiled up at me and nodded. "But no worries. She called the flower company that you sent them through and got a truck to come help her take them all home after work. She also had them add it to your bill. They were fine with it."

"I suppose that's fair." I said smiling again. "Did she read the note?"

"Yes, as did I, which reminds me." She said while simultaneously throwing a wadded up piece of paper at me head. "Quit trying to one up Edward. He wins."

"Hardly! I sent my girlfriend hundreds of dollars worth of flowers to her work."

"You got your girlfriend in trouble with her boss. My boyfriend brought me a small bouquet of flowers and even gave one to my best friend then took me out to dinner and rented ten movies so I would have choices."

"I received no flowers."

"I meant Alice, smart ass." She said looking exasperated. "He is also much more attractive then you. He wins."

"I beg to differ." She just smiled at me and I was glad to see her this happy. "So you two had fun on your date then?"

"Alice and I had a wonderful time."

"I meant you and Edward, actually."

"Yes. He was quite the charmer."

"Good. I forgot to give him the whole hurt her and die speech. Could you take care of that for me."

"You want me to give my own boyfriend a hurt her and die speech. That doesn't make much sense." She shrugged and leaned back in her chair again. "Besides I'm not too worried about that."

"Still, it's better if he's warned." She giggled and I smiled. "So you and Alice had a nice lunch?"

"Yes. We had girl talk and I found out a lot about you. Much more then a needed to know."

"Just what I needed." I sighed out and sat forward ready to resume my paper work. "More things for you to make fun of me for. Wonderful."

"I promise only to use the new information when I can really embarrass you. You know in front of Alice's dad or something." She stood then and walked out of the office with a final goodbye leaving me to my paper work.

* * *

**(A.N. REVIEW! PLEASE!)**


	26. Capital ME

**(A.N. Bow down to my wonderful BETA. She literally got this back to me in less then two days. INCREDIBLE! Seriously. **

**Other then that I hope the wait wasn't horribly long. I took a trip to visit some family recently which took three days of writing away. Sorry. But I had fun so I'm not _too _sorry. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. I am happy to report that this story is moving along nicely and should be seeing some form of action(in the most tame sense of the word) within the next few chapters. **

**The play list should have some new songs on it so check it out. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

"Thanks again." It was about the third time I said it, and Rose looked annoyed by my incessant thank yous. She came on such short notice to watch Isadora for the night, while I went on a date with Bella, that I was groveling at her feet in thanks. "Sorry. I don't mean to keep saying that. I think I'm nervous."

"Why?" she asked indignantly. "You have dated her before. You guys are a couple, right? You've had . . ." She looked down at Isadora who was picking out a book before going to bed, then looked back at me, and whispered, "s-e-x, right?"

I chuckled at that, glancing at Isadora to make sure she really didn't hear our conversation. She was busily rummaging through her books while humming an unrecognizable tune to herself. That definitely wasn't a conversation I was hurrying to have with my daughter.

"She doesn't know about my real mother at all," I said, glancing by her question.

Rose looked up at me in shock. "But your mom is coming to the party this weekend, isn't she?"

I nodded while Isadora flung her hands in the air at the word 'party,' yelling, "POTTY!"

"It's _party, _honey," Rose corrected with a smile. "'Potty' and 'Party' mean two very different things. And ladies don't talk about their time in the potty."

Isadora listened with rapt attention as Rose spoke, nodding her head with her eyes wide. She tried pronouncing the word a few more times before we decided to have her call it a celebration instead of party.

"So you're telling her tonight?" Rose asked again as we exited Isadora's room after she was put into bed. "I can see why that makes you nervous."

"It's just a kind of big part of my life that really doesn't matter much to me. It's just the way it is, you know?" I shrugged and tied my tie as I spoke. "Esme is my mother any everyway other then sharing blood. To me that's more important. I love and respect my real mother for sending me to Esme when she couldn't take care of me, but she isn't a staple in my life. It's not usually something that comes to mind when I am telling a woman about my family."

"Well just tell Bella that. That was good." Rose slumped back onto the couch and started flipping through a magazine. "Now go on your date. I promise to keep Isadora safe. She won't be throwing any wild _'potties' _on my watch."

"Thanks. . . ." I cringed when she glared at me. "See you later, Rose."

The whole drive over consisted of me over thinking and rehearsing what I would say, how I would bring the subject up, and trying to guess what her reaction would be.

Bella was a smart, calm, well-balanced adult. She would understand. I knew that, and I knew that she wouldn't break things off because of this, I just felt like it was too soon to have our first fight. I didn't want to fight with Bella, and I feared that that's where this conversation may lead.

"You look great," I said automatically when I caught my first glimpse at her. She always looked stunning, but our date night always really impressed me. She was always so well put together, and classy, and utterly sexy.

"Thanks." She smiled her stunning smile at me and I was pretty sure my heart stopped for a moment. "I like your tie."

I tugged on it self-consciously and said my thank you, before ushering her out of her apartment and to the elevator. "How's Italian food sound?"

"Incredible!" she said happily as she pushed her purse further onto her shoulder. She walked closer to me and grabbed my hand and I was so ecstatic we were past the really awkward stage. "Although you have yet to kiss me. I am finding that a little offensive."

"I'm very sorry about that," I said brushing some hair behind her ear and leaning down enough that our lips barely touched.

I kissed her lightly which she returned along with pressing her body further against mine. What was I to do? I am a man! I pulled her even closer and turned her so she was against the elevator wall and deepened the kiss. She groaned lightly against my lips and images of our last night spent together came flooding back into my mind. All the times I have heard her make that exact noise before and then the door dinged open. Someone cleared their throat behind us making Bella jump and hide her face in my chest.

"Getting off?" he asked. I turned and smiled civilly at the attendant who was smirking at us.

I nodded. "Yes, thank you," I said politely.

Bella stifled a small groan keeping her face buried in my chest and hidden when the man said it, obviously understanding the double meaning to the man's words. I laughed lightly and pulled her out of the elevator with me keeping her face hidden until we got outside.

"That was so embarrassing." She sighed and leaned into my side. I wrapped my arm around her and we proceeded to walk down the street to the restaurant that was only a few blocks away. It was nice to take in the pleasant weather while we could and walking always gave us more time together.

"I didn't mind so much. It was rather like bragging for me." I smiled down at her when she scoffed at me and hit me lightly in the chest. "What? It's true. That man had to be jealous that I had you in my arms. I rather liked it."

She rolled her eyes a looked ahead again. "Well at least you can find the silver lining in this situation. I seem to get embarrassed a lot when around you."

"Really? What other time?"

"I don't know," she said sarcastically. "Maybe having your mom show up early in the morning, with me in the kitchen wearing one of your shirts, after I just spent the night with you? I'm just glad she was so sweet. It definitely wasn't the most ideal way to meet your mother."

With that my problems from earlier came flooding back into my mind make me flinch slightly. I ran my hand through my hair self consciously and truly hoped I wouldn't be upsetting her too much about waiting until just three days before Isadora's party to explain things to her.

"Are you alright, Edward?" She asked after a few moments of silence. "I was only joking. Kind of. It was embarrassing but I didn't mind so much."

"No, no. Don't worry." I smiled at her and stepped to the side, opening the door to the restaurant for her. "Shall we eat?"

The conversation picked back up, but it was obvious that I wasn't hiding my worries all that well. She kept looking at me like she wanted to ask what was wrong and I just kept looking at her wanting her to smile again. Halfway through dinner I bucked up.

"I probably should explain something to you?" I said abruptly as she took a bite of her food. Her eyebrows shot up at the sudden change in my voice and topic change, then set her fork down and folded her hands in front of her, ready to listen. "I didn't mean to keep this from you. I just never really thought to tell you, or anyone, for that matter. It's no big deal, and it's so second nature in my life, it doesn't seem to be a big deal, but I imagine you will find it a big deal."

"Edward." Bella reached across the table and laid her hand gently over my own, giving it a small squeeze. "Just tell me."

"My mother will be attending Isadora's party this weekend." I started and watched as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, I assumed Esme would be attending. Emmett said I would get to meet your father as well."

"No, I mean my birth mother." Her eyebrows pulled further together as confusion etched thickly across her face. "You see, Esme isn't my mother and Emmett isn't my brother. Carlisle, Esme's husband, technically isn't my father either. They're Emmett's parents."

"I don't quite understand, Edward. What do you mean?"

**Bella's POV**

I was taken aback, to say the least. Edward just told me that the embarrassing morning I met his mother actually was an embarrassing morning with a woman who wasn't actually his mother. I thought I had gotten that part of the relationship out of the way. I mean, meeting the mother of the man you're dating is always difficult, much in the same way as meeting the father of a girlfriend is for a man. Mothers and sons always have a certain bond that makes you feel like you are stealing their boy away from them. As un-ideal as Esme and my meeting was, it still went incredibly well.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

"Just confused," I said shaking my head in an attempt to clear it. I didn't feel like I should be mad about this, but in a way I was a little upset. It was unfounded, and I certainly didn't want my first fight with Edward to be over something that I knew from the beginning was a silly thing to be mad about. "Could you, um, explain?"

"Well, my father left my mother a few years after I was born. I don't have a real memory of him except for a few small snippets. It tore her up. They had been high school sweethearts. Apparently, I look a lot like him. It hurt her to see me, so she sent me to live with her best friend from college and her family. She did what she did because she knew it was best for me." He breathed out a heavy breath and stared straight into my eyes. "Esme and Carlisle took me in with open arms. Emmett and I grew up together as brothers and they treated both of us as their children. My mother comes for Christmas most years, and calls bi-weekly to catch up. She's a good mother, considering."

"Wow. That a lot to take in." I sat back in my chair and stared at my plate. "That's . . . wow."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want you going into the party only to get blind-sided." His eyes turned pleading when I just nodded while I tried to comprehend everything. He reached across the table, just as I had earlier and held onto my hand tightly. "I take what we have going on very seriously, Bella. I am fully committed to having a relationship with you."

My ears perked at that and I looked up at him. "A relationship?" I asked trying not to smile like a fool. "So we are in a _relationship_?"

"I'm sorry. That was presumptuous of me," he said looking defeated and taking his hand back. I grabbed it before he could fully retreat.

"I'm just glad to have the confirmation," I said smiling. "I had actually been wondering about that. It's nice to finally know."

His smile was radiant as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. "I'm still sorry I didn't tell you the rest of this earlier."

"It's your business to tell when you're ready," I said with a shrug. "I'm just glad you told me before the party. I wouldn't have been happy with you if you had waited that long, but from the sounds of it, this is something very personal. I'm honored you chose to tell me."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Can I ask you something?" I said with a smile. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Anything."

"Where is your father now? Do you ever talk to him?"

"He died a few years back. About a year before Isadora was born." He looked me straight in the eyes as he spoke now. He had made himself so nervous through the beginning of our night thinking about telling me all of this. I was just happy he was getting more comfortable. "Other than a sizable chunk left to my mother, he left all of his money to me. He was pretty well off. I actually used my inheritance to start up my music store. That's why Tanya and I split. I moved here and she stayed. It's also the main reason she didn't tell me about Isadora. She didn't want me to give up my dreams for her."

"That was very mature of her," I said, shocked my how caring Isadora's mother sounded. I had always had mixed feeling about her before I knew the whole story. I thought she just kept Edward from his daughter. It was nice to know that she had honorable intentions, even if I didn't quite agree with them. "So I get to meet your real mother this weekend, huh?"

"Yup. You ready for that?"

"Sure," I said adopting a wicked grin. "But since I am meeting your father, for all intents and purposes, and two of your mothers this weekend . . ."

"You already met Esme, remember?" he said as he took a drink from his water.

"That just means you will have to meet my father soon." He looked at me in surprise at first before his smile reappeared.

"I'm fine with meeting your father," he said unfazed.

"Did I mention my father is the police chief of the town he lives in?" His eyes went wide then and his brow furrowed. I smiled, glad I got him a little nervous.

Our date went even better after everything was out in the open. I felt closer to Edward for sharing his situation with me, and was just thankful he didn't send me in with zero warning.

Our night ended up back at my place. Apparently Edward got to stay here for the night. Rose offered to generously watch Isadora for him for the whole night witch left us the whole night to get him acquainted with my apartment.

**Jaspers POV**

"At least make him sit."

Alice didn't even look up when I spoke. She just continued feeding Kolbe more food from her plate. Kolbe was really enjoying me being in a relationship with Alice. He ate better than he ever had before, and I could say nothing about it. Alice held something very important in her grasp that only she had. Sex. She could take it away at a moment's notice, and quite frankly, what's a little people food to a dog. Nothing really. It was easier to just pretend it's not happening, or join in so he doesn't completely switch over to the dark side.

"I think he likes me," Alice said happily, her smile radiant. She about killed me when she wore my shirts and nothing else like she was at the moment. Seeing her tiny, perfect little legs poking out of the bottom of the shirt plus the loose fabric of my old concert tee didn't do much to conceal her upper half. It was a huge testament to her smile that I wasn't completely and utterly distracted by the rest of her at the moment. "Ha! I know that smile! No way, Jasper. We barely slept last night and I am generously sharing my breakfast with your doggy here. I am not up for another round yet."

I smiled wider and pulled her over to me, nuzzling into the crook of her neck and drawing in a long breath. Alice had a wonderful smell to her. Indescribable, but calming. Whenever I had a bad day at work, I hug her and breathe her in, and I am completely calmed instantly. Her presence alone makes my mind completely forget about any troubles.

"I love you, Alice Brandon," I sighed into her skin. "Even if you are trying to sway my dog's affections."

"I can't help it if he likes me better," she said with a giggle. "I'm just very likable. Everyone likes me."

"I'm sure the food you give him has nothing to do with it."

"Jealous much?" She sat up and put her plate on the coffee table before turning and facing me. "I have to go get ready for work."

"Let's be late again," I groaned, and smiled mischievously at her.

"My god, man!" she huffed with wide, incredulous eyes. "How in the hell can you do it?"

"I probably can't, but I am willing to try." I smirked and hoped she would take the challenge. "And if I can't then we should stay home all day so you can console me with cuddling, and a little heavy petting."

"We can't miss anymore work," she groaned as I played with the hem of her shirt.

"We haven't missed any work since we started dating," I informed her, and was surprised at how true the statement was. "We could take a day off, you know? Just us for a day."

"Not with how often we go in late." She had a point, and I could barely find anything to argue it with.

"But I don't want to," I said barely.

"Nope. It's Friday, and Isadora's party is tomorrow. I am really excited. Bella and I are going shopping for her present at lunch today." She glared at me and pointed her finger at me warningly. "You are trying to keep me away from shopping, Jasper. That is never okay."

"I hadn't realized, Alice. Please forgive me."

She smirked and kissed the tip of my nose. "I'll think about it."

**Alice's POV**

"So, the woman who showed up at Edward's apartment the morning after your last date, that Isadora called Grandma, and caught you flouncing around the kitchen in Edwards tee-shirt wasn't actually his mother?" Bella just shook her head and pursed her lips. "Wow. That's crazy."

"Yeah. I mean, I did notice how he called her by name, but I just thought that was some weird thing about their relationship or something. And Emmett and Edward don't really look alike." She turned thoughtful and stared off at the ceiling of the toy store we were in for a second. "I should have figured it out."

"Yeah. You should have," I said sarcastically. "I mean from what you just said, I definitely would have thought that his real mother is barely in his life because she gave him up, so instead he lives with her best friend from high school, 'cause it hurts her to much to be around him. Get real, Bella."

"Well, I should've have known something was up."

"Yeah, maybe. It's a strange situation." I played with some kind of Barbie display before turning on my heel and looking at her. "Do you have something fabulous to wear to meet his real mother?"

"No, not really." She shrugged and started weeding through a rack of cheap toys that had no purpose at all. "I mean, I have stuff picked out to wear but nothing like _that_. Nice pants that are also loose and comfy so I can play with Isadora and the other girls, but still make my butt look nice for Edward. And a shirt that hold the same purpose. Nice, and form fitting to look a little more than casual and send Edward over the edge, yet still stretchy and cozy. It has to be multi functional."

"What about a nice cocktail dress?"

"Alice, it's a child's party. There will be no cocktails. There will be playing and goofing around, and as much as I want my first impression for Edward's real mother to be an up skirt shot of my goods when the girls knock me over, I think I'd rather stick with pants."

I nodded and secretly agreed, though I wouldn't voice that out loud. "Well, I suppose Esme is the one you really need to impress."

"Yeah, but I would love if his real mother liked me too. And I am meeting Esme's husband at the party. So that's like meeting his father."

"What happen to his real father, anyways?"

"Died," she said bluntly and I stared at her in shock. "That was my reaction, but he never really met him, except for when he was little before he left. Apparently the man was completely void from his life until he died."

"What do you mean?"

"He left him a lot of money. That how he bought the music shop." She sighed and looked at me. "Usually, kids that go through these kinds of things grow up to have some serious emotional baggage. I mean, most people would have serious abandonment issues to have not only your father leave, but have your mother give you up right after, for whatever reason. It makes me wonder if he is really as well balanced as I thought. But all he keeps saying is how much he respects his mother for making the right choice by sending him to Esme's."

"Maybe he's just perfect," I said with a shrug. I doubted it, but who knows. That guy is pretty flawless looks wise. "I wouldn't dig to deep with that though. That could seriously push him away."

"No, I know. I wouldn't." She picked up a princess set and smiled, before turning and showing it to me. "What about this? She really likes princesses."

"I thought she liked giraffes." I said confused.

"She likes both."

"Strange kid."

"If we could only find some kind of giraffe-princess outfit. That would be perfect."

"Again, I say strange kid."

"No. Well, kind of, but, my god, that girl is so well-behaved for her age. She hardly ever argues, and I have only seen her cry maybe twice. And she's smart. Not superhuman smart, but still. And you should see her with Edward." Her eyes got all dreamy like she was in her own dream world. "She is so in love with him, and he barely see's it. He's too busy absolutely adoring her. He's such a good father. It's yet another thing he's incredible at."

"Wow, you're falling hard."

She looked startled as she came back to reality. Her eyes looked at me confused before she shook her head and smiled lightly.

"I really like him, but I refuse to get my hopes up." She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly not once making eye contact with me. She was such a liar. "I want it to work, and I think that it could work, but I know how these things usually work with me and guys. He's too perfect. We're having to good a time. I'm sure my luck is nearly out."

"Don't be such a pessimist," I abolished and hit her arm lightly. "You have to believe thing will work out."

"I'm just going to play this by ear."

"Right." I cocked my eyebrow at her and crossed my arms. "Well, after your done buying his daughter loads of birthday presents, inviting your long time friend and her daughters to stay with you, so they can attend said boyfriend's daughter's birthday, and just overall being smitten with the guy, maybe you should really think about getting serious with him. Cause, really, right now, you act like you _barely _like him." I smiled at her and she stuck her tongue out at me, displaying our maturity level to the rest of the store. It suddenly made sense that we were having so much fun shopping for a child's birthday party.

* * *

**(A.N. Click the pretty button and tell me what you think!)**


	27. Lonley Lonley

**(A.N. I like to think this came out in a decent time frame and my lovely BETA super checked it for me so I could get it out sooner. Thanks for reviewing a whole bunch on this chapter, cause I know that's what's going to happen. I haven't quite started the next chapter yet, But I am thinking that this story will be winding down within the next five to ten chapters. Playlist people! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV:**

I knocked twice and stood back away from the door with my hands folded neatly behind my back. I never got nervous talking to Elizabeth, but seeing her did make me a little uncomfortable. Not because of anything other than not being familiar with her like you should be with your own mother. She did her best, but her best only amounted to a visit once or twice a year and a phone call once a week.

Less than that, now that Isadora was around.

My mother had been less than pleased to learn I had a daughter I had known nothing about. She seemed to find similarities in her and my situation. A single mother wasn't a glamorous life, as she said, and that I let that happen wasn't something to be proud of.

The situation took a lot of explaining, but truly I felt very much the way she did. I certainly wasn't happy with myself for not being present in Isadora's life up until recently. How I would have loved to know my daughter since she was born. I would give my left arm to hold her and hear her first cries. She was my everything now, and I longed to know how much more special she might have been to me if I had seen her grow into the three-, soon to be four-year-old I know and love today.

It seemed like such a small amount of time to many others, to me it was far too long. My daughter had deserved to have both her parents around while she could. Tanya's death had made the chance of that ever happening null and void. And no matter how saddened I was about Tanya's passing, I couldn't help but wonder how much longer I would have gone without knowing my daughter if she had stayed alive. Would I be married with more children by the time Isadora or Tanya sought me out? Would she be a grown woman showing up at my door, angry and hurt by my constant absence through her life?

Again I hated that Tanya was gone, but was happier about my daughter's presence in my life. Cruel as that sounds, it was true.

"Edward? Is that you?"

Cautious as ever, Elizabeth Masen, my mother in all technical senses and the only other living person that held the same last name, stood quietly on the other side of the door before I gave her an answer. I steeled myself, wondering just how much she might lecture me for Isadora and my situation.

"Yes," I replied. "It's Edward."

The door cracked open enough for her to peek out. The chain was still attached hanging limply below where her eyes stared out. Paranoid for some reason, though she had always been that way. She called it being careful, and wary of her surroundings. She closed the door again, undid the security chain before reopening the door. Her smile was radiant, and seeing it made me realized how happy I was to see my mother.

"How are you?" she asked awkwardly, though still smiling. This was our usual routine. She was always nervous after not seeing me for so long that I might have began a slow and steady resentment of her. This was never the case. I never resented my mother. I respected her and would continue to.

"Great," I replied, smiling back. She nodded, her smile fading ever so slightly. She didn't enjoy how awkward it was between us at the beginning.

"Well, come in." She waved her hand forward and I complied. Before I passed her, I turned and gave her a tight hug. She returned the gesture with vigor, squeezing me tightly while admitting a sigh of relief. "I've missed you."

I walked past her into the large room. She, of course, had money enough to support not only herself, but a household. Since she didn't have a household to support, and I refused to take money from her, she had more than enough money to spend on herself. With that money, she kept up her appearance. Nice clothes, shoes, hair. The best hotels when she traveled, and dinner at the nicest restaurants.

She motioned for me to sit when we reached the sitting area. The furniture was nice, and held a certain air that made me feel like I would be shot if I so much as scuffed the fabric. The cushions held little comfort as though they were chosen for appearance alone. My mother sat prim and proper, back straight, shoulders back, legs crossed neatly and her feet folded ever so slightly inward.

"Where is your daughter?" she asked, staring around as though I might have somehow snuck her in without her noticing.

"Isadora is with her Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett," I said with a nod. That was something I was nervous about. I didn't know if my mother would take her disdain for Tanya out on her sister. Rose wouldn't take that sitting down.

"Oh, I see." she smiled, but it looked much more forced, and her postured slouched infinitesimally. The small gesture made me smile. Knowing she wanted to meet Isadora made me worry much less. "How have you been doing, Edward? How are you handling fatherhood? You look tired. Are you eating enough?"

"I think it is the best thing that has ever happened to me." And with that I explained everything to her. My daughter and how wonderful it was to have her in my life. How finding out about Isadora brought a wonderful woman who I was truly falling for into my life with her, and how much happier I seemed to be simply because of their combined presence. She sat and smiled, listening intently while I told my story about the last couple months of my life.

"And your new lady friend, will she be at the party as well?"

"Yes." I nodded and ran my hand back through my hair. A nervous gesture. "She and a few of her friends Isadora has gotten close to. Her friend from her home town is also going to be attending with her three young daughters. Isadora made friends with them before Bella and I started our relationship."

"Bella?" she asked with a smile. She had that motherly look on, that even a mother such as her who only saw their child a few times a year could get. She looked like she knew all my secrets in that moment, maybe even some I didn't know myself.

"Isabella."

"Lovely name."

**Bella's POV:**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Alice, and I greeted with big enthusiastic smiles and our arms loaded with presents and bags. Alice popped a confetti popper above Isadora's head as she said her greeting. I had told her not to. The confetti was a real pain to clean up, but Alice promised to clean it herself. Thankfully Edward had hardwood floors which made the cleaning that much easier. It seemed worth the mess in the end.

Isadora smiled, happily giggling so hard, she bent over holding her stomach. Her loose curls fell forward covering her face as her tinkering giggling filled the hallway. When she looked back up at us, her cheeks were flushed pink.

Edward walked up behind her, smiling at the two of us with a dish rag in his hands, wiping his hands dry. He flung it over his shoulder and grabbed Isadora up in one fluid motion making her squeal in delight.

"Hey, you guys. Glad you could make it," Edward said smiling happily. Isadora was perched up on his shoulder now, her little arms hugging his head tightly, her face still split by a large smile. Edward gave Alice a small hug taking the load from her arms, then smiled more privately towards me when Alice snatched Isadora away from him and flew her into his living room. "How are you, Bella?"

His smile was lovely, and crooked, and I had to remind myself that not only his daughter, but my friend was in the other room, just a few feet away. He leaned in and glided his lips gently along my cheek, sending a chill down my spine. I turned and pressed my lips to his, happy to be able to breathe him in again, after two days of no physical contact. He smelled like his aftershave, and something else that was undeniably Edward.

"Miss me?" I asked teasingly.

"After the first second without you," he sighed, hugging me to him. "Thanks for coming by early."

"No problem. Alice wanted to see your house before it was packed with people." I smiled up at him and drank in his appearance. "She wants to make sure you optimize the space you have with the decorations."

"Ah," he said, looking skeptically back towards the living room. "So, is she going to completely rearrange my living room?"

"She would have, but I vetoed that idea. I made her promise to leave things alone that weren't decoration." He nodded and smiled down at me, kissing my forehead and pulling me towards the living room. I wasn't going to tell him that she argued the point by saying that everything, including furniture, was decoration. "Jasper is bringing Angela and the girls over in about an hour, or at least that was the plan. It will probably be more like an hour and a half. Darby, Bree, and Mia tend to take a long time to get ready."

Edward shook his head teasingly, and pursed his lips to hide his smile, "Woman."

"Ladies," I corrected. "And you would do well to remember that, or they will defend their honor. Violence is the answer sometimes."

"Ladies then," he chuckled.

"So, how much decorating have you gotten done?"

"None yet," he said, staring at his watch and then looking at me sheepishly. "I cleaned the kitchen and living room, though." He puffed his chest out proudly and smiled.

"The party is in an hour."

"Isn't that enough time?" he asked looking worried. "I thought it would be."

"Normally, it wouldn't, but with Alice here it's more than enough."

"Great!" We entered the living room to see Alice holding Isadora on her hip, while pointing around the room and explaining where things should go to the little girl. "What do you think, Alice? Will it do?"

Alice turned towards us at the sound of Edward's voice with a smile. "It's perfect, and the decorations you got, plus the stuff we brought will make this the best child's party EVER!"

"You brought decorations?" Edward whispered to me. I watched as Isadora climbed down from Alice's hip when she noticed us, and I set my arm load of bags down to intercept her hug.

"It was unavoidable," I said, with a grunt as Isadora bulldozed into me, thinking it was the funniest thing in the world. "Happy birthday, little lady. Remind me again how old you are?"

"Fo!" she said, butchering the word. "That's this many." She stared at her hand as she shaved her thumb down with the other hand, her tongue sticking out in concentration, before she held it up for me to see.

"That's almost an ENTIRE HAND!" I said enthusiastically.

She stared at her hand a minute, a little confused by the comment, before comprehension filtered through her small face. Her smile lit up and her eyes grew wide as if it was a brand-new, wonderful discovery. I picked her up and perched her on my hip, and her eyes sank to the floor, widening even more as she noticed the pile of presents we brought.

She lifted her head slowly, her mouth forming a small 'O.' I bit back my smile. "Are those fo me?"

I nodded with my lips still tightly pursed. She didn't appreciate people laughing with or at her when she was being serious, and at the moment she was being utterly humorless.

"Some are decorations," Edward said behind her. Her head turned quickly towards him, then back at me, to see if he was telling the truth.

"It's true, princess. Alice has a problem with shopping, and when she heard the she got to help decorate for a princess party she went crazy." I knelt down, a trickily maneuver with a child on your hip, and picked up two of the bags. "These two are the decorations. The rest is your presents."

"Bella." I looked up to see Edward staring down at my pile of about four bags, then at his own hands which held at least five other bags. Alice's laughter filtered through the room at his reaction, making Isadora and I react in the same way. "How much stuff did you get her?"

"This stuff," I said, waving my hands around me to the pile and then towards his hands. "Jasper bought her some stuff too. And each of the girls got her something."

"My daughter is so spoiled," he grumbled shaking his head as he picked up the presents on the floor and walked them over to sit them on the table. Alice grabbed the two bags of decorations from me and set out after Edward to discuss decorating possibilities.

I watched as Edward listened to Alice, as he unpacked the decorations we bought and set them neatly with the decorations he bought. Then he set about putting present neatly on the opposite side of the table.

Two small hands rested gently on each of my cheeks, pulling my face to look at Isadora's. She smiled at me, and pulled my cheeks forward slightly, making me do silly faces. She giggled at the sight before taking her hands away.

"Bewwa?" she asked lightly, staring at me with big, round, doe eyes. It was apparent she wanted something and she obviously was aware of how to get her way. "Will you hep me get weady?"

"Of course!" I said, happily looking down at her clothes and realizing for the first time that she wasn't quite dressed for a princess party. "Do you have a pretty dress you're changing into?"

She nodded happily, making the movement overexagerated in her excitement. "Gwandma took me shopping."

I smiled at that and walked over to Edward and Alice. They were discussing where to hang streamers as though it was imperative to the party's success. Edward had his hand up rubbing his chin as though he was thinking hard, and Alice's eyebrows were pulled together as she explained and gestured to where things needed to go.

"Daddy!" Isadora yelled loudly when we were behind Edward and he didn't seem to notice. He jumped and Isadora clapped her hands together and giggled.

"You little sneak," Edward sighed out, turning around and I could swear I saw a tinge of pink flushing his cheeks.

"We are going to get your lovely daughter dressed and ready for her party, if that's alright," I said very seriously because Isadora had sobered. She took her dressing up seriously, and this was for a party so it seems it was doubly serious. Edward smiled happily at that for some reason, and nodded giving Isadora a kiss on the forehead and me a kiss of the cheek.

"Esme bought her a dress for today. It's hanging in her closet. Isadora should be able to point it out." I nodded and Isadora affirmed that she could indeed show me her dress. She yanked backwards lightly as though she was trying to pull me into her room even though she was still perched on her hip. "Okay, okay. Holler if you need anything."

Isadora was well aware of where everything she needed to wear for her party was. She seemed to have been waiting very impatiently for today to come so she could wear her pretty Beauty and The Beast dress. It was amazing how similar her dress was to the one that was in the movie. The shoulders of the dress hung lightly on her tiny shoulders and the skirt hung widely just about her feet. She even had small, plastic, child high heel shoes that went with it. The heels were small, but she walked in them like she had been doing it for years.

She strutted around the room for a few minutes, enjoying being beautiful in her dress. One of her hands stayed on her hip while the other sat firmly against her body with her hand jutted out away from her. Her face was serious and her chin was held in the air.

"How about your hair?" I asked, interrupting her beauty walk. "Shall we make that even fancier or would you like to leave it?"

"Oh, yes. My hair too, pwease," she said, still staying in character. "I can get the stuff. Wait hewe."

I smiled as she ran out of the room, and then reappeared dropped a brush at my feet as she ran past me to a set of drawers near her bed. She yanked open the top drawer and brought out of it a small plastic crown with tiny fake pink jewels strewn about it. She ran back over to me, did a twirl sending the skirt of her dress floating through the air then sat quickly so the skirt laid neatly around her on the floor.

"Alice!" I yelled making Isadora jump. "Sorry, honey. Alice has something out in the living room for your hair."

Her eyes got wide and excited as Alice came floating in happily humming the theme to Beauty and The Beast as she skipped in the room. Edward must have explained the dress to her beforehand.

"Here you go Bella, dear," she said tossing me a small bag of goodies that we got for Isadora's hair. "Well, my goodness. Where did this princess come from?"

"It's me, Alice!" Isadora yelled happily, her smile wide. "It's me, Isadowa!"

"Isadora!? Is that really you!?" Alice asked making her eyes wide with shock. "I was sure a princess made her way out a book and landed in your room!"

As Alice and Isadora spoke about Isadora's likeness to every lovely princess known in fairy tales, I pulled out ribbons and clips from the small bag and started brushing Isadora's hair. The color was so like Edwards, yet more feminine and her soft curls hung impossibly long down her back. I weaved the ribbon lightly through French braids and she sat happily as I worked.

Edward came in just as I was lacing some faux flowers through her braids and setting the small crown on her head. He stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at her hair. His mouth dropped open, and his eyes got wide. I smiled at that. People didn't expect me to know how to do hair. I didn't really, but I knew how to make a young girls hair look pretty. Bree, Mia, and Darby forced me to learn over the years.

"Wow! Look at you Princess!" Edward said happily, a big smile pulling at his lips as he crouched down. Isadora looked back at me, as if asking if I was done fixing her hair and I nodded. She got up quickly, only pausing to straighten her dress before she ran towards Edward. Instead on running straight into him like normal she came to a sudden halt right in front of him and curtseyed. "Very lady like," he amended. She giggled and flew her arms around him. "Thank you, Bella. She looks wonderful. Her hair is great!" He looked back at Isadora who was still holding tightly to his neck. "Did you get to see your hair yet?"

Isadora shook her head and patted the side of her head as though she was trying to feel it, though she did it very carefully, making sure no to muss it. Edward walked her over to a small mirror hanging on her wall and she stared at herself for a few moments without a word. She turned her head from side to side, a smile and rosy cheeks showing me she approved.

Isadora looked extravagant and looked completely at home when we walked into the living room. Alice and Edward outdid themselves. Streamers hung from the walls twisting in an arch up to the ceiling. The table was covered in a pretty table cloth covered in Disney princesses, and a small plastic tea party set that was the shape of Mrs. Pots and Chip from Beauty and the beast was set up on the table. Four settings for the four young girls who would be attending. Presents were set up on the opposite end of the table and were already piled high just from our haul.

Isadora twirled around, smiling and feeling like a real princess as we waited for the guests to arrive. I smiled as I watched. Edward was lucky to have such a lovely little daughter and the wonderful part was that he knew that. Not only did he know that, but he thrived because of that.

There was a knock at the door as the doorbell rang rapidly three times. I smiled and turned towards Isadora and Edward. Her eyes were large and filled with wonder as she comprehended that soon her princess party would start.

I clapped my hands together to get her attention and smiled. "Let's get this princess party started!"

* * *

**(A.N. Review!!!!!!!!)**


	28. Sink Into Me

**(A.N. I am beyond sorry for how long this took to get out. I have a huge amount of life on my plate and it is trying to take over. **

**Thanks for everyone's patience and for all the emails and reviews asking when my story is going to get updated. I can't remember a single one that was at all negative or rude and I really appreciate that. **

**Enjoy the Chapter and don't forget to review. Tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen in this story next! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters!**  


* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"Okay, so we tell them that the cake needed a few finishing touches and that's what took us so long." Rose said as we stood in the elevator that went up to Edward's apartment.

I smiled and said, "Sure thing, Honey." I didn't have the heart to tell her that her hair was a dead give away to what actually made us late. Not to mention her wrinkled cloths and my giant grin. I couldn't help it, though. My cheeks were hurting like a bitch from smiling so much and still I couldn't stop. I looked like the god damn Cheshire cat.

"Quit smiling like that." She said looking back at me with her brows drawn together. "It's a dead give away."

"I'm trying but I just keep imagining you in that one position against the wall, with your skirt hiked up and my…"

"Emmett!" She hissed looking a little exasperated and slightly turned on. I knew she was thinking about it too. What I hadn't realized was that the elevator door was standing open, and people were in the hall. They were out of hearing range mostly, but I'm sure it didn't take much to figure out what we were talking about. "We will discuss this when we get home." The line wasn't usually something a man likes to hear. Usually it signifies that your in trouble with your lady, but the way she purred it into my ear made me want to take her back home right now, trouble be damned.

She turned and walked out of the elevator with a perfectly lovely smile planted on her lips and a saunter in her walk that I imagined was her way of torturing me. The skirt she was wearing hugged her ass just right for me to get a good view.

I walked after her making sure to stay a little ways back so I had the perfect view of her walking away from me. Then I remembered that I had another problem now that I would have to take care of before I could head inside.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Sweaty gym socks, sweaty gym socks, sweaty gym socks." I repeated the mantra a few times to no avail. I tried again. "Old woman at bakery, old woman at bakery, old woman at bakery." That did the trick if only marginally. At least I was well enough to walk into the now open door along with the rest of the small group who headed in before us.

"Emmett." I looked over to see that one of the people walking in along side Rose and myself was Jasper. I had only really met him twice, but he left an impression with how he was with Isadora. Good guy, I remembered. Then there was the show we went to at Edward's shop. I didn't get to talk to him much, but him and that little pixie of a girlfriend got so into the show that they were nearly as entertaining to watch as the entertainers. "How's it going man?"

"Great." I sighed happily. I really couldn't be better. I was a man who was still riding the high from having amazing sex with the most beautiful woman on the planet, plus now I got to go play with my niece, and eat cake.

"You might want to tell Rose her hair is in a bit of a disarray before anyone else does. Woman hate when you throw them to their friends unaware."

I laughed at that, and nodded. Apparently Rose was definitely not as sneaky as she had hoped. That was fine by me. It was like a walking advertisement. _'Emmett was here.' _Very he-man and very affective.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face, Emmett." I shook my gaze away from Rose's swaying ass when she spoke. She pretended to be offended, but the smirk gave her away. She liked when I stared at her. I liked to stare at her. We were perfect together. "You're going to give us away."

I grinned even broader at that. She was too cute when she was telling me I was going to give away our sexcapades while sporting sex hair. Still I didn't have the heart to tell her. Instead, I kept the smirk I couldn't wipe off my face while I walked over and swiped a few of the more wild hairs down into a more discreet position.

**Alice's POV**

Rose was beautiful. All legs. She towered over my meager height, long blonde hair that shimmered like it was trying out to be in a shampoo add, and perfectly proportioned face. I would be absolutely terrified that Jasper would go for her, except they looked almost like brother and sister. Both blonde and blue eyed. That and Jasper hardly even notices how hot she is. At least from what I can tell.

But right now was different. He was looking at Rose and Emmett very intently while I opened the front door to Edwards apartment to let in the first batch of guests to arrive, late might I add.

It was a cute picture I opened the door to. Mia, Angela's youngest daughter, was perched on Jaspers hip hugging him tightly. Such a shy little girl would have a problem coming into a group of new people without some form of support. Darby was standing on his other side gripping his hand firmly, while speaking animatedly to him, that is until I answered the door. As soon as she saw me her grin spread half way across her face. And then there was Bree debating something with her mother.

Still, Jasper stared over at Emmett and Rose with a smile planted on his lips. I peeked my head out around the door to get a better look. They were having a moment. At least that's what it looked like. Emmett was brushing away some hair from Rose's face while Rose smirked at him with slightly smeared lipstick, and her hair that Emmett was so kindly brushing down was messy as I have ever seen hair.

Then it clicked.

"She has s-e-x hair." I whispered as soon as the girls all ran into the apartment. Jasper looked over at me then, and chuckled, nodding. "He isn't going to tell her either."

"Doesn't look like it." Jasper leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. "Did you miss me?"

"It's weird how pronounced that twang of yours gets when you're asking that." I noted before I gave in a nodded. Jasper didn't even bother to look ashamed. He enjoyed how affected I was by his southern drawl. It was his trademark. "Get inside. Bella dressed Isadora up so make sure to tell her how lovely she is. And use that twang when you do it. That little girl is more affected by that then anyone I have ever met."

Jasper walked inside and made a big to-do over Isadora. I swear I could practically hear that girl blush. I was sad I missed her reaction, or better yet, I was sad I missed Edward's reaction.

From what I gathered from Bella, and the little I have been around Edward he is taking wonderfully to fatherhood including stressing over his daughters interest in Bella's best male friend. Isadora had the biggest crush on Jasper. Edward looks like he's about to have a heart attack every time she blushes and flutters those incredibly long eyelashes at Jasper. Poor man probably didn't think he would have to worry about his daughter being interested in boys for at least a few more years.

Emmett and Rose had just made it to the door, "Emmett get inside with that cake." I scolded and gave Rose hair a quick look before glaring at Emmett again. He didn't even bother to look sheepish. I rolled my eyes and motioned Rose to slouch down to my height.

"What are you doing Alice?" She asked before I smoothed a few strands of her hair down. She sighed then understanding what I was doing. "I'm going to kill that man." She grumbled, looking only slightly embarrassed.

"If you kill him, there will be _no _messing your hair up like this again." I noted as the sound of the elevator chiming in the background drifted through the hall. "From the looks of it, that would be quite the loss."

"True enough." She consented, giving me a quick smile of thanks and the strutted into the party.

I looked down the hall to find a woman I didn't know exiting out of the elevator. She looked dignified, and dressed immaculately. Her skirt reached just a little passed her knees, exposing what looked to be amazingly toned legs, and was pressed flat. Her blazer didn't have a wrinkle on it, and her hair was pinned up and curled perfectly. Her heals clanked on the floors as she walked towards me. A little strange for a child's party. And she was definitely coming to Isadora's party. With that odd shade of auburn hair, she had to be Edward's mother.

**Bella's POV**

Isadora was enjoying the attention, especially from Jasper. Poor Edward. I held his hand through his four year old daughters flirting and tried not to laugh. Bree, Darby, and Mia all came and greeted Isadora with such enthusiasm you would think the girls had all known each other from birth. Isadora was officially part of the group, and man did she look happy about it.

Emmett walked in then, interrupting the girls greeting so that Isadora could give him her full strength bear hug. It was there thing, and it was adorable. Isadora looked very fondly on all the men in her life.

Rose's presence after that made me tense a little, but I hid it well. The woman didn't like me, regardless of how well we get along. It was easy for me to tell that she wasn't a big fan of mine, although I doubt anyone else around us would be able to tell. Still she was polite and nice enough. She went out of her way to pretend to like me. Sometimes you simply don't like certain people. I was one of those certain people to her.

Rose was a walk in the park compared to the next guest.

She sauntered in looked just as classy as I imagined, and extremely high end. Her skirt suit was obviously expensive and pressed to perfection and her hair was sleek and perfectly pinned. I looked like a dirty wash rag in comparison. Her hair really tipped me off to her identity, though really I had met everyone else. Who else could she be?

She paused when she came into view of the children and her eyes scanned before stopping on Isadora. She just stared, her facial expression not really changing, until Edward looked up, noticing her for the first time.

"Mom." He sounded happy to see her, but not like you would normally sound when you are seeing your mother after a long time. Although he had seen her the night before. No he sounded like he was seeing an old acquaintance that he was quite fond of, but certainly not a mother. "I'm glad you're here."

"I said I would come, didn't I?" She smiled as he hugged her and I saw the first glimpse of emotion cross her face. She loved Edward with every fiber of her being. She was uncomfortable, but he certainly eased that discomfort a little for her. It was nice to see. Edward pulled away from the hug and smiled broadly at his mother. "Well," She said after a moments silence. "Let me meet my granddaughter. I have come all this way just to see her."

For the first time I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed this regal woman's presence. Most had. Some more then others. Emmett and Rose were trying to busy themselves but Rose was very aware of the older woman's presence. She would steal glances over her shoulder every chance she got. Emmett made it his job to keep Rose distracted. Jasper and Angela were in the kitchen getting drinks and Alice was walking towards me with Esme and Carlisle in tow.

At the sight of them, Isadora jumped up and ran over to them screaming at the top of her lungs. "GWAMPA! GWANMA!" Her small body collided with there legs as her small arms simultaneously wrapped tightly around them. Alice smiled and strode over to me then looking at me with a very knowing look.

"How's it going?" She asked in a whisper.

"Fine." I said back, keeping my back straight and my dignity known. I looked back over at Elizabeth and watched as she watched Isadora's excitement over seeing her adoptive grandparents. I swear I saw a look of longing as she stared at the exchange, as though she wanted that but the small ounce of fear still shining through showed me that she wasn't sure how to obtain it. "I'm not on the chopping block yet. Give it a few seconds then ask me again when I'm about to have a panic attack."

Alice rolled her eyes and bit down on a chip before walking off into the kitchen to help Jasper and Angela with drinks. I stayed and watched as Esme leaned down and spoke to Isadora who's eyes grew as large as saucers with her words. She spun around with a big grin on her face and looked up at Elizabeth.

Isadora turned away from Elizabeth and smoothed her dress out with her hands before turning back around and walking over to her in a very stately manner. She stopped in front of her and looked up at her, holding back her smile as she curtsied.

"Such a lady." Elizabeth said after a moments silence and Isadora broke out in giggles as she flung herself at her new grandma's legs and held on just as tightly as she had to Esme and Carlisle.

Elizabeth made a small "Ooph" sound on impact then looked shocked down at the little girl. The dignified woman in Elizabeth seemed shocked and miffed by Isadora's childish behavior as she gently pushed Isadora's body away from her legs. Everyone seemed to be holding there breath before Edward's mother knelt down and pulled Isadora into a tight hug.

**Edward's POV:**

She not only accepted Isadora, but she seemed to love her just as much as everyone else did upon first meeting.

A sigh escaped me as a huge weight lifted from my shoulders. I hadn't even realized I was this nervous until that moment. It was hard for me to tell how my mother would react to my daughter. Polite was my best guess. It would have been acceptable too, but the woman impressed the hell out of me with that one hug. She paid no mind to her clothes getting slightly wrinkled, or her hair getting a little messed when Isadora played with it. She just seemed happy. Genuinely happy.

I smiled broadly over at Bella who knew how nerve wracked I was about this meeting and she smiled back. A nervous smile that made me remember that I wasn't the only one nervous. Bella was meeting my real mother for the first time today, as was as Rosalie. Elizabeth Masen always had a tendency to make people, woman in particular, nervous. Add in the fact that Bella was dating me and she had to be shaking in her boots.

"Mom." I said and motioned towards Bella. Isadora smiled even wider then and ran over to Bella.

"You have to meet my gwanma, Bewwa." She said as she pulled her by the hand over to us.

"Mom, this is Isabella Swan."

"Just Bella." She corrected with a smile full of warmth. Her hand held tightly to mine.

"Bella, this is my mother, Elizabeth Masen." Bella's hand shot out with only a little but of visible shaking and my mom smiled politely at her, extending her own hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella." My mother said in her most regal tone. "My son has said wonderful things about you, dear. He seems quite taken with you."

* * *

**(A.N. Review! I would love to know what everyone wants to see happen in this story!)**


	29. Catholic Knees

**(A.N. So, here's the new chapter and I am sorry it took so long but don't expect another chapter out super quick. For the next two months or so I can write every weekend without to much interruption but starting next semester I have a fuller then full workload plus I have to keep my husband up on _his _workload. _(Did I mention I got married?)_**

**Right now I'm reading the latest installment in the House of Night Series and I don't really suggest it unless you have already started the series and are stuck reading it all the way through like I am. The writing isn't wonderful, and this book in particular doesn't flow. Not to mention I kind of hate the lead character. Still, I must finish what I started. Drat!**

**Alright, I do suggest anything ever written by Richelle Mead although she hasn't had anything new for a couple of months. I hope everyone has a lovely Christmas, Hanukkah, or just a nice day off if you don't celebrate holidays. Stay out of trouble and enjoy the chapter! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters!**

**

* * *

**

**Elizabeth's POV:**

"Mom!" Edwards voice was like music to my ears in this small crowded area of people I didn't know. It always worried me, seeing Edward after a long absence. I always had a fear he would form a well deserved grudge and resentment against me while I was away but he never did. He was always kind and loving towards me. He always called me mom, and treated me with love and respect. "I'm glad you're here."

"I said I would come, didn't I?" I said lightly back, as he reached in for a hug. Edward and Esme are the only two people that have ever gotten away with hugging me. I didn't particularly like being touched. Edward's hug, though, made my year. His warm welcoming always cheered me especially in times like these were my comfort level was at an all time low. "Well," I chided teasingly while stealing myself. "Let me meet my granddaughter. I have come all this way just to see her."

Just as the words left my mouth a small voice yelled above all the other voices in the room. "Gwanma! Gwampa!" I looked up to see Esme and Carlisle walking in with a large present in tow, while a young girl ran at them and wrapped herself around there legs, each in turn.

Always so motherly, even to me as we grew up. Esme was always loving and caring and kind in the most aggravating of situations. She was understanding yet stern. That was why I sent Edward to her after his father left. I didn't want to hurt him by not being a sound mother. He deserved better then my failed attempts and with his father no longer there to make up for my lackings, it was only fair for my only child to get a mother who knew how to be a parent.

I watched as young Isadora ran and hugged Carlisle and Esme so tightly and with such excitement. I wished I could have that with my granddaughter but I knew better. The young girl would need time to warm and get comfortable to me. I wasn't a short drive away, like Esme and Carlisle. They would take my spot in this child's life as well, and I would just be a passing figure in it, like I was in her fathers. I could accept that with understanding and grace, and I would.

She was beautiful. Well groomed, looking just like a princess, and had hair that match both Edward's and my own. Coming to this party I wasn't sure what to expect. This young girl, in my mind, could very well not be my sons child, in which case I would have spoken up and interceded. Why should he take care of a child that wasn't his to begin with, and of course my son wouldn't question it.

Edward has always been so trusting, and forgiving. In many ways I am thankful for that. He forgave my errors as a mother, and treats me with love and respect regardless of my misgivings. But that good, trusting, and forgiving soul of his is so easily taken advantage of.

Esme carefully leaned down and whispered something in the child's ear after some of her excitement faded. The young lady turned abruptly, searching the room for a moment before her bright green eyes landed on me. Her smile nearly took over her entire face.

Then just as abruptly she turned back towards Esme and Carlisle and started patting at her dress. Calmly she turned back around and started making her way towards me with her chin held high and her hands neatly folded in front of her. Stopping in front of me she kept a straight face while she curtsied towards me, kneeling down as far as she could to the floor.

"Such a lady." Was all I could think to say. And she was. A beautiful young lady who took so much after her father. Isadora burst into giggles at my words, startling me, then flung herself towards me and wrapped her arms around my legs, just as she did to Esme and Carlisle. I stood in shock for a few moments, not sure what to do. Finally I knelt down and wrapped my arms around the little girl as she whispered, "Hewwo Gwanma" into my ear before leaning back and fiddling gently with my hair.

This young lady was without a doubt Edwards. From her hair, to her eyes, to the way she smiled so brightly, there was no way it couldn't be Edward's. And the way he interacted with the child. He was made to be a father, in a way I wasn't made to be a mother. He would do an amazing job.

This little girl had everyone in the room at her beck and call, even the young ladies who were attending her party and enjoying her newly acquired toys at the moment. Maybe I was getting a false impression due to it being her day, but from the affect she had on me alone, it wouldn't surprise me if everyone else was tightly wound around her tiny fingers. I certainly found a rather large space in my heart for her to occupy.

But my introductions weren't over. As I stood Edward motioned to his side, "Mom." I looked over to see a beautiful young woman, dressed in nice attire smiling nervously in my direction. She suddenly looked down when Isadora grabbed her hand and pulled.

Apparently my granddaughter was familiar with this woman, and close to her. She looked up at her with bright excited eyes like she worshipped the ground the brunette walked on. For that alone I hoped it worked out between Edward and this young woman.

"You have to meet my gwanma, Bewwa." Isadora said as she pulled the woman by the hand over to us.

Edward's face was lit brightly. His smile was massive as he stared at the lovely woman standing before me and his daughter who still held her hand tightly. "Mom, this is Isabella Swan."

"Bewwa!" Isadora corrected impatiently, giving her father a stern, disapproving look.

"Either works." Bella corrected with a more comfortable smile, as her hand held firmly onto my sons. He comforted her, and she did him. They cared deeply for one another. It was obvious in just their body language.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella." I said politely. "My son has said wonderful things about you, my dear. He seems quite smitten with you."

**Jasper's POV:**

"Is that Edward's mom?"

"Yes. Bella was freaking out, but I think it's going well." Alice said with a smile and shrug like it was such an obvious outcome. "She was freaking out over nothing."

"Maybe I should go embarrass her." I teased, earning myself a sharp punch to my chest. "Alright, alright. I'll be good."

"You better be or you won't get anything tonight. You hear me, Cowboy?"

She looked very serious, and I wasn't about to test it. I would have both Alice and Bella on me if I did. The Negative affects outweighed the positive this time. Besides, I really like it when Alice called me cowboy. She could tell me to jump off a cliff and I would probably do it when she calls me that.

I had little girls chatting around my legs, getting snacks and tugging on my jeans to get my attention the whole time I spoke with Alice. Bree was watching Bella and Edward interact with awe. She wanted to badly to be just like her it was ridiculous, and apparently she found Edward attractive which made her awe for Bella all the more substantial. For some reason all these young ladies were finding Edward much more charming then me. I wasn't sure how to take that.

Mia seemed to like me the best when they came to visit Bella. She seemed like a daddy's girl, so when Ben wasn't around she kind of made me her replacement dad. She was holding on to my pant leg and kept a hold of it until her sisters forcefully pulled her away to play with toys. Darby just hung out. She didn't care who she was around as long as she was having fun.

Angela was over introducing herself to Edward's adoptive parents. I wasn't really fully caught up on exactly what was going on with the whole step-parents/real mom thing but what I did know seemed simple enough. He earned a certain amount of respect in my book for staying so positive about his mother giving him up to her friends. I would probably have been pissed if my mom did that. Alice had plans to introduce me to his 'parents' after the commotion of introducing and welcoming Edward's real mother to the party was completely done and it looked like that time was approaching.

Alice seemed to like them, but she liked everyone. She could get along with a burglar ransacking her house if she tried. From where I was standing and the little I knew about them taking Edward in when his mother sent him to them they seemed like good people. They definitely looked too young to have raised two nearly thirty year old men. I just couldn't picture someone like Emmet not breaking that poor woman when he came out.

"Isadora like's Bella a lot." Alice said quietly, almost to herself. Her voice was soft and gentle. She was happy for Bella, and so was I. She deserved to be happy. "That's good. They make such a nice little family."

I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me as I stared at the image in front of us. Edward had Isadora in his arms but stood close enough to Bella to where his hand touched her arm. Isadora held onto Bella's sleeve as she leaned her head against Edward shoulder. Her little arm had to really stretch to reach but she did it and held on tight.

"They do make a nice family." I agreed, kissing Alice on the forehead. She simply nodded and leaned closer into me. "I'm sure someday our family will be much nicer looking." I admitted earning me a sharp look from Alice.

"Don't joke about those things." She grumbled. "We would be so lucky to have such a sweet little girl who loved us both."

"Yeah, but you know our kid won't be so sweet. I'll be there to teach it all my bad habits then you will have to deal with two of us." I said and turned her so she was facing me.

She didn't say anything as she stared at me face, covering every inch of it with her roving eyes. Her eyebrows were drawn together in heavy concentration and her lips were in a tight frown.

"You're not joking are you?"

"I wish I was sweetheart, but chances are our kid will get every single one of my bad habits and you are going to be stuck with the both of us." I couldn't understand her expression but it amused me for some reason. I lifted my hand and ran my thumb over her lips, taking away the hard look of them. "Smile." I ordered gently. "I want you to smile."

"So you think about us having kids? About us getting married?" She asked as a small smile pulled at her lips and then I got it. We hadn't ever discussed marriage, or kids, or anything more then a few months from now. I had always assumed it went without saying. Apparently with women you have to spell it out for them to get them to believe you.

"I don't think about it." I said cocking my eyebrow. "I am well past the point of thinking about it. All I think about now is when this might all take place."

"And when did you decide on?"

"I haven't, yet." I admitted. "I just know that it's _going _to happen."

**Rose's POV-**

Regal, well poised, beautiful. If only she could at least have been a bitch it would be easier to dislike her. Elizabeth Masen was sure to dislike me. I was the sister of the woman who kept Isadora from Edward. Tanya wasn't here to blame anymore so that left me, right?

It wouldn't matter that I had tried countless times to talk some sense into Tanya. I wouldn't matter that I told her that even if Edward didn't want to be in Isadora's life(which obviously wasn't the case) that she should at least get some help financially from him so she wouldn't have to work quite as much. It wouldn't matter that despite all of that Tanya did an incredible job raising Isadora with some help from me along the way.

None of that would matter because in the end what my sister did when she kept Edward from his daughter was, as much as I hated to admit it, wrong. She had the best of intentions in doing it, and she did it particularly for Edward, but that was the problem.

She was too concerned with Edward's life and happiness that she didn't think about what a huge, important part of life she was depriving Isadora. A father to dote upon her. Tanya probably hadn't thought of that. Our parents were shitty in that department, and every other when it came to parenting. The worst part was that by trying to help Edward, she deprived him of his first and maybe only child's first few years of life. That wasn't something he could ever get back no matter how thoroughly Tanya had documented Isadora's life. It was a mistake and now I was the one taking the brunt of it.

Isadora loved her already. She was ready to take any grandmother/father that would come into her life willingly. Before Edward it was me and Tanya and that's it. Once or twice she met her other grandparents, my mother and father, but she wasn't really old enough to remember the first time and second she wasn't allowed to call them grandpa or grandma. It was sick how much they wanted to hold on to their youth.

I was thankful Elizabeth wasn't like that, but I had to admit I was worried at first. From what I've heard about her, from both Edward's passing talk and Emmett's no holds barred description I was sure she would be the spitting image of my parents. So much else about her seemed so similar to them.

Edward's almost complete lack of her in his life mirrored my relationship with my own parents. But, as it turns out, she is perfectly fit to be a mother in a very unorthodox sort of way. Staying away from him so he could live his free of her and her issues with motherhood seemed to have worked out well for both of them and Edward doesn't seem to hold any form of grudge for her absence.

I felt a nudge and looked up at the big oaf that was keeping me afloat this whole time. "She's looking this way, babe. Keep you head up and be brave. This woman can intimidate the hell out of the most sturdy of people. Just remember underneath all the polished nails and fancy threads she's pretty okay." He kissed the top of my head as I looked up from my zoning and made eye contact with the regal woman across the room. "Plus I'm here. And nothing can go wrong when _this _stud is by your side."

I snorted. I didn't mean to. It just sort of happened and Elizabeth cocked her head at the noise as though she was close enough to hear it. Apparently she also had super bionic hearing. I controlled my face taking away any hint of a smile and held my chin high.

I walked straight over to where Elizabeth had resumed talking to Edward, Isadora, and Bella and smiled at Isadora as she giggled at me. Emmett followed behind me, shocked by my sudden departure, as I reached my hand out towards Elizabeth Masen not bothering to wait for Edward to introduce me.

"Rosalie Danali." I introduced myself with a strong voice and what felt like a charming smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Oh, I doubt that." She said back to me but put her hand in mine and gave it a small shake. "I imagine you were quite nervous about this meeting. I'm sure you are aware of my hostility towards your sister's actions, or lack there of with this child." She gestured towards Isadora who was to busy to notice anything since Emmett was keeping her busy.

"Yes, I'm aware and agree with you on the matter, although from the sounds of it you seem like an intelligent woman, who wouldn't blame me for my sisters foolish, though well meaning behavior."

"Weren't you there to talk some sense into your sister?" She pushed and oddly I wasn't even slightly nervous. I could hear Bella fidgeting next to me, and I thought I heard Edward try to intercede on my behalf but I was fine. I was calm and collected and not even getting pissed about her kind of bad mouthing Tanya. I believed in what I was saying fully. And, really, she didn't sound like she was badmouthing anyone. Just stating her opinion, and trying to get real information. I respected that. "You two were very close, weren't you?"

"Yes, and I gave her my opinion on the subject but it wasn't my decision to make. My sister was an adult and however misguided her actions were she did what she thought was best." I stared her straight in the eyes before I continued. "Please keep in my that I was in fact very close to my sister. She is gone now and can't be here to apologize for her mistake or see how things could have turned out. She's not here to be my sister anymore and it's a tender subject for me. I hope you accept my apologies on her behalf just as Edward did and then leave well enough alone."

She paused and stared at me with a penetrating gaze. She could zap through brick wall with that look, I was sure. She inhaled deeply before nodding once, "I appreciate you explaining all of this to me. Consider all forgiven and dropped. I must say that your sister did a wonderful job raising this child, and I hear you also had a hand in it yourself. You should be proud. Of both yourself and your sister."

* * *

**(A.N. Alright next chapter will be back to some serious Edward/Bella POV's. I hope you enjoyed this and I really hope you REVIEW!)**


	30. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I know it's been a ridiculously long time since I have written a chapter. I'm sorry.

I know how annoying this is. Between school, work, and personal life I simply haven't had to time to sit and write. Within a six month period of time I have four weddings, including my own, that I am involved in and helping plan.

Writing has taken a serious back burner to everything else in my life so much so that I got excited when I got to write two ten page papers for two separate classes. I miss it too, guys, and I know that none of this is an excuse, but it is what it is.

I plan on getting back to writing soon, but I have been planning the same thing for awhile. I can't give you a date that I will post again by, I simply have no way of knowing when I'll have the time or inspiration.

I appreciate your patience and apologize for the inconvenience.

-CGarman


	31. Learn to Fly

**(Authors Note: Alright, so I gave in! Your siren calls were to tempting, plus when I sat down and wrote the authors note I decided to look at this somewhat done chapter and just started typing, finishing it within the hour. It's a lucky turn of events that I hope brings me through the rest of the story, which I am trying to pull together within the next five to seven chapters. **

**On a seperate note, Richelle Mead's newest book came out today! It's called...shit...I don't remember, but it's the new book to her Vampire Academy series and is bound to be amazing. No, I haven't read it yet, but only because it's 7:30 in the morning and the book store hasn't opened yet. But let me tell you when I get my hand on that thing I will waste no time burrying my nose into it's luscious pages. Actually not completely true. At the moment I am deeply immersed in the Anita Blake Vampire Hunter Series by Laurel K Hamilton. I know, it's a pretty old series, but a nice woman from my Humanities class suggested it when we were talking LKH's other series and so I reluctantly started reading and now I'm seven deep into the series within two weeks of starting it. **

**So, as it stands I will try with all my might to get more chapters out. One note of warning. I had no one check this! So it's raw and raw can be and it's as good as it's gonna get for now. Sorry! It helps if you review! : D**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**

**Bella's POV**

He was bent over picking Isadora's sleeping form up off of the couch while I stared unabashedly at his backside. It was slightly wrong considering he was picking his snoozing daughter up off the couch to tuck her into bed but I could hardly be blamed for taking advantage of such a prime opportunity. I hadn't even realized I was so fond of bums until Edward but he converted me. Especially after seeing him completely naked.

Yup, he had an ass the gods would envy and I had free rein to stare.

"I'll just put her to bed and be right back." Edward said quietly giving me a light kiss on the forehead completely unaware I was staring at him so inappropriately.

"Take your time." I whispered while I leaned down and kissed Isadora on the forehead. "I'll finish cleaning up."

"You don't have too…"

I pressed my hand gently against his lips and stared hard at him. "Don't argue." I said quietly, trying to keep Isadora from waking. He smirked and conceded before walking Isadora back to her room made for a princess to tuck her in.

It was quite the party, really. With the mess it caused it damn well better have been. Wrapping paper was strewn about in the oddest of places though admittedly that was my fault. Maybe telling the girls that it made great material for dresses and veils hadn't been one of my more brilliant ideas. Still, they enjoyed themselves and we even got Esme and Elizabeth to play along. I never thought I would see the day when I woman like Elizabeth Masen would let a child pin wrapping paper to her hair during a game of dress up but today was the day.

A few chips and crumbs from some other kind of food laid in a circle around the snack table most crunched deeply into the floor. I was happy Edward had hardwood floors. I doubted a vacuum would have done the trick.

It was eerily quiet after a day of being around a bunch of loud girls screaming and yelling and giggling. Not a one of them grew hoarse or had a sore throat at the end of the day. I would have been completely mute if I abused my throat that much.

As much as I wished I had brought a pair of earplugs I had, had a truly good time today. Meeting Edwards mother was scary, but she ended up being so pleasant after a few moments that I had to call our meeting a success. Edward was obviously relieved by his mother taking to Isadora so quickly. I hadn't realized just how worried he had been until I watched him relax after their meeting.

Granted he tensed right back up when Rosalie came over to introduce herself. It was amazing the confidence she carried with her in everything she does. She walked right up and stuck her hand out to Elizabeth as though she was any other person. I would never have been able to do that. Especially with how intimidating Elizabeth is. Rose, though, is nearly as intimidating. Maybe that's why she so easily walked up to her.

There small barely there spat about Isadora's mother and Rose's part in keeping Isadora and Edward apart had my heart leaping a hundred miles an hour. Call me weak, but I didn't enjoy confrontation especially when I'm right there to witness the whole thing. Sure I can hold my own. It's a skill you have to have when you're a lawyer. I can easily stand up for what is right, but I don't go seeking anything confrontational, that's for sure.

I looked at the floor trying to spot any other crumbs that may have slipped by the broom but didn't spot any. I headed in the kitchen to grab the dust pan. The food and drinks were put away, the table cleaned off, all that was left to do was to sweep this pile into the garbage and maybe run over the floor with the swiffer.

"Now if I could only find the dust pan…" I mumbled to myself. I hand reached around my waist then, making me jump nearly out of my own skin while another hand dangled a dust pan at our sides. "You could have just told me where it was." I grumbled while I clutched my heart with one hand, and the dust pan with the other.

Edward chuckled and handed the dust pan over. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and slid his hand under my shirt, grabbing my side. "What fun would that be?" he asked huskily as he trailed small kisses up along my neck until he reached my ear. "I think the house is clean."

"I just have to finish sweeping." I said lamely, losing my resolve. Alright, that's a lie. I didn't have any resolve to begin with. "It will only take a minute."

"Leave it. We can go to bed."

"I need to shower first." I admitted, blushing lightly. I was happy he was at my back so he couldn't see the rose tint of my cheeks. They darkened to a darker shade as his fingers slid along the front of my stomach and just under the waistband of my pants and underwear. I drew in a jagged breath and steadied myself against the counter as my knees tried to go weak.

"A shower sounds like a great idea." Edward pulled his hand away from under my garments and grabbed my hand, leading me back to his bedroom. He stopped at the towel closet along the way to grab two towels and closed the door behind him when we entered his room.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, then kissed along his strong jaw letting my own hands roam freely under his t-shirt, feeling his wonderfully defined stomach as I kissed my way lower down his neck. "Now remember, Bella, last time we had the house to ourselves. We have to be quiet this time."

"I'll do my best." I said happily as his breath hitched at my touch. "Now, how about that shower."

**Edward's POV:**

The way she sauntered into the bathroom, looking over her shoulder so provocatively made me want to run after her and ravage her. But that wouldn't be the gentlemen thing to do. I was fighting instincts here, and I forced myself to walk slowly behind her while I removed my clothes along the way.

She was bent over tauntingly, clad in a bra and panty set that I would swear she wore for the sole purpose of messing with my will power. The lacy boy shorts made her ass all the more alluring and for a moment all I could do was stare. It may not have been right to stare so lustfully at her. I liked her for so much more then her body, beauty, and sex. Those were all wonderful, but her conversation, brains, and tenacity as well as her never endingly giving personality were what were truly drawing me to her.

Right now though, physically speaking, she was drawing me to her with that rear, and the way she moved her hips slightly to the music that I turned on as I walked in here after her. She had her hair down now, slightly messy looking almost like sex hair without quite as much disarray. I planned on fixing that, or rather, messing it up further.

Her eyes peered at me as she stood and turned holding my attention from her body for what could have been hours but was more likely just seconds. Those large brown orbs held more knowledge, hope, and care that I nearly keeled over right then and there. She was gorgeous and I barely could understand her being with me.

It was too much of a good thing. My life right now was too good. Something had to go wrong to put things back in balance. There was no way life could be this incredible for one person.

Between my daughter, Bella, my family and friends entering and remaining in my life it just seemed like too much happiness for one person. I didn't bother questioning it for too long. Bella was standing there staring at me curiosity flooding her eyes, her head cocked slightly to the side as she bit her lip gently, a nervous gesture, I recently learned. Her hair hung loosely over one shoulder while her hand reached out and beckoned me towards her.

I obliged.

**Jasper's POV **

"Those kids were cute." Alice sighed out with a smile in her voice as she leaned her head against the head rest. The street lights filtered in and out of the car as we drove giving me small glimpses of Alice every other second. "And all the adults behaved well too."

"That they did." I said absently. The party was great for a kids bash. Don't get me wrong, I love all the kids involved into today's party. Hell I love kids in general, but with these particular girls today I tended to be a punching bag or wrestling buddy. Again I didn't mind, and I don't want to sound like a wimp, but after a full day of it a man gets sore.

She sighed again, another happy sigh and pushed her seat back as far as it could go before she pulled off her heals, and lifted her legs in front of her. Her legs were short enough the she could almost stretch them out completely in front of her without the dash getting in the way. She had just enough room though to rest her feet on the dashboard lightly and wiggle her toes.

"Heathen." I mumbled, biting back a smile. Feet held no appeal to me, but Alice had cute feet. As cute as feet could reasonably be.

"You wear those heals all day and say that." She said pointing down to where her feet should be. "Between the heal and the pointed toe, it's lucky I'm not having to get any of my limbs amputated."

"Then why wear them?" I asked knowing this was a loosing battle.

"They do great things for my legs and bum, not to mention that heals work out different parts of your legs then flats do. Plus the pointed toe adds length to my short frame and lets be honest, I could use a little length." I nearly choked on my quick intake of air, witty comebacks pilling on the tip of my tongue. She caught it before I could utter a word. "And don't make that dirty!"

I looked over at her, finding her cheeks slightly flushed, and tinted pink. Dirty comments always had that affect on her. It was worth the occasional slap on the arm to see her like that.

"But, Alice," I said slowly. "Who better to help you with length…" Her hand slapped over my mouth before I could finish. I turned just my eyes towards her. I darted my tongue out a licked her tiny hand. She didn't pull back immediately. She simply sat there, now on her kneed, tangled in the seat belt facing me with her hand still covering my mouth and squinched her nose. Soon her hand rose away from my mouth and dragged down my face, leaving a slick path of moister from where I licked.

"You didn't have to lick me." She said, smiling happily at her triumph and my now wet face. "I would have let go eventually."

"Yeah, but I like making you…"

"Don't you say it Jasper! I swear you will be hurting if you say another dirty thing before we get to the bedroom."

"But I can say things in the bedroom, right?" I asked smiling. She nodded and smiled. "Alright, but what if we don't make it to the bedroom? What if, say, we only make it to the couch? Can I still talk dirty then?"

"God, you're a smart ass." She said sliding back down in her seat and resting her feet back on the dashboard. "Don't ask stupid question, or the answer will always be no."

"Can I take that as a yes, then?"

**Emmett's POV**

She was staring out the window her long blond hair hung around her face like a heavy curtain, leaving only a sliver of her face showing. She was beautiful, regardless of what angle I looked at her from. Ever now, sitting in a way that hid everything from me except the length of her back and a single arm she was the most beautiful person in the world. It was only then that I realized she didn't know I was looking at her. It was only then that she discreetly lifted her hand and swiped it along her cheek.

I turned on my signal, and slowed, pulling to the side of the road. She turned abruptly and stared at me with wide eyes just as I turned on the hazard lights. You couldn't tell anything was amiss except for the one streak of moisture running down her right cheek, glistening in the street lights glow. Her other eye's makeup had a small smudge where she had wiped at it.

She saw me staring at her face. She knew I saw. She knew I knew she was upset, and what does she do.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Ah, my sweet Rose. Such a way with words, and so eloquent even when upset.

"Don't play dumb with me, lady." I said back, trying to be stern and just as eloquent. Really I wanted to hug her, ask her what was the matter, tell her she would be alright but if you do that with Rose you are likely to get punched in the gut. She won't open up to you, and she wont show any vulnerability in front of you ever again. "What's wrong. Or did your makeup just magically smear from some involuntary eye leakage?"

She pulled down the passenger side visor and stared in the little mirror, wiping her hand over the offending makeup and her still moist cheek. "I don't know what your talking about." She said as she messed and dabbed her finger against her lips as if she were just fixing her makeup. "But if you don't start driving soon, I will start walking." I locked the doors. She stared at my hand accusingly. "I'm not a child. I know how to unlock a door manually."

"Sweetie, I know just how good you are at doing things manually."

She rolled her eyes slowly over to glare at me. Another thing about Rose, a rule that I simply haven't been able to follow, is that being a pervert other then in the bedroom will get you in trouble. Really, though, I think she liked it.

"Yeah?" She asked daringly, crossing her arms in front of her chest and sticking her chin out in defiance. "Well don't be expecting me to put in any _manual_ labor tonight."

I shrugged and stared ahead at the passing traffic. Third rule, don't look straight at Rose when your about to ask a difficult question. "Why are you upset?" I asked, keeping my eyes trained ahead, in as casual a manner as possible.

"Who's upset?" She asked, playing dumb.

"I'm sorry were those happy tears?" I asked, looking back into her eyes. "Don't lie to me Rose. Even if you hadn't been crying I would have figured it out. Maybe not during the car ride, but at least when we got back to your place."

"When _we _get back to my place. That's a little presumptuous of you, don't you think?"

"Sure, but it doesn't make it untrue." I turned in my seat a little further to get a better look at her. "Now quit stalling. What's going on, Rose? Tell me what got you upset after a fun day with your niece?"

She averted her gaze and slapped up the visor. She wouldn't look at me. "I'm just thinking about Tanya."

"And…"

"…and what Elizabeth said just kind of hit home." She said quickly, sounding defeated. Rose doesn't like to admit when something someone said to her bothers her. She doesn't like admitting that hearing certain things affects her. She likes to pretend that she is a stone and nothing can hurt her, but you bring up her sister at all and it's bound to hit a nerve. There's no way it couldn't.

"What part?" I asked looking back out over the side of the road.

"Everything really." She said softly. She was letting her walls down, and preparing to let me in on her problems. It may take some needling, but eventually she wants to talk. "Bringing Tanya up hurts, especially in a negative respect."

"That's not all that's bugging you." I said bravely. I knew it was true but Rose probably didn't like that I knew her that well. It was harder for her to hide her emotions that way.

"I feel like I, not betrayed Tanya, but just having to defend myself against Tanya's choice about Edward and Isadora, even if I knew it was wrong, felt like I was…I don't know! I felt like Tanya deserved to have a voice there to defend her. I should have been that voice."

"Do you agree with how she handled the situation?" I asked quietly.

"Do I agree? No." She sighed and looked at me. "But I do understand her reasoning. I understand what she was thinking when doing what she did."

"Well from what I remember that is exactly how you put it when you spoke with Edward's mother." I said. I reached for her hand, and squeezed it gently before bringing it up to my lips and kissing it. "Tanya's voice was heard, babe. You let Elizabeth know that you didn't agree with Tanya's choice without selling out your sister. I swear. I was there. I know, cause I heard it."

She rolled her eyes and tried to hide a smile that was threatening to break her face into a happy dance. "You're sure."

"Yeah." I said with more force. "And I swear I have never seen anyone walk straight up to that woman and speak to her with such poise and arrogance like you did. Most people cripple in fear. Poor Bella looked nervous as hell."

"She's always timid." She grumbled before adding. "And I'm not arrogant."

"Around you, yeah." I said with a smile. "You are really intimidating, and really you haven't been outwardly rude or anything, but I think she knows you don't like her that much."

She pursed her lips and looked up at me looking a little embarrassed. "I'm trying."

"Yeah, well you keep working on it." I said as I righted myself in my seat and turned on my signal, before turning back into the line of traffic. "Now lets talk about happier stuff, like the trip I've been secretly planning for us to take two weeks from now."

**(Authors Note: Help me remember how inspiring it is to get reviews!) **


	32. Use Somebody

**(Authors Note: Alright, everyone, here is another chapter. It has been slightly painful writing lately. I have been super busy and I'm losing steam along with ideas on what to write. Thankfully this story isn't taking to much of that but my other story, Hard to Concentrate, is leaving me blank. I can't come up with anything really to write other then to end it soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, and please don't write me about the grammatical errors in it. I know it's frustrating and kind of takes away from reading the story, but I have no Beta nor is my husband available to help out. Keep in mind that i write with any spare time I get and that's just how it is. **

**I read the new Richelle Mead book from her Vampire Academy series, Spirit Bound and it was damn good. Read it and all her other books. I lover her! She is a great writer and story teller. I am reading the Anita Blake Vampire Hunter series at the moment. I'm on book ten or twelve or something and they are decent. Oh! And I read the new Sookie Stackhouse Novel and it was decent. She even mentions my home town in a very small part of the story which is just kind of fun. Anyways, read all those and enjoy the chapter. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)  
**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

"Uncle Emmett! We're heeeerreeee!" Isadora's voice sang out through the apartment with no reply, causing a small frown to form on her face. Her eyebrows knitted together as though trying to listen harder. "Daddy? Why won't he answer?"

"Remember, we're coming over to pick up his mail and feed his weird little pet. He and Auntie Rose went out of town for a trip." I set the mail on the kitchen counter as I explained for the fourth time. It's not that she doesn't grasp the concept, it's that she wasn't paying close enough attention in her excitement over seeing uncle Emmett. "Now if we could find the little rat…"

"Jose'! Come here, Jose'." Isadora yelled out as she danced around the apartment. She enjoyed Emmett's pet Ferret a little more then I did. Okay, a lot more. "There he is!"

I looked over quickly nearly giving myself whiplash. Isadora was running in the direction of her pointed finger. "Stop!" I said loudly holding up my hands, palms out. She stopped, froze really, and looked back at me with wide eyes. "Slowly. You don't want to scare him." She nodded and started tip toeing towards where the ferret was now poking his head out from under the couch that he hid under as soon as Isadora came flying towards him. "Crouch down and hold your hand out to it, Isadora. He'll come to you."

She knelt down, one hand balancing on one of her small bent legs, the other stretched out as she cooed at the little animal. It sniffed the air as it slowly moved towards her. She was deadly serious as she called to it. Her eyebrows were knitted in concentration until Jose' ran full speed and scurried up her arm onto her shoulder. Isadora was thrown into a fit of giggles as she stood gingerly so as not to drop the little elongated rat from her shoulder.

"He likes me, daddy." She giggled out as she covered her eyes with one little hand. "He really does. Uncle Emmett is gonna be soooo mad that he likes me more." She thought she was hilarious, throwing herself into another fit of giggles at her comment. This time I laughed along with her.

I walked towards the small bin and kitty tower Emmett spent way to much on that was respectively named, 'Jose's love shack' written in sharpy along the top. Emmett was nothing if not mature.

Yeah, right.

Jose' watched me carefully as I got closer to the food supply, but stayed on Isadora's shoulder. It craned it's neck towards me while she made clicking noises at it, trying to capture it's attention, but I was near the food. It was more interesting in the food then any form of affection. She petted him finally in a final attempt to get him to look at her.

"Maybe he likes you best, Daddy?" Isadora said with a little shock clear in her voice.

"No, baby. I'm just near the food." I said as I leaned over to fill up his little bucket of food. "He likes you the best. We can even call uncle Emmett and tell him, if you want."

She giggled and the ferret jumped off her shoulder and ran to the food. She watched as it walked around me, giving me a wide berth, and started chowing down on it's food. I gave it enough for at least a day and a half. I hoped it didn't stuff itself full. Emmett would kill me if I killed his ferret.

Isadora watched the little rodent eat and giggled again as it scampered some of it's food out of it's bowl. She coughed gently into her small hand mid giggle but continued giggling.

"You okay?" I asked trying not to overreact or become overtly worried. I didn't want to be the dad who over-exaggerated every little thing. She smiled up at me and nodded, completely unconcerned. "Just have a tickle in your throat?" I asked. She nodded again, without a word, and skipped away towards the large toy box Emmett put in the living room inscribed with 'Izzy's Toys' on the side. She thought it was incredible, and Emmett gloated about being her favorite.

While she was out of earshot I dialed Esme's number and sat on a stool. I spun it back and forth but kept my eyes trained on Isadora, watching to make sure she didn't cough again.

"Hello Edward." She said happily into the phone. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well you're in a cheery mood." I said with a chuckle, but it wasn't quite right sounding, even to me. "Carlisle do something nice for you or did you do something not nice to him?"

"Shame on you, Edward Masen, for thinking I would even be capable of anything less then pleasant towards the man I love." I could hear the smile on her face as she said it. "Besides, what life without a little fun."

"What did you do?" I asked, amused. It was helping me take my mind away from my initial worry for Isadora, but I hadn't forgotten.

"Nothing. But he suddenly got the urge to take me on a very nice trip to a spa resort in California." She sounded practically giddy, and somewhat triumphant. "The man knows how to take a hint. I'm glad he raised you. Hopefully you learned that from him."

"So your leaving too?" I asked and little disheartened. It's not like they didn't deserve a trip, cause they certainly did. Helping me with Isadora alone deserved my whole family a all expense paid trip to Hawaii. "There must be something in the air."

"Don't worry Edward we're a mere phone call away if you need any kind of help with Isadora or otherwise. Plus Bella is always there to help." I sighed happily and I looked over at Isadora. She sat playing happily with her toys. "So why did you call? Or was it just to hear me gloat?"

"No, though that was entertaining." I said with a sigh. "It's nothing. I'm overreacting I'm sure. Isadora just coughed a little and I thought calling a doctor would seem extreme."

"So you called a doctors wife." She sounded amused. "Well, was that all it was? One small cough or has it been excessive? Has she been going into coughing fits or acting sick?"

"Nope. Just a cough. She's playing happily as we speak." I let out a heavy sigh and felt just a little foolish. "It's nothing, I guess. I'm just being a paranoid dad."

"It happens to the best of us." She said, a smile in her voice. "I would say keep an eye on her, and if it gets to where she is coughing continuously then call."

"Will do." I said back. "Have fun. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, and don't complain. I didn't find out until about an hour ago. I was going to call and leave numbers and being a worried mother soon."

"Well have fun. Call me to tell you got there safe."

I hung up and walked over to Isadora. She had her stuffed giraffe tucked under her arm as she struggled to get into a small box that her fingers couldn't quite wrap around. I bent to help.

**Rose's POV**

"Do you know how many spas, and I mean real, luxurious, overpriced spas, there are in Seattle? Hundreds. Literally." I smiled as I said it. Emmett just shrugged as he pulled in front of the giant building where a nice valet was waiting to take our keys and park our car. The hotel/spa was incredible. I could already tell, and I hadn't even seen the inside yet.

"Now, how romantic would it have been to take you to a spa that you could go to anytime you wanted. This is a trip. Key word trip." The car stopped and my door opened thanks to the previously mentioned valet. I ignored it for a moment to stare at Emmett. "Listen Rose. A trip can't be within walking distance. Now shut up and enjoy."

"So romantic." I said as I rolled my eyes and hopped down from Emmett's too high vehicle.

"Afternoon, maam." The valet said with a smile. He looked up at Emmett the decidedly looked anywhere but at me. Emmett had that affect on other men. He scared the shit out of them. It was fine with me.

"Here's the keys, try not to scratch it." Emmett said tossing the key from not quite halfway around the truck. The valet stumbled but caught them, and Emmett clapped him on the back in a manly gesture of good catch. The valet just smiled timidly and hurried around to hop into the oversized vehicle. The poor guy didn't seem to know his way around a sports utility vehicle. He struggled into the car while I watched. He blushed when he noticed me watching.

"Leave the kid alone Rose." Emmett said pulling me inside the hotel. "This town is pretty much the Prius capital of the world. Everyone here probably thinks we hate the environment when they see us driving around in my way to awesome man car."

I just stared at him in disbelief and he grinned, happy with himself. He said those kinds of things to get this look out of me. He loved it. He thought my utter disbelief in his words was hilarious. I had to start schooling my reactions.

Of course he book us the nicest suit in the place, which was a strange mix of Asian and Egyptian décor, all bamboo, rose blossoms in square vases. Straight lines, and fake sand colored brick work was used for the arch ways that led to different areas. It was nice. Fancy even. Not my normal taste but Emmett had to have put some effort into this.

Our room was done in deep reds, and dark browns. Everything was modern with a hint of vintage. Couches and chairs sat in the outer room, a flat screen TV hung descreetly on the wall, and two frosted doors opened into a large bedroom that housed a Cal king bed, and a smaller flat screen tv. The bathroom has a large soaker tub with jets that has a large bay window that overlooked the whole city. Emmett jumped into it fully clothed before I could make it into the bedroom. There were double sink(his and hers) and a separate shower. It was nice, and had to be pricey.

I looked over at Emmett and quirked an eyebrow. He sat back in the dry tub, leaning back with his hands behind his head. He was the epitone of relaxation, happy as could be. I smiled and sauntered towards him.

The clicking of my heels made him open his eyes as I walked towards him, putting extra swing into my hips. His eyes sat, fixated on the sway of them. I pulled my hair band out, letting my long hair cascade around my face. It caught his eyes, but Emmett was an ass man.

I reached the tub, and leaned over enough to let Emmett get a small glimpse of cleavage and put a hand on either said of his head. I leaned in close, my lips hovering a hairs breath away from his and he gave out a low moan in anticipation. I smiled then, reached back a little and turned the faucet on, spraying water all over Emmett who may I remind you was still fully dress.

"Ah, son of a…" He jumped but didn't stand or make any move to get out of the water. He narrowed his eyes at me, while I bit my lip to hold back my smile. "Now Rose, that wasn't your smartest idea." He said. I started to back away to late. He grabbed me and pulled me into the tub, soaking us both, and kissed me.

I didn't know what he was talking about. This was one of the better ideas I've ever had.

**Bella's POV **

His eyes were blue. Bright blue. They were lovely. I sat staring straight into those baby blues as he spoke to me. I had already looked him over and didn't want to again. The buttons of his shirt strained against his belly. It stuck out as though he was pregnant. It looked like it was solid from having to many beers for to many years, as apposed to soft from to many Crispy Creams. His clothes were nice, though it looked like the shirt could have been just a tiny bit larger but hey, if he liked his clothes on the snug side it was his prerogative. Maybe he was one of those people that wore clothes a size smaller thinking that being able to fit into the size made you skinnier, but really it just accentuated his flubby parts. Again, not my business or problem.

He was balding, or more accurately almost completely bald. Just the sides and a small patch on top remained, all of it was combed back, nice and neat. He was looked like an older man who hair receded with year of stress but this guy couldn't be other fifty. He wasn't old. Just older. His face was red, like a permanate sunburn which only convinced me more of his drinking habits.

He wore small square reading glasses that on some men, like say Jasper or Edward, would look almost sexy. On him they were too small for his rounded face. His cheeks were plump like a chipmunk storing nuts for the winter and they looked like they were trying to overtake his small glasses. I wanted to grab them off his face and say, "Listen sir, these glasses are to nice to be eaten by your face. Donate them to my boyfriend so we can play naughty professor." Obviously I couldn't say that, but I would buy Edward a pair of them and make him wear a tie to bed.

He reached to grab a paper out of the nice leather bag that probably cost him much more then it was worth, and he had to strained to get over the growing stomach. It rendered him slightly immobile and I was tempted to grab the paper myself but I would have to stand and walk around the desk and by that point it probably wouldn't be worth it. He got a hold of the paper pretty quickly, though he kind of had to roll his whole body towards the leather bag to reach it.

I pretended not to notice.

"So you see Miss. Swan, I have evidence contrary to what this little hooligan is accusing me of. As a business owner, I would prefer to not make this a big trial. A small business can't take to much abuse from the media before it gets shunned." He was deadly serious. He made his money through this and one other business plus a few years in pharmaceuticals, apparently. As I said he was well off by normal means, but wasn't outrageously wealthy. He was proud of the wealth he had. He made certain that I was aware that he had enough money plus some to pay my lawyer fees. Losing his business would certainly hurt his income, though. He made that understood, as well. "So will you help me?"

"I most certainly will." I said with a smile. He didn't have to go into every last detail really. Not yet. But I didn't have another appointment for another hour, so I wasn't too worried. I let him talk. It seemed to make him feel better. "I just need you to fill out some paper work, sign a few things and we can get started."

He nodded and I leaned over to grab said paper out of a drawer in my desk just as the phone rang. "Isabella Swan." I answered without looking up.

"I don't mean to bother you at work." Edward's voice said over the phone making me smile at first, then I heard the slight twinge in his voice.

"It's fine. Can you hold on for just a second." I asked ready to kick the nice, plump gentlemen sitting across from me right out of the office. Edward consented to being put on hold and I grabbed all the needed papers quickly from the drawer. "I'm sorry to rush this Mr. Garnder, but I have to take this." I spread the papers on the desk in front of him and leaned in to explain, quickly. "Read over these, thoroughly. I will go over them with you during our next meeting, which you can set up with my secretary."

I pushed the papers back together and laid my card on top of the stack before handing it to him. I stood and walked him to the door, wishing he would walk faster. It really took less then three minutes to talk to him and get him out the door after Edward called but it felt like longer. Patience is a virtue I reminded myself, but quickly decided I wasn't feeling all that virtuous at the moment.

I sat back down and took a breath. "Alright Edward, what's going on?" I asked as soon as I picked up the phone. "Is everything alright."

"I'm sorry to call while your at work." He reiterated. He sounded frustrated. Sad. Mad. Some serious emotions were running rampant in his voice and I could barely keep track of them.

"Stop, Edward, it's fine." I said leaning back in my chair. "What's wrong? You sound…tense." Tense sounded nicer then pissed off and I was still attempting to be more of a lady around Edward then I was around people like Jasper. That limited my vocabulary just a bit. I was never much of a cusser, but those few words I did say kept tightly sealed when around Edward and Isadora. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital." he said with a big whoosh of breath. I sat up straighter and my eyes got large.

"What? Why? Are you alright?" I asked quickly. "Where's Isadora? Is she okay? Do you need me to come get her?"

"No, I'm fine." He said. His voice went from angry, and irritated, too weak, and helpless. "I'm here because Isadora…"

My world swam. "What! Is she okay?" I stood and started walking toward my jacket but the phone cord would let me go that far. It jerked me back where I stood in place staring at the wall with wide eyes. The damn jacket seemed so far away all of a sudden. When did my office get so damned large and my phone cord get so freaking short. "Edward talk to me."

"She had a cough, and the doctor said it was nothing at first. Literally just one cough, then she went ahead and played like nothing was wrong." He paused and took a deep breath. "She started having these fits of coughing like she was getting a cold, then they got longer and more intense. Then when she was coughing, it's like she couldn't breath. And she vomited. I brought her to the hospital as soon as I could." He paused again, taking another breath. This breath had enough shake to it that I could hear it through the receiver. I, myself, had just stopped breathing all together. He barked out one loud, dark laugh that held no humor. "She has pneumonia. They have her on oxygen."

"Is she going to be okay?" My voice sounded choked off. I tried clearing it, but I was worried out of my skin. My throat felt like it had a baseball in it. I felt my eyes growing warm, but kept it together. Nothing to spill tears over. Everything was fine. Isadora was fine. I kept repeating the matra to myself hoping by sheer will I could make things that way.

"She's sleeping but fine as far as I know." He said, the anger from early filling his voice. "They won't let me near her though."

"Okay. Which hospital are you at?" I asked scribbling the name onto a notepad as Edward told me. "I'll be there soon."

**Jasper's POV**

I was happy as I typed up a report on a driving lawsuit. I was practically whistling. I didn't whistle. But it was tempting. Alice had stayed over last night, which isn't that unusual lately but that didn't make it any more tiring, or wonderful. Beyond any sex we were having, and as girly as it sounds, it's really nice to have someone to hold on to at night besides Kolbe. I love my dog, but he slobbers.

Alice had her own three drawers, while I only had the one at my own place, and a quarter of the closet. I had a lot of suits. My one drawer was large, and if this seems backwards then your right. Usually you give you significant other one drawer and the key to your apartment but none of those people are dating Alice. She needs space for her clothes. My theory is that she takes up so much space with her clothes because she doesn't take up hardly any space with the rest of her.

The door flung open without a knock for warning making me jump up from my chair. It would have been really embarrassing is Bella didn't look so worried. She rushed in further, yanking on a jacket before looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Can you take my clients for the rest of the day?" She asked as she pulled her hair out of the back of her coat.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to go to the hospital." She said digging in her purse. "Keys, keys, keys. Damn it, where are my keys?" She said, more mumbled, under her breath.

I ran over to her and her head popped up looking shocked. I held her shoulder as I gave her a full inspection. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need me to drive you?"

She swatted one of my hands away and shook her head. "I'm fine. Edward called. Isadora is sick."

My heart leapt into my throat so violently that I had to swallow. "Is she okay?" I asked. I assumed so. Bella was worried but not devastated.

"Yeah. I mean, you know." She said yanking the key from her purse. "She's sick, and they have to keep her there for a few days, but she's in no danger of getting worse."

She said the words but their was an undertone of real worry that floated to the surface. She was worried out of her mind. I looked closer and her hands were shaking slightly. She was terrified. She loved that kid. Even if she never would admit it, she wanted to be Isadora's step mother. She wanted to be in her life forever. It was no real secret.

"How's Edward?" I asked, easing a little. Edward had to be freaking out. He had to have been going nuts right now. I was near freaking out, and it wasn't even my daughter. She shrugged and looked at me with sad eyes. "Hey. You said it yourself, she'll be fine." I grabbed her and gave her a half hug. Call me and let me know when everything is fully in the clear. I will take the rest of your clients for the day, and you can just hang at the hospital."

"Thanks, Jasper." She sighed and leaned into me. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves before standing up straighter. "It's poring out side. It's gonna take me even longer to get there."

"The work day is nearly over. You would have had to drive in it anyway."

She shook her head. "I don't care about the weather, but that's not true. You agreed to take my client already so you can't back out." She said, paused, and stared up at me. "I have clients booked about two hours past clock out. You are going to have to stay late."

Technically since we were share holders in our own firm, we didn't have an actual deadline that we were supposed to leave by. Our work day lasted until our work was done. Sometimes I missed bosses yelling at me for clocking to much overtime. Oh well, I barely worked to far into the night anyways, and this was for a good cause.

I nodded. "That's fine. Now go." She gave me a quick hug and ran off, out into the pouring rain. Alice and I had a date tonight, but she would certainly understand this. I needed to call her to let her know what was going on. She would be worried. I'd call her in a little bit, when she was off of work. No need for her to chew her nails down to nothing in front of clients.

Besides, I was worried enough for the both of us.

* * *

**Authors Note: If you take the time to review, I'll take the time to write.**


	33. Don't Forget

**(A.N. I have had this chapter waiting for months now. It has been pre-written for that long. So, I went back through it and revised a little, added some stuff here and there and WALA! I like it, but some of you might not. I stick my tongue out at you. **

**I went and watched Eclipse at the showing on July 4th that was happening at the same time as the fireworks in my town and I was actually impressed with most of the movie. It's really to bad about Kristen Stewart being Bella, because other then looks, her acting skills in general are about as emotional as an epileptic snail with a twitch. I really dislike her. She is horrible and always looks high and angry. Isn't getting high supposed to make you happy? Anyways, it was a decent movie and my husband even admitted that much. **

**So enjoy the chapter and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

"I came as quickly as I could." Bella was out of breath with her high heals dangling in her hands. Her nylons where torn and wet all around her feet. She must have run from her car. Even in such disorder she was absolutely breathtaking. The way her hair hung in damp disarray, with little wisps sticking to her lovely face. Her cheeks flushed from her exertion, and the plump look of her lips caused by the cold. It broke my heart all over again. "Is she okay Edward? Is Isadora alright?"

"She's in intensive care." I sighed and buried my head in my hands.

I hated that I was going to do this, but I couldn't help but feel it was necessary. Isadora had to come first in my life. She had to so I could take care of her. I didn't need distractions. Just look what happens when I am distracted. My baby girl is in intensive care for an illness I could have prevented.

"Christ, Edward. I was so worried. I am so sorry." Bella panted out and sat beside me, rubbing her small hands in soothing strokes along my back. I don't know how I'm going to go through with this. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not." I said honestly and leaned back in my seat. I thunked my head against the wall a few times and wished the damned nurses would come back so I could see my daughter.

"Of course your not. That was a stupid question." Bella's voice sounded timid and scared and I hated it. I hated myself and what had to be done. "What can I do? Coffee, water, anything?"

"I don't need anything Bella. I didn't call you so that you could run around and get me things." I sounded cruel, the way I was speaking to her but the anger I was feeling at myself was boiling over and I was taking it out on anyone and everyone I came in contact with. Bella didn't deserve it. She just nodded in response and stayed quiet, averting her gaze. I sighed and looked away from her. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm just so tired of waiting for those damned nurses. I was supposed to get to see her an hour ago. They haven't even come by to tell me what's going on."

Bella straightened in her seat and nodded once. She leaned over and started rustling around. I looked over, not understanding what the hell she was doing and found her shimmying her nylons off before shoving her shoes back on her feet.

"I can help with that." She said and stood, her torn nylons bunched in her hand. She started smoothing out her clothing and arranging her hair a bit. I stared at her confused. She stared back, looking determined. "Stay here. I'll take care of it."

I watched her waltz over to the nurses station dropping her destroyed nylons in the trash bin on her way with poise like she was on a mission. I suppose she was, though I doubted it would do any good. I had been over there harassing those women since I got here and not a one of them has been the slightest bit helpful. They all just kept saying the same thing; _'Sir, if you'll have a seat we will come talk to you when we have any news' _and an hour and forty-eight minutes later I'm still here waiting to hear if my daughter is alright.

Bella leaned into the desk, speaking to the nurse, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I wanted to head over and listen especially when the nurse started speaking, and from the looks of it she wasn't just saying the same mantra I had heard all night. She was actually giving Bella information and she had hardly been over there for two minutes. Bella nodded, listening, then turned and walked towards me.

"Five more minutes and your in. They had to run some extra tests, and didn't think you could handle it."

"It's my _daughter_!" I hissed through my teeth and Bella grimaced at my tone.

"Edward I know. I do, truly but they said you have made a few scenes already and wanted to prevent any more. It wouldn't be good for Isadora." She sighed and sat next to me.

"They are useless. Every last damn one of them. Its my god-damn daughter and they are withholding information from me." I was fuming. "I want to see my daughter."

"You will." She said kneeling in front of me. She laid her hand on my knee, squeezing it once lightly. ""I had to pretend to be her mother to get the information. I hope that's alright." That made me pause. The top fantasy of mine was taking shape in front of my eyes, and here I was about to rip it apart. No one new how badly I wanted Bella to be Isadora's mother figure through life. I looked away from her again. I couldn't bare looking into her sweet, trusting eyes. "Hey. I understand what your saying, but you have to calm down a little before you go in there. She isn't going to look like normal, happy Isadora, and you need to keep your cool. It won't be good for her if you go in there with guns blazing." I tried to look away but she lifted her hand up and held my chin making me look straight into her eyes. "I know your hurting Edward. I know you are worried and I can't even imagine how intense and horrible it all must feel but you have to be _calm for your daughter_ right now. She needs her daddy, not Edward the mad man."

I nodded once and her hand moved my chin and wiped away the moisture that was now resting on my cheeks. I tried to look away again. Not only was I looking like a crazy person in front of her, but now I was crying. Jesus. I really was loosing my grip on things.

"I'm sorry." I whispered out for the second time to the angel who just worked a miracle all for me and the well being of my daughter.

She was getting me in to see my daughter much quicker then I alone would have been able to accomplish. She was sitting here in front of me wiping away my tears, giving me a pep talk, calming me down, and comforting me all simultaneously. She wasn't judging me or my behavior. She was just there for me. The woman was amazing and I have been nothing but rude since she has gotten here. But none of that would compare to what I was going to do. I hated myself for that.

"Edward, please quit apologizing. You are stressed and god knows what's going on in that head of yours. I _understand_." She stared straight into my eyes, her chocolate orbs looking nothing but sincere. "Please Edward. Please listen to me."

"I'm listening. I'm just so worried." I stuttered out, feeling pathetic and useless. "I'm in this position where I can't do anything to help. I can't make my baby feel better, hell I can't even be in there to comfort her because I would stress her out too much. I'm absolutely useless."

"You can help. Get calm and help by being there for her. She wants her daddy. Your presence will comfort her better then anything right now. You are definitely _not _useless." She believed what she was saying and I could tell. Her voice was ringing clear and she said it with such reverence in her voice I almost believed her. She was so sure of it. "Edward, I'm here for you too, not just Isadora. Don't get me wrong I am incredibly worried about that little girl, but I am worried about you too. I am here for _you _too. Don't ever forget that."

"Damn it, Bella." I couldn't hold it back anymore. She was being too nice, too sweet. I would never be able to do what I had to with her talking to me this way. I looked up to see her looking at me with shock and hurt. My heart broke for her. My heart shattered for me. "Bella, I can't."

"Can't what Edward?" Bella said quietly swallowing hard but didn't move. She kept her eyes on me and when I looked into them they looked so scared. She seemed so fragile and breakable with just that look.

"I can't do this. Us." I said trying to explain. Her hand drew away from me and my body ached at the loss of warmth. "I can't be this distracted. I can't let this happen ever again." I went silent and waited for her response but I didn't get one. I looked over at her and she wasn't looking at me anymore, but at the floor. Her lips were tight and I thought I saw her chin tremble slightly. "Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but there just can't be an us anymore. I love you, but Isadora has to come first."

She flinched away from me like a slapped her and I immediately knew what I did wrong. What I said. Her eyes were wide with shock and hurt and were glossed over with unshed tears. She looked back down at the floor and took a few deep breaths. The silence was ringing louder then any other noise.

"You called me here to break up with me?" Her voice didn't crack or waver like I had expected. She sounded completely coherent but not like Bella. Not like my Bella. She sounded hard, and fake. She sounded like she was holding back all her emotions. "Edward, answer me."

I nodded, "Yes, and no." I sighed and looked away again. "I wanted you here. I _want _you here. You were the first person I called besides Rose. You are the only person I could think of that I thought might calm me down but I knew before I called. I knew I had to, Bella. Please understand."

She stood and smoothed out her pin skirt and top, her face drawn and void of emotion. I stood with her. "I understand, but I don't agree, though I suppose this isn't my decision is it." She looked up at me with cold eyes and my heart shattered. She was in lawyer mode. Hard and detached. Straight to the point. "I'm waiting until they let you see Isadora, then I want to go see her and make sure she's okay before I go. Is that alright with you?"

"Absolutely." I nodded vigorously and she nodded back, but with a tight single nod. "Stay as long as you want, Bella. I want you to stay."

"Don't. You either want me or you don't." She said, her voice finally revealing some of what she was feeling. Anger. Painful, emotion ridden anger. "You can't have this both ways. You are ending it, so you don't want me."

"No, that's not true."

"If you wanted me you wouldn't be ending it. You would look to me for support and comfort instead of blaming my presence for the current situation. I will not have you saying _that _followed directly by how you want me to stay here with you. It's not fair for you to do that to me."

"Masen?" The nurse asked as she walked over to us cutting off anything I was about to say. I couldn't be all that mad about the interruption. I hadn't had anything to say. She walked over slowly, reading the tense body language between Bella and myself. "You can come back now, if you like."

I straightened instantly. Bella moved back away from me, flinching away from my body being close to her. I understood and instead of pushing it I followed the nurse. I heard the sound of Bella's heals following behind me but didn't look back. I was too anxious to see my daughter and regardless of what just happened, what I just did, she came first. She was my main priority. I hurriedly washed my hands outside of the room before going in.

Isadora's tiny body was laying on the small hospital bed looking so frail. She had tubes coming from her tiny wrists, and a small mask giving her oxygen. I felt tears prickling my eyes again. I vowed then and there to never let this happen again.

I had done what I had to.

"Oh, Isadora." Bella's soft voice whispered out in pain when she entered the door behind me.

She walked straight over to her and touched her forehead softly. Isadora was sleeping, and Bella looked pained by it. She wanted to say goodbye. This time her chin did tremble as she stared down at my sleeping daughter in the hospital bed and tears escaped her eyes. I wanted to comfort her, but I knew that wouldn't be welcomed at this point. I made my bed, and now I had to lye in it.

"I love you so much, princess." Bella said quietly kissing Isadora's forehead. I wanted to look away, to close my eyes but I couldn't, even as more tears streamed down my face I had to watch. It would have been cowardly to look away from a situation I created. "I'm sorry I won't see you so much anymore, but know that I _do _love you."

She stood then, wiping tears away with quick, jerky movements before turning and walking right by me and out of the room. Bella left, and didn't say good bye. My legs tried making me run after her. My heart screamed at me for being such an idiot. My brain berated me for being such a coward, but I stayed in place and listened to the soft clack of heals descended and disappeared as Isabella Swan left my life.

**Jasper's POV:**

Bella left the office in such a rush and I would have been right there with her but I needed to take her clients. She was worried, and nearly in tears when she came in the office telling me she had to get to the hospital. I immediately stood and ran over to her, inspecting her to see what was wrong. Then she mentioned Isadora and my heart sank.

It had been hours, work was long over and I had yet to hear from her. I was about to call Edward to make sure everything was alright but Alice stopped me.

"They probably just need some time. Bella said Isadora was fine, but sick." Alice rubbed my back as we sat on the couch pretending to watch TV. "Edward probably just needs time with his daughter and Bella is there for support. Lets not bother them."

Just then the buzzer sounded and I stood immediately, running over to the noise, almost tripping in my rush. "Yeah." I asked into the speaker.

"Jasper?" Bella voice whispered through the speaker.

Her voice was broken and full of tears. She sounded horrible. Bella didn't cry unless something was really wrong. I quickly pressed the button unlocking the bottom door and ran out of the house leaving the door wide open. Alice was right behind me.

I waited by the elevator impatiently, my foot tapping. "Come one, come _on_." Finally the little light stopped at my floor and the door opened showcasing a wet, cold, and distraught looking Bella. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and was staring intently at the ground.

"Oh god, Bella. What happened?" Alice asked frantically running into the elevator and wrapping Bella in a hug. Bella was caught by surprise. She hadn't seen us standing there before Alice spoke. As soon as Alice wrapped her in a hug the sobs wracked through Bella and her knees buckled sending them both to the ground. "Jasper. Come help."

I was already in there picking Bella up before Alice said anything. I hoisted her up while Alice kept the doors from closing and carried her into my apartment, laying her on the couch. Alice ran into the hall and grabbed a blanket, throwing it over Bella then knelt down near her head and brushed the wet strands of hair away from her face. Kobe waddled over and rested his chin on the couch cushion next to Bella's head. He whimpered once and Bella instinctually reached out her hand to comfort him.

"Bella, sweetheart." Alice said softly. "Is everything alright." She swallowed hard and looked up at me before continuing. "Is Isadora okay?"

Bella nodded and relief rushed through me. "Yes, I'm s-s-s-sorry. Isadora is fine. Sick, but she isn't in any imme-immediate danger."

I sat on the couch, nudging Bella over, and rubbed her back. "What the hell happened, Bella."

"He left me." She sighed shaking her head and closing her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry you two. I didn't mean to scare you. I feel so stupid crying over a man enough to make you think something so horrible happened."

"What do you mean he left you?" Alice asked in surprise, a few tears leaking from her own eyes now. It killed her to see her friend like this, and Alice wasn't like Bella. She cried when she needed to.

"He called me there to break it off. Then I went in to say bye to Isadora and she looked so frail," her voice cut off as her lip quivered and tears leaked from her eyes soaking the cushion beneath her. "She looked so damn small and fragile and I hate that, that is the last image I get of her."

"Did he say why?" I was thankful Alice was there to speak to her. I was to busy lost in thoughts of how to murder Edward for hurting my friend like this. "Why now?"

"He thought my presence was to much of distraction. He thought that because I have been around he was too distracted to notice that his daughter was sick." She shook her head and swallowed hard. "It was my fault."

"He said that?" I finally found my voice, and it did nothing to hide my anger.

The prick had no right. I would kill him for putting that kind of blame on her. Bella just nodded, not noticing my anger and not denying his allegations. She believed it! Alice noticed how angry I was. She put a calming hand on my arm, and I visibly cooled, but inside I was still reeling.

Bella laid her head against my arm, and after a few heavy, broken breaths, fell asleep. Kobe cuddled in next to her and fell asleep too.

**Rose's POV:**

Of all the times to head out of town. Damn it! "Emmett, can't you drive faster?" I asked again.

"I am driving thirty over the posted speed limit already. Getting pulled over right now will only slow us down and if a cop so much as see's us at the speed we are already going that's what's going to happen."

"Damn it!" I hit my hand on the dashboard. Emmett reached over and grabbed my hand bringing it to his lap, rubbing soft circles on it with his thumb.

"Rose, cool it. She's fine. She isn't going anywhere so take some deep breaths and calm down. You are stressing out the driver."

"I can't lose her too." I said frantically. "I won't be able to handle it, Emmett."

"You won't. Seriously Rose. Edward said that he had to take her to the hospital but that she is alright. She is stable. She just needs time to rest."

He was trying so hard to be strong for me, and I wasn't giving in at all. When I finally saw the 'Welcome to Seattle' sign my breath whooshed out and I calmed slightly. We were almost there.

Emmett dropped me in front on the hospital and I ran in skidding to a halt at the desk. "My niece is here. Isadora Masen." The woman's manicured finger nails clicked as the typed the information into the computer without a word.

"Room two-six-six on the fourth floor. Make sure to check in with the nurse before you head in."

I didn't bother with thanks as I took off running again. The elevator seemed to be taunting me and I nearly took the stairs. The doors opened and crammed myself in while others were trying to vacate earning me a few snide comments. I didn't care.

The nurse instructed me to wash my hands before going into the room Isadora was in and I did. Quickly, but thoroughly before running into the room to find Edward alone with Isadora, his head buried in his hands until he heard me. When his head popped up to see who came in it was streaked with tears and completely broken looking.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically. "Is she alright." I tried to stay quiet. Isadora was sleeping with tubes and an oxygen mask making her look so much smaller. So weak. "Edward?"

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder and stared down at him. He just sighed and wiped his face clean of moisture. "Nothing. She's fine, just sleeping."

"What's wrong then?" I couldn't keep the questions back. "Where's Bella? I was sure she would be here. She _should_ be here. Why the hell _isn't _she here?"

"She was. She got me in here."

"And she _left_?" I asked annoyed. Isadora may not be Bella's blood relation and her and Edward may be pretty new but I at least expected her to hangout for awhile to make sure things were okay.

"I asked her too. I broke it off."

"YOU WHAT?" I stared at my nieces sleeping form to make sure I hadn't woke her before looking back at Edward with a glare fully in place. "Why in the hell did you do that?""I had to." He sounded distraught and hurt and I wanted to hit the idiot.

I might not have been the lawyers biggest fan but I damn well knew how good she was for him and Isadora. I saw how much she cared about both of them and how happy she made both of them.

"God, you're an idiot." I grumbled and went to sit with Isadora. Edward didn't argue.

Emmett came in soon after and looked from Isadora, to me, and then Edward confusion marring his face. Apparently there was tension in the air. Emmett swore he could smell that kind of thing. He can be so full of shit sometimes. "What's going on?"

"Edward dumped Bella." I said bluntly, still keeping my voice soft.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Emmett asked looking pissed. "_When _did you do that?"

"About an hour ago." Edward sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Wait! You called her here, let her get you in the room, and then dumped her? That's a shitty, _shitty _thing to do." I couldn't believe Edward could be so heartless. "You couldn't have at least waited you jack ass."

"She had to have been worried about Izzy too, otherwise she wouldn't have rushed to the hospital when you called in the middle of a work day." Emmett added.

"She was, but I had to do it. I couldn't have the distraction anymore. I have to pay closer attention to Isadora. I can't let this happen again." His eyes shut tightly and his hand ran over his face, and straight back through his hair. "I love her so much, but Isadora has to come first, always."

"Edward, man, you fucked up." Emmett said bluntly. I gave him the look that I always gave him when he cursed around Isadora. He barely noticed. "You need to call her and apologize, buy her some flowers, an island maybe to make up for fucking up so back."

"No!" Edward said with finality. "It's over. I had to do it, and I can't feel any worse about it then I already do."

"She was helping you and Isadora! She made you two happy. You guys were becoming a family."

Edward visibly flinched when I said the word family. Good. I hope he understands how stupid he was being. Emmett looked like he thought his adoptive brother was complete idiot but he kept quiet. Edward stayed quiet keeping his eyes on the linoleum floor. I wanted to throw something at him.

Esme and Carlisle showed up soon after that. Esme noticed Bella's absence as soon as she was done cooing to her sleeping granddaughter. She turned to Edward and asked the same question I did.

"Where is Bella, Edward?" She looked from Edward, to me, to Emmett, before focusing on Edward again. "Is she coming later?"

Edward was even more cryptic with her then he was with us. He shared the bare minimum and the shock was clear on both Esme and Carlisle's faces.

"You broke it off with her?" She asked like she didn't understand. "Are you sure that was the right thing to do, Edward?"

Carlisle was huddled with Emmett both of them were shaking their heads back and forth in disapproval as they looked on at Esme trying to comfort Edward. He wasn't being comforted. He gave the same answer as before.

"Well Edward, you are an adult and your are able to make your own decisions." Esme said rubbing his arm. "I don't agree with this particular one, but again it is your own decision."

"Carlisle?" Edward ignored Esme and turned towards Emmett's father. Edward's father by all intents and purposes. "Could you look her over, just to be sure?"

"Son, I spoke with the staff, they even let me look over her chart and there isn't much else to do but wait." Edward nodded and bowed his head, staring at the floor again. Carlisle sighed. "But I'll check her over when she wakes. It can't hurt."

"Thank you." Edward said putting more emotion into it then I had heard from him all night. Carlisle just patted his shoulder before sitting to wait with the rest of us.

* * *

**(A.N. REVIEW! Please. I know some of you are probably mad at me. :) **


	34. Mr Pick Me Up

**(A.N. So, first off I got a lot of good reviews for the last chapter, and oddly no one really got mad me for making Edward such a gigantic pain in the ass. Though, strangely, to me at least, I did get complaints about saying Kristen Stewart was a bad actor. I hadn't realized that young ladies felt so defensive over the female lead in the movie(I thought that was reserved for the super 'hunky' male leads) and I'm sorry if I offended you. **

**Although, one particular reviewer went so far as to call me 'Bitchy' for speaking my opinion, and of course, left their review without signing in first. Now, it's not that I'm refuting the bitchy comment, cause quite frankly I can wear that title somewhat regularly, but I would appreciate not being called a name unless it is truly deserved. Voicing my opinion about a certain actor or actress is just that, my opinion. I am not stating anything as fact, and thus it shouldn't be taken so harshly. It's not a personal jab against any of my readers if I say something negative about twilight or it's franchise, so please don't take it as such. **

**If you want to disagree, again that's fine. We can debate anything you like but lets be mature about it and better yet, sign your damn review. Let me comment back, just as you did. **

**Now, lets get some more of those awesome reviews. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!) **

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV: **

I wasn't going to sulk…anymore.

So a guy dumped me? Was that something to ruin my day over. No! Who cares if the guy was Edward and he was gorgeous, sweet, and smart( other then him dropping me so suddenly.) If he isn't smart enough to stay with me, he isn't right for me. Right?

I took a deep breath and shrugged at the mirror. It had been a three weeks since the debacle, and it was a crappy week. I couldn't help myself though. I called Esme to see how Isadora was doing, and the conversation went better then I thought.

Apparently the whole family thought Edward's decision wasn't the right one, but there was nothing to be done about that. Emmett even called to tell me, and I quote, what a 'douche' his brother was and that if I ever wanted to see 'Izzy' to just call and he would baby-sit and call me over. I appreciated that. Beside the pain the breakup itself caused, not getting to see Isadora hurt deeply. It wasn't my business to be in her life if her father wanted me out of it, but I ached to take Emmett up on his offer. I missed that little girl.

I couldn't pry myself into their lives anymore. I wasn't wanted and that was that. I wasn't going to pine over the life I could have had. I was…am a strong, independent women and damn it I would act that way. What was a little pain and heart ache. Everyone goes through it. I would get through this and that pain would subside.

I grabbed my purse, straightened my shoulders and headed for work. I looked good today from my hair to my shoes, and I was going to enjoy it. I put some extra sashay into my walk, and even earned myself a whistle walking out to my car.

Score one for me.

When I got to the office, I said a quick hello to the secretary and then walked straight to Jasper's office where he was sitting at his desk preparing paperwork for his appointments for the day. He was wearing his reading glasses which he hated, but Alice and I thought looked incredibly cute and said a quick hi to me without looking up. I stomped a foot, to get his attention and he looked up with a confused look on his face which soon changed to a look of aw.

Yeah, I still had it.

"Holy shit, Bella." Jasper said giving me the once over. Jasper and my relationship was completely platonic, but we appreciated that the other was attractive. Thankfully we were that perfect balance of friends/adoptive siblings that this kind of reaction wasn't abnormal, or frowned upon by anyone who knew us. "What's with the duds?"

"I have a date for lunch." I said happily. He quirked an eyebrow and frowned.

"Who?" He sounded suspicious. "It better not be that prick Edward, or I will personally kick both your asses."

"NO! No, of course not. I haven't even talked to him since…well you know, and I don't intend to. No, you're my date for lunch. Alice is working all day, I made sure to check, and that means your mine for the afternoon." I walked in and plopped into the seat across from his desk, looking somewhat unlady-like and not caring. "Why would you think I would be going out with Edward? It's not like he has bothered to call me and I'm not about to call him."

"Don't call him. Keep up the resolve and if he calls tell him your busy living your life away from him." I rolled my eyes as Jasper looked indignantly at me. He really didn't like Edward anymore. It sorta made me smile. "Where we going for lunch?"

I smiled, thankful we were off of the Edward subject, and sat up straighter. "I was thinking we could go to that Italian place where they think you have an STD. You know, dinner and a show. Fun, fun."

"Oh, great, the place where the staff won't get within an arms reach away from me. Sounds wonderful." He faked a smile but conceded. I could get nearly anything out of him and Alice for right now and I took advantage of it sometimes. "Come get me when your ready for lunch. I'll be waiting with bated breath to take such a lovely lady out to lunch."

"Suck up." I said standing and smoothing my skirt. A pang hit my stomach flowing straight to my heart, clenching it in it's tight little fist and squeezing the life out of me. I took a deep breath and stood up straighter.

"You alright?" Jasper knew me to damn well, which made it slightly difficult to hang around him at times like these, but I wasn't about to cut him out of my life because he was a good enough friend to know when something was up. He was worried, and I would let him be worried. With the overreaction I laid on him and Alice the night everything went down he deserved to be worried. Now it was my job to make sure he knew I was fine, just slightly wounded.

"It just hits me out of nowhere sometimes. It's stupid, and I shouldn't care so much. I'm working on it." I shrugged and forced a smile that felt convincing-ish. Of course he didn't buy it, but he pretended to. "I'll come get you when lunch rolls around. No more sulking, and no more caring. Normal Bella will come back and get you at lunch. Be ready."

He nodded and watched as I walked out the door, and down the hall to my office. I really was fine. Not perfect but good enough that people shouldn't worry. I didn't want everyone to worry.

Edward left a serious pang in my heart, and Isadora was stored in a completely separate, yet just as prominent part of my heart. I felt like I had barely any left for myself. But it would heal, and I would gain my heart back. Period. I had no other choice.

I'm refused to be one of those girls that went crying to her ex begging to be taken back. I have pride, and I was mature. Regardless of if I miss him that didn't give me the right impose in his or his daughters life.

It may have been sudden, and one hell of a shock, but this break up wouldn't be something I looked back on with shame, and embarrassment. I would look back on these few weeks with a soft sorrow, and pride in myself. I would remember this as a difficult time that I got through with class.

That was all I could do.

**Edward's POV**

I was standing in my kitchen, sipping coffee, and staring out the window blankly. Isadora was still sleeping soundly in her bed, tired but so much better and I was beyond thankful for that, yet I stood staring blankly without even a hint of a smile.

Being a parent makes you do stupid, rash things for the sake of your child. At least it has that affect on me. I did what I thought was best for my daughter and didn't think about the reprocutions. I let something incredible go, from not only my own life but also Isadora's and apparently my whole family from their reaction, all on a crazy whim. I hated thinking back on that horrible day, but my mind tended to drift back to it without permission.

Isadora was released from the hospital two days after she arrived. She looked so much better, just from getting the needed fluids and taking the medication, and now she was taking it at home, in her own bed with me right down the hall. Or, actually, at least for the first week in the chair pushed into the corner of her room.

The hospital environment made things much worse then they were. The simple thought of my daughter being in the hospital made my throat tighten. She was fine, at home, and asking why Bella hasn't come to see us. I tried to explain, but my young daughter didn't understand why I would ask Bella to stay away. She got mad at me, threw one of the first tantrums I had ever seen her throw, and wouldn't let me hold her when I first told her. She was just so young.

She couldn't understand.

I have had a hard time not calling Bella, not sending her flowers, going by her work to take her to lunch. I wanted to thank her for being so helpful at the hospital, and apologize for doing what I did when I did it. I could have waited at least until Isadora was out of the hospital, maybe then I would have had more time to think. More time to make a more stable decision. Maybe I would have stayed with Bella, and she would be over at our house at night visiting Isadora and helping her get better. I ruined that possibility though.

I needed to apologize.

I have waited, procrastinated really, weeks now, giving not only myself but also Bella time to calm down and think. She deserved to be angry, and she was undoubtedly hurt. I hadn't intended for that, though I knew it would ultimately hurt her. Still seeing those tears sliding down her face, and the heartbreak in her eyes made my own heart break a million times over. I have nightmares about the was she flinched when I told her I loved her for the first time, in the middle of breaking up with her. My stupidity knew no bounds.

I had wanted to call her, to see her, ever since that night but wouldn't let myself. I have picked up the phone and started dialing her number so many times I have lost count. As it turns out I was more distracted without Bella, then I am with her.

I secretly hoped she would just call me. That she would call and ask if I was sure that I made the right decision and I could say no, I didn't. So I could tell her I lover her, wholly and truly, with every fiber of my being without it followed by 'but I have to end this.' It was a cowardly fantasy, but there you have it. Edward the coward with no one to blame but himself.

"Daddy." Isadora walked up to me, still in her pink jammys gripping her stuffed giraffe, Princess Cootie, tightly around the neck. Her free hand lifted rubbing her eye as she yawned and dragged her feet over to me. She held her free hand up to me, flexing her empty fist, silently asking to have me pick her up. I did, and she cuddled her small face into my neck. "Daddy, your face is scratchy."

"Sorry, baby. Daddy hasn't had a chance to shave lately." I said kissing her forehead. "I will later, okay?"

"Then can we go see Bella?" That made my stomach tighten, but didn't surprise me. She had been asking to see Bella since she woke up at the hospital. I assured her that Bella had come to see her while she was sleeping but then had to leave. I didn't want Isadora mad at Bella or for her to think Bella had abandoned her. "I miss Bella."

Her voice sounded choked, as though it was taking great effort for her to hold back her tears. She was heartbroken by Bella's absence from our lives, and I was the one who caused it. I was ashamed.

"I do too, sweetie, but we can't just go see her." I sighed and leaned against the counter. "You get to go to uncle Emmett's for a little while later today though. You can play with Jose."

She nodded her small head, but didn't smile. "Okay, but then can we go see Bella?"

I closed my eyes and waited for the knot in my chest to let up. You would think I would be used to it by now, but I wasn't. I ruined the possibility for a family. I took away someone important to not only myself but also my daughter. I caused more trouble and pain leaving Bella then staying with her. There wouldn't have been any pain right now if Bella were here, if she wasn't upset, if I hadn't screwed up so much.

**Jasper's POV**

Bella was hurting but she was doing a hell of a lot better then she had been a week ago. She manned up, and barely shows any of her pain anymore. She is taking it way better then either Alice or myself expected although we both knew she was putting on a good front. I was proud of her, though. She lost more then just a boyfriend, she lost a potential family. If Edward wasn't such an idiot, they could have been a family. Bella could have been Isadora's step mother, and she had wanted that. She had never said it out loud to me, but I knew she did. She was mourning the loss of what could have been, but taking what was gracefully.

I stared up at the clock, noticing that it was few minutes past lunch and called over to Bella's office.

"Give me a few more minutes. I'll meet you in the lobby." She answered, knowing it was me calling then hung up. She was with a client. I sighed and pushed away from my desk.

I walked out towards the lobby and smiled at Katie, our secretary. She was typing something, her fake nails clacking lightly as she hit the keys.

"How are you doing today, Mr. Whitlock?" She asked with a returning smile, never stopping typing as she looked towards me.

"I'm doing pretty well." I said as the phone rang. She picked it up, saying the practiced greeting.

The small bell over the door chimed and a small gust of mind twirled around the office, raising the corners of papers up. The air outside smelled of freshly wet concrete with a hint of sun drying up the dampness. I liked these kind of days. A little rain, and a little sun with some clouds sprinkled here or there. It was the best of both worlds.

I turned to see who had just walked in, but before my head even swiveled a small voice yelled, "JASPA!"

I turned a little too quickly giving myself whiplash and found Emmett, Edward the scums brother, standing with a big grin on his face and tiny Isadora, looking even smaller surrounded by his overly defined arms. She had a huge smile pulling up her cheeks into rosy little rounds that made her eyes squint. Her light curls twirled loosely around her face as she pulled on Emmett's shirt as if yanking him closer to me.

"Isadora." I said smiling myself, though not knowing my stance on Emmett. I assumed him being her sans Edward meant this was an impromptu, discrete trip that would likely get him in trouble with his jerk of a brother. He couldn't be all bad, if that was the case. "How's my favorite young lady doing?" I said thickening my drawl just enough to make her blush. "I've missed that reaction."

Emmett held out a hand to me, and I took it giving it a firm shake. He just continued to smile, mostly at Isadora. "She has been nagging and nagging about seeing you and Bella, and I figured what the hell. I would just bring her down and let her see you."

I could hear Bella's heals clacking lightly on the wood floor as she walked down the small hallway to the lobby. Boy would she be surprised when she rounded that final corner. Isadora held her hand out to me and I took her, throwing her in the air once, for good measure before smiling brightly at her. "I think I hear Bella." I said happily.

Isadora lit up, her mouth stretching so wide it nearly cut her face in two. Her eyes lit up as she stared over my shoulder excitedly searching for Bella. I knew the exact moment Bella appeared because Isadora did a small, high pitched squeal, which was covered only by a very boisterous, "Bella!" from Emmett.

I turned as Emmett strode forward. Bella looked like a deer caught in headlights as Emmett walked right up to her and gave her a hug. He even picked her up off the ground.

"Emmett? What's up?" Bella asked, looking confused and slightly flustered. She smoothed out her clothes then smiled up at him. "Not that I'm not happy to see you. You don't need a lawyer do you?"

Emmett laughed, and shook his head. "Nope. Brought a visitor, actually."

Bella straightened, and from the look on her face, almost like she was panicked, and as she searched the room I knew she was looking for Edward until a small giggled sounded from Isadora.

Bella looked quickly over in my direction, and saw Isadora in my arms. The smile that broke across her face was devastating. She looked like she might start crying as she strode over and took Isadora from me without a word and hugged her tightly. Isadora laughed and hugged Bella back just as ferociously.

They would have made a great family.

"I missed you so much, little girl." Bella said desperately to Isadora while she continued to hug her. Isadora simply nodded and snuggled her face into Bella's neck.

"I missed you too." Isadora finally said with a contented sigh. She laid her head on Bella's shoulder but kept her arms around her neck. "Daddy misses you too."

* * *

**(A.N. Review! Please and thank you!)**


	35. Remembering is the Worst Part

**(A.N. Great reviews! Nothing really to relay to you this chapter. I'm a older series that is new to me. I found it in my grandfathers bookshelf [aka my own B&N.] The series is called The Sign of the Zodiac and so far so good. It's decently entertaining. **

**Anyways, for those who don't know I got married back in November of '09 but that was a small, tiny family/courthouse thing and we are having a large, decorated, big white dress kind of wedding on August 06. It's coming up and may very well take some time away from my writing. Bare with me. I think I have been doing much better on posting on this story and I will continue to try. **

**Alright. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

Emmett's booming voice scared the hell out of me. His very presence in my work scared me. Why? I'm not sure. But the thought of who might accompany him, or what kind of news he might be bringing, or even the very thought of having to discuss Edward's utter lack of sense with him made me shake in my overpriced, yet incredibly flattering, pumps.

I stared around awkwardly for who was with him, thinking that it was an alternate reality, and Edward would be there. Sad, and slightly desperate but true. I searched and searched and didn't think to look right there in Jasper's arms for Emmett's actual companion.

Emmett shouldn't be here. Certainly not with the company he had in tow. Edward asked me to stay out of his life, and I wanted to respect his wishes. Staying out of his life meant staying out of Isadora's life. It meant staying out of his whole families life. Even if he was fine with it, my heart couldn't take it. At least not this soon.

But seeing Isadora nearly brought me to tears, I was so happy.

Just the soft smell of her brought a rush of memories back to me, nearly knocking me over. Her sweet giggle washed over me, and it broke my heart when she said she missed me. I lost so much more then just Edward in this break up. I lost a chance at a wonderful family.

Yes, I know I very well could have a family of my own someday. One that I will love with every fiber of my being. Someday I will probably meet a wonderful man, and have wonderful children, but damn it I thought I had already found the man. I thought I had already found a child. One I didn't have to go through nine months of pregnancy for, sure, but I still viewed Isadora with loving, motherly eyes. I would do anything for that child. I would love her without pause or prejudice.

Damn, Edward, for taking that chance away.

"Daddy misses you too." Her voice was sweet and soft as she uttered the words, but it felt like a punch to the gut.

She didn't understand, and I couldn't explain it to her. She was young, and had no place in Edward and my problems. She didn't deserve to be brought into our issues.

"He's sad." She continued, not noticing how I flinched at her words. "His face is scratchy and he's got dark smudges under his eyes." She leaned back so she could look in my eyes, tracing her small fingers under my eyes to illustrate her point further. "You can come over now, though. He told me that he asked you to stay away, but he want's you to come over now. He was just grumpy before."

Her bright green eyes were wide with hope and I hated to crush that. I hated to hurt her. I hated that Edward's idiotic actions made this happen. She deserved a lot more then what she had been dealt in her short life. Edward was a great father, but damn if I didn't want to yell at him for how sad he was making his daughter.

"I have missed you so much." I said back, looking her straight in the eyes. "I miss your daddy, too, but he asked me to stay away and I have to respect that. But, maybe we can eventually talk him into letting me see you every now and then."

Her face fell and her smile slowly descended into a frown. Her lip quivered and her eyes turned glassy. "But…but he misses you too." She said shakily.

"It's hard to explain." I said swallowing back the lump in my throat. "We shouldn't worry about it now. Lets have lunch." I turned suddenly and looked at Emmett. "Can we have lunch? The four of us. Would that be okay?"

"I'm starving." He said with a somewhat forced smile and a jolly pat to his belly. "Izzy, you want to get some lunch?"

She nodded solemnly and cuddled in closer to me. I kissed her forehead. "We'll figure it out, sweetie. I promise I'll figure something out."

Isadora stayed clenching my neck as we all walked towards the restaurant. My arms and legs were screaming halfway there after caring the extra weight of the small girl, but I didn't put her down or hand her off. Jasper was trying to coax her to let him hold her, but she wasn't going for it. She wanted me to hold her, and made me grit through the burning in my arms and legs. Apparently, no matter how attractive a pair of four inch heels may be, or how comfortable(for heels) they just weren't practical when caring a child for more the a block.

Jasper and Emmett worked to get smiles out of Isadora, and I helped though I was finding it hard to smile myself. I had only seen Isadora cry a handful of times but seeing her crying and looking to me for comfort made it all the harder to take. She was so quiet. I only noticed when I felt the first trace of moisture leak from her eyes onto my neck. She only let out one sniffle. She was brave, and her crying was making me feel considerably less brave.

The boys did work a smile out of her though, and eventually Jasper talked her into letting him hold her after offering up a quick game of airplane and the possibility of a hug. Isadora certainly had a crush on Jasper. She loved that twang of his. I didn't quite understand the appeal, but her crush was cute and Jasper loved it.

Jasper lifted her high in the air and ran her down the sidewalk while she spread her arms out wide. Jasper made noises we assumed were meant to be an airplane. A low "BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR." It was cute, and she giggled furiously.

It also left me alone with Emmet.

"How's it going Bella?" He asked with a soft smile. It was a simple question but obviously had an undertone of meaning that went far beyond the actual question.

I shrugged and hefted my purse higher onto my shoulder. "I'm alright." I said unconvincingly, even if it was true, kind of. He didn't look convinced. "I mean, I'm still bummed, Emmett. I miss him and I've missed Isadora and the rest of you more then I ever thought but there isn't anything to be done about it. He asked, no, told me that we were over. He wanted me to stay away and that's that."

"He's an idiot and he's feeling the repercussions of his decisions, Bella." He patted my shoulder. "Your taking this break up well, but it's a front. A better front then Edward is putting on, but a front none the less. It's killing you just like it's killing him. If you would both just admit that this is stupid you could work it out and be a family."

"I know it's stupid." I said hotly. "I understand how ridiculous this whole thing is, but Emmett he implied I was to blame for Isadora being sick. I was the reason he didn't notice her illness sooner. It was my fault, and he had the nerve to break it off after I got him into see his daughter. He had the never not only to break it off when I was helping him, but when I was scared to death about what was going on with Isadora. And to make matters worse he told me he loved me for the first time while he was dumping me." I shook my head, anger flushing my face. "It's his prerogative if he wants to end it, but I can ask for the respect of him doing it in a better environment and circumstance then he did. I can ask that if he is going to end it to not tell me he loves me for the first time in the middle of it."

"I didn't know about all that." He said in a hushed tone, looking at the sidewalk. He rubbed a hand down his face, similar to what I have seen Edward do and a pang ran through my heart. He stopped and I stopped with him, starring up at him. He was much smarter then I originally gave him credit for. Much more perceptive. "He's a jerk. I know that and I am not excusing his actions but can't you forgive him or at least talk to him? Can't you work it out?"Jasper and Isadora were ahead of us, waiting at the entrance to the restaurant. Jasper still had Isadora hoisted above his head but was staring at us, waiting.

"I don't know if I can, Emmett." I said and walked the rest of the distance to the restaurant.

**Rose's POV:**

Emmett was being shady and I knew why. He was going to see the lawyer. Isabella Swan was handed a raw deal when Edward dumped her, but it was his business. It was Edward's choice to include her in Isadora's life. Emmett, myself, and the rest of the family could bitch and moan all we wanted. We could tell him how stupid he was being, but it wasn't our place to go against Edward's wishes with his daughter. That wasn't our place.

Edward's choice had not only torn up himself but also messed with Isadora's emotions, something I very clearly warned him about not doing when him and the lawyer started dating. Isadora obviously hit it off automatically. I mean, she was steps away from calling Isabella Swan 'mommy.' She got way too attached for Edward to just cut her out of Isadora's life that suddenly, but again Edward had the right to do that both in his relationship and for his daughter. He thought he was doing what was right for Isadora by leaving Bella. Neither myself, or anyone else who knew about it agreed with that decision but it simply wasn't our choice.

Emmet was crossing a line that really shouldn't be crossed. And, to make it worse, he was lying to me about it too. It was an odd situation to be stuck in. I mean, honestly, Emmett was a crappy liar. I knew instantly where he planned on taking Isadora today within minutes of talking to him but he never said it flat out.

I hated lying, and right now I had to choose. Lie to help out my sweetie, even if he was crossing some serious lines, or tell Edward the truth. I had no real time to think about it. Edward had called me at work and was, right then, asking if I had any idea where Emmett was taking Isadora today.

"Ummmm…" I said, biding time hoping he would drop. Of course it backfired, because stupid me made myself sound like I was hiding something. I suppose I was. I was a horrible liar. I hated lying. Usually I was proud of that fact but right this minute I wished I was better at it. "I haven't talked to him since this morning." I said finally, which was true. I hadn't talked to Emmett since this morning, but Edward hadn't really asked when the last time I talked to him, now did he?

"And when you talked to him," He paused as if trying to form his sentence carefully so I couldn't skirt around the answer. "Did he say, or imply, or give you any kind of impression on what him and my daughter might be doing today."

Damn. I wasn't quite sure how to get around that question without flat out lying. "He never told me exactly what he was doing." I said, biting my lip and wondering if just hanging up might look too suspicious. I didn't want Emmett on Edward's shit list but I didn't want myself on it either, especially for something I didn't agree with. And I really didn't want to flat out lie. Choices, choices.

"So you have no idea where they might be." He had me. He even sounded sort of triumphant like he knew I was lying without lying and that he had me stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Rose?"

I sighed, admitting defeat, and let my head drop to my desk. "I might have an idea."

**Emmett's POV**

I sat between Jasper and Isadora. Isadora had to sit next to Bella, and, because of her crush, was too embarrassed to ask to sit next to Jasper, so by default she chose me. It was little hurtful, but who can fight Jasper's twang. I wished I would have had that when I was single. It drives the ladies bonkers.

Rose had called, complaining about where she knew I was. I hadn't told her, but I hadn't lied to her either. Regardless I felt sort of bad about it. She figured it out obviously, but I knew she didn't agree with me bring Izzy to see Bella. I understood that, I got why she didn't want me to, but I just don't care.

Edward, Bella, and Isadora would have made the perfect little family. Izzy loves Bella, Edward loves Bella, the whole damn family loves Bella and she loves everybody right back. It was a perfect fit. Izzy was already fiendishly attached to the women when Edward decided to cut her from both of their lives. I couldn't let Isadora go through that. She shouldn't have to quit someone who was obviously her potential mom, cold turkey. It just wasn't fair.

Edward screwed up, and he was feeling it now. Bella not calling was making it even harder on him. I think he assumed she would call. That she would see if he cooled down and try to place herself back into his life. Bella was stronger then that though. She was classy, smart, and had enough pride not to go crawling back to the guy that hurt and humiliated her at the worst possible moment. I love Edward. He's like a brother to me but the man seriously screwed up, and from my talk with Bella earlier, I wasn't sure if it was reparable.

Bella was hurt. I could see it in her eyes, and the way she held herself. It was barely there but it was noticeable. She missed Edward. She stiffened whenever his name was mentioned, and flinched when Isadora said Edward missed her. The poor women got put through the ringer with Edward. I hadn't known the full story until today. I hadn't realized Edward let the L bomb slip while he was breaking it off with her. I hadn't known he made it seem like it was Bella's fault.

I knew Edward didn't mean to hurt her. He didn't mean to make it sound that way cause he didn't believe it was her fault. He blamed himself, fully. He made that achingly clear.

Isadora was chatting up Bella, pointing at the small kids menu in front of her as she held a red crayon in her little fist. Bella listened on with rapt attention, feigning absolute interest in everything Izzy said. Jasper watched on with fondness. He very obviously cared about Bella. He was protective of her in a brotherly way. There wasn't even a hint of romance between the two, and I respected him for that. He liked Izzy too. A lot. He was good with her and I knew Izzy liked him.

Bella and Jasper were good company and I would have really enjoyed having them in our lives. Edward really screwed the pooch with this one. He took something away from everyone with his rash actions. That really sucked.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket again and sighed. I had to pick up. He had already called three times and I had his daughter. I didn't want him to worry. It just seemed a little odd that he would call the exact moment I was with Izzy, Jasper, and Bella. Rose must have broke. She had no apt for lying.

"Hey bro." I answered, while Jasper stared up at me with hard eyes. Yeah, he hated Edward now. Bella's eyes flickered over at me, but she didn't noticeably turn. "How's it going?"

"Where are you guys, Emmett." Uh, oh. Between the tone, and the fact that he used my name meant he was pissed. Rose definitely broke under Edward's interrogation. I didn't blame her. Edward was difficult not to tell the full truth to. I mean, he had to work around my evasions of the truth throughout our childhood. He got good at asking exactly what he had to, to get the honest answer.

"You say it like you know." I said, excusing myself from the table.

"Uncle Emmett! Where are you going?" Isadora asked loud enough for Edward to here.

"I assume you have company you trust enough to leave my daughter alone with if you leaving the table without her." Edward said unhappily through the phone.

"Don't worry Izzy." I said patting her head. "I'll be right back."

She nodded happily and returned to explain something else to Bella. Bella's attention wasn't quite so focused on Isadora anymore though. She had her gaze fully trained on me. I smiled reassuringly at her and headed away from the table.

"Emmett, answer my question." Edward said after a moment of silence, sounding even more pissed then before.

"I'm having lunch with friends." I said, omitting that small fact that my friends were his ex and her best friend. "How about you Edward? Get yourself anything tasty for lunch?"

"Don't play with me." Edward sighed sounding more frustrated now then really mad. It was the tempest before the storm, though. "What friends are you with?"

"What's with the third degree?"

"Emmett?" I turned to find Bella staring up at me with doe eyes that could almost rival Izzy's. Almost. She looked from the phone to me and set her jaw. "Is that Edward on the phone?"

Edward breathed out quickly, his breath catching as he breathed out, "Bella," into the receiver. He hadn't meant to but I caught it. He still had it bad for the girl.

"Sure is." I said to her. She nodded, looked down, then back up with more resolve.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. She must have noticed that I was getting agitated from the table. She was a lawyer. Weren't they paid to notice these kinds of things?

"He's a little upset." I said apologetically.

She pursed her lips and gave one tight nod. "Because you brought Isadora to see me?" She asked. I nodded and she held her hand out. "May I?"

I clamped my mouth shut and looked from her hand back to her face. "You sure?" I asked. She nodded and I handed it over. "I didn't want to talk to him anyway."

**Edward's POV**

Emmett had some real nerve taking my daughter to see Bella when I distinctly asked everyone to leave her alone. It's not that I didn't trust Bella, obviously. I still cared deeply for Bella but I made a decision when I broke it off with Bella, and seeing the hurt it caused her. I would leave her alone, keep her out of all faucets of my life so we could both get over our separation.

It killed me not to see her and talk to her. I hated the empty feeling it left inside me, but I had made the decision. Emmett was not only disrupting Bella's life but also Isadora's. My daughter missed Bella almost as much as I did. She was slowly getting better about not seeing or talking to Bella on a regular basis, and now we would have to start that over. Now Isadora would expect to see Bella regularly again, and that just wasn't going to happen.

Emmett could be immature, and do things without thinking, but this seemed ridiculous even for him.

I was about to really let him have it until I heard her voice. All the pain that had dulled to a small ache over the last three weeks returned ten fold. I thought having Isadora interrogate me over when she got to see Bella again was painful but hearing the voice of the women I loved made my heart sore, then come crashing down when reality hit. I didn't get to hear that voice anymore.

I could hear Emmett talking to her but I barely listened to the words. Just the soft tone of her voice let me know that she was sad. Sad, and angry. Angry at me, I assumed. She had every right to be upset. But I hated that she was.

I envied Emmett's proximity to Bella. I could almost smell the sweetness of her hair mixed with the floral smell of her skin. I could picture her standing, looking so sweet, so kind while still holding that hint of anger, easily seen in the way she pursed her lips. And her eyes. Those lovely brown doe eyes that made me crumble just thinking about them.

"I didn't want to talk to him anyway." Emmett's voice rang out suddenly and my blood ran cold. Their conversation hadn't registered for me until that moment. Just that soft hum of Bella speaking fogged my mind.

"Edward?" It hit me harder hearing her speaking directly to me. Saying my name, even if it held that edge of hurt. My throat closed painfully and I swallowed in a weak attempt to talk. She sighed into the receiver. "Fine. I'll talk." She paused as if waiting for me to protest, but I kept my mouth shut because if I spoke it would be to tell her I was sorry and that I made a mistake. I didn't want to grovel. "I didn't ask Emmett to bring Isadora to see me, and I'm sorry if that upsets you but your being a real, well, your being a real jerk about it.

"You can ignore me, and not talk to me directly, but understand that you're not being fair to me or Isadora. We formed a bond, damn it." Her voice broke off, her voice sounding choked at the end of her angry rant. "You can't just tear people away from each other like its nothing…"

"I'm sorry, Bella." I said finally finding my voice, cutting her off. She went silent. I low sigh sounding through the phone again. "I'm sorry about all of it. I don't mind you seeing Isadora. I know how much she's missed you."

"I'm just don't understand you Edward." She said sadly.

"I don't either sometimes." I admitted. "I know Isadora has missed you so much, just like I have."

"Don't Edward." She said, stopping me. "Don't talk to me like we're together and just had a fight. We broke up. You left me."

"I'm not sure why anymore." I said quietly. "Can we have dinner to talk about this? Sometime this week or next?"

The phone was silent for a few heartbeats but it felt like an eternity. "There's nothing to talk about." And she handed the phone back to Emmett.

I was too late.

* * *

**(Review people….Please)**


	36. Stepping Stone

**(Authors Note: I'm not going to say sorry or give excuses. I have had a mixture of writers block and just being busy. I'm also simply getting slightly bored with my stories which is the main reason for my writers block. I know how annoying it is to have no new chapter for months on a story you've invested time in reading, but I am trying. **

**On a lighter note, I just started, and got to the last book so far, a new series that I am really enjoying. I love when I run out of books, get desperate, and find a gem. The Mercy Thompson series is actually very entertaining. If you haven't read it, you should. I also read, Cassandra Clares newest spin off series, Clockwork Angel. Those two were the light in my dark tunnel of no reading material. I've been reading dud after dud and man am I going through them. Any suggestions?**

**Alright, I know I don't necessarily deserve it but I need reviews to let me know there are still people reading because I'm starting to think about just cutting these stories off. All the motivation really does make me want to keep writing. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

Isadora got sick, and was lying in the hospital when Edward called Bella. Bella rushed to them, just to be broken up with by a distraught and misguided Edward. Last chapter, Bella felt the pang of not only losing her love, Edward, but losing what she was quickly considering her stepdaughter in the break up. Emmett, unbeknownst to Edward, took a fully recovered Isadora to Bella's work to visit after the little girl kept asking after her. They went to lunch; Emmett, Isadora, Bella, and Jasper. Edward called, Bella spoke to him and she didn't just swoon. The break up is still on!

**Bella's POV**

Maybe I was a little harsh with Edward the other day, but my feelings, and the feelings of his daughter aren't things to be taken advantage of. Forgiveness can't just be given, at least not by me. Just because Edward says he's sorry doesn't mean I'm going to melt and run back to him, if that's what he wants at all.

The reality was, I had no idea what it was that Edward wanted when he said he wanted to talk. I didn't know if it was to talk about staying friendly so Isadora and I could see each other without it being to awkward, or if he wanted to get back together but I wasn't going to be the one to ask.

Edward left me. He left me in a way that hurt way more then it had to and I was not going to be the one to grovel to get back with him. He made the mess, now he had to clean it up, if that's even what he wanted.

My trust in him was diminished to a point that I wasn't sure I could trust him not to leave me again. What if Isadora got sick again, or hurt! I didn't want to be the person that was automatically blamed for anything negative happening in his life. I didn't want my presence in his life to be the cause of everything. I couldn't handle it emotionally if I were to be blamed for ever negative thing that happened to Isadora. I refused to be his punching bag.

His efforts weren't going unnoticed though. I didn't just toss the obviously expensive flowers that he sent to my office. Jasper tried to. I told him they made my office look nice. They brought color and cheerfulness into it. He didn't quite believe me, but it was true. I may not be sure if I was willing to let Edward worm his way back into my life, but I would let him try while I thought about it.

"Wow." Alice's small frame stood in the doorway to my office. "Those are certainly fancy."

Her heals clicked lightly on the floors as she walked over to my desk to take a closer look at the flowers. "A little ostentatious, huh?"

She breathed in the aroma of the flowers, and leaned back with a contented smile. "I was thinking it was a nice gesture, but whatever you say." She smiled sweetly at me and sat in the chair across from me. "Was there a note with it?"

I didn't look at her as I grabbed the small paper from my top drawer and flung it to the opposite side of the desk then stared back at my computer screen pretending there was something highly important there. There wasn't anything important there, unless you find Tetris a riveting experience.

"Wow." She repeated after a few seconds of reading. "I think he misses you."

"I'm not so sure about that." I said without looking at her. It was a nice thought, but I didn't want to let myself believe it.

"No?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow. I shook my head. "Well maybe you should get some glasses and reread this little note." She smirked and placed the note back on the desk pointing at one line from the note. "Here's my evidence that he misses you, where's you evidence he doesn't?" I shrugged before pointing to my head.

"Up here." I said in accordance to the gesture. "I have to protect myself. I wasn't careful enough before. I learn from my experiences."

"He call yet?" I pursed my lips and shook my head again. She didn't look worried. "He'll call." She said confidently.

"I'm not even sure I want him to." I admitted.

"Is that why you're keeping that note in the top drawer of your desk?"

I could probably throw it away at this point, honestly. I practically had the damn thing memorized. It wasn't a lot to memorize, but I still kept reading it over and over.

_Bella_

_I'm sorry, for everything. I miss you._

_Edward _

Alice just stared at me and I snatched up the aforementioned note and shoved it right back into my desk, earning me yet another smirk from the cocky pixy sitting across from me. So I wanted to keep the note? It was a nice note.

"So, lunch?" I asked finally willing myself to meet her gaze. I loved Alice. She was probably the best friend you could get, but she was too good at reading your emotions. My face was an open book right now, and I didn't want her to read the pages. "Are we picking up or going to a sit down?"

"Both. I called in our order at a new deli a block away that they will have ready for us in about ten minutes. So we will go pick it up then go sit down at the park to eat. Clever me."

"Will Jasper be joining us?" I asked reaching for my purse. "He tried to throw away my flowers you know?"

"Yes, he will be joining us, and of course I knew he would try to throw away your flowers. He is about ready to start an 'I hate Edward' club. I'm working on it though." I shrugged and grabbed the flowers on the way out of my office. "What are you doing with those? You aren't throwing them away are you? I'll take them off your hands. There's no need to be rash about this. Jasper won't be that angry. He's angry at Edward, not the flowers."

"Absolutely not. They are gorgeous and from the looks of it, expensive." I said closing the office door behind Alice and locking it. She waited for me, while tapping her toe, waiting for more of an explanation.

"Well you can't hall those things to lunch with us." She finally said when I strode past her.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to Jasper and my secretary. "Hey Katie. Would you like some flowers?"

She stared at the huge bouquet with aw, the same look she used earlier when she walked the flower delivery guy back to my office. "But those are your's, Ms. Swan."

"I just don't have the room for them." I lied, remembering the area on my desk that would be perfect for these flowers to sit. "Here, take them."

I handed them to her, and she grabbed them with both hands, holding onto them like they were precious. It was probably a two hundred dollar plus bouquet. Absolutely too much to spend on flowers but the money was obvious in the quality.

"I'll just keep them here. They'll add a nice touch of color to the desk." She said with a smile. I nodded and smiled back. As long as they weren't in my office, and didn't get thrown away I would be happy.

Jasper made his appearance right as Katie was placing the large bouquet on the desk, placing it in a place of honor where everyone would be able to see them. His eyebrows pinched together as he glared at the flowers and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Calm down, Jasper." I said digging through my purse. "They aren't in my office anymore. This is a step in the right direction."

"The right direction would be in the trash." He contered.

"Bite your tongue Jasper Hale." Alice scolded. "Those flowers are beautiful and can't be blamed and/or punished for their senders actions. Edward messed up, they flowers are just trying to make it right."

Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes knowing that fighting Alice on this would be a losing battle. She would probably be hinting for flowers similar to these for the next few months, or as long as it took Jasper to catch on and give in. I smiled at there exchange flinching only slightly when that traitorous pang rang through my heart reminding me I don't have that anymore. Jasper and Alice were great together, and I was so incredibly happy they were working out. It was amazing having my two best friends being in love, but seeing any couple hurt to a certain extent still. I wanted that, I wanted that kind of love and trust with someone. Edward took that away. I wanted to hate him for that, but I simply couldn't make myself hate him. Trust me, I've tried.

**Jasper's POV**

Lunch was great, if you like sitting back and listening to two girls talking about a guy that broke one of their hearts. I get it. Edward is Mr. Dreamboat. The beautiful client that waltzed in and stole Bella's heart. He's the man that brought her back into the dating game, made her fall in love in record time then broke her heart without even blinking.

It just seemed cut and dry to me.

Alice has all these romantic ideas about everything. Edward will come back with some grand gesture, swoop Bella right back off her feet and everything will be perfect again, but it just isn't realistic. Bella was hurt, and no grand gesture should make her forget that. Edward pulled the rug out from under her, all the while blaming her for his daughters sickness, a daughter that Bella cared fiercely about. He obviously isn't as good a guy as everyone thought.

I couldn't understand the need to be back with someone who could do that to you. It's like when someone cheats on you. You get back with them, they just think that you'll keep forgiving them for things that in most cases are unforgivable, or at least makes you not trust them.

It was hard to watch as your best friend is crying herself to sleep, racked with guilt for something that she had no control over and she was made to feel this way by someone who claims to love her.

I know that in the end it is Bella's decision what she does or doesn't do about Edward. All I'm saying is that I can't just forgive Edward when he made someone who is like a sister to me cry in my arms for an entire night. I just can't.

I sighed and grabbed my new briefcase(thank you very much Alice) and stuffed some papers inside it. Homework. And I thought I was finished with homework when I finished college. Fat chance. I got to go home and pretend to pay attention to my work while Alice flitted around my apartment in a barely there nightie. The women just didn't understand the effect she had on me.

I walked out of my office, staring down the hall to see Bella's office door closed. She must still be with a client. It was still early. I sighed and walked into the lobby, ready to wait so I could walk Bella to her car. Alice never cared if I was a little late due to me waiting to walk Bella to her car. She is more paranoid then I am about it.

"I'm sorry she is with a client right now, may I take a message?" Katie, our secretary said into the phone, staring me in the eyes. She waited, listening, then said. "Alright, may I ask who is calling, please." She earned her money working here. She sounded polite and professional. "Alright Mr. Masen."

I looked over at her quickly, and she gave me a look that said she knew something was up with Bella and Mr. Masen and that she wanted me to know he was on the phone.

She deserved a raise.

I held my hand out and she stared at it a little shocked. "Um, Mr. Masen. I have Mr. Whitlock here." And she handed the phone over before he could answer.

"Edward." I said briskly into the phone.

I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone, a pause and finally, "Hey Jasper. How are you doing?"

"A hell of a lot better then Bella." I said unhappily. I let my anger with him be heard, and Katie, the secretary looked nervous and slightly entertained. I have thought about what I might say to Edward next time I saw him. Sadly, over the phone left punching him an unlikely option. "What is it you want, Edward?"

"I was just hoping to speak with Bella." Edward said, sounding pathetic. I didn't buy it. He deserved all the pain he was experiencing. He treated Bella like shit and I would be damned if I let him weasel his way back into his life. He had some nerve calling here. Calling her at work where she can't yell like she has every right to is cowardly. "Listen, Jasper, I'm sorry. I know she's your friend, and you feel protective of her but you have to believe I didn't mean to hurt her. I have been regretting the whole thing ever since that night in the hospital."

"Then maybe you should have thought it through a little more before you dragged Bella under the bus. Before you blamed her for your daughter being sick, and before you broke it off with her after she got you in to see your daughter after you had been trying for hours."

He sighed again, sounded defeated. "I was stupid. I know that, but my mind was running at a hundred miles an hour and I was terrified. My daughter was in the hospital. I didn't mean to blame Bella. I never blamed her. I blamed myself. I still blame myself but I am no good to my daughter with things so strained between Bella and myself." I stayed quiet a few seconds, processing how much he was actually speaking to me. Edward took this as a good sign and continued with more gusto. "Bella loves you and Alice more then anybody. Your both her best friends. Your opinions mean a lot. I know that winning Bella back means winning both you and Alice over and convincing you both that I didn't mean to do what I did. I didn't mean to hurt Bella, and I certainly didn't mean to imply that it was in anyway her fault that my daughter was sick. I love Bella. I want her in my life, forever if possible. But in order to do that, I need you to forgive me too."

I ground my teeth together containing my voice to a reasonable volume and tone. No need to let Bella hear our conversation. That would be a painful discovery. Damn him! Sounding all reasonable and playing to my softer side. "You're gonna have to do a lot more then just send flowers, Edward."

"Edward?" Bella's voice asked, surprising me. She stalked up to me, her client already out the door, and held her hand out to the phone. "Did he call for you?" She asked, her hand pulling away uncertainly. I shook my head and Edward breathed out "Bella" on the other end of the phone. He had heard her talking. Son of a bitch… "Then why are you speaking with him?"

"You were with a client." I said defiantly. She narrowed her eyes and thrust her hand back at me urging me to hand to phone over. "Fine." I said, handing the phone over. She glared, smacked my arm, took a deep breath and put the phone to her ear.

"Mr. Masen, what can I help you with today." I smiled at that while Bella stared up at me, glare still in place. I could hear Edward on the other end of the phone telling her to please not call him Mr. Masen, then it began to just sound mumbled. My arm still stung but it would be worth it if she would make him squirm a little. "Mr. Masen, our current relationship makes what your saying highly inappropriate and I have to ask you to stop. I am your lawyer, not your lover and I would expect you to treat me as such. Now, if you have nothing business related to speak with me about, you'll have to excuse me. I have a dinner date." She handed the phone back to Katie, who held it with wide eyes and a confused look on her face as though she didn't know what to do with it. I bit back a laugh, and gestured for her to hang it up while Bella shoved her purse back up around her shoulders and started walking towards the door.

"Wait up." I called and ran after her. She flipped me off, still mad about my interception of the phone. I caught up to her and gave her a half hug. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Do you really have a dinner date?"

She shook her head before her body shook and the first tear fell. She cried, silently, as we walked to our cars, and I held my arm around her the whole way. She didn't say anything, and neither did I. She could talk if she wanted to, or not talk if she didn't. She was tough, and even with the tears, I was proud of her.

**Edward's POV**

I stared at the phone and the dial tone blared obnoxiously through the receiver. I hoped and prayed I could fix this so much that I actually believed I could but from the sounds of it, I was sadly mistaken. Bella was too strong of a women to be overcome by flowers and phone call. I needed to do something but first I need to get through to Jasper and Alice. Jasper listened to me over the phone, I hoped that was a good sign.

I straightened my shoulders and turned the phone off, putting it back onto the receiver. Jasper would be a hard sell, but he wasn't an unreasonable man. He was Bella's best friend and that alone told me he was a good guy. Bella wouldn't be friends with anyone less then that. I had to try.

Isadora came running into the room, wearing nothing but her hooded towel with a small fabric crown on top. Rose came running up behind her and swept her up in a quick, practiced movement that came from years of care. Isadora giggled happily and smiled at me.

"Daddy, daddy!" She said as Rose put her back on the ground and started helping her dry off from her bath. "I'm squeaky clean and smell like stwabewwies!"

"And you wet the whole floor." I said motioning towards the hall she just ran down. "So now it's clean as well."

She giggled again and I smiled. "Is Bewwa coming ova?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Not tonight, honey." Bella had to come back. We both needed her. "Hopefully soon, though."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
